Thunder and Lightning
by Alicia Mirza
Summary: Am I ordinary? Totally, I'm only an American shopaholic teenager who is living in a small town in Washington after all. Except I have weird prophetic powers, I'm freakishly energetic and bouncy, my best friend drinks blood, I'm in love with a sexy blond vampire and some crazy megalomaniac wants my little sister and me. Insanity, I know! Human Alice/ Vampire Jasper
1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

**1. I have read the prologue many times and I came to the conclusion (with the help of a kind reviewer -PoniesInTheBarbecue) that it is too sappy, and for the story it is too 'perfect'. I only had time to rewrite it now, but at least I did it.. The story will be a romantic one, but as Twilight, it is going to contain pain and loss too and of course adventure. The original life of Alice wasn't perfect, and in this story it won't be flawless either.**

**2. I advice the people who has already read it to read the new one too, because it is totally different, but it is not mandatory.**

**3. This is my first fanfiction which is posted here and my first fic in English, also I am not a native speaker, so sorry for the grammar (and cultural) mistakes. I have never lived in the USA. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Twilight Saga, all rights goes to Stephanie Meyer.**

_Prologue_

I sighed and look at the paper for the thousandth time within a minute. The words haven't changed in the last three seconds. Oh, joy. I glanced to the side and saw the person next to me working hard on the questionnaire.

I looked around the classroom and saw twenty thinking teenagers. Not even during tests have I ever seen them looking so... so thoughtful. It seemed that everyone found the paper amusing and interesting, everyone except me. I looked at the questions again, but I had no idea what to write. I mean, they were all very personal questions.

1. What is the meaning of life in your opinion?

_I had no idea how to answer to that. People are born, people die, as many others I have no idea why is it like that. What is the main point of life? Making something good and making life better? Maybe, but in my opinion I am not the person to judge the way others live. Being happy? That is another possibility, as I said I have no clue, I was never a philosopher and I will never be one (at least not in the next one hundred years.)_

2. What is the most important thing in life?

_That is any easy one, but when someone would read my answer they would just say 'teenagers and their dreams, they thinks that they are in love, but they don't even understand the true meaning of the world'. Love, love is the most important in my own opinion. It sounds childish (at least they would say) but I am serious. That is the thing it is worth living. Loving someone and being loved._

3. What brought the biggest change in your life?

_Oh, isn't it obvious? Moving to Forks, that is where everything started. Forks was the beginning and the end for me. I was surprised myself that a small, green World would change my life, but that is the place where I have met him, that is that is the place I fell in love with him. Although not any of the love stories contains just fluff, I had hard times too, but people tend to forget them, I am one of them. Why to be sad about the past when you have the possibilities in the future? As I said I tend to forget the bad things, but one thing is for sure I will never forget them. They will be always on my mind, I swear now that I will never forget my family, never-ever. As I said Forks is more than a town, it is where the most important things of my life happened, even if not all of them were happy._

4. Who is the closest to you?

_Well, I can't write that my husband is the closest to me, I mean I am only eighteen and still in school, but boyfriend sound so cliché and again it is an answer in a bad teen movie. So, what should I write? I love all my brothers and sisters, my adoptive father and mother, but he is the one, the only one. Okay, this still sound way too sappy and cliché. But that is me, I am sappy._

5. Are you satisfied with your life?

_I am satisfied. I never would have thought life would give me some much. I mean I was just like every other seventeen-year-old girl (okay, if we don't count that I had visions about the future) and I was the one who got everything. Life brings surprising changes, ups and downs alternate in our whole life, but I am lucky for years my life has been fantastic. But I will be never completely satisfied, as I had lived through too much horror, as I have already said and as I had swore I will never forget my past._

6. What would you wish for?

_I got a lot of things what I have wanted, my only wish that I could erase some of my past. I would like to get those back, who I have lost. Also, besides the impossible my only wish would be a slightly more normal life, where I don't have to pretend and I can be myself, not just the weird girl, people tend to avoid. _

7. What is your big dream? What would you like to achieve?

_My biggest dream and the thing I wish for is the same thing. Am I the only one, who thinks the too thing means the same? What is my biggest dream? It is too easy. I would like to change the past, I wouldn't let my parents to go camping at that day, and I would never let Cynthy...As I have already stated it is not something which is possible (although in the World of vampires, shape shifters and werewolves, no one can really tell what is possible and what isn't.) I would like to achieve things as many others. Who doesn't want? But I just can't ask for more. I would like to be a well-known event planner or designer (maybe both of them), I would like to design my own clothes. The only problem, one person can't get all._

8. Do you trust yourself? Do you think you can achieve your big dream?

_It is a question I will never be able to answer. How could I? There were moments in my life when I truly thought that I am unerring, and I trusted myself and my special ability. When I trusted myself I always made mistakes and those mistakes cost the life of people close to me. Since then I wouldn't believe in myself completely, my ability was never one hundred percent trustworthy and I think it is never going to be. When you can see the future it is easy to think that you know everything and no one can hurt you or your loved ones. But that is not true. Seeing the future is a curse and a blessing too, from now on I will never forget it. My big dream is (nearly) impossible, I don't think that I will ever achieve, but smaller ones maybe. Being an even planner is a bit easier than changing the past, don't you think? Maybe once I won't be sitting in the desk of a public high school, but organizing a wedding, or designing clothes._

9. Do you believe in destiny, or do you think that everything depends on you?

_As I can see the future I am pretty sure that I know the good answer. The future can change. Decisions can change everything. You never know (not even me) what will happen. That is life, it would suck if you couldn't do anything about it (own opinion). _

10. Would you make a big change in your life? What would it be?

_Is it just me, or nearly all the questions are very similar to each other? It is very hard to even think about the bad things in your life, not to mention thinking about them for forty-five minutes and writing it down, so a person, who doesn't even know you can read it and analyze you. I don't really understand this questionnaire, I think I have already mentioned (several times) that I would like to do change the past, make impossible things and I would prefer doing some artistic jobs instead of sitting here now and writing this survey now. (Okay, I am not really writing, but they just can't force me, can they? If I don't want to write it I won't write it, it is easy, isn't it?) _

The answers in my head sounded were completely true, but I know that some of them were just not perfect for a survey. I still didn't understand that why should I give away that much personal information about myself. I am usually hyper and happy, today is no different, don't think that I am someone who thinks she is too good to write something on the paper.

It isn't about the survey, to be honest I even like the questions; they are interesting and make you really thinking. For some average teenagers from a small town, considering these questions can help a lot. They can see what is not perfect in their life, they can ascertain what they really want, what they would like to achieve, what life they want to live. It helps them to decide whatever they want the same life as their parents, living in a small house next to the forest in the middle of nowhere, where they know everyone and they are living an absolutely normal and average life (some would even say it is boring) or they want something totally different. Seeing the World, getting to know different cultures, learning in big and well-known universities, like Yale or Harvard. What does this survey makes to me? It brings back memories; both beautiful ones and ones that still makes me shiver. Why am I writing this now (I don't mean the survey, but the story)? The answer is that some events should not be lost with the passing time. My story is both romantic, touching and sad. You will hear about true love, the pain of loss, hope, the true meaning of family and self-accusation. This is the story of my life, the true and only story of Mary Alice Brandon.

I think I should have started from the beginning, when everything started. That was the day when I moved to a small American, rainy town called Forks. But that is the tale for another time; I think I have already given you some things to think about and consider. What do you think? Am I right? I am always right, at least that what I have thought for years, that was one of the many mistakes I committed.


	2. Of news and changes

**Author's note: **

**1. I hope you will like the first chapter, but it is still more like an introduction than an eventful chapter. You get to know Alice's family and the reason why they are moving.**

**2. I don't know how many people has read the original prologue not the updated one, but for those I recommened reading the new one, I think it is better.**

**3. The story will contain some OCs (as we don't know much about Alice's past I think it is not a big surprise) and it is a complete AU story, as we know not Alice, but Bella is the main character of the Twilight Saga, I will try not to make the characters to OOC and Mary Sue, but as Jasper in Twilight more likely would kill a human than be in a relitionship with her I won't succeed completely, so who doesn't like stories like this, just don't read it.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Twilight Saga, all rights goes to Stephanie Meyer.**

_1. Chapter_

_Of news and changes_

I looked around in the room, watching as Elena is playing with her hair, Alex looking at the floor, her brown eyes studying the parquet, as it was the most interesting thing in the World. Cynthia on the other hand didn't seem to be bored, she always finds everything interesting and amusing. Her small hand touched me slightly and I had to smile, she was the sweetest thing in the World.

_Tick_. _Tack_.

The clock was ticking annoyingly, breaking the silence. The atmosphere was tensed; it was really rare that we were having a family meeting. Usually it means something bad, the last meeting was held to tell us that Grandma Mary died in a heart attack. So it isn't surprising that my cousins seemed so nervous. My little sister was still too small, for her the World is bright and sunny. On the other hand I was completely calm. I know what was going to happen, and I wouldn't call it a bad thing. Sure, it is a big change, but was it that bad? I don't think so.

6:30. _Tick. Tack._

6:31. _Tick. Tack._

Even Josh seemed apprehensive, although I was pretty sure that he was only afraid of our reaction.

6:32.

That was the moment when we heard the sound of the closing door and in a few seconds my Aunt dark brown hair –which was so similar to mine- appeared in the door frame.

"Anna." Josh greeted his wife with a kiss and then we welcomed her. The next few minutes passed with the usual questions: "How was school today?" or "How are you?" and a few "Tell me more about it." It seemed that the tension disappeared when Aunt Anna appeared, her warm smile could easily help the frantic mood. Although, as the minutes passed, the happy chatting changed into nervous glances once again.

"I think we should start the meeting." Said my Aunt after a minute of silence once again, it was like we didn't have anything to say.

"I know that you girls won't like it much, but the decision is already made, sorry for that, but this is a serious topic." She told us and I saw the signs of fear in the eyes of Lena and Alex. Cynthy was silent too, feeling that the topic is serious, much more serious than what she wanted to tell to Anna. (She got many plus points in the school today.) She was pretty smart for her age; she always knows what is appropriate at different situations. (I think I should have some lessons from my eight-year-old sister. I know that I am pathetic.)

"It is about Grandpa Adam." Says Josh (it was a bad idea in my opinion) and Alex, Lena even Cynthia gasped.

"Is he alright, Dad?" Alex asked. She seemed quite fearful. The last serious conversation about Grandma Mary started too much like this.

"He is... at least he is quite well." Anna said which made the girls relax a bit. I remained silent and watched my family.

"You all know that since Granny Mary died, he isn't the same. He has moved back to La Push and well... his health is not as good as it was too. We have spoken to his doctor quite a lot lately and we agreed on something, he needs us. He is lonely and he isn't young and fir anymore. He needs some company and help too." Josh told us eyeing his daughters.

"So... Is Grandpa moving in with us?" Asked Lena, she was still careful and suspicious.

"We asked him to move in, but he rejected our offer. He doesn't want to leave La Push, I think it brings his old and happy memories back."

"I don't understand, Grandpa needs us, but he doesn't want to live with us. How could you solve this problem?" Asked Alex, but as she was eyeing her parents with her big brown eyes I was pretty sure that she had a good idea what is going on.

"I don't know how I should tell it. Anyways, I stick to the old and straight ways: Not your grandfather, but we are moving." The final conclusion was told by Anna.

"What? We are moving to La Push?" That was Lena. In a way I understand her, she has grown up in this city; all her friends lived here, even his perfect boyfriend. She thought that her life was perfect (okay, her life was perfect), she really loved it here. I, on the other hand wasn't a very insistent type. A town was only a town for me, nothing more, and nothing less.

True friends remain your friends even if you live in the other side of the World. Don't they? And what about boyfriends? Who needs them anyway?

"No, that is not a true statement." Said Josh and Lena sighed. In my opinion she nearly started to dance of bounce. (I know these things well as usually I am the person who does them.)  
"We are staying?" Asked Alex, she seemed to understand the matter better than her older sister.

"No." That long answer was presented to us by my Uncle.

"What... But you've said that we aren't moving to La Push?" Lena nearly fell off the couch; I saw the sign of understanding in the eyes of Alex.

"He has said that we are not going to live in the Reservation." Anna clarified the matter. It seemed that they (especially Elena, who was still freaked out) needed it.

"We are moving to Forks, aren't we?" My dear cousin asked who was once named Alexandra but goes by the name Alex.

"Yes, Alex. You are right; we are going to live in Forks. We have already chosen the house too." Said my Uncle, he was looking at her older daughter who seemed to be in shock while answering the younger one.

"But why Forks, Daddy?" That was my little sister. She always called Josh and Anna Dad and Mom, as she was only a small baby when our parents died.

"You are going to go to school in Forks and both your mother and I could work in Forks too. Also La Push is only twenty minute from the town, so we could spend much time with your Grandfather." Josh said.

"But Dad, this is my life. I am a senior in school; I am going to university, last year. You know, parties, friends, nightlife. Those are non-existent words in Forks." That was Lena of course. As I have already mentioned, she loves her life here. She has friends in this town who she has knows since she was born. She was never a mobile person; she is someone who would live in the same house for her whole life. She is satisfied with what she has and she doesn't like changes.

She was never "Miss Popular" in the school, but she was always a social person, who had many friends. (I do have many friends to, before someone would say that I am an antisocial person, who is living alone in the World.) The big difference between Lena and me that I usually love changes (not bad ones). For me moving means discovering a whole different World, meeting new people and seeing unknown places.

I was always someone who became existed easily and the thought of moving nearly made me bounce. (Have I already mention that I tend to do things like that much? I think I have, but it is a common and useful piece of information).

"I am really sorry Elena, but your mother and I have already agreed on it."

"Why can't I decide where I want to live? I am eighteen Dad, eighteen." Okaaaay... Lena really doesn't want to move. I glanced at Alex who even found her sister's outburst amusing. The two of them were different in personality, although they seemed to be very similar with the same wavy dark brown hair, big brown eyes and tall, slim body built. A stranger would easily call them twins although there are two years between them.

"Lena, don't do this. We are a family, we are moving and you come with us." That was Anna; her usual warm brown eyes now were colder and more serious. Her sweet voice was imperative and I know that my cousin was surprised, there are few sweeter person than Aunt Anna (for example my sister, Cynthia) and it is always weird when she shows the other side of herself.

"Alice, are you alright with the idea? I haven't heard your voice a lot today." That was my Aunt, her voice full of concern once again. I don't know if I should take it as a hint. Do I speak too much usually? Okay, do not answer this question; I think maybe I don't want to know the answer.

"Of course, I would like to move in to Forks with you. Now I am playing the role of the silent observer." That was my big explanation. Everyone was eyeing me weirdly, okay, I accept it, I have lame excuses.

"So, Lena? Have you calmed down?" Josh asked his daughter, who only nodded, I was pretty sure that she just didn't want to open her mouth, because accidentally some bad words might slip out of it.

The next hours seemed to pass easier than the ones before. The atmosphere has seemed to change a lot; it has become more comfortable and more homely. Cynthia started to blab about the opportunities of a new school, Anna told us about the job she will have in the hospital of Forks and of course we got information on Forks High, the only High School in the small town.

Even Lena seemed to accept the fact, although her expressions told that she needed time. Alex on the other hand was very verbose today, I was pretty sure that she would like the idea, but she was I think even more exciting than me.

Although it was probably Grandpa Adam (who by the way is not my blood relative, he is Josh's father, but I think about him as my Grandfather too). She had the best relationship with him in the entire family I think. She just always loved him, and she was very sad when he moved back to La Push, which was so far from us. I don't need my unusual talent to predict that she will spend a lot of time in the Reservation.

The conversations continued during the dinner which was the result of Lena, Alex and my collaboration. The crunchy chicken wings with salad help the lot in the family meeting, by nine o'clock in the evening we had a perfect plan for moving and fitting in. Alex is going to be a sophomore, I am going to be a junior and of course Lena as a senior. As Cynthia is only eight she is going to the only elementary school in Forks.

We excused ourselves after we had talked everything through and all of us leaved, mostly we went to our room, although Anna and Josh stayed downstairs, probably talking about our reactions. The room in which Cynthy and I shared was light and bright, although at the moment only the lamps made it not black; it was after nine the sunset has already past.

Cynthy was drawing at the corner of the room at her table, probably imaging the new house, her new school and her prospective friends. Her dark brown hair fell in her flushed face and her bluish-greenish eyes were full of life, it made me wonder what she was thinking now. I had to smile while I was watching my little sister, she was everything to me.

I on the other hand was trying to read, but as you have seen, I could very well describe Cynthy, to be honest I couldn't concentrate, the words just didn't mean anything to me at that moment; my brain was working too well, thousands or millions of thought crossed my mind in seconds. The changes (and everything else) always made me too energetic, I had no idea how I am going to sleep, and it seemed like an impossible mission at my state. Even the article of the new trends couldn't keep my attention, with a sigh I gave it up.

"Lace, what do you think?" Cynthy gave me that nickname years ago, and now that was the only way she addressed me, it always made me smile. She showed me her picture and I had to smile, the paper contained a drawing about the six of us before the new house, she and I were in the middle of the picture, both of us seemed to glow from happiness. Also, I had to admit, that she had a talent, as much as I loved drawing she did it too.

"It is beautiful picture, midget." I said smiling at her full-heartily.

"I am not a midget." She said it frustrated and I was laughing at you.

"Of course you are not, you are my goddess." I said and held my sister close to me after I reached her. She truly was my little goddess.


	3. Of moving and new schools

**Author's note:**

**1. I hope you will like this chapter too, but it still isn't very exciting, but pretty long. If you don't like long description you should skip the first part, I thought that I should describe the new house, but maybe it became too uninteresting. It is still not very eventful, although Alice is going to meet with an important and well-known character.**

**2. Still the story might be bit OOC and it will contain OCs, if you don't like don't read. The main pairing is going to be Alice/Jasper, but Bella/Edward, Rosalie/Emmett, Esme/Carlisle pairing will be mentioned too and maybe non-canon parings, like Jacob/OC, as Renesmee is not existing in this story. (It is not sure yet.)**

**3. Sorry for waiting for this chapter so long, I will try to update once a week.**

**4. You can see pictures about the OCs (Alice's family) on my profile. You just have to click on the links.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Twilight Saga, all rights goes to Stephanie Meyer.**

_2. Chapter_

_Of moving and new schools_

Sitting in the car seemed like torture at the moment. After two hours waiting in the airport and more than seven hours flying, sitting at one place hurts me physically and mentally too. When I got up in the morning the thought of travelling made me excited, now? I don't have a good enough vocabulary, to describe it.

Some people teased me that I had hyperactivity when I was smaller, but it was always just teasing, although to be honest I was pretty sure that I was hyperactive, or should I say, that I am? I was sitting in a silent car, which was pretty weird, as I was sitting in it. Aunt Anna was sitting in the front seat next to the taxi driver, while Cynthia and I were sitting in the back. Cynthy was sleeping sweetly in my lap, while I was stroking her soft hair.

Anna seemed very thoughtful; she hasn't said a word in about half an hour, so I was the only one who really wanted to do anything besides sitting uncomfortably in a slow taxi silently. I looked back, out of the rear window and saw the other taxi, which contained Uncle Josh and my cousins, Alex and Lena.

I watched my Aunt again, thinking of breaking the silence, but how? I knew everything about moving, for the last months that was the only topic we have spoken about. I couldn't say something unimportant to her, as she seemed to be busy with her own thoughts, I was pretty sure that she wasn't thinking about how she should paint her nails. My conclusion was that I shouldn't interrupt her; also I didn't want to wake my sister up, so I just remained in my previous state: silent.

The next one hour was like eternity for me, I tried to read (I failed to concentrate), I tried to draw (it is really hard in a moving car) and tried to sleep (I have seriously too much energy, I can't even sleep when I want to). So until we arrived in the small town of Forks I was listening to music and I tried to not die in boredom, which was a really hard task in my opinion.

It was pretty late, around seven in the evening, as it was already dark when we arrived. The taxi stopped and we could stretch out our stiff limbs. In no time (okay, about one and a half minutes) the other car arrived too, and my cousins and Uncle got out of it.

Before I embark on the first day of the school, which changed my life pretty much I think I should describe my new home. It is a whitewashed, detached and storey house. It is a typical house which comes to your mind when you think about suburban districts or small towns. I never like this style too much; I always loved more elegant and modern or bohemian houses, but with the dark green-brown woods in the background, the neatly cut grass and similar buildings all over the area it didn't seem out of place, it just fitted, to be honest I liked it.

Everybody silently watched our new home, although I think that I bounced a bit, as did my little sister.

"Should we go in?" Asked Anna, no one could speak it seemed so we just nodded. When we entered the house we arrived at the antechamber, which is a small room, painted to a crème colour. There were two doors; the one on the right was the door of the kitchen, the left one lead to the living room. The kitchen is bright with pieces of furniture from oak and sun yellow tiles. It wasn't very big, only contained a dining table with six chairs and kitchen furniture.

The living room was painted dark red but the wall behind the fireplace was encrusted with bricks. A medium sized television took place on the opposite side of the room with a comfortable looking beige sofa and armchairs in the same colour. Although now it was pretty dark in the room (the dark red walls helped a lot) but the walls were full of big windows, so probably during daylight it was bright.

There was a bathroom also downstairs; the whole room had the same sun yellow colour like the kitchen. Also, there was a small study next to the living room, which had a cosy brown tint. When we went upstairs we found five doors, three on the right side and two on the left. The first one on the left was a beige-coloured double bed room with built-in wardrobe. It was quite big with tall windows and beautiful sight, it was previously decided that this is going to be Aunt Anna's and Uncle Josh's room.

The second door led to a much bigger bathroom. Its tiles were dark blue with white flower designs and the room was painted white too. The question of bathrooms was pretty hard to decide as there were only two bathrooms for six people. In the end we have decided that the one downstairs belonged to my Aunt, Uncle and sometimes Cynthy, and the previously described one was Alex's, Lena's and my and Cynthy would be able to use it if she wanted.

Of course the most important rooms were not mentioned yet. The other three doors led us to three bedrooms? Why three, when there were four children? The first one revealed a very big room which was painted to red. It was divided by a dark red curtain (similar to the ones in the theatres) and on both sided of the curtain a similar furniture waited the people. The beds were white as was the bedclothes, although they were decorated with red symbols. There was a white desk with red chairs and red table lamp on both sides and a white bookcase. In all in all, it was like the curtain was a mirror and you could see the reflection. This was the room of Alex and Lena. We have discussed that once it is going to be separated with wall, not a curtain, but now nobody wanted to build a wall.

Two more rooms remained for two on us, which meant that I had an own realm. The second door on the right was Cynthia's door. The room was quite small, but perfect for her. The wallpaper was light yellow; the curtains, the bedclothes and the carpet were blue. A stripe ran through the whole room's wall, which shone with weak light and symbolized the Universe with starts and planets. Naturally it contained a bookcase, a desk and chairs too.

The last door was mine. I was bouncing up and down while I opened it. The room wasn't big either, but slightly bigger than Cynthy's. Three walls were painted dark pink; the one on the left side was white. A big black and pink built-in wardrobe was standing before the white wall. The bed was standing on the other side of the room. It wasn't a double bed, but it was bigger than the usual, also the bedstead was white, while the bedclothes were black, with a little bit of pink. The computer desk was white, but the chair was black and pink, just like the bookshelves. Black puff sofas were all around the room on the cosy looking white carpet. In all in all, I loved the place.

In the next minute Alex was standing next to me with wide eyes.

"Wow, you know Alice; I think we did a great job." She said and I had to agree. The place was just I have imagined, I knew that at that moment, that Forks wasn't that bad (even if it was slightly too small and had no malls).

"So, school only starts on Monday, what are you going to do until then?" Alex asked and I had to roll my eyes.

"I am going to pack my dear cousin. You know, that comes with moving."

To be honest, I wasn't lying, for me packing took more than one day, although for Alex it was about two hours (or less, who knows with her). Lena and Cynthy were more like me, all Sunday they were locked up in their rooms, while Alex was entertaining me.

Monday morning came in a heartbeat; I couldn't even believe that I had to go to school so fast. When I got up I spent a lot of time figuring out what I should where and how I should do my hair. After about an hour I was standing before the mirror, looking exactly how I wanted to.

My dark brown or often called as black hair was released, although nicely combed. My pale face was still but seemed more flawless, my dark blue eyes were emphasized by the eye shadow. My lips were coloured pink and were in a huge grin. I was wearing a blue, short dress with black skinny jeans and black high-heeled shoes.

I went down to the kitchen, where Alex and Lena were already eating.

"Good morning girls." I was nearly jumping, but they didn't seem to be surprised, it was pretty normal for me.

"How can you be so energetic always?" That came from Alex. She seemed like she is going to fall asleep in a minute. Elena was somehow more vigilant, but she didn't seem to be very enthusiastic either.

"Girls, we are starting a new school. How can you be so... so lifeless?"

"Lace, even I know at the age of eight that you aren't normal." That was my sweet, little sister. (Insert sarcasm here). She came through the door, sat down next to me and she grabbed a slice of bread.

"See Alice, we have a very smart cousin... Cynthia." Elena said while she was smirking. I wanted to start food fight, but that would mean ruining my appearance and as I looked at the clock we were late without changing too.

"Guys, we are going to be late on our first day." I said which made everyone eating faster.

"Girls, I am taking Cynthy, so I can get her schedule and help her, but you should leave now too." Aunt Anna appeared in the kitchen door. She seemed ready and she took Cynthia with her after we said our goodbyes. Only the three of us remained and in five minutes we were standing before Elena's old red Suzuki.

"Is everybody ready?" Lena asked and Alex and I shouted a "Yes!" in the same time. Elena only smiled slightly and started the car. The journey to the school didn't take more than ten minutes, so we were on time, although the parking place seemed nearly full. The only place which wasn't very far from the school's gate was next to a silver Volvo, which was way the best car in the whole place.

"We should get our schedules, shouldn't we?" Alex asked, after she got out off the car.

"There is the Office." Lena pointed to a small building and without a word all three of us started to walk towards the office. I went inside after my cousins and found myself in a little place full of big plants. A red-haired woman was smiling at us, so we quickly turned to her.

"Good morning, this is Alexandra "Alex made a face when she heard her whole name" Realton, Mary Alice Brandon "okay, I don't like my name either" and I am Elena Realton. We are the new students." Lena said in a perfect business, but kind and sweet voice.

"Of course, what a big surprise." I didn't really understand why is it a surprise, as we were already enrolled to the school, but I didn't said anything, just smiled kindly and nodded causally.

"Here are you schedules and three maps of the school." She had a very huge grin of her face while she told us that. Then she went through our timetable with each of us and showed us on the map how we can get to our classes.

"Thank you very much." It was Elena, always the polite one.

"Oh, I forgot, here, all of you should give it to your teachers today and then at the end of the day you should bring it back." She gave each of us a slip while we were nodding.

"Goodbye." We said it together and leaved the office in a moment.

"Is it me, or she was smiling frighteningly?" Alex questioned us, which made Lena and I broke out in laughter.

"You aren't normal, little sis. She was just kind. I like to laugh at your weird saying. However, I think we should get to class. I have Trigonometry with Mr. Varner?" Elena told us.

"I have Biology with Mr. Banner. What about you Alice? What do you have?" My younger cousin asked me.

"Mr. Mason is going to suffer from Alice- disease in his first English lesson." I said with a huge grin on my face.

"Poor little thing..." Ha-ha, you were really funny Alex.

The tree of us went to the school together, but he split up quickly, as our classes were held in completely different parts of the school. I looked at my watch which said that I had about two minutes to get to class.

"Hey, can I help you. You seem lost?" A kind, light brown-haired girl asked.

"Yeah, I am just new, can you tell me how I can get to English with Mr. Mason?" I asked hopefully.

"Yes, I have lesson with him too. Just follow me. By the way I am Angela." She said kindly.

"I am Alice Brandon, nice to meet you."

Angela helped me to get to the classroom and by the time the bell rang we were standing in the door. I looked around and saw twenty typical teenagers, both girls and boys. Only one girl caught my attention. She was extremely beautiful with dark brown hair and white skin as snow. Before I could decide what to do the teacher appeared.

"Good morning class, today..." He needed three seconds before he understood that there was a new student (me of course) there. I gave him the slip and he gave me the list of required books.

"Would you please introduce yourself?" The teacher, Mr. Mason, a tall and balding man asked me. I just nodded and stood before the class.

"My name is Mary Alice Brandon, but I prefer Alice. I am seventeen years old, and I have just moved here from Chicago with my family."

"Thank you Miss Brandon. Would you please sit down next to Miss Cullen." He pointed to the seat next to the brown beauty. I looked around and noticed that was the only empty place so I causally took place next to her. The girl looked at me with her big golden eyes.

"I'm Bella." She said.

"Alice." I had no time to say anything else, because the teacher started the lesson about Shakespeare and_ A Midsummer Night's Dream_. I concentrated as much as I could, but literature was never my subject, I liked reading and writing also, but I didn't appreciated speaking about the life of writers.

"Only ten minutes is left from the lesson, so now I am going to speak about your homework." The word 'homework' had a not very surprising effect.

"We have just recently finished Boccaccio and his Decameron you are going to have a project about it. " The word 'project' had a worse reception than 'homework'. A project meant a long, tiring and boring homework.

"You are going to be paired up with the one seated next to you. Decameron consist of one hundred short stories, each day you have to hand in an analysis of one story, which means that this project is going to last for more than three months. It is going to worth a big part of your mark in the end of the year, so you should do it well." Groans could be heard all over the classroom. I looked at Bella but she was having a very good poker face.

"Each day you are going to hand in three papers. One is going to be your own analysis, the second one is your partners and the third one is on which you work together and the one on both of you agree. "It became worse and worse, the whole class was now having very nasty expression on their face (except Bella who was still sitting like a statue) and the boys were making comments (okay, the girls too).

„You have to analyze the stories by these points: title, for example third day second story, topic, which is usually the topic for that day, scene, time, antecedent, waypoint, consequence, tonality, morale, value system and if you agree on its values." By the time he finished I was tired from taking notes and the boys were nearly digging their own graves, although the girls didn't seem too enthusiastic either.

"You have to hand in an analysis everyday and even on weekends, although I want them by email during weekends. If you don't want to be juniors once again you will do it every day. Everyone understand me?" Everyone nodded. "Great. See you tomorrow with your first papers. Goodbye." Everybody muttered 'goodbye' and started to pack. I was out of the class in a minute and started to survey my map of the school so I can find my next class, but I was interrupted by Bella.

"Hey, could we speak?" She asked politely.

"Of course." I said while I was eyeing the inhumanly beautiful girl.

"Do you want me to do your part too; you know it wouldn't be a problem." She said and she seemed completely serious.

"Why would you do my homework?" I asked her, and probably I had a very weird expression on my face.

"Because you don't want to do it yourself." She said it as it was a normal thing.

"Nobody wants to do homework... okay, at least ninety percent of the population of the school surely doesn't want to do any homework, but they do it... okay, they usually do it." I said correcting myself sometimes.

"But you have very little chance that you'll get a good mark." She said it casually, but my face was red.

"You mean I am stupid? You don't even know me." I said it while I was looking at the surprised girl.

"Oh, no, of course not. Sorry, I haven't thought about the fact that you are new and you don't know..."

"Don't know what? That our teacher isn't normal? I got it."

"No, not that. The reason, why he is so crazy. He gave up this project because of me." Said it Bella as it was completely normal. Probably I had a very weird and confused expression, because the girls started to explain things to me in a second.

"Mr. Mason has just divorced. His ex-wife, now Melany Probert works in the Hospital as a nurse. Everybody has known for years in Forks that Melany really fancies my adoptive father Dr. Cullen. Everyone has known it except Mr. Mason, when she brought up the topic of divorcing, she told him about her undying love for my father. Mr. Mason became really mad and he nearly attacked Carlisle, my father. Since then he hates everyone who is close to Carlisle, so all my brothers, sisters and of course me. He thinks that his wife left him because she had a secret relationship with my father. The fact that she is pregnant doesn't help either. Mr. Mason thinks that the child is Carlisle's not his, which is by the way impossible, as Carlisle can't have own children." Bella explained it to me.

"But your father has nothing to do with Melany Probert, right?" I asked. I was still slightly confused. She just laughed for some seconds; her voice was like an angel's.

"Of course not. Carlisle loves Esme, everyone knows that, he would never be able to cheat on her. It is hard to find anyone as good as him; it would cause him physical pain to fool someone he loves. Also it is a well-known fact that Mr. Mason's marriage was never very good, it was a love which lasted for about three months, but the consequences, a child, made them getting married. Mr. Mason is also very sad, because his ex-wife took their five-year-old daughter, Olivia and wants to keep their second baby away from him too. He needs a scapegoat that is all; he couldn't find anyone else, only Carlisle, so now he started his anti-Cullen operation." I think I couldn't close my mouth because Bella had a smile on her face.

"And they say that we shouldn't believe in stereotypes. You could make a soap-opera from the life of Forks, everybody would love it." She laughed with me.

"So, if you really want to make the project we have to work really hard, only for perfect analyses are we going to get good mark, in which he can't pick a quarrel. What do you say?" She asked me, for a second I was thinking than a huge grin appeared on my face.

"Every day at five o'clock? So we have time to read the story and to do our own version. What do you say? I asked Bella.

"Five o'clock. And where?"

"Your house? Mine is quite full with three other girls plus parents." I said, it was true and of course I wanted to see her house too. She seemed like a girl I wanted to get to know and befriend.

"I have a sister and three brothers all of them around eighteen and parents, usually you don't want to be at my place. At five o'clock, your house?" She asked, I nodded as a response and wrote down my address on a piece of paper I found in my bag.

"We start today. Goodbye Alice." She said and turned away and started to walk in the opposite direction.

"Goodbye Bella." At that time I didn't know, who I have just met...


	4. Of lessons and lunch

**Author's note:**

**1. I hope you will like this chapter too, this is pretty long too and more interesting things happen. Alice will meet all the Cullens in this chapter.**

**2. All the people except Alex and Lena are Canon characters in this chapter, mentioned in the Twilight Saga or in Midnight Sun. Some pieces of infomation are from Twilight Saga Wiki, the schedules of Bella and Edward too.**

**3. I must say thank you for all who have reviewed the previous chapters. I am honoured that ****you ****have spent time for helping me. Thank you again.**

_3. Chapter_

_Of lessons and lunch_

After my well… interesting first class which still seemed like a soap-opera to me I had Spanish in Building 7. To be honest I was always very bad in orientation with maps and although Forks High was small, I still couldn't really find my way to the Spanish classroom.

Probably I should have asked Bella, but I have missed the opportunity as she has already left. I was looking at the quite full corridor thinking about who I should ask, when I spotted a familiar girl, Angela.

"Angela, hey." I walked to her and smiled a bit. "Can you help me once again?" I asked the light brown-haired girl.

"Of course, Alice. What lesson do you have next?" She asked curiously. "I have Gym."

"I have Spanish with..." I looked at my schedule once again." Spanish with Mrs. Goff." I answered Angela's question. She seemed slightly disappointed as we didn't share the same class.

"Spanish..." She seemed thoughtful for a moment, and then she smiled." My friend Jessica is having that class too, I ask her to show you around. Be back in a minute." She said it in about two second and then she just disappeared. While I was waiting I watched the students, they were laughing, telling each other stories, complained about pop-quizzes, just like other teenagers all over the World.

"Alice." I heard my name, so I turned around and woke up from my day-dreaming.

"This is Jessica, Jessica this is Alice." Angela pointed to a curly brown-haired, nice-looking girl. She was what you call an average teenage girl is I could guess. She seemed that type of girl who loves hanging out with friends, being in the centre of attention, gossiping and of course breaking the heart of some handsome boys.

"Nice to meet you, Jessica. Can you show me the Spanish class?"

"Of course, but I must tell you, that you will love Mrs. Goff, everyone does. She is kind and she even lets those who are really good to ditch their classes..." I waved to Angela, who smiled kindly and waved back and I was escorted to my class. For the next ten minutes all I did was listening to Jessica and talked to her, we compared our timetables and she told me about some of the teachers. She just started to speak about the "V.I.S"s, also known as very important students and the people who are in the top of the high school food chain, when we arrived and the bell rang.

I looked around in the small room and searched for a place to sit, when I didn't see lot of empty desks, I looked to Jessica, who was standing next to me uncomfortably.

"Um... I'm sitting next to Lauren during Spanish... The lesson is quite full, the only empty place is next to..." She started to say, but at the next moment the teacher came in and ordered everybody to sit down.

"You must be Mary Brandon." The pretty young woman looked at me; also I felt the glances of the whole class.

"I prefer Alice, but yes." I told her.

"Class, this is the new student Alice Brandon. "She told everyone and then she turned back to me." Miss Brandon, please sit down next to Mr. Hale." She said and pointed to the first row, next to the window.

I looked there and that was the first time I saw him. He was tall, it was easy to see, he had broad-shoulders and I was quite sure that he was pretty strong and muscled. He had pale skin, which seemed flawless as much the whole boy was. His features seemed strong, but in a way gentle. He had dark eyes, which seemed slightly gold. His hair was honey blond and slightly wavy and was quite long for a boy; his hair fell just above his collar. He was extremely handsome, the first thing which came to my mind when I looked at him, that he looked just as Prince Charming in the well-known fairy-tales, only a white horse was missing.

I just nodded and walked to the empty desk and sat down next to "Mr. Hale". I looked around and now saw that he was the one Jessica started to talk about, it was the only unoccupied place in the whole class.

"Hey, I'm Alice." I told to the boy next to me, but he ignored me. He didn't even look at me, not to mention the fact that he seemed to move closer to the window, which meant that he was as far from me as possible.

"Thank." I muttered sarcastically under my breath, I just loved being ignored.

"Class, today you are writing the already mention quiz. Miss Brandon, you will do it too, but only, because I would like to know how well you can speak Spanish.

"Of course Mrs. Goff."

Then she handed out a sheet to everyone, and the class started to work on it. It wasn't that hard, I was pretty sure that I made some mistakes, but usually I could solve the tasks. Next to the subjects related to art, languages were my favourite, I always enjoyed Spanish. During the lesson I glanced next to me and watched the unknown, inhumanly handsome boy. It seemed that the test wasn't a strenuous task to him, but he seemed uncomfortable.

He grimaced and I saw pain on his face. Now his eyes seemed completely coal black and he seemed very tired, he had bruise-like purple shadows under his eyes and he clenched his hands. He was ready in ten minutes, for the rest of the class he was sitting like a statue in a weird pose.

When the bell rang everyone handed in the paper. The boy next to me was out of the classroom in two seconds, I haven't even started to get up before... I gave the slip to Mrs. Goff and she wrote it under, I started to head out too, when I heard Jessica.

"Alice, wait for me." She shouted, I turned back and waited her.

"Lauren this is the new girl." She said to a long blonde-haired and green-eyed girl. After we both greeted each other we started to talk. My first impression of Lauren wasn't very good, she seemed to be a stuck-up, 'I am the queen of this school' type of girl.

"What did you do to Jasper?" She asked in her annoyingly high-pitched voice.

"Jasper?" I asked curiously, the name didn't ring a bell for me. It was an unusual name, so I was pretty sure that I would remember it.

"The boy you were sitting next to." Jessica helped me out. Oh, so that was Jasper Hale. Good to know.

"What do you mean?" I asked once again. I didn't do anything to that boy; I told her that my name is Alice. Big deal...

"He was weird." Lauren seemed thoughtful for a second." Weirder than usual."She corrected herself.

"I haven't done anything to me. I said hi to him, he ignore me." I shrugged.

Lauren and Jessica showed me Building 6, where my third lesson was, which was Government by Mr. Jefferson, a middle-aged, salt and pepper-haired man. This lesson was fairly boring, nothing much happened. I had to introduce myself once again, so I told the class the usual thing: "I am Mary Alice Brandon, but I prefer Alice..."

I was seated next to a blue eyed, blond haired, a baby faced boy, who introduced himself to me as Mike Newton. He was good-looking, but after I saw Jasper Hale, I couldn't say that he was exceptionally handsome. He was pretty enthusiastic, he seemed kind too, and it was a nice change after my Spanish class.

Mr. Jefferson had a monotone voice, so at the end of the hour, nearly the whole student population was sleeping. During my next break I listened to Mike's speech, which was pretty similar to Jessica. Both of them loved to hear their voices (they even outstand me, which is by the way a big thing) and both of them could tell me gossips until the world ends.

Gym. That was my last class before lunch. Mike showed me (a little too enthusiastically) the changing-room and the gym. Just before the class I met Coach Clapp who found me an uniform (it was a pretty hard task as I am really-really small) and told me that today I don't have to do anything, just sit on the bench and watch the others.

It seemed pretty boring, but I soon found out that it wasn't... I went into the changing-room and looked around but I soon realized that not one familiar girl had this class with me, but that wasn't true for the boys.

When the class started I casually took place on the bench and watched the girls and boys in their uniform. In a half second I spotted him. Jasper Hale was looking directly at me; his eyes now looked slightly lighter once again. Maybe the light was bad in Spanish?

He was standing next to other boys. They seemed pretty similar in one way, but completely different in many others. The one on is left side was bulky, big and muscled with dark brown, or maybe black hair (he had a similar hair colour like me), but childish features. He was grinning widely and was telling something to the two others. The third boy was lanky and slightly more boyish than the others. He had a strange hair colour, reddish-brownish, maybe the best way to describe would be bronze. All the three of them had very pale skin; all the three of them had those weird purple shadows under their eyes and all the three of them very extremely handsome.

"Today, as usual we are going to work in pairs. Today's topic is handball. Hale you are working with the Cullens once again, but don't be afraid, from tomorrow you are going to have a pair." The Coach told the class, especially Jasper. When he mentioned 'pair' he even pointed at me, the whole population looked at me; Jasper's eyes once again caught mine. He didn't say anything, just nodded to the coach. He got a ball and started to pass it to the 'Cullens', who by the way were the two other boys he talked before the class.

I watched the whole class, but apparently the most interesting was the game of the two Cullens and Jasper's performance. I was never into handball, it just wasn't my game, but I could easily tell that they were very good. They threw the ball easily and perfectly as it was the simplest thing on the world, they even seemed bored and annoyed by the tasks which were very hard for the other students (I was nearly thrown in head twice).

When the P.E. class ended I didn't bother going to the changing room, I just headed to the lunchroom. The place wasn't very big, but there weren't many students here either, so it wasn't a big problem. While I was standing in the row, deciding if the food was edible I saw Jessica waving to me. She was sitting next to Lauren and Angela, I even saw Mike. I was happy that at least I have somewhere to sit so waved back and pointed to my tray showing that I still have to buy my 'delicious' meal.

I saw a pudding which even seemed great and started to reach toward it when a cold hand touched mine. I looked up and saw that Bella wanted the same (and only) pudding too.

"Sorry Bella. You should have it." I said but she was just smiling in a weird, knowing way.

"Here, take it." She said and without any other word she left. I looked for her and found that she sat down to a table without any food. I wanted to give it to her even if she handed it me as it seemed that was the only thing she wanted. I only relaxed when I saw that one of the 'Cullens', the bronze-haired boy sat next to her and halved his own food.

I paid for the food and walked to the crowded table where my acquaintances were sitting.

"Hey, Alice. People this is Alice." Jessica said and then she started to tell me everybody's name. In a minute I was introduced to everyone, when someone from the back covered my eyes.

"Tell me Mary, who am I?" A girl in a way too familiar tone asked.

"Alexandra appeared." I emphasized 'Alexandra'; the result was that I could see again. I turned around and saw my cousins, both Alex and Lena stood next to me.

"Hey, girls." I greeted them.

"Guys, these are my cousins, Alexandra and Elena Realton." I told the group who were sitting at the table.

"Thanks Mary, I love you too." Of course, it was Alex. I frowned at the use of my name, but then again I called her Alexandra too. Jessica once again told everybody's name and my relatives took place.

"So, who is Jasper Hale? Why did you say that he is weird?" I turned to Jessica; it seemed that it was an interesting topic as everyone became quite quiet and paid attention to the curly-haired girl.

"See that table?" She was pointing to the place Bella sat down with that Cullen boy. Now it was fully occupied. Not only Bella and bronze-haired boy was sitting there, but Jasper Hale, the bulky-childish faced boy, who was named the other Cullen boy and a very beautiful blonde haired girl.

"Of course." I said to Jessica.

"Those are the Cullens." She said and I probably had an unintelligible look, as she started again.

"You already know Jasper, the blonde-haired guy. His twin sister is the other blonde one, she is called Rosalie Hale. The one so close to Rosalie is Emmett Cullen, the big one. The brown-haired girl is called Isabella Cullen, although I have never heard anyone calling her like that, she prefers Bella. The last one, the bronze-haired one is called Edward Cullen." Jessica told me.

"Why did you call them Cullens, if there are two Hales among them?" I asked curiously.

"That is an easy question. Dr. Cullen is working at the hospital in Forks; he married a woman and the adopted five children. Although only took the Cullen name, but they are the same family." Angela answered me with a kind smile.

"So they are not relatives? Only Jasper and Rosalie?" Lena asked.

"Yes, that's right and you won't believe it. Edward and Bella are dating and of course Rosalie and Emmett." Lauren told us as it was scandalous. Okay, I must admit it was strange, but they weren't related in blood, so why not?

"So, I still don't know why you said that Jasper is weird." I stated to Jessica.

"Oh, all the Cullens are. They are extremely beautiful as you can see it, but they are very strange. They don't talk to anyone and they are always together. They are outsiders, you could say that. I am also pretty sure that Jasper likes the same gender more as no one has ever seen him with a girl." Jessica shrugged. I was pretty sure too, that Jasper has rejected her.

"And has someone seen him with a boy?" Lena asked while she frowned.

"No..." Jessica muttered.

'Well... no, but maybe he doesn't want to confess it." Lauren saved Jessica, but I still didn't really think that Jasper liked boys. I looked at the 'famous' table where they were sitting and eyed the blonde boy. In a second he looked at me with his dark eyes and caught my glimpse. I am pretty sure that I blushed, but one thing is for sure, I turned back to our table.

"Can we sit down?" Two girls came to our table and looked at us. One of them was short with large, innocent grey eyes and caramel hair; the other one had tiny body too, but had straight, shoulder-length hair and hazel eyes.

"Who are you?" Lauren asked suspiciously and I had to roll my eyes.

"My friends." Alex said easily. "Katie Marshall." She pointed at the caramel-haired one. "And June Richardson." The blonde-haired girl smiled softly.

"Of course." Jessica said. It seemed that it was enough that Alex knew the girls. I introduced myself to the girls and started to talk to them. They were very kind and after Alex, Lena and Angela started to take part in the conversation too, we left out the others slightly.

I just told them about the English project when Lauren stopped me.

"You are with Bella Cullen in a project for Mason?" She asked like she couldn't believe it. "You are dead." She stated.

"Why?" I asked slightly annoyed.

"You do know about the Cullen-Mason thing, don't you?" She asked.

"Yes. And?"

"Isn't that enough?" She asked as I wasn't normal.

"Bella seemed kind and helpful." I said.

"A Cullen is never kind and helpful." Lauren told me.

"You said that you have never even talked to them." Now I was really annoyed with Lauren.

"That just proves my point." She said.

"How?" Lena asked. She didn't like this talk either.

"They think that they are better than us, they just ignore us." The blonde-haired girl stated and Alex rolled her eyes.

That was when we heard a beautiful voice.

"Hey Alice, can we speak about the project some more?" I turned around and saw that none other, but Bella Cullen was standing behind us. Lauren seemed like a fish, she couldn't even close her mouth from the shock.

"Hello, you must be Bella. I'm Alex, that is Lena, my older sister, and you already know my cousin, Alice." Alex said kindly and Bella smiled.

"Nice to meet you Alex, Lena. Would it be alright, if I took Alice?" Bella asked.

"Of course." My cousins said together.

"Yes, it would be alright with me too." I said in a mock indignation, that she asked my cousins, not me.

"Come with me." She grabbed my hand kindly and led me to their table, which was pretty weird as they tend to ignore people (at least it is the urban 'legend') and she wanted to speak with me alone.

"Guys, this is Alice. Alice these are my adopted siblings. I think that you have already heard from the others about the evil and nasty Cullens, so you don't need introduction." She told me and seated next to her and Jasper.

"So Alice, we are meeting today at five o'clock at your house, right?" She asked a little too enthusiastically. The others found this whole situation weird also as after a few hellos they remained silent.

"Yes, but we have already discussed this, haven't we?" I asked eying the brown-haired girl.

"I have a pretty bad memory, sorry. I tend to forget things." She said which was probably not true as I could see a soft smile on nearly everybody's face at the table. That was the time when Jasper just stood up without a word and walked (or maybe ran) away.

"Sorry, he wasn't feeling well all day." Bella looked at me apologetically. Rosalie stood up too and went after her twin.

"Rose went after him, if he wasn't well." Bella said once again.

Before we could say anything else, the bell rang indicated that we should be at a lesson. So all of us got up and left the lunchroom. In no time I found out that I have the same lesson as Bella and Edward so I followed them, while Emmett said goodbye.

I had Biology with Mr. Banner which wasn't very interesting. I was sitting next to Angela, which was a pleasant experience as I found her quite kind and gentle. We had a lesson on cellular anatomy, which I had already learnt so I just took some note and remained mainly in silence (which is very strange for me).

The break came slowly, the class seemed really long, but when it came I spent it with talking with Angela. Bella and Edward left quickly, hand in hand, it seemed that 'Bella's forgetfulness' have passed and now she knew what we will do.

"What happened with the Cullens?" Angela asked quietly, not in a demanding voice.

"Nothing really, Bella just didn't remember when are we supposed to meet to the project." I told her truthfully, but I saw in her eyes that she found it weird too, that in the exact time Lauren insulted them she had to ask me and I had to sit with them for the rest of the lunch. However, Angela wasn't someone who continues asking questions, she remained silent until I started to tell her about my opinion on Lauren's behaviour.

My last class was Trigonometry with in Building 5. Angela was kind and showed me the path so I could easily find the place. If Biology was boring, I don't have a word to describe Trigonometry. I didn't know anyone in the class, so I ended up sitting next to a weird boy who was watching me during the whole lesson. Creepy...

I felt that I was in heaven when I left the class. I met Alex and Lena next to the red car which belonged to my dear cousin. The only notable thing was that the car next to us was the Cullen's car, so we ended up meeting once again. However, only Bella responded to our greetings. It was the end of my first school day in Forks High, but not the end of my day...


	5. Of gossips and absences

**Author's note:**

**1. I hope you will like this chapter too. I really liked writing it, it contains much sisterly teasing. :D**

**2. Pictures about the non-canon characters can be found on my profil just click on my name then on the name of the characters.**

**3. I must say thank you for all who have reviewed the previous chapters. I am honoured that ****you ****have spent time for helping me. Thank you again. So, I would like to say thank you to: Sarah v, hitachiin19 and NatariiGrace.**

******Disclaimer: I don't own the Twilight Saga, all rights goes to Stephanie Meyer.**

_4. Chapter_

_Of gossips and absences_

Like usual Lena was sitting in the front while my other dear cousin, Alex and I were sitting in the back. We were telling each other of our first day, of course.

"The lunch was something, wasn't it?" Alex asked with a huge grin on her face.

"It was like the Cullens knew that we are arguing over them." Lena answered her little sister.

"That's not possible; they were sitting too far from us." I shrugged. Probably it was a coincidence.

"What did they tell you after you sat down to their table?" Elena asked excitedly, although she was never a mean, 'I am the Queen' type of girls, she liked interesting news and even sometimes gossips.

"Not much. Bella asked when we are supposed to meet, because she forgot it. Also, her brother Jasper left the cafeteria, because he wasn't feeling well and his twin went after him." I said the truth. Really, not much has happened.

"Jasper wasn't feeling well?" Asked frantically Lena, Alex and I looked at each other, because of her weird reaction. O-kay...

"Yeah... Why?" I asked, now I was interested. I couldn't see Lena's face from the behind well, but I was pretty sure that she has blushed... deeply. She didn't answer, but when there are two other girls there it doesn't mean much, I mean in no time we were asking millions of questions from her. She didn't say anything, but after a while probably she got bored and she answered us.

"Well, in my last lesson I had chemistry with Jasper and you could say that there was chemistry between us..." She mumbled and now I knew that she was as red as a tomato.

"So you and Cullen? Wow..." That was Alex's only reaction. I couldn't say much, it would be weird that after this I would say that I had Spanish with him, but he just ignored me and from the hateful glances he wanted to murder me probably.

"Yeah, he was very polite, and he has a slightly southern accent and he is so handsome..." Lena started to mumble about how great Jasper Hale is.

"Yeah, all the Cullens are very attractive." I said with no real feelings behind my tone. I wasn't really in the car at that moment; my mind was working hard to figure out Jasper Hale's weird reaction to me. Why was he the perfect gentleman with my cousin and a jerk to me? What did I do to him? I felt slight pain coming from my arm and I looked up. Alex was eyeing me with her big brown eyes.

"Are you sleeping Aly?" She asked, using my old nickname in which she and Elena called me when we were younger.

"No-no... Sorry. I was just thinking." I told her, but she was still looking at me, like she wanted to analyse me.

"Aly. You are a terrible liar." Thanks, I feel the love... By the way that kind comment came from my older cousin, Elena Realton. I love you too, Lena.

"So. Tell. Us. Everything!" Alexandra was looking me with so much intrepidity, that I just sighed and started to speak.

"Nothing, really. I just had Spanish with your southern gentleman and he was everything but polite. He just ignored me." I told them, but I left out the 'I want to kill you.' thingy, they didn't really need to know that.

"Wow, Lena... That means that he really likes you, he doesn't do that to all girls." Alex was grinning widely. After that Alex was teasing Lena all the way home, while I was sitting in silent, only saying some things occasionally, but Alex didn't even notice it, she was busy with joking around with her older sister.

"Mary Brandon, you should get out of my baby." That was Lena, when I forgot to get out of the red car. My only reaction besides leaving the car was making a face, because she called me Mary.

The afternoon started out as usual; since we started school we sat together in the living room in a circle with all our stuff and did the homework together. It was more fun like this and we could help each other. For example Alex was the best with real subjects, Lena was the number one with humane ones and I was pretty good with everything which contained Arts. I don't think that Alex or Lena ever did any Arts projects...

When Anna arrived with Cynthia she sat down with us too and together we helped her. That was just our routine.

"I even received praise from my teacher, Mrs. Cullen; she said that I'm pretty smart." Cynthy was telling us about her first day very enthusiastically. We were of course listening to her, but we did our homework while she was speaking. When she told us about the complement she got, although everyone started to look at her with wide eyes.

"Mrs. Cullen?" Alex was the first to ask.

"Yes. " She started to tell us with even more zest. It was pretty easy to tell, that she was my sister, she was just like me, she had so much enthusiasm and energy... "She is the nicest and prettiest teacher Í have ever met." She said with wide smile on her face.

"Is she the wife of Dr. Cullen?" Lena asked, but probably from Alex and me, not Cynthy.

"I'm pretty sure; Cullen isn't a very average name." I told them.

"So, tell us about Mrs. Cullen, Cythy!" Elena asked my little sister, who did what her cousin told her.

"She is very pretty; she has long, caramel coloured hair. She is quite young and she is what you would call motherly. She is a lot like Mom." Mom meant Aunt Anna, by the way.

"Was she kind to you?"Alex asked.

"Of course, she even gave us home-made cookies."

"I would say that we have just found the most interesting family of Forks." Lena said and I had to agree with her.

"Oh, yeah. My future in-laws." Alex said with a huge grin, Lena only grimaced while I smirked, Cynthy was looking at us like we were lunatics and by the way we probably were (or should I say are?).

My laptop was in my lap and I was reading the first short story in Decameron, which was by the way a free day, so the topic wasn't given. So it was harder to make the analysis, but not impossible, which was a good thing as it was already half past four and I still wasn't ready. It seemed that joking around Lena and his 'new boyfriend' did take long. I just remembered that I didn't even told you that Lena and his boyfriend broke up as neither of them thought that their relationship can work from the other part of the country, so now my cousin was free.

"So in a half hour Bella Cullen is going to sit here." Alex said while she was looking at her watch. I had to roll my eyes, it sounded just plain weird.

"And it is big news, because...?" I asked, looking at my cousin.

"Because she is my future sister-in-law." She grinned.

"If I am right, which I usually am, even if Alex marries Jasper, Bella could only be your co-sister-in-law." Alex rolled her eyes and I smirked.

"And why would I marry Jasper Hale?" Asked Lena who was tomato red once again (, although, probably she was red all afternoon).

„Because both of you have a crush on the other, and you would make a beautiful pair." You know, sometimes I think that Alex is truly evil and likes to make others uncomfortable.

"Beautiful pair? He would make a very good pair with you too, or wait... with our dear Aly." Lena pointed at me. Yeah, after today's Spanish class it is so likely...

"So... What do you think of Jasper Hale, Aly?" Alex was now looking at me with wide eyes and huge grin. Yes, she is evil and she loved making other uncomfortable.

"Um... well. He is handsome." I mumbled, not looking at my cousins. Cynthy was looking at us with wide eyes. I completely forgot that she is sitting with us, she was so silent... Now she knows that we aren't completely normal, I love to be the good example of my little sister, her idol. (Insert sarcasm here.)

"He is just handsome? I'm truly disappointed in you Mary." Teased me Alex, Lena just ignored her sister now, probably she was very happy that Alex was now torturing me and not her,

"You can be Alexandra. And what do you think about him?" I asked her with narrowed eyes and determined expression.

"Don't call me you know what!" She hates her name even more than I do mine and that's something.

"Then don't call me Mary. Deal?" I told her.

"Deal." She said and she started to do her homework once again. I sighed and finished my analysis too.

Exactly at five o'clock I heard the bell and looked murderously at my smirking cousin (Lady Alexandra, of course) and went to the door to open it to Bella. When I opened it she was standing in the door with a small, kind smile and a folder in her hand. She was even prettier and more graceful than I remembered.

"Hey, Bella." I said with a smile too after she greeted me.

"Would you like something to drink or eat?" I asked politely.

"No, thanks. Are your cousins at home?" She asked as she was looking around. "By the way, nice house." She complemented.

"Yeah, both Lena and Alex is here and of course my sister." I told her.

"You have a sister?" She asked in surprise.

"Yeah." I led her to the living room, which became pretty organized and nice in the few minutes when I wasn't there, before my absence it was very messy (three teenage girls together for crying out loud.)

"So, Bella. You already know my cousins Elena and Alexandra. "I said with a huge smirk and pointed on my nice relatives. "And she is the best little sister on the World, Cynthy Brandon." I pointed on Cynthia.

"Hello, I'm Bella. Nice to meet you." Bella said to my little sister, who greeted her too. Lena and Alex only looked at me murderously, but that was the usual. Bella had a nice, small chat with my cousins too before we started on the project. I asked her if she wanted to go to my room so we can have some peace, but probably she wanted to be polite and not leave the others alone so we stayed, which was a bad idea (,a very bad idea).

Although it was one of the longest stories in Decameron we did a pretty good and quick work, by six o'clock we talked through everything and made the aggregation. Until then we were working in pretty much silence. Lena and Alex already finished their homework, but started to learn quietly, while Cynthia was drawing. Although I love my little sister, the hell broke out, because of her (even if she didn't know what she did).

"Finish." Bella said with a petite smile on her face, I just sighed and nodded.

"Hey little one, what are you doing?" I looked at my sister, who showed us her picture. As I had already told you Cynthy was very talented in drawing, but Lena, Alex and me were just looking at the picture and couldn't recognize the girl (or woman more likely) in the picture. Well, it wasn't the same with Bella.

"That's Esme." She said with big eyes.

"Mrs. Cullen." Cynthy said easily. That's when my cousins and I understood it.

"That's your mother, right?" Alex looked at Bella, who just nodded. Alex had a big smirk on her face (which could be easily mistaken to a smile) and told something to Lena, who blushed once again. I didn't know what she has said, but had some ideas. Cynthy was looking confused and Bella had a weird expression on her face, which slightly made me suspicious, was she able to her what Alex said to Elena?

"What did you tell to Lena?" I looked at Alex, who was blushing now; Bella still had the strange facial expression on her pale face, while Lena seemed slightly-very angry with her kind and sweet little sister.

"Nothing special." She said, but it seemed that Bella wasn't very satisfied with her answer; she now had a questioning look.

"I just mentioned that she is Jasper's mother too." Alex said in embarrassment.

"Why is it strange? Why Jasper?" Bella asked, but I was pretty sure that she knew the answer well; she just wanted to her my cousin's excuse.

"Um... Lena had a lesson with him, he was kind and Lena mentioned him." Alex mumbled, Lena was looking to a completely different direction, probably looking out of the window, while my sister remained in completely silence and started to draw a flower to a different paper, hiding the picture about her new teacher under one of her book.

After that we were sitting in uncomfortable silence for some minutes, then Bella excused herself and I saw her off after some lame 'Hello's. When I got back to the living room Alex was even more like to a tomato than Lena.

"Sorry, Aly." She mumbled and I just shook my head. "Do you think she heard?" She asked in the same, weak voice.

"No, of course not." Lena said in a very sarcastic tone.

"I didn't hear. What did you exactly say?" I looked at my younger cousin.

"She is your future mother-in-law." Alex said while she was looking down.

"It was my mistake, wasn't it?" I heard my baby sister's voice. She was looking more upset, than Alex, so I was looking at my cousin very nastily.

"Of course not, Cynthy, it was all Alex's fault." I said.

The rest of the afternoon passed in the same embarrassment and nasty looks. Maybe Alex now learns her lesson. All of us went into our rooms and spent the night alone, although as Lena' and Alex's room isn't well separated I heard some weird noises. The dinner was very unpleasant (although Aunt Anna's potato casserole was fantastic) and of course the parents noticed the 'sweet atmosphere', but they didn't say anything. We have done this before...

The night passed without many happenings and next morning I was ready to go to school. As my Aunt and Uncle had to work too early in the morning we took Cynthy to school too. That was the first time I saw her. We were sitting in the car, when she got out of a black Mercedes. From Cynthia's description and drawing it was easy to recognise her, not to mention the fact that she was just as beautiful as all the other Cullens I have already met.

She had long, wavy caramel hair, heart-shaped face, petite figure, beautiful features and big golden eyes. She was smiling at my sister kindly and as she said _motherly_. She couldn't be more than thirty, more likely around mid-twenties. It was no question, that I have just seen Mrs. Cullen, Esme Cullen.

I am pretty sure that I even saw a blonde-haired man in the car, who had to be Dr. Cullen, but it was hard to tell, as the car's windows were darkened.

No one said anything in the car after yesterday, but I was pretty sure that they recognised her as well. When we arrived at the school the place was still pretty empty, but as Lena didn't really talk to her sister as a punishment and I didn't like to be in a 'warzone' we waved and went to our class.

The only person who I recognised in the classroom was Angela, so I went to her desk and we started to talk. It was good to have a nice chat after the atmosphere at home. The time went to fast and the bell rang. The class was full by the time the bell rang and after I greeted Bella slightly shyly the lesson started. The first thing during the class was that Mr. Mason collected our analyses of the first story. It seemed that everyone was afraid of the teacher as everybody did it. After the lesson Bella left the class just as Jasper did yesterday without a word. I felt a bit betrayed, but then again I slightly understood her.

I didn't need escorting, but I was afraid to go to my next class. Spanish with 'my cousin's future husband'... That's what I need after a family fight, joy. But when I arrived to the classroom I could only spot Jessica and Lauren. Both seemed to ignore me after yesterday's fight. So, now both my acquaintances and the Cullens hated me...

I sat down to my chair, but even after the signal rang Jasper didn't show up. The teacher came in, but I was sitting alone. The lesson passed without nasty glances and ignorance but in a ways it was weird to sit alone there. I left the room as soon as possible and went to my Government lesson where at least Mike and his enthusiastic personality waited for me. At least I had someone to sit by and I had company. He even escorted to me to the Gym class even though now I knew how to go there.

Gym... It was a big experience I must say. It started out like most P.E. lesson. I went into the girl changing room, but I didn't see any familiar faces, so I just changed into my training clothes quickly, then I went into the gymnasium and waited for the Coach.

That was when they entered. They had the same effect like yesterday, although there were only two of them. Emmett and Edward Cullen came in and all the girls got a heart attack. To be honest they were really handsome and the tight sleeveless T-shirts really allowed girl to daydream and fantasize. It was easy to see that both of them were very muscled and sporty.

When Coach Clapp appeared half of the girl woke up from their daydream, the other half not... but the lesson started.

"As yesterday's, today's topic is handball once again. Where is Hale?" Coach asked and looked at the two Cullen boys.

"He is ill Coach." Edward Cullen said in a perfect and musical tone and the other girls started to gossip.

"Then Brandon you are with the Cullens until Hale is back." The teacher told me and all I did was nodding.

"In pairs!" He told us. I stand awkwardly with my 4'10" next to the two boys who were both more than 6'1" (I was pretty sure that Emmett was around 6'5" at least) and both could easily kill me with their much more muscled and bigger body.

"Hello." I greeted them with a smile, Edward only nodded, but Emmett grinned at me.

"This is going to be fun." He said and Edward made a face. Thanks...

"So first we are just going to pass the balls." The Coach told us and the passing started. Emmett threw the ball to his brothers who easily caught it and threw back to him. Then Emmett passed it to me with so little force it fell down in the middle of the distance. I started to giggle.

"I know I am small but slightly more power wouldn't crush me." I said with and amused expression. A huge grin appeared on Emmett' face, while Edward just looked thoughtful. Now Bella's boyfriend threw the ball to me and I caught it while I probably made a ballet move as Emmett nearly fell on the floor from laughing. I felt the love.

But then I threw the ball to him (as strong as I could) and bull's eye, or should I say bull's face?

"Hey!" Emmett Cullen was outraged, but Edward had an amused look on his face. I think all I should say that the next forty minutes passed a lot like the first five. All I can say that I had an interesting lesson and of course the Coach was eyeing us through the whole class.

Oh and of course the almighty lunch came. It all started like yesterday, I was standing in the row, waiting for my time, when someone started to call me. It was Angela, but today she was sitting alone. As far from Jessica's and Lauren's table as she could she was sitting alone, although not for long as Katie and June sat down next to her with their trays. When I paid my food I did the same thing. I went to the table and I occupied one of the chairs. In no time both of my cousins joined as too. When I looked around I spotted Lauren eyeing as murderously and I saw Bella Cullen watching us with an amused expression.

"What's new?" I asked the girls and all of them told me about their day. I'm not the only who is paired up with a Hale in P.E., Alex had Gym class with Rosalie Hale. Also Lena told me that Edward Cullen is in her Trigonometry class and the teacher treats him as a genius and by the way he was one.

"I'm interested in one thing. When something happens in this school, is it always connected to the Cullen family?" I asked and I was truly interested in the answer. I was here for two days, but I heard the name Cullen (or is it a term more likely?) more than anything.

"It is a good question." Angela seemed thoughtful for a moment. "Yeah, you could say that. They are so special, not average that everyone is talking about them even after they have been living here for two years already." She said. Angela seemed like the girl who couldn't say anything bad about anyone, but one word caught my attention. She didn't use the term 'weird' or 'strange', but special. When I looked at the Cullen table one word was in my mind: special. They were _special_. In the same moment Edward Cullen looked at me as if he wanted to confirm my statement.


	6. Of conversations and embarrassments

**Author's note:**

**1. I hope you will like this chapter too. Jasper is back and now he is even talking to our favourite pixie :)**

**2. Pictures about the non-canon characters can be found on my profil just click on my name then on the name of the characters.**

**3. I must say thank you for all who have reviewed the previous chapters. I am honoured that ****you ****have spent time with helping me. Thank you again. So, I would like to say thank you to: Sarah v and NatariiGrace, you are both great :)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Twilight Saga, all rights go to Stephanie Meyer.**

_5. Chapter_

_Of conversations and embarrassments_

After my second day I could say that I got used to Forks. Every morning during the next week I got up, had breakfast with Lena, Alex and Cynthy, as Aunt Anna and Uncle Josh started early in the morning in the Hospital. Then we (probably more likely Lena) took Cynthy to school, where I have seen Cynthia's favourite teacher, Mrs. Cullen nearly every day. Then we went to Forks High, where we waved to each other and went to our first class. During English I sat next to Bella and gave our papers to the teacher who eyed us (mainly Bella) weirdly and waited for a mistake, which he never got as every day we did the project. Then I had Spanish, where I sat alone as Jasper Hale was missing during the whole week. Once I had even asked Bella, which went like this:

We were sitting in my room as I didn't want to repeat the first afternoon, when... well you could say that we had an interesting talk. We were nearly ready with our joint paper, so we were easily talking about not so important things.

"So, your brother is still ill?" It wasn't a big question in my opinion, more likely polite inquiry, but Bella tensed. It wasn't longer than one second but an interesting emotion passed through her statuesque face, it was fear. However when she looked at me she was just like before, like nothing happened, she was even smiling slightly.

"Yeah, he is pretty ill since you got here." She said and shrugged. I knew that she meant my first school day, but her sentence seemed to contain more. _'...since you got here.'_ Maybe I did too much literary interpretation, but I couldn't forget the possibility of the underlying meaning, which told me that I was the reason of Jasper Hale's absence. But why would he miss school out just because of me? He didn't even know me...

During the week Mike was still very helpful and even though I didn't really speak with Jessica, Lauren and his friends anymore, during every Government lesson he sat with me and in the previous and the next break he spoke to me and escorted me to my Gym class. As Jasper, my newly found pair was still missing from school I did the exercises with the two Cullen boys. Edward usually just greeted me quietly, but politely and I only saw him smiling and laughing when I did something to Emmett, but his big, bulky and childish brother seemed to enjoy my company. Through the whole P.E. class he would laugh at me or my actions or tease me with my size, but as I was blessed (or cursed) with big mouth I usually replied to him which ended in a war of words and vituperation. In biology nothing really happened, not to mention trigonometry. You could say that my first week was average, but not my second...

My Saturday was even more boring than the rest of the week, but Sunday was a good day. On Sunday we went to Grandpa Adam, who was as always very kind and fun to be with and he even told Lena, Alex and me that on the next weekend he will introduce us to the grandchildren of his friends, who are in our age. That comment made all of us smile, we have heard enough of those mysterious boys.

Monday morning was just like every morning before. I woke up in time, I had breakfast with the others, and we took Cynthy to school. I lived through English, gave in our project with Bella and Mr. Mason now didn't want to kill us with his glances.

"Hey, Bella. What's up?" I asked as I was packing my stuff. We didn't have time to speak as Bella just came in when the bell rang.

"Rosalie was in the bathroom for an hour this morning, so I was nearly late for English. She knows that I have Mason as my teacher and still she does this to me." Bella huffed and I chuckled.

"Millions of boys would kneel down before her even if she wore no makeup and old rags as cloths." I laughed.

"You should tell her this; maybe I would be able to survive high-school, my English teacher wouldn't want to kill me." Bella told me with a smile. "And what's up with you?" She asked.

"Not much. It seems that Forks was interesting for a week only." I smiled.

"I'm pretty sure that you will find some interesting things in living here. As you said this place could easily be the site of soap opera, here always happens something." She said.

"Say something interesting for today! I mean it was just our first lesson and I am already near to the state of dying in boredom." I said in a dramatic voice.

"Well, for me it is big news, that Jasper is now officially back, I don't know if it is interesting for you, but yeah..." She shrugged, but her facial expression gave her away. She hinted to the accident on last week, on the first day of the project, when Alex summed up well: Jasper is going to be Lena's future husband.

"It is good to know that he is no longer ill." I said with a kind smile, but I was eyeing her.

"You are going to have a lesson with him now, aren't you?" She asked.

"Yeah, Spanish... Oh, I think I should go, before I'm late. Bye Bella." I said it to her and she said good bye to. I quickly went through the school and I found myself in Building 7 before the bell. When I looked around I noticed Jasper Hale immediately. I made my way to the desk and even though I heard Jessica's and Lauren's muttering I ignored them. I stopped just before the desk and started eyeing Jasper, who was reading a book, ignoring the whole population of girls who were watching him. After I glanced down to see what he is reading and couldn't understand a word from it (if I'm right the book was written in German) I looked up once again and found Jasper looking at me.

I caught his glance and I noticed how different he was looking today, then exactly a week ago. He had the exact same honey blonde, windblown, slightly long and wavy hair and pale face, but his eyes were a beautiful shade of gold. Also, he seemed fresher, I didn't even see purple lines under his eyes and now his face wasn't in a grimace, but he was smiling kindly and his expression was pretty gentle.

"Hey, you must be Alice. I'm Jasper." He said in a perfect musical tone, which was gentle and masculine too.

"Yeah, I'm Alice Brandon. Nice to meet you." I said as easily as possible, which was probably in a very nervous way as his golden eyes were still not letting mine and it seemed like he analyses me.

"Sorry for my behaviour last time we have met. I think I was pretty sick even back then." He said with an apologetic smile on his perfect face.

"No problem, I am happy that you are well now." I said with a very similar smile to his.

"Yes, the treatment of my mother can cure any disease. " He said and then started eyeing me. "Don't you want to sit down? The next hour will be long if you are going to stand." He said with a small grin and a mischievous glimpse. I just rolled my eyes; I put down my bag next to me and sat down.

"So... What were you reading before I interrupted you?" I asked curiously looking at the book, which was still open in front of him.

"Just a book about the Second World War." He shrugged. He didn't look at his book or anything, but was still looking at me. Maybe I had something on my face? I mean for crying out loud, Bella and Rosalie are his sisters, he surely couldn't think that I am pretty or even interesting. Maybe he found strange how short I am?

"You know, maybe I have forgot how to read, or I was never be able to learn it, but I'm pretty sure that your book is not in English." I pointed at the open book and I even grimaced and he started to chuckle.

"I think you can read... Yeah, it isn't in English, it's called German. Weird, right?" He seemed to have lots of fun as he was still chuckling.

"Very strange... "I said sarcastically, but before he could response our teacher, Mrs. Goff appeared and the bell rang. You could say that this Spanish class was just as interesting as the one which was one week ago. During the whole class I could feel Jasper's glance. In every two minutes I glanced to my side too and when we caught each other's eyes both of us looked away and this was a never ending process. To be honest I didn't really learnt much in today's class and it wasn't Mrs. Goff's mistake. When the bell rang I sighed.

"You didn't enjoy the class?" Jasper Hale asked me with a light smile.

"It was way too long." I shrugged.

"Every lesson is the same in length." He told me and I rolled my eyes.

"It is good that you have noticed it after ten years." I said in a sweet tone.

"Nearly eleven. I'm a junior, not a sophomore." He grinned.

"Even better..." I said easily.

"So, what was your big problem with the lesson?" He asked and he even seemed curious.

"It's school." I shrugged.

"So you don't like school?" He asked, and I looked around and noticed that only the two us stayed in the class, everybody else has already left the room. Jasper was still standing in front of his desk and he was packing really slowly, I mean _really_... I was now sitting on my desk; my bag was in my lap, while I was looking at the blonde boy.

"Sometimes yes, sometimes no." I told him. "And what about you?" I asked him, while I was watching as he closed his book and put it in his bag. When he was ready he didn't walk away, but he leaned against his desk and he looked at me with his radiant golden eyes.

"The same." He shrugged easily. "Why? Did you think that I will say something else?" He asked me with a curious tone.

"Well, I have heard legends about the famous Cullen family. Your whole family excel in every existing class; you are the best in everything, from sports to real subjects, to humanities. You are reading an at least five hundred pages long book in German about history, even though you aren't learning German, but Spanish. If you understand that book you are at least on upper intermediate, more likely advanced level. I thought that school is important for you." I told him my thoughts and I saw a smile on his face, but from his expression I was pretty sure he was amused and he wanted to laugh, he just didn't want to be rude.

"Yeah, I can speak fluently in some languages, German and Spanish are among them. The other subjects aren't very hard for me either. I wouldn't say that I care too much about high school." He said with a smile on his face and I had a thought that I was missing an inside joke.

"I am happy that I know the basics of Spanish, not to mention the fact that I absolutely hate Math and I am very bad in it and I really can't remember all the important dates in history." I said as I really couldn't understand how someone could know everything so easily even he doesn't care about it.

"Maybe, but I have heard from Emmett that you are very energetic and good in sports, which is a very big complement from him, not to mention that Bella thinks that you are intelligent and kind." He said in a reassuring tone.

"That is kind from them, but I still not excel in all my classes." I shrugged, although I was pretty sure that I blushed. "Hmm... I think I should get to class or I will be late and Mr. Jefferson won't be happy." I said kindly after I looked at my watch.

"Yeah, you are right, but I have lesson next to building six." He said and he got up, so did I. Without a word left the classroom, but at the same time we found ourselves in the middle of a whole group.

"Hey, the classroom wasn't closed?"A boy, who was slightly familiar, asked. Oh, he was on the swim team, Í remembered, Lena told me about him. She told that she has Spanish with him... That thought made me turn around and I saw my cousin.

"Yeah, it is opened." Jasper nodded and the boy was looking at as questioningly. He seemed to have strange and probably not very appropriate thoughts about Jasper and me being alone in the empty classroom.

"Hey, Aly. What are you doing here?" My cousin has spotted and asked me. She seemed even more surprised at the sight than Kirk, or whatever his name was. She was looking at me and then at Jasper, then at me... for about a half minute.

"We were just talking about school stuff." I shrugged, but my true statement just made her raise her eyebrow. We were really talking about school, for heaven's sake, but as we were in high school, probably everyone thought that it was just a rather lame excuse and we were making out in the class or something like that.

"Yeah... right." She said uncertainly and now she was eyeing Jasper.

"I think I should really go to my next class, so bye Lena." I said it to her, but it seemed that she was just too surprised or stars trucked or whatever, so she didn't even realize that I was talking to her.

"It was nice to see you Elena. We will meet on Chemistry." Jasper said as a perfect gentleman. Now I understand what Lena meant last week. He could be very polite if he wanted to be.

"Hi, Jasper." She said as she didn't see that I was standing next to him. Okay... So I have a very weird cousin, it is good to know. By the time we left only Lena was standing outside. We were walking in silence until Jasper spoke.

"Your cousin is really kind." He said and I didn't know how to response. Maybe: "I'm happy that you think so as she likes you too." or "She thinks the same about you."

"Yeah, she is great." I said after some seconds of thinking. I didn't want to be the one who told him that Elena liked him too, that was her task, not mine.

"You are close to each other, aren't you?" He asked and I didn't like where this conversation was heading. Did he want me to ask Elena what she is thinking about him? I was looking at my shoes; I didn't want to see his face.

"Yes, she is like a sister to me." I told the truth. Since my parents died Cynthy and I were living with my Aunt and Uncle and that meant that we were leaving with Elena and Alex, we weren't just cousins, more likely sisters.

We were walking in silence once again, but at least he didn't ask me to be the mediator between them. When we reached Building 6 Mike was standing in the door frame and he seemed to be waiting for me. He first noticed me and he smiled and wave to me, but then he spotted Jasper and he frowned.

"Bye. I see at Gym, I guess." I said to Jasper, who was still standing next to me.

"Goodbye Alice." He said and without one word he left. When I looked back I couldn't even spot him. I shrugged and turned to Mike, who was watching the path of Jasper too and he still had the frown on his face.

"You and Hale, huh?" He asked and me eyes widened. Me and Jasper? That was just weird a thought, Lena likes him, not me. Sure, he was handsome and he could be even kind when he wanted to, but Jasper and I as in a relationship? It was very unlikely.

"No, he just has lesson here as I have." I shrugged, but he still didn't look convinced.

"Stay away from him, he is very weird." He said to me.

"You can't tell me who to befriend." I told Mike. The blonde-haired guy didn't even notice my outburst it seemed as he continued to tell me about the 'weirdness of the Cullen family'.

"Bella is pretty kind and really pretty, but she is with that Cullen, Edward, who is a total jerk and he doesn't deserve her." Mike said, but it was like he was convincing himself. For a week I had a thought that he might like me that is why he is so enthusiastic, but now I was pretty sure that he had a huge crush on Bella Cullen.

"She seems happy with Edward." I said it easily and without further talking I left him in the door and went in to the classroom and sat down. In the same minute the bell rang and Mike had to come in, at least the teacher arrived, so I didn't have to hear more about 'Edward Cullen, the number one jerk'.

Government was even interesting today, but I couldn't really concentrate as Mike seemed to mutter things to himself, during the whole class. I could took out words like 'Bella', 'Edward', 'Cullens' and of course 'weird', but nothing else. At the end of the class Mike didn't seem to be as enthusiastic as usual.

"So, you aren't together, right?" He asked me once again and probably I was looking at him with a strange facial expression as he calmed down.

"Why would we be? I mean, I have only met him about twice and I don't even know him." I said with an uncomprehending tone.

"Every girl is in love with at least one of the Cullen boys." He said in a serious voice.

"It seems that I am an exception. And what about boys? Aren't all boys in love with at least one of the Cullen girls?" I asked in a slightly annoyed, but curious tone.

"I don't know." He shrugged, but he blushed slightly, so his body answered instead of him.

"I have Gym, so I should get going." I said and I was surprised when he just nodded and waved and he didn't escorted me, but to be honest I wasn't really sad, as he seemed to hold an 'I'm in love with Bella Cullen and I hate Edward Cullen' day, which was just too much for me right now. So I went to the changing-room and changed into my sport clothes, after a week I wasn't surprised when I found Edward and Emmett in one end of the gym the other boys in the other end and all the girls in the middle drooling about the Cullen boys.

"Where is Jasper?" I stepped to the two boys and Emmett grinned.

"I don't even get a 'Hello', but you miss Jazzy. What a shame." Emmett pretended to be hurt and I just rolled my eyes.

"Hello Emmett. No, I don't miss Jasper, but he is my partner and I know that he is in school today." I said and Emmett seemed very thoughtful for a moment.

"Sorry, but besides my Rosie I haven't seen a blonde girl from my family today." He said with a huge grin on his face, Edward was just rolling his eyes like me.

"I'm not a girl, Emmie." Jasper Hale appeared out of nowhere and I heard how the girls started to gossip about him, surprise, surprise. It really seemed that the Cullens were the most interesting thing in this whole school.

"Well, I haven't seen you with a girl before... The other explanation is that you like boys instead of girls." Emmett grinned and the three of us looked weirdly at him. Okay...

"Maybe it is new to you, but I prefer girls." The blonde-haired brother told the bulky one.

"Then kiss..." He looked at me and smiled."...Alice." A very huge grin appeared on Emmett's face, while probably I had a very surprised and uncomfortable expression on my face as Jasper was eyeing me with an apologetic smile.

"Maybe you should ask Alice first Em, before you make suggestions like this." Edward told his older brother.

"You shouldn't say anything Eddie boy; I have heard you with Bella..." Emmett started enthusiastically, but a very serious and mad look from Edward shut him up. It wasn't a problem, because I probably didn't want to know what Emmett wanted to say. "So, Alice." Emmett looked once again at me and I didn't want to know what is following. I should have left when Jasper arrived; I have made a serious mistake."Do you want to kiss Jazzy?" He asked me and looked at Edward then." See, I asked her." He had an annoying grin on his face once again.

Probably I was as red as a tomato could ever be and I was so embarrassed that I couldn't say anything. I mean, teasing each other with my cousins was one thing, they were girls and sisters to me, but this was a completely different situation. These were boys and the one we were speaking about was among them and he was standing right next to me.

"Emmett, you can't ask questions like this from others. Have you heard the term 'personal'? Jasper told Emmett with a serious expression and then looked at me. "Sorry." He said simply, but his golden eyes told me more.

"I don't hear any no's, so I will take it as a yes." Emmett said it to me with an unbelievably huge smile on his face. Probably now I wasn't only red, but claret. Can someone die in embarrassment? If yes, then I should be afraid and I should pay attention.

"Leave her alone Emmett." Jasper told his brother with such strength in his voice that even Emmett shut up (at least for a minute)."Are you all right?" He asked and when I looked at him I saw slight worry in his eyes. I felt much better now that Emmett wasn't teasing me so I nodded, I still wasn't sure that I could speak.

"Oh, Prince Jazzy saves the princess from the rude dragon." The rude dragon told us enthusiastically. It was just too much for Edward, he face palmed.

"You do realise that you have just called yourself a dragon?" Jasper asked slowly from his brother, probably because he thought Emmett needed mental help.

"Of course, Rosie often calls me..." He started but now Jasper's glance cut him off.

"I don't want to know how my sister calls you." Jasper told him and from Emmett mischievous look I was pretty sure that he is going to continue, but the appearance of a teacher interrupted him.

"Class, Coach Clapp isn't here today, so you aren't having a P.E. You can do whatever you want, just please, be quiet, others want to learn." She said and left. Everyone started to cheer and in small groups the students left the gym. I did the same before Emmett would once again make me blush as hard as possible. I glanced back from the door and found the three boys quietly arguing. At the same time I looked at Jasper he caught my glance and with a kind smile he nodded. Well, at least now he is smiling kindly, not looking at me murderously. _Development_...


	7. Of dreams and accidents

**Author's note:**

**1. I hope you will like this chapter too. You will hear more about Alice's ability and of course Jasper.**

**2. Pictures about the non-canon characters can be found on my profile just click on my name then on the name of the characters.**

**3. I must say thank you for all who have reviewed the previous chapters. I am honoured that ****you ****have spent time with helping me. Thank you again. So, I would like to say thank you to: Sarah v and Orihime-San, you are both great :)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Twilight Saga, all rights go to Stephanie Meyer.**

_6. Chapter_

_Of dreams and accidents_

The place was beautiful, that is all I noticed. Even though it was far from summer the place wasn't bleak, the grass was the perfect shade of green, huge and spectacular tress surrounded the field and the little creek which ran across the meadow had beautiful glimmering water.

However, when I got used to the perfect environment and I wasn't only paying attention to the place I noticed that under the shadow of a huge and old tree on a plaid two figures were sitting. One was lean and much bigger than the other and it was to see that the figure was a boy, or even a man. The other one was small, next to the man fragile looking and thin. The girl was the complete opposite of the boy. She was short, she had long black hair and... it was _me_. The boy was familiar too, but I needed a second before I realized that it was Jasper Hale. The dream changed a bit, I saw the couple from right next to them.

She, _I _had a warm dark purple turtleneck sweater and dark jeans, although it seemed that it was pretty cold as _I_ was wrapped in a blanket. But then again, when was warm in Forks? Jasper was sitting right next to me and had a light, amused smile on his face. He didn't seem to feel the same coldness as he only wore a light jacket.

"This place is beautiful Jasper." My vision self said with a huge grin on her face.

"Hunting has its advantages." Jasper said with an easy shrug and he started to play with vision-Alice's lock of hair, who stuck out her tongue which made Jasper laugh.

"You know... I'm waiting." She crossed her arms and Jasper smirked.

"For what, _Liss_?" He asked even though the huge smile on his face gave away that he knew what the girl, _I_ meant.

"Jasper Whitlock Hale Cullen, or whatever your name is, don't play with me!" Vision-Alice seemed angry which made vision-Jasper only grinning more.

"Yes, Ma'am." He said with his southern accent and he even saluted, which made her half frown, half smile.

"I am still waiting." My dream self said, but she seemed pretty impatient. Jasper smiled and knelt before _me_, my vision self only smirked, but for me it was too much like a proposal.

"Mary Alice Brandon, will you come with me to the school prom?" He asked with a smile and from somewhere he even got a bouquet of beautiful pink orchids.

That was the moment I woke up and I found myself in my bed. I looked at my digital clock and I realised that it was nearly time to get up, so without hesitation I left my comfortable and warm bed. I went into the bathroom straight and in a minute I was standing beneath the warm water, which helped to relax. I didn't want to think of anything but pictures of my dream kept coming back, the field with the stream, the figures on the plaid and of course the fact that I was with Jasper Hale.

Everybody else would say that it was just a dream, my mind played with me but I knew better than that. See, to be honest I was never normal, besides the fact that I always had too much energy and I could talk for hours and I could get way too enthusiastic, I would be a freak in many people's thought if they knew about my little secret.

As long as I could remember I was able to see the _future_ in my dreams. I rarely dreamt, but when I did it was always more than just some random weird scene, much more. When I finished showering I was still upset, Jasper was a perfect party in a lot of ways, but Lena had a major crush on him.

Would I find anything useful on the Internet if I wrote a question like this in Google: "What do you do when you are destined to be with your sister's crush, as you have seen it in a prophetic dream which can be easily called as a vision?" Before someone would reply, I was so desperate that I even tried it and besides some weird sites I found nothing, which is a shame, really.

The morning went by a blur, I ate breakfast, I dressed up and I met the girls, but that's all I remembered later on. In every second the flawless beauty of Jasper appeared in my mind and I couldn't do anything to prevent it. After all this I don't think that anyone would be surprised if I said that Hamlet, Prince of Denmark didn't have a very big, huge affect on me in my first lesson.

"Hey, are you all right, Alice?"Bella asked curiously while she was looking at me with her big golden eyes which were filled with concern. _Oh, yeah. Everything is perfect, besides the fact that I have just realized that her brother is my future boyfriend who is by the way interested in my cousin and of course Lena has a crush on him. You see, everything is perfect._

"Yeah, I just didn't sleep well." I told her easily, which in a way was true. I packed up my books and left the room behind Bella.

"Are you sure that you are all right?" She asked once again and she was eyeing me closely.

"Of course." I protested as I was pretty sure that she didn't believe me. I was a good actress usually, why didn't she believe me.

"Then why did you pack your books into _my_ bag?" She asked and pointed to the bag I was now holding and then I realized that she was right. _Shit_. Okay, maybe I was just a little bit too distracted.

"Sorry, I didn't pay attention." I said and I quickly changed the bags and gave back Bella's. She was looking at me patiently as she was waiting for a confession. We were standing before the classroom and everyone went by us, but it seemed that Bella had no intention to leave and it would be rude to leave her there. She didn't say anything she just kept looking at me.

"Yes?" I asked after a half minute silence, Bella's beautiful pale face showed no emotions.

"I am still waiting." She said and it freaked me out pretty much as I have said the same thing in my dream. Bella noticed my weird reaction, but didn't say anything about it.

"For what?" I asked and I only realized that I have quoted Jasper when I have already said the words. It seemed that Bella was speaking about completely different thing then I thought and she didn't know about my vision as she was still indifferent.

"I'm waiting for your confession. It is easy to see that you are thinking about a boy, that's why you are so distracted and I want to know who you are thinking about." She said easily as it was a natural reaction, for her it must be.

"A lot is on my mind today, yesterday was very... interesting. Do you know that Mike Newton is in love with you, but wants me to show you how good lover he is?" I asked innocently, trying to make her forget her aim. I mean seriously, Jasper is her brother and she would put me into a rubber room if she would get to know my ability, every normal person would.

"Yeah, he can be pretty obvious. He is a good kid, but slightly too enthusiastic about me." She said and I sighed. Yeah, it seemed that my plan was working."However, I am pretty sure that you are not in this state, because Mike Newton wants you as his toy." She said and I grumbled.

"I am pretty sure you have heard it. P.E. and Emmett, does it ring a bell?" I asked and I pleaded that this would be enough for her. I mean, she was obviously good in this and I really sucked at everything today, for a good lie you need concentration, for half truths only half mind. I really thought about _that_ accident too.

"Yeah... Emmett can be sometimes too... I don't know how I should say. Dumb? Stupid? Offensive? And he can say things that are very insulting or makes you as red as a tomato. He doesn't know when to stop. The only one who can handle him well is Rosalie." She said and she even shivered, probably from remembering a pretty nasty accident with her brother.

"So, yeah. I think I should get to class. Bye, Bella." I said and before she could protest I waved to her and left. As I said I wasn't in a mood for a detailed questioning. I ran easily across the school and I arrived to the classroom in no time, however the hard part was still ahead of me. When I entered the class he was already sitting at his place with another book in front of him. In the second I stepped in to the room he looked at me, his eyes seemed to analyze me and he gave me a small, but kind smile. Probably my heart started to beat much faster as I recalled my dream. With quick steps I reached my place and sat down next to Jasper.

"Hi." I said easily, but I didn't look at him, I took out my exercise book and pretended that I was learning.

"Hello." He said and I felt his gaze on me.

"Is it interesting?" He asked, but I still didn't turn around. I looked at my book and to be honest I wasn't even sure what I was reading. I read the lines and I understood every word but together it made no sense.

"Yeah." I told him and while I was still reading it the bell rang. In a second Mrs. Goff arrived, started teaching and I was very grateful for her. Even though I was very thankful I had no idea after the lesson what we have just learnt. In a way I started to panic, because I have had three Spanish lessons with Jasper so far and I knew nothing from the material of the last one hundred and thirty-five minutes. I was going to fail Spanish probably in this year.

"How are you?" He asked politely when I started to pack. I thought he must find it rude that I ignored him even before the lesson so I looked up and I had to step back. He was very close to me and his golden eyes were mesmerizing me. His windblown wavy hair fell into his eyes and I had an urge to sweep it aside, but of course, I ignored it.

"I...I am fine." I murmured and from his closeness and hypnotization I couldn't even speak, I couldn't find the right words, my brain was empty.

"See you in P.E." He said with a light smile and before I even realized he left the room.

Before I continue my story, I must say sorry to Mr. Jefferson, as on my next class probably I didn't even know my own name. I sat next to Mike, but I didn't even notice that I was in class; day dreaming isn't a good and strong enough expression. My exercise book was empty when Mr. Jefferson finished the class and even though I knew that Mike was telling some very important and interesting story to me I didn't even hear him. _Hazy_ was a good expression for my day.

Mike escorted me to Gym once again and he only left when I was already standing in the doorframe of the girls' changing-room. I sat down and started to pack out my clothes so I can change when a girl came in my view. She stood right before me as she wanted to say something to me. I have seen her many times before during P.E., but I haven't really talked to her yet. I think her name was Ashley, Dowling maybe? She had long, light brown hair and big bright blue eyes, in all in all she was very pretty, and she was wearing skinny jeans and dark blue blouse.

"Hey, I'm Ashley; you are Alice, aren't you?" She asked kindly and I nodded.

"Yeah, Alice Brandon, it's nice to meet you." I said easily to Jennifer.

"You too." She smiled, but then she became slightly nervous." I saw yesterday during P.E. that you are on good terms with the Cullen boys. I know it must seem weird but does Jasper Hale have a girlfriend?" She asked with an apologetic smile."My best friend has a crush on him, you know..." She murmured and I felt slightly uneasy. I knew that not many people were even in speaking-terms with the Cullens, but it was still weird for me. When I looked at Ashley I remembered seeing her on the corridors with a petite, short sandy blonde-haired girl.

"Yeah, Jasper is my partner, but as he wasn't in school for a week I was paired up with Emmett and Edward. To be honest I don't know much about any of them, but I don't think that he has a girlfriend." I said while I was looking at the girl in front of me. A part of me wanted to say, '_yet_', but I wasn't so sure about the reason.

"Thank you and I am really sorry for the weird question." She said with an apologetic smile and before I could response she was nowhere to be seen, although when I left the changing-room I saw her on the end of the corridor with the same sandy-haired girl.

I entered the Gym before the bell and sat down on one of the benches. The situation was strange, my cousin had a crush on the blonde-haired Cullen boy and it seemed that many other girls from Forks wanted to be the special ones for him too, but my prophetic ability said that I, who really didn't want to date him, will be the one. Isn't it ironic? A little too ironic...

I closed my eyes and I didn't even bother to open it until I heard the unmistakable voice of Jasper Hale.

"Hello, Alice." He said in his perfect tone which made me shiver, he said my name exactly the same way as he said in my dream.

"Hi." I said easily, but I didn't look up, I watched the others, mainly Ashley, who now was standing in the corner of the room with some other girls and she was smiling kindly. Then I looked at the two Cullen boys who were speaking to each other, Emmett laughed and he sometimes looked in our direction.

Before either of us could say anything (not that I wanted to) Coach Clapp arrived and the bell rang.

"We are going to play handball today." He said easily and many of us grumbled, I wasn't among the grumbling people, but I never really liked handball.

"So seven people are going to be on both teams, we need six outfield players and a goalkeeper on both teams. Everyone is going to play today, but first we need fourteen players." The Coach said and many girls (and even some boys) started to walk to the benches so they can sit down. The Coach shook his head.

" Cullen" He looked at Emmett", and Hale" He looked at Jasper" you are going to choose teams. Hale, you start it." He said and Jasper nodded, although he didn't seem happy with the task.

"Edward." Jasper said in no time and looked at his brother. Although it shouldn't be a surprise as they were siblings and it was an urban legend as they were all very good in sports, many girls were crestfallen. Emmett looked angry, but then a big smile appeared on his face and when he looked at me I knew that I am not going to have an easy and uninteresting P.E. lesson.

"Alice." He said and some senior girls shot nasty looks at me, not that any of them wasn't going to be on a team with at least one of the Cullen boys. I made my way to Emmett who was smiling in a triumphal way at his brothers. O-kay... I wasn't that good in handball.

In the next five minutes nothing special happened, both of the captains chose five more students, most of the chosen ones were boys, or sporty girls. Ashley was on my team by the way, she became the goalkeeper of our team and I found out that she played handball for years.

"I'm going to say when and who is going to stop playing and who replaces them, get it?" The Coach asked and we all nodded. As I said I wasn't very good in handball, to be honest, I liked football, basketball and even volleyball more than this, but Emmett seemed to love to pass the ball to me... I didn't need much time to realize what the others were talking about, all the Cullen boys seemed natural.

The game was pretty balanced, although it seemed that Jasper's team will win, which didn't make Emmett happy, so he concentrated and played as well as he could (which was very well). I did everything which I was capable of, but I was far from the Cullen boys, even from others, such as Ashley, or Connor, a junior, who was part of Lauren's inner circle.

I was sitting on the bench as I was just replaced by a senior girl, when once again Jasper sat next me. Once again, o-kay...

"Have you ever played handball?" He simply asked me while I was watching the game (Emmett has just scored).

"Just in school." I shrugged and I didn't brother looking at him, as I knew very well that he was watching me with his radiant golden eyes (and Edward just tricked the boy from my team who I was replaced by and the Jasper's brother has scored which made Emmett way too angry.)

"You are good." He stated easily.

"You are much better." I responded, but I was still watching the game and not him.

"Brandon, come back, Stephens you go down." The Coach said and I did what I was told to do. Just at the moment I went back Jennifer Ford, a blonde-haired, green-eyed senior girl from Jasper's team got the ball and threw with as much power as she could and she didn't score but hit me in my stomach and from the surprise (and pain) I fell and as I was always very lucky (note the sarcasm) I hit my head.

When I opened my eyes I was surrounded by the whole class.

"Brandon, are you all right?" Coach Clapp asked with slight concern in his voice.

"Yeah." I muttered.

"Dowling, you are going to escort her to the nurse. Others go back and play." He ordered everyone and after he helped me up Ashley grabbed me and helped out of the Gym. I looked around and noticed that the Cullen boys were missing which was strange. Just in the same time I heard some familiar voice from the boys' changing room when we passed by.

"Emmett, she could have bled." A voice hissed.

"You wouldn't have hurt her anyways..." Another one responded.

I realized quickly that they were talking about me, and the mysterious '_they'_ were probably the missing Cullen boys. Before I could have heard more Ashley led me out of the building.

"Are you all right?" She asked with her big blue eyes full of concern.

"Yeah, thanks." I said and smiled at her, even though our first conversation was weird, she seemed like a kind girl."Where did the Cullens go when I passed out?" I asked her curiously.

"I don't know... To be honest I didn't even notice that they were not in the Gym anymore, everyone rushed to you, as always when accidents happen, it was much more interesting than the game." She said, which in a way made me smile as she was concerned if I was well, but in a way made me frown, from my Gym class I knew the Cullens the most and they were the first (and probably the only) who left and they didn't even care if I would be well.

In less than five minutes we arrived to the nurse who wrote a paper to me and after she examined me and stated that I am going to be well, I just need some rest she sent me home.

"I can take you home, you know." Ashley told me, but I shook my head.

"I will go home with my cousins after school." I said, as I felt well and I didn't want to cause more problems.

"You should rest, you shouldn't go to class, you have hit you head pretty hard." The nurse told me and I nodded.

"I will just sit in the car and rest until the end of the school." I said and the nurse sighed, but she agreed on my idea. I said good bye to the nurse and we left the building.

"Are you sure?" Ashley asked.

"Yes, you should go and have lunch, I am not hungry." I said and after a quick good bye she left. I did what I said I was going to do, I opened our (okay, Lena's) red car and sat in. In no time I was sleeping.


	8. Of ditching and codes

**Author's note:**

**1. It is an interesting chapter in my opinion, I hope you will like it. Some Alice-Jasper moment and mysteries. **

**2. The code has got a meaning really, but probably you won't find it out for a long time :D**

**3. Pictures about the non-canon characters can be found on my profile just click on my name then on the name of the characters.**

**4. I must say thank you for all who have reviewed the previous chapters. I am honoured that ****you ****have spent time with helping me. Thank you again. So, I would like to say thank you to: deltagirl74, Sarah v, hitachiin19, Alice Cullen Salvatore, NatariiGrace. I can't even believe it, I got five reviews!  
**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Twilight Saga, all rights go to Stephanie Meyer.**

_7. Chapter_

_Of ditching and codes_

I didn't know how long was I sleeping, but when I woke up I was very surprised. I needed some seconds before I realized that I wasn't sitting in the place I have fell asleep. Also, I needed time before I noticed that I was not alone. The car was much modern than Lena's red one and it was easy to see that it was much more expensive.

"Hey, Alice." I heard the perfect tone of none other than Jasper Hale from my left side and when I looked to the driver's seat he was sitting there with a light smile on his face.

"Hello." I said after some seconds of shock. What the hell was I doing in the car of the Cullens' (probably) with Jasper Hale?

"Are you all right?" He asked with his eyebrows way up high. Was I alright? It depended... physically yes, mentally... totally not. I was so confused...

"Yeah. Whose car is it and why are we here?" I asked as I looked though the windows. We were still in the parking lot, I could even see Lena's car.

"It is originally Edward's, but my whole family uses it, it would be weird if we used different ones." He shrugged as he answered my first question."About why are we here? I take you home." He said easily, as it was a completely normal response, which it wasn't. His golden eyes seemed to analyze me and his smile was slightly teasing.

"It is still school time." It wasn't a question, more likely a statement. The whole parking lot was full of cars, but empty of people."You should be in class." I looked at him questioningly.

"I should." He said calmly, as it was normal that he was sitting with me in a car and not on his lesson.

"O-kay... and why aren't you in class?" I said with high eyebrows.

"Because I take you home." That was the only thing he said. It seemed that for the next one hour I'm not going to get any normal answers from him.

"Why are you taking me home?" I asked in a slightly annoyed tone, but it seemed he didn't notice it or he just simply ignored it.

"You are hurt and you shouldn't sit in a car for hours." He said as it would elucidate everything. Yeah, right...

"You ditch your class so you can take me home?" I asked as I really didn't understand what was happening. He looked at me with his big golden eyes and didn't say anything for a few seconds.

"Is it a problem? I'm not trying to kidnap you." He said in his perfect masculine, but kind tone with a slightly hurtful edge. He ran his pale hand through his messy blonde hair and he fixed his golden eyes on me.

"No, it is just... strange. I mean I don't even know you." I pointed out my real problems. It wouldn't have really surprised me if Elena, Alex or even Bella did this, but it was Jasper Hale. I don't think that I have spoken more than ten minutes with him in my whole life.

"Bella asked me." He shrugged easily and I knew that I shouldn't ask more about his new found interest in my well-being.

"Okay. Thank you by the way." I said and I even smiled, and without even noticing it I started to play my hair just as I always did when I was nervous. I didn't think that he would kidnap me or anything, I even liked the idea that I could get to know him, but still... my dream made me jittery.

"You are welcome." He said with a smile and a similar one appeared on my face too. He started the car and in no time the silver Volvo was on the road.

"How are you siblings going to get home?" I asked as I thought about the possibilities. He had a knowing facial expression on, but he just shrugged.

"I'm going back to the school when I am sure that you are safe and you are well. Edward would probably kill me if I stole his baby." I had to laugh about 'Edward's baby'.

"Aren't you afraid of getting in trouble? I'm pretty sure that no one let you take me home." I asked him, but he still had that annoying 'I know something that you don't' smile on his face.

"I'm good in avoiding getting in trouble." He answered easily and once again I didn't ask for his explanation. I didn't say anything for the next few seconds, I just looked out and watched the trees which seemed like a blur, and probably he was driving much faster than he should.

"Did you win in the end in handball?" I asked and looked at him, he didn't look at me, and he was concentrating on the driving at least that's what it seemed like.

"Probably yes." He said as he wasn't sure of it. How is that possible? Probably my facial expression gave my incomprehension away as he started to speak again.

"This isn't the first lesson I ditched."He said with a shrug and smiled in my amusement. As I already said it was an 'urban legend' that the Cullens had the best marks and they were fabulous in everything, that way why I assumed that they cared about school, but it seemed that I wasn't right.

"You were in the changing room." It wasn't a question from me more likely a statement, but the smile faded from his face and once again he was driving with a serious expression. He didn't look at me and I was sure that he didn't like the new topic.

"How would you know that?" He asked and looked at me with his radiant and hypnotic amber eyes, and for a moment I felt that what I was stating was a complete bluntness, but his voice echoed in my ears. _Emmett, she could have bled. _I was sure that I didn't just imagine it, I meant, I could just imagine his perfect and unique tone.

"I heard you." I simply shrugged, but I didn't look at him. However, I felt his gaze on me and for a moment I shivered.

"If you want to know I wasn't in the changing room, I have left the area of the Gym with Edward and Emmett." He lied perfectly and I even wanted to believe, even though that would mean that I was not only a freak, because I could see the future, but I would also hear nonexistent voices.

"You were talking about me with Emmett and probably Edward in the changing room." I said with conviction in my voice. I _wasn't_ crazy (or at least not _that_ crazy). He wasn't looking at the road, but his radiant eyes were fixed on me. He seemed like he was concentrating, for a second he had even closed his eyes, which made me slightly (okay, very much) scream.

"What the hell are you doing? You want to kill us?" I asked him with quickly beating heart and frightened tone.

"Sorry." He murmured and from that moment he was looking only at the road and not at me. None of us said anything to the other for the next two minutes. It seemed that Jasper knew the way to my house which wasn't a surprise as Bella asked him to take me home, she probably just told him.

"So... You say that I'm crazy?" I asked him before we arrived at my house. He stopped the car, but for a moment he didn't look in my direction, when he turned he was watching me closely.

"I have never said that." He said so quietly I wasn't sure I even heard him well.

"You just implied to it." I said it with anger in my voice. Yeah, I could do things no one else could, but a boy, I didn't even know should never say that I'm crazy, even if he just implied to it.

"I only said that my brothers and I weren't in the changing room. Probably you heard someone else." He hissed and it seemed that I angered him, I was good at it.

"There are so many Emmetts in our P.E. class." I hissed too in a very similar tone like him. I even leaned slightly closer to him, only a couple of inches separated us.

"Maybe you should need a hearing test; probably your ears aren't that good." He told me and I flushed, I could feel that my face was red and hot. I just wanted to slap Jasper Hale so badly, but he took me home, even if he was everything besides kind. He leaned slightly backward and opened his door, but he didn't leave the car. The cool air made me shiver for a moment, but at least it made me slightly calmer.

"Probably you should take some lessons on how to lie well and how to behave with a girl." I said once again a lot like him, and I was pretty sure that he would be dead, if my stare could kill.

"_Maybe._" He said calmly, but he didn't look at me." However, I didn't lie, but I would still suggest that test to you." He said coldly and I even raised my hand to slap him, but I decided against it, I just opened my door and without even thanking him I got out of the car and marched to the front door of our house.

I found my key quickly and opened the door, I didn't look back, but I heard the motor and when I closed the door I saw that he has already left. I sighed and without eating (I had no appetite) I went to my room. I wanted to rest a bit, but I had a bad headache (from the accident or from 'Mr. I-am-so-perfect-and-you-are-crazy' I had no idea). Where was the painkiller?

I looked through the house; I have already checked the bathrooms, the kitchen cabinets and even Lena's and Alex's room, my Aunt's and Uncle's and mine too, so only Cynthia's was left. The light yellow-blue room was quite dark now, probably because the curtains weren't dragged. When I had enough light I started to search for the mentioned item, but I just couldn't find it. I opened the drawers of her desk and once again I felt remorse for my 'perquisition', but I had no idea where it could be and I didn't want to disturb my Aunt and Uncle during their work.

When I reached the last drawer I was already giving up, but then I found the box of pills. When I grabbed it, I accidentally pulled out a piece of paper too, which fell on the ground. I grabbed it, but even without any interest of it I looked at it. I first thought that it was some type of code, but it was just too long. I mean, who could remember to it?

Then I looked at it more closely and it seemed more likely to a letter in cipher. What was it doing in my sister's drawer? I tried to solve it, but my headache didn't help, not to mention the fact that I couldn't notice any pattern in it.

_PZF2ME8AL6FL2O5OX2ONN6EFZLFO 6EILH262UMP6NO22OX86LX6M6YMQ U26JMNN6ZLHX6PGOO26PMP2OX7_

_M26MPNEPO8XMQU2B6_

_M6GMNN6POFA6WHX2UOX6MFP2XHP2 MLFP62L5ZLH5MF62UO6PEYO6GEZ8 6LFO6NM22NO6YMP2EJO6EFA6PLYO LFO6GMNN6AMO7_

Probably you needed a solution key to solve it. I put it back to the same place and headed back to my room with a glass of water and the painkiller. In no time I was sleeping in my soft bed.

My dream took place in the forest, probably not far from Forks, but I didn't recognize the place. Cynthy was standing in one place. Her dark hair was in a braid, but it was very dishevelled as if she would have been running for hours. Her face was flushed and she breathed heavily. I couldn't see much of her besides her frightened facial expression.

When I woke up I was breathing just as heavily as my little sister did in my dream. I looked at my digital clock and realised that my 'little rest' was more likely a long nap. I put some clothes on quickly and went down to the living room, where my sister and my cousins were already sitting.

"Lace!" Cynthy got up in a second and hugged me. I looked down and I started to smile, but then I remembered my dream and I shivered.

"Hey, Cyn." I said to my sister and then I greeted my cousins.

"So, are you all right?" Alex asked." We were waiting for you in the parking lot, but then Bella said that you had a pretty bad accident during P.E. and you were sent home and Jasper took you home." She said with slight concern in her voice.

"Yeah, I'm well. I had a pretty bad migraine, but that's all." I shrugged.

"So... How was your ride with Jasper?" Lena asked with a smirk after I hugged her too and we sat down on the floor.

"I don't want to speak about it." I told them and Lena rose up her eyebrows, while Alex looked interested, my little sister was drawing something, at least she had better things to do.

"Aly, don't be mean." Lena said and I sighed.

"If you really want to know, I wanted to slap him." I said in a serious tone and the girls started to laugh. They wanted more details, but I really didn't want to speak about Jasper Hale at that moment. He was just so annoying and he could make me angry in a second, which was a big accomplishment as I was usually a laid back, always happy and enthusiastic person.

"I really need to read the story from Decameron, Bella is going to be here in no time." I said as I looked at my watch. My cousins just nodded, but I was pretty sure that I only had a 'Jasper-Hale-exempt" day until Bella went home. However, when I looked at my little sister I remembered the code.

"Cyn, can we talk?" I asked Cynthia who just nodded with a smile. We both left the room, while the others were working on their homework. We sat down in the kitchen and I looked in my sister's eyes.

"Cynthy, I was looking for the painkiller today and I found a very interesting piece of paper in your drawer, which I have never seen. What is that code on it?" I asked and for a moment my little sister seemed frightened, but then she just smiled.

"You mean the one with many lines long letters and numbers on it?" She asked and then she laughed, but I knew my little sister very well, her laugh wasn't honest, more likely nervous.

"Yeah, that one. What is that?" I asked and studied Cynthy as she answered.

"I have told you many tales about Mrs. Cullen, haven't I. She is far the best teacher I have ever had. That is the result of one of her tasks. She made us come up with a cipher and we had to write a letter to the one next to us with it and then we swapped papers and we had to solve it. That is Lily's, my friend's paper. You know, she is the girl who is sitting next to me." She said enthusiastically, but I something was just not right, like I have forgotten something.

"So, it was just a school task?" I asked and she nodded.

"Can I go back, so I can continue my drawing?" She asked hopefully, I nodded and smiled.

"Of course, Cynthy." I said and before she left the room she hugged me.

"You are the best sister Lace." She said and before I could response she was out of the room. I followed her and started to write my analyses, in about twenty-five minutes I was ready, but before I could even do anything I heard the bell, so I went to the front door and greeted Bella.

"Hey, come in." I said to her as she was standing in the door frame.

"I see you are better now." She said and I nodded with a smile on my face. Bella also greeted my cousins and Cynthy and we went up to my room. We sat down on the floor and both of us got our papers out.

"I wanted to say sorry." Bella said after some minutes of working.

"Why would you say sorry?" I asked her and she looked at me as if I was crazy.

"Because of my insensitive brother." She said easily. Oh, yeah. Jasper... My favourite topic, (by the way, insert sarcasm here).

"It isn't your fault." I told her, but she still had a sad smile on her face.

"I shouldn't have asked him, he can be even worse than Emmett sometimes, and that means something." I snorted at the end and she started to chuckle. It did really mean something.

"Yeah, he said I should go to a hearing test and that I am not normal." I shrugged like I didn't really care, but it was hurtful. I didn't know Jasper Hale, but if my prophetic abilities were still working, one day he would be my boyfriend.

"That's Jasper for you." She frowned, but she seemed thoughtful. I thought I should end the topic, so I started to talk about an easier and friendlier topic.

"My sister just loves your mother. Cynthy said she is the best teacher she has ever had." I smiled and a similar grin appeared on Bella's face too.

"It is hard not to love Esme." She nodded.

"I like the tasks she gives them too. That exercise with the cipher seemed like a fun and interesting one, even I would do it." I said easily, but Bella became thoughtful once again.

"What cipher?" She asked, her golden eyes, which were just like her brother's were fixed on me.

"You know, when they had to write a letter." I said but probably my statement was more likely a question. The perfect features of Bella were uncomprehending and she seemed like she was concentrating on something.

"Alice... I don't know anything about letter writing with secret codes." She said after a few seconds, which made me raise my eyebrows. We have spoken much about Cynthy as Bella really liked her and she knew a lot about her, because of her mother. For me it always seemed like Bella knew everything what happened with my little sister, when I told her that she just shrugged and said that she likes to talk about her mother's job with her.

"So you say that they haven't done anything like that in class?" I asked Bella.

"Well... I'm not sure, but I don't think that she has ever given up a task like that before." She said quietly, but it was enough for me. My sister seemed like she was frightened when I asked about the paper and then even her laugh seemed like it was forced.

"Excuse me; I have to speak with my sister. Is it a problem?" I asked Bella, who just shook her head. I went downstairs in no time and I found Cynthy.

"Cynthia, can we speak once again?" I asked my little sister who was still in the same pose when I left her. She was sitting next to my cousins and she was working on a drawing about some cartoon characters she has seen on the television.

"Silly question, Lace." She said and followed me to the kitchen. My cousins watched me and I knew that they won't only ask about Jasper, but Cynthy as well when Bella is out of the house. We sat down once again and I watched my little sister for a few seconds. She didn't seem any different; her dark hair was now in a loose bun which was probably the result of Lena's boredom. She was wearing a red blouse and dark jeans, the clothes I gave her. However, she seemed... _Nervous_? _Frightened_?

"You lied to me, didn't you?" I just asked without introduction.

"I did." She said in a regretting tone.

"What _is_ that paper?" I asked and for a few seconds she didn't say anything.

"It is really a letter from Lily, but it wasn't a task. We made a cipher, an own language you could say and that is how we are writing to each other during lessons, so even if a teacher caught us, she wouldn't be able to read it." She said and looked at me with pleading eyes. I only sighed. Her response seemed like a logical answer; still... a part of me didn't believe her. Maybe Jasper was right, I wasn't normal...

"You shouldn't have lied to me and you really should pay attention in your classes. You can speak to Lily in the breaks and after school." I told my little sister, who had a guilty expression on her face. I sighed and let her go, she gave a peck on my face check and she ran back to finish her drawing of Pikachu.

It is always easy to be smart subsequently, don't you think? Yeah, I really shouldn't have given up on the whole letter thing; I could have changed so much, if I didn't believe my little sister once in the lifetime.


	9. Of names and Quileutes

**Author's note:**

**1. First, I'm really sorry that I haven't updated the story in like forever, it was a rough time for me, I was really busy and I had no ideas, but I hope you hasn't already given up on my story.**

**2. I hope you will still like the chapter, as a redress, this chapter is nearly twice as long as normally. It is more than 6000 words! (A big record for me!)**

**3. Pictures about the non-canon characters can be found on my profile just click on my name then on the name of the characters.**

**4. I must say thank you for all who have reviewed the previous chapters. I am honoured that ****you ****have spent time with helping me, even though I was lazy to write. Thank you again. So, I would like to say thank you to: Sarah v (as always), NatariiGrace, xxkamqxx , hitachiin19, Aphroditessister, Alice Cullen Salvatore, aqua-love-angel-13, Chromatique, PixieVampireWitch, Robsten-togetherforever, A single star and PairOfWings.  
**

**THAT MEANS I GOT 12 REVIEWS FOR ONE CHAPTER! I LOVE YOU GUYS!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Twilight Saga, all rights go to Stephanie Meyer.**

_8. Chapter_

_Of names and Quileutes_

Last time I finished my story with speaking to my little sister, now I will tell you more about that week. The next morning started out just like any other, it wasn't anything special until Spanish class. English passed without any major event and I was eager to arrive to my second class. Why was that? I wanted to speak with Jasper and say sorry for my behaviour.

I enthusiastically ran through the corridor and with some ballet movements I ended up in the doorframe of the classroom. I wasn't surprised when he was already sitting at his place with a thick book in his hands. With the same light steps I approached him and with a kind smile I took my place and put my bag next to me.

"Hey." I said easily and probably slightly too enthusiastically, but it seemed that he hasn't even heard me. He was still looking down at the book and concentrating on whatever he was reading.

"Hello _Jasper_." I said in the same tone but I slightly emphasized his name, but once again he didn't even look up. Was he ignoring me or did he need that hearing test he suggested me?

"Jasper Whitlock Hale Cullen." I said the same way I said in my dream and for the first time he looked at me with his intense golden eyes. He seemed to radiate incomprehension and I cursed myself for my stupidity. I shouldn't know his full name... That's when I first thought about the name. He was called Jasper Hale for a reason, he was Rosalie Hale's twin, and they didn't even use the name 'Cullen' then what was that Whitlock doing there? It surely wasn't a middle name. However, at that moment I had bigger problems than thinking about his name, it seemed that now he didn't want to ignore me.

"How do you know that name?" He asked calmly and quietly, but I could see fire in those golden eyes and his voice was cold. I flinched at his tone and all my natural enthusiasm disappeared, for the first time, I was afraid of Jasper Hale (or whatever his name was). His face was still just as handsome and beautiful, but his glance... I shivered and I realized that his golden eyes seemed more like... black now. I didn't know what to say, the change of his attitude made my brain hazy.

"How do you know it?" He asked once again in a slightly kinder, at least not as scary tone. What should I say to that? _Oh, that was how I called you in one of my dreams, in which you asked me out to the prom and just so you know, I am a physic. _

"I think I heard it from Bella." I said easily with a light smile, like I didn't notice his mode swing."Why?" I asked innocently and with my usual energy. However, his golden eyes were just staring at me as he was analyzing my every movement, as he was analyzing _me_. He didn't say anything for a moment and then as nothing has happened he looked down at his book and started to read once again.

That was the last time I have spoken to Jasper Hale for a long time. At the end of the lesson Jasper left before I could even open my mouth which really meant something. The day and you could even say the week was boring after my encounter with the 'I'm-so-kind-and-polite-with-everyone' blondie Cullen until Saturday when we have spent the whole day with Grandpa Adam in La Push, the Indian reservation not far from Forks.

I think I should start from the morning, I always tend to rush things, don't you think.

So, after I got up (which was pretty early) I woke Alex and Lena up which went like this:

"Get up now!" I shouted and both of the girls only grumbled something.

"I said: Get up!" I shouted once again, but now I went closer to my lazy cousins.

"What the heck is your problem? Get up!" I was standing at Alex's bed at the time and I shouted in her ears, which scared the hell out of my cousin and with a scream she ended on the floor which made Len got up and screaming too. I think she thought I am some kind of terrorist or robber who wanted to kill them. However, who knows with Lena?

When two girls are screaming at seven o'clock in the morning, parents usually think that there is a problem (besides fashion emergency), so Aunt Anna and Uncle Josh ran into my cousins' room as fast as possible and even my little sister, Cynthy got up because of the weird noises, so she was standing in the door frame in her Hello Kitty pyjama (I bought to her by the way and she was very cute in it) with a plush teddy bear in her hand and she was blinking sleepily.

My Aunt and Uncle were frantically looking around searching for the reason of their daughters' strange behaviour (by the way Alex was still on the floor, she was wrestling with her quilt, it seemed that she entangled in it). Of course after a few moments they realised that there wasn't a constant danger (before anyone would comment, I am not one) and they relaxed and throw us some questioning looks.

"What happened here?" Aunt Anna asked her daughters first as they were the ones who screamed, but they were too occupied (Alex was still wrestling, it seemed that she was going to lose and Lena found it so funny that she was watching her sister instead of paying attention to her mother).

"Alex and Lena didn't want to get up." I told my Aunt easily who looked even more confused.

"They were scared when I shouted." I shrugged and gave beautiful smile to my Aunt who seemed to understand what has happened and rolled her eyes. (Hey, it wasn't my mistake that my cousins were lazy, I just did what I had to.)

"Okay, girls. Please, try not to wake the whole town the next time up. Lena, Alex, try to get up, Alice, try not to…" Then my Uncle looked at me and thought about his request and it seemed that he thought it was impossible as he didn't continue." All of you just try to… be good?" It seemed more likely a question than a statement or even a request but what could he do to three teenaged girls? Not much. My Aunt just rolled her eyes at Uncle Josh 'way too nice' and not enough strict words and both of us left the room, although my little sister stayed.

"Lace! Can I go with you to La Push too?" She asked nearly as enthusiastically as I would. Who could resist Cynthy? She was just the sweetest thing that walked on two legs when she looked at me with her big doe like eyes she was simply irresistible.

"Of course, Cyn." I said and I picked up my little sister who laughed when I tickled her stomach. When I looked up it seemed that Alex won the match as she was no sitting on her bed once again (with a nasty look on her face which I didn't like).

I put down my little sister who ran to Elena and slipped into Lena's bed next to her cousin and I sat down next to Alex.

"Hey! Can I choose your clothes?" I asked my cousin enthusiastically who looked at me nastily once again and before I could even react she hit me with her pillow. I am sure that you know what happened after it, fist I hit Alex back then Lena hit me so I started hitting her, which for a reason started a battle between Alex and Lena too (I still don't understand this logic) and as my little sister probably has watched too much television she thought that pillow fight was a good game so she started hitting me. So, even though I got up at half past six, it was already nine when we left the house, and no, Alex didn't let me choose her clothes, nor did Lena, but that's why I had a little sister, who liked to be my doll, she even started bouncing when she saw what I had for her today.

At nine o'clock I was sitting in Lena's old beat up little red car next to my precious little sister in the back while my cousins were sitting in the front, probably plotting something against me.

"Do you want to stay with Grandpa Adam when we arrive or do you want to get to know the boys, Cyn?" I asked my sister who seemed thoughtful for a moment.

"Stay with Grandpa. I haven't seen him in a while, I always loved his stories. I will ask him to tell me some legends." She seemed very enthusiastic which made me happy.

"Good idea, honey." I said easily with a big smile.

"So we are going to spend the day with three way too enthusiastic hormonal teenage Indian boys. Oh-oh, maybe Mom will be a grandmother before she would want to be." Lena grinned and I laughed while Alex just seemed grossed out and my sister was confused.

"You know, you need two people for a baby." I said with light chuckle to my cousin.

"We will have six." Lena grinned as a response and once again everyone was laughing. Yeah, this day is going to be fun that was for sure.

"Birds and bees." Alex 'coughed' which didn't help the mood, we were laughing way too hard, while my baby sister was just confused but the grinned.

"I like birds and bees too." Okay, this was too much for us; the next twenty minutes were just like this. It wasn't anything too funny or even special but it seemed that it was just an idiotic day, I mean really, at seven we were already pillow fighting (and Lena is already eighteen).

Grandpa Adam was leaving in a small but homey house in La Push. It contained two bedrooms, a bathroom, a kitchen and a living room. It wasn't anything special with the worn out furniture and with the slightly musty air, but all of us loved it there. You could ask questions why we liked it, but it was really easy, Grandpa Adam lived there.

He was an old man, more than seventy with bronze skin, big brown eyes, glasses, thin, with hair and kind smile. He was the man who would be the perfect match to the sweet, storytelling grandfathers in the tales. He was funny and he was always able to understand the way younger people too. So, it wasn't a big surprise to anyone that we liked to spend the afternoons or the weekends with him.

"Grandpa!" Cynthy shouted and started running in the second we arrived and she saw he adopted grandfather sitting in a bench right before the small house.

"Hey, sweetie." He smiled and hugged his grandchild. We got out of the car too and we both hugged him and greeted him.

"It's good to see all of you. I'm surrounded by beautiful young ladies." He complimented on us which made Cynthy giggle.

"Can I stay with you Grandpa while the others go?" My little sister asked our grandfather who loved the idea and smiled. "Of course, princess."

"Where are the boys?" Lena looked around and Alex and I started to laugh.

"Lena, Lena, Lena…. You are only thinking about the boys, I see. Now I understand why you were talking about babies." Alex said with a sly and very smug smile while my other cousin just rolled her eyes.

"I'm going to be an aunt before a mother probably." She said which made all of us laughing once again. Our grandfather was just looking at us as we were crazy (he wasn't far from the truth, by the way) and then he solved with a gesture 'I don't want to know it probably'.

"I'm not sure if I'm ready to be a great-grandfather." He said which made us laugh (not for the first time that day).

"So, where are the guys?" Alex asked and before Lena could comment on her question three boys appeared out of nowhere (okay, it's a slight exaggeration, they just turned the corner). All of the three seemed about sixteen maybe. They seemed very similar in some ways but very different in many others. The all had russet coloured skin, brown eyes and dark hair. The one who was on the left side had an impish grin, a buzz cut and he was tall and burly. The other who was standing right next to him had a lanky build and wore his long hair in a ponytail. Though he looked too tall for his age, he had a hint of childish roundedness to his chin. The third boy's black hair was chin-length and parted down the middle, one tucked behind his left ear while the right side swung free. He was nearly as tall as the boy next to him. I had to admit even if they were probably slightly younger than me they were all pretty handsome.

"Alex, Lena, Alice, Cynthy meet Quil Ateara,"he pointed to the boy on the left who had a joyful smile on his face", Jacob Black" the second boy was smiling kindly as well when our grandfather pointed at him" and Embry Call. "The last boy had a slightly sheepish smile and waved kindly.

"Alexandra Realton." I pointed to Alex who was looking at me nastily. "_Mary_ Brandon." She said sweetly, emphasizing 'Mary' and leaving out 'Alice'.

"It's Alice actually, Alexandra." I said and turned to Alex and shot similar glances like she did. They boys seemed to like our little fight as they snickered while Lena, Grandpa Adam and Cynthy only rolled their eyes; they have heard our little quarrel too often.

"I'm Elena Realton, but I prefer to be called Lena. That is my sister "she pointed to Alex" and Alice and Cynthia are my cousins." She shrugged easily.

"I'm Cynthia." Cyn said easily and gave a big smile to the boys; it was easy that they already liked her (who didn't?) as they were smiling warmly at her too.

"Nice to meet you." Jacob said (probably to my little sister).

"Are you ready with your little game called 'who can eye the other more nastily"?" Lena turned to Alex and me and asked in a bored tone; once again, the boys enjoyed the show.

"Yeah, as I always, I won." I said with a triumphal smile while Alex only rolled her eyes.

"Yeah, right. Of course." She said sarcastically.

"Boys, I would like to send the girls back in one to their parents, so be good. Got it?" My grandfather looked at the three boys who nodded and said things like: "Of course, sir."

"I will entertain my little princess." He said with a loving smile and took Cynthy's hand. They left in a second and we could easily hear the sound of the closing door.

"So, what should we do now?" Alex turned around and faced the boys. I eyed the guys who were watching my cousin and I was pretty sure that they didn't even hear her; it was strange that they were not drooling. I rolled my eyes and I was pretty sure Lena did the same.

"We should go to First Beach." Embry said, it seemed that he was the first to realize that Alex actually said something to them. Okay, now the competition was between Jacob and Embry in the 'who-fancies-Alex-more' game. If I had to choose I would have said Jacob probably, he seemed like a lost puppy who has just found a loving family.

"Sounds great." I said happily, I like the sound of 'beach' even though I knew I wasn't going to swim, it was still winter.

"Fine with me." Lena said and Alex nodded happily.

"Aren't there any girls in La Push?" Lena asked sceptically and the boys looked at her questioningly while Alex and I had a good guess what was coming so we were grinning (like idiots). "It's like you have found a lake after days of thirst." She and the boys (especially Jake and Embry) flushed.

"Is it a problem that we enjoy the sight?" Quil asked with a big grin on his face and we all laughed.

"Fine with me, I'm not a blushing type." Lena shrugged and looked at the boys as she played with her shiny brown hair (at that moment I completely understood the boys even as a girl).

"Are we far from the beach?" Elena wasn't a blushing type, on the other hand Alex was so it wasn't a big surprise as she changed topic.

"Of course not." Quil grinned.

"It seems that you are typical teenage boys." It was Elena of course; she was the one among us who could say things like this. Once again I snickered as I knew what Lena thought about the 'typical teenage boys'.

"Ouch. That hurt." Embry said while the two other boys laughed.

"By the way, do you fancy the typical teenage boys?" Quil asked with a slightly flirtatious tone while we just rolled our eyes, Lena especially.

"I like special guys, but even if you weren't usual, don't you think I'm old for you?" She asked way too sweetly (it's never good with Elena). It seemed she didn't wait for an answer as she continued before the boys could react. "On the other hand, I have a baby sister." She smiled sweetly and pointed to Alex who blushed." I nearly left out my dear cousin." She now made a gesture and pointed to me. I wasn't a blushing type; I just started chuckled and looked at the boys in a challenging way.

"I like mature girls." Quil, who seemed the most laid back boy said causally.

"Little Quily likes big girls." Jacob said playfully and Quil looked at him murderiously.

"Quil seems more likely the paedophile type in my opinion." Embry said teasingly but Quil smacked him and my cousins and I were on the ground from laughing. Yeah, this day was definitely… interesting.

"And I thought that we may meet some normal, nice boys." Alex stated casually and smiled at the boys.

"You can make mistakes too Alex, it is normal." I said to my cousin and we all snickered except the flushing boys.

"Hey, I thought you like the unusual ones." Quil stated and I rolled my eyes.

"That's Lena, I like the normal ones." I stated easily and grinned.

"Yeah, then you would leave Jasper alone." Alex snickered and I glared at her. Maybe I shouldn't have mentioned my intense and quite weird relationship with Mr Prince Charming to my cousins, sometimes they are worst.

"Hm… Jasper?" Quil shot me a flirtatious _and_ questioning look.

"Oh… no… He is Lena's." Alex seemed to enjoy making Lena and I blush. Even though neither of us has any special connection to Jasper Hale she could make fun of us in front of some boys.

"Alex." Lena looked at Alex murderously and warningly, but my other cousin continued.

"Both of their heart is reserved by Jasper Hale." Alex said with a casual but very much teasing grin, but the reactions of the boys were weird when they heard the name. I eyed them but they didn't say anything they just seemed… strange. Did they know Jasper?

We continued our walk and before we could break the silence we arrived at the beach. It was beautiful that was sure, it was a fairly nice day; the Sun was even shining a bit so the waved of the sea reflected the light amazingly. The air was salty and fresh, the surrounding was beautiful and even the boys who probably grew up here looked around with amazed smiles on their face.

"Suggestions?" Jacob looked around and asked. Two words: bad idea. Never ask for suggestions when more than five teenagers are presented.

"Truth or dare." Of course the first and most liked suggestion. In a minute we sat down on a few branches which were standing in a circle around a bonfire. On my right Alex sat, Jacob next to her then Quil, then Embry and on my other side was Lena.

"I have a better idea. Truth, Dare, Double Dare, Kiss a Boy, or Torture?" She raised her eyebrows in a challenging way and everyone nodded enthusiastically. This was going to be interesting.

"How should we play? Does anyone have a bottle? We could spin it." I stated and started planning. Lena took her bag and after a few seconds she gave me a bottle which was nearly full with Coke but when you are with three teenage boys it is never a problem.

"Everyone knows the rules?" I asked and I got a few 'yes' and 'no' too. I nodded and started to lecture them on our little game. "Okay, I am pretty sure everyone knows the basic 'truth or dare', the only difference is that we have more option. I know that usually we are able to choose but now we are going to start with Truth, then comes Dare, then Double Dare, Kiss a Boy, Torture comes if you don't do your task whatever is it. Double Dare means that both the asker and the person who gets the dare must do it, Kiss a Boy is pretty obvious and Torture… You can choose between Tickle Torture and Truth Torture when you have to answer one question from everybody." I explained the game to the boys (that was how we always played with Lena and Alex). "You understand?" I asked and the nodded.

"It's going to be interesting." Lena smiled evilly?

"Who spins first?" I asked enthusiastically, I always loved party games.

"I will." Quil even waved. He reached for the battle and spun it, it seemed like an eternity but it stopped at Lena.

"So you will have to answer me truthfully." He grinned and she just looked at him like she was bored. "Do you have a boyfriend?" He asked.

"No, I don't. I had one but we broke up when I moved here." She said easily and shrugged, it seemed that Quil liked the answer.

"Now, I'm spinning." She smiled. "Dare." She spun the battle which stopped at Embry who looked slightly scared. We were talking about Elena for goodness' sake; she had a special evil smile. We had to think about a task, and of course in the end we chose Lena's, it was pretty good.

"Embry, you will have to go in to the water and stay there for a minute." She said easily as it wasn't winter. However, Embry probably wanted to impress her as he took off his shoes, coat and his T-shirt. He tucked up his jeans and without much thinking he ran into the water. We were measuring the time and when it was up he was shivering.

"Are you okay?" Lena looked at him in a slightly concerned way which was enough for him to be totally happy and forget about his dare. When Embry sat down with us, once again everybody was looking at the poor Coke bottle.

"Double Dare." I said with an excited smile. Embry had the bottle which landed on Alex.

"So, what should we do?" Alex sighed. Shouldn't Embry be the victim, this is the second dare in a row for him?

"Snog the on the person's left?" I suggested but Lena shook her head.

"The next round is Kiss the Boy." She said easily and she was right. "I have a good one. Guys, take your mobile phones out." She smiled at Alex and Embry, once again with her evil smile and Jacob and I snickered. Alex sighed, she knew what was coming, and it was a regular dare between us.

"Now give it to the person on your left." Lena ordered Alex and Embry, Alex gave it to me while Embry gave it to Quil. "You can write whatever you want to whomever you want guys." She gestured to us and Embry and I nodded excitedly.

I looked through the list of names in Alex's phone and ended writing a message for Melissa Andrews. First I think I should tell you about Melissa, right? She was the type of girl who loved to be in the centre, she was actually nice, but she did whatever she needed to do to get the attention or whatever she wanted. Alex and Lissa were good friends for a year, that's why she still had the name in her phone, just right before we left did they end their friendship.

As in a 'high school soap opera' the boy Melissa liked fancied Alex, so Lissa thought if she humiliates Alex then she will get the guy. I mean really, probably she watched too much TV. She did some horrible stuff to Alex who hasn't spoken to her since. (I have checked on the Internet, Lissa didn't get her 'dream boyfriend'.)

_Lissa, could we talk? _

_I want my friend back._

_I need your help; please I'm in a big trouble… _

_Alex_

It seemed like a good text message to Lissa, I nearly pushed the 'Send' button, when Alex got the mobile phone out of my hand.

"You can't send it. Big trouble, really Alice? She will end up saying that I'm pregnant or I'm drug addicted. Why Lissa?" She was outrageous, while I looked at Embry who was just blushing badly, probably Quil was writing a message to a girl he liked (or a boy and that was his problem….).

"You know, Alex this means Torture. I have never seen a girl more ticklish than you, so am I right when I say you would like Truth Torture?" Lena raised her eyebrows while Alex only nodded. Lena didn't exaggerate, Alex really was ticklish.

"Who starts?" I asked.

"You." Lena said easily and the boys nodded.

"What do you think of Melissa Andrews right now?" I asked as I was pretty sure that I knew the answers to all the basic questions like "Who was your first crush?".

"That she isn't living on Earth." She said angrily, probably she remembered too well some of the things the girl has done to her. "She thinks she can get whatever or whomever she wants. Not to mention that she tends to forget who are her friends. She is a slut that's my opinion." The boys snickered at the end of course.

"Kitty- fight." Quil said enthusiastically and we all laughed, even Alex.

"It's my turn." Elena told us with a smile and then started concentrating. "Do you have any irrational fears?" She asked after a few moments. Alex seemed even more thoughtful than previously her sister. She played with her brown locks and she grimaced slightly.

"I believe in supernatural, but that's not even the problem, my biggest fear is that one day some aliens appear and as in bad movies they kill everyone." Alex said very seriously which made the boys laugh, Lena nodded thoughtfully as she would have said the same (who knows with my cousins) and I just smiled at Alex.

"It's me, I guess." Embry said after a few seconds." Do you have any crushes now?" He asked.

"Crushes as 'Oh, I want to get and date him' or as 'Oh, he is a cute boy'?" Alex asked after a moment of thinking.

"The first." Embry smiled.

"Then, no. At the moment I don't have any serious crushes." She shrugged and I wasn't sure if that made the boys happy or sad.

"My turn." Quil smiled. "Tell us about your first true kiss." The boy asked easily and Alex blushed.

"It happened with my first boyfriend at the end of the Middle School. His name is Adam Berg. He invited me to the school dance and during dancing he kissed me. We went to different high schools and we broke up." She shrugged, Adam didn't mean anything to her now besides being her first lover and he was the first one to kiss her.

"And now, it's me." Jacob said with a triumphal smile." If you had to snog one person in the room, who would it be?" He asked and Alex blushed. It was a good question, it seemed.

"Well, I like boys more than girls and the two girls besides me who are sitting here are my close relatives and I'm not very fond of incest, so only you, Embry and Quil remains. I don't know any of you well, we have just met, but probably I would choose you." Alex told us and by the end she was very (I mean very) red, redder than a tomato that was for sure. Jacob was grinning like a mad man, Quil grimaced but then started laughing at the two 'love birds', Embry just grinned, just like Lena and I did.

"Oh, what a coincidence. Kiss a Boy follows the Truth Torture." I said with a very big smile on my face." And Alex has to spin." It seemed that Alex has forgotten that she still had to do the kissing task as she flushed deeply once again. On the other hand the boys (especially Jacob) seemed very hopeful. (Lena and I were hopeful too that she spun a boy, not us, we didn't like incest either.)

The bottle was spinning; it has already passed Jacob… then Quil… then Embry… (Oh-oh, I didn't like the sound of this.)… it has passed Lena and I sighed, it was still going and it passed me, it nearly stopped at Alex (that would be interesting, how can you kiss yourself?). However, it landed on Jacob in the end.

"Snog!" Lena seemed pretty enthusiastic. (She was the girl I never completely understood even though I have been living with her for so many years. Her reactions usually surprised me.) I cheered, while Embry and Quil seemed like they were disappointed (typical teenaged boys). The two 'love birds' turned to each other with red faces and they leaned closer.

"Remember, kiss on the lips and not on the cheeks, also, not a peck on the lip, but a real kiss, close to a snog." I told them enthusiastically the rules and they nodded. They leaned even closer and Jacob kissed Alex. It seemed that they didn't have problems with following the rules… after a minute Lena coughed and the two were even redder (if that was possible).

"So, what comes now?" I asked cheerfully, even though I knew perfectly what was coming. The first round ended, so the second started. In the following time, we continued playing. First Quil was dared to call the police and tell them that he was being chased by a lion (I still don't really understand this), then I had to speak about my worst date (as a Freshman I met Jason Welf, who invited me to an expensive confectionery, but he forgot to show up. I had to pay the bills and I didn't have that much money with me, I had to call Lena. Then when Lena arrived and she was paying when Jason showed up and he started flirting with my cousin who was disgusted and slapped the boy, who was a 'cry baby' and a spoiled child and he called his parents, who called Aunt Anna and Uncle Josh and in the end Lena and I were the bad ones.)

Then came Double Dare and Lena and I had to drink some salty water from the sea (it was horrible, yuck!), and we both did it. During Kiss a Boy Lena had to kiss Quil, who was ecstatic by the way (I was pretty sure that on Monday every boy in the Quileute school were going to know that he has kissed an eighteen-year-old beautiful girl from outside the Reservation.) Throughout the game, we had answered really weird questions such as, Jacob had to tell us about the worst rumour he has spread about someone else, Embry had to rate everyone who played on a rate from 1-10, Alex had to tell what was the question she didn't want anyone to ask from her (then in the next round she had to answer of course), I had to tell what I would do and how I would look like if I was a boy for one day. Lena had to tell us about her strangest dream (it was really weird) and Quil's task was to say what the meanest thing was he has ever done until that day.

Not only the questions, but the dares were really strange too. I had to say 'I love you more than you would ever believe' to the first person who we came across by. He was actually a boy around eleven-twelve, his name was Collin and he really thought that I was crazy. Jacob had to run back to the houses and shout that his wife has just left him and then he had to sing Thriller (and he did the dance too, it was pretty entertaining). By the way his father and my grandfather has seen it too, the whole Reservation was laughing at him. Len called 911 and ordered a Double Cheese Pizza (yeah, it was weird too) and then Alex had to sit in Jacob's lap for three minutes (they were red of course). Just some examples, what we have done all day, not to mention that not only Alex and Jake, Lena and Quil kissed before the game ended, but Embry and Quil (it was very entertaining to watch), Embry and I (well, it was definitely interesting that was for sure), Jacob and Lena (, I think both of them liked Jake kissing Alex more) and Lena and Alex kissed too (now, that was really – I mean it- disgusting, at least for me, I mean they were my cousins, and they were sisters… Yuck!)

It was an interesting day that was for sure….

"So, you really have to go home? A last round?" Quil asked after we told them that it was already pretty late.

"Sorry, guys. We have to go. Our parents will kill us." Alex smiled apologetically at the boys.

"It was great to meet you." I told them and I meant it, they were really fun to be around. It was a good change after the drama in school.

"Yeah, we should meet up again sometimes soon." Even Lena nodded with a smile on her face.

"Call you?" Jacob asked and we nodded after that we quickly wrote down our telephone number.

"By, guys." I said when we reached Grandpa Adam's house.

"By Alice, Lena, Alex." They said, but every one of them in a different sequence, so it was a chaos in the end which made us all laugh.

"Lace, Lena, Alex!" Cynthy ran out of Grandpa's house, and our grandfather soon followed her. She hugged me tight and she ran to our cousins.

"Did you have a good time?" She asked and we all nodded with a light chuckle.

"And did you have a good time my little princess?" I asked and she nodded.

"Grandpa told me very interesting stories." She nodded and at that time I didn't even notice the faint glint of fear in her eyes.

"Jacob congratulations with your show and I am very sorry for your divorcement." Grandpa Adam said to Jake who flushed and all of us started to laugh.

"I see you had a great time." Grandpa told us, and we all nodded.

After we said good bye we went home, the way back to home seemed like a few minutes as we told Cynthy about our day (of course we have left out some, hmm… interesting parts which were inappropriate for my little sister).

We made new friends and had an amazing day that was for sure.


	10. Of friends and invitations

**Author's note:**

**1. This update was pretty quickly and still longer than usual, so I hope you will like it.**

**2. Some answers to the reviews: Sorry for the lack of Jasper-Alice moments in the previous one, this contains a lot (of jealous Jasper :D). (****Aphroditessister) **No, this story is going to be pretty long as our two (favourite) main characters are not even in love, it would be pretty weird to end it here. (**batchgirl67)** I wil try to write good and quick **chapters too. (****hitachiin19**)

**3. Pictures about the non-canon characters can be found on my profile just click on my name then on the name of the characters. I will put the new characters up too!**

**4. I must say thank you for all who have reviewed the previous chapters. I am honoured that ****you ****have spent time with helping me, even though I was lazy to write. Thank you again. So, I would like to say thank you to: hitachiin19 , Aphroditessister , batchgirl67 and Frost Lightning.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Twilight Saga, all rights go to Stephanie Meyer.**

_9. Chapter_

_Of friends and invitations_

Where should I start now?

Well, I guess I will tell you what I have witnessed during a night at home first. It was a less than a week after we have first met the boys in the Reservation. We were watching a romantic comedy (Love Actually) and Lena was talking about how much she loved Colin Firth in the six episode long Pride and Prejudice film adoption. That's when the phone rang. It was quite weird actually; it was after nine in the evening, not a lot of people were calling us usually after eight o'clock.

"I will pick up the telephone." I said easily and before anyone could say anything I was at the phone.

"Hallo. It's Alice Brandon here." I told 'Mr. or Ms. Unknown'.

"Alice. It's Jenna, could you give Anna?" Jenna Choser asked in an upset tone. It was like she was crying or more likely sobbing.

"Of course, Jenna." I said and shouted 'Aunt Anna'. In a few seconds I heard the sound of my aunt as she approached the telephone.

"Who is it?" She asked and I told her it was Jenna. Before I carry on, I should tell about Jenna probably. Jenna Choser born as Frazen was a very good friend with the Losier twins, my mother and Aunt Anna since they were little. After they graduated she ended up in medical school just like my aunt. She married a handsome doctor and had a son and a daughter. Jason was just as old as I was, we practically grew up together while Juliet (yes, they really liked names which started with 'J' and probably Shakespeare too) was two years younger, still in Middle School.

I didn't want to be rude and listen to their conversation so I sat back and watched the movie while I threw some popcorn in my mouth occasionally. After about ten minutes Aunt Anna came back but only said something to my Uncle in a hushed tone and both of them left the room. Lena turned and looked annoyed, I wasn't sure if it was because her parents left her out of something or was it because she thought that they were too loud.

That was the moment when my mobile started ringing; when I looked at the screen I had a big smile on my face. A dark blonde haired, grey-eyed boy with a big smile was looking at me. _Jason Choser._ I felt a bit guilty as I haven't kept in touch with him recently. When we were fourteen they have moved away and although we still called each other sometimes it wasn't the same. I have never felt anything towards him romantically, but he was like a brother to me. He was a good friend to Lena and Alex too, but as we were in the same age, we had nearly all of our classes together since we started school we were always closer to each other than he was with my cousins. I left the room so I didn't annoy my cousins and sat down in the kitchen. As my Aunt and Uncle was nowhere to be seen I thought they probably went to their bedroom.

"Hey, Jason." I greeted him enthusiastically, I really felt bad as I haven't even thought about him since I have moved to Forks. Wow, I was a bad friend, okay, I to fit in a new school, place and things like that but still.

"Hey, stranger." He said in a cheerful tone, but it seemed... strained.

"What's up?" I asked, dismissing my thoughts.

"The sky." He said and I had to laugh, he always said that when we were smaller.

"Everything is okay with you?" I asked casually, but I got only silence as a response.

"Are you okay, Jason?" I questioned my old friend frantically.

"Actually... not really." Jason told me after a moment of silence. I waited for a few seconds as I hoped he will continue but it seemed I had to interrogate him. I tapped my fingers on the kitchen table (I was never a really patient person, hence, probably you couldn't find a person as impatient as me, so it shouldn't be a big surprise that I asked him).

"What happened?" I asked after what seemed like an hour (but actually it wasn't more than twenty seconds of silence).

"My father told my mother in the morning that he has to work until late today. My mother wanted to eat out, she didn't feel like cooking today and she said that the usual place we always go is a bit boring, she asked Julie and me what we wanted to eat." He started in a monotone voice as he just read a book up. There was no emotion in his voice which in a way scared me, he sounded like this when he was really upset and didn't want to accept the reality.

"You know Juliet's Italian food obsession, right? So, of course we ended up in an Italian restaurant. The only problem that we weren't alone..." Jason told me and I didn't understand for a moment, people usually aren't alone in a restaurant. However, then it hit me. Oh...

"I'm sorry Jay." I said the name I used when we were little. It seemed he didn't even realize that I reacted as he continued.

"My father was sitting in the corner with one of his colleagues. He was flirting and kissing her... Of course when my mother questioned he first said it was just a dinner, they had to talk about work and it seemed like a better place than the office, then he admit it that he cheated on my mother but it was nothing serious, which made that _slut_ shout as well." He said now in a disgusted voice and I didn't know how to respond (which was a very big thing as I could always say something). However, it seemed he didn't need a reply; he just needed to tell anyone what has happened.

"The whole restaurant was watching, Julie was crying, my mother and that _bitch_ were shouting and he was explaining how he has done nothing wrong. My mother turned around, left and Juls and I followed her. She was so upset that we ended up in her office and we were standing next to her desk globe. As in a movie she said that we are moving where ever it stops. She wanted to get as far from _him_ as possible." Jason told me and I could easily imagine him as he was sitting on his bed next to a suitcase with his mobile in his hand. His dark blonde hair is shaggy, like he hasn't brushed it for days; his eyes are stormy grey from being so upset.

"Probably if the globe landed in China I would be in Asia tomorrow, but it landed on the United Stated, more precisely, on Washington State. She said she wants to live in a small town now, away from _him_ so, I reminded her that how her best friend is living in the same state now. We are moving to Forks as fast as possible." He said in the same tone and I didn't know what I should do. I was very happy that he was moving to the same town as I was living in, but I was very sorry for him as I know that it really made him upset. What should I say? 'I'm really sorry Jay.' 'Everything will be better, Jason.' 'He was always just a jerk.' 'I'm here with you.'

"What can I do for you, Jay?" I asked quietly after a moment of silence. He started laughing but without humour in his voice. It was forced and slightly sarcastic.

"Nothing, Aly. I don't even know what _I_ should do." He told me and I remained silent. He just needed to talk to someone. I understood it; it was the same for me when my parents died. No one could help me, no one could do anything, and they just had to be next to me, let me to talk, to say what was on my mind. He needed to that he wasn't alone, and even if his father was a jerk, there are people out in the Big World who cared for him.

"It just... My mother... she is the worst; she has already packed everything and wants to leave now... She said she is completely fine, but actually she went crazy. Julie on the other hand... She still hasn't stopped crying... I-I don't know what I should do..." Jason told me in a frustrated voice and I was pretty sure that he jumped up from his bed.

"I always thought that there was something with _him_. I mean he always seemed cold with my mother, but I never thought that he would cheat on her... He never wanted any children and he got two... I'm not even sure if he ever really cared about Julie or me." My old friend said and I knew that he just broke down. He was strong, but it was too much for him too.

"I think you should go to Julie, she needs you. If I'm right she was always closer to your father and she has only turned fifteen. She needs his older brother, Jay. Your mother... she just needs time and of course, your help. However, first she needs to calm down. You can't really help in it. I just... I would do this if I were in your situation." I told him quietly, I'm not sure if he could even hear me.

"Thanks, Alice. You are a really good friend." Jason said in the same tone and I had a sad smile on my face." I think... I should go. Thank you, _Aly_." He continued.

"You're my friend, it's nothing. I'm here for you. Bye, Jay." I told him and I could imagine him looking at the floor, he always did when we talked about serious things.

"Bye, Aly." He said and he ended the call. I put my mobile in my pocket and left the room. I could hear how Alex was laughing and I had a sad smile on my face.

"Who was it, Alice?" Alex asked as she turned to see me sitting down.

"Jason." I told her and she nodded.

"Is he alright? I haven't heard about him recently." She asked. I wanted to laugh out; at the moment probably he was everything besides 'alright'.

"He is moving here." I said easily. I wanted to let him tell the reason; it was his story, not mine. (Okay, usually I tend to forget this, but he really was my friend...)

"What?!" Both of my cousins turned now around. Cynthy was already in her room, sleeping as tomorrow she has school, so now only three of us were watching (well, actually not watching) the movie.

"Jenna, Jay and Julie are moving here." I said as easily as possible while my cousins' eyebrows were way too high.

"Why just the three of them are moving?" Alex asked me, although I was pretty sure she understood.

"Family problems." I told them and they nodded, although I saw that Lena wanted to ask further questions, but Alex shot him a glare. Yeah, sometimes Alex was the more tactful, even if it sounds impossible. That was the moment when my Aunt and Uncle appeared in the living room, both of them had a sorrowful expression on their face.

"Jenna has just called me. They are moving to Forks." She told us and she seemed surprised when we just nodded. My Uncle looked questioningly at us.

"Jason called me." I explained it to them and they nodded understandingly. That was the night which once again changed my life in Forks, the thought of Jason's coming made me very happy and I even forgot that some people still had serious issues with me. I mean why I would care that Jasper Hale (a moody jerk) ignored me, when I could meet a good, childhood friend once again. No one... or at least not me.

Although Jenna really wanted to move, it wasn't as easy as she wanted it to be, so they only arrived a little bit less than a week later. It was a Saturday when I met Jason once again. We were standing before their new house, my whole family and of course Jenna came out to greet us. She was the same in many ways; she still had her light blonde hair, big grey eyes and kind smile, but she seemed to be a lot older. Her grey eyes seemed tired, she had purple circles around her eyes, and probably she hasn't slept much recently. She seemed more fragile and less healthy and her smile seemed slightly forced.

"It's good to see you." She told us and one by one we greeted each other and give her a hug. She was like another aunt for me and it felt weird and painful to see her in this state. Then we went it to the house, which was way smaller than ours and less homey, but then again only three of us lived here, not six. That's when I saw him. He was leaning against the doorframe, his dark blonde hair as windblown as ever, his grey eyes were on me and small smile was on his face. I ran to him and hugged him tight.

"Hey, Jay." I greeted him and he chuckled.

"You haven't grown at all." He said jokingly and I stuck my tongue at him. Okay, it was true; I was still only 4'10" while he was around 6'.

"You aren't very original." I said easily and smiled when he chuckled.

"Old habits die hard." He shrugged and now it was my turn to chuckle.

"Hey, Mary. You always expropriate Jay; he is ours as much as yours."It was of course Alex. She hugged Jason as well and then Lena did too. I grimaced because she said 'Mary', but other than that I laughed with my cousins.

"Jay!" That was of course Cynthy, who just arrived to our little group.

"Hey, girls." Juliet arrived too. She seemed much older than I remembered; she was now a true woman. Her long, wavy blonde hair, which was lighter than Jason's, much like Jenna's reminded me of Rosalie Hale, although Julie's hair was nearly on the curly side. She had big blue eyes and a kind, now less childish face. She seemed worn out, but other than that she seemed very pretty, probably boys are dying for her already.

"Wow. Julie, I think Jason has to protect you from boys all day." Alex told the younger girl, who blushed. The next few hours were spent by talking. It seemed that they were pleased that they weren't alone and someone distracted them. We told Jason and Julie about Forks, our school (Julie didn't really like the idea to go to a school where she was alone), about La Push and life as general. We tried to leave out the whole 'your father is a cheating jerk' topic, which made them glad. For a few hours they could forget everything. While the six of us, the 'children' were talking together, Aunt Anna, Uncle Josh and Jenna were speaking to each other privately.

Monday morning came too quickly... I have spent nearly the whole Sunday with my cousins, Jason and Julie, although now we continued it in our house. The morning was the same as ever, I got up early so I could make my make-up, hair and choose a perfect outfit. Then I ran into my cousins' room to see if they were awake (they were once lucky, they have already got up). I had breakfast and the four of us got in the little red car. We took Cynthy to the school and then we headed to ours.

I looked up and the first people I saw were the Cullens. Bella smiled and waved to me, Edward nodded, Emmett grinned, and the Hale twins continued talking as they haven't seen me. Rude, yeah? That's what I have expected. Then I saw and enthusiastic Ashley. Her big bright blue eyes showed that she had some interesting news for us, but before I could speak to her a familiar black car arrived. It wasn't fancy, but seemed prettier than the trucks (at least for me), it was Jenna's, so I knew it could only be Jason.

He got out of the car and started heading to us. Everyone was watching him, in a school so small like this everyone knew who the new person is (the only one who wasn't familiar). It was easy to see some of the girls drooling and I had to admit he was handsome. He still hasn't met with a brush, but it even seemed good for him. His grey eyes seemed special and his childish smile made him... cute? (He was like a brother for me, we grew up together, and it's hard to think about your brother as a cute boy...)

He was wearing a dark coat; his hands were in his pocket. He flashed a smile to us and my cousins and I chuckled at his 'dramatic entrance'. He reached us and we all hugged him.

"Oh, now we aren't the newbies." Lena smiled at him and we all laughed. From the corner of my eyes I saw Jasper Hale looking at us weirdly. He seemed... angry? What was his problem?

"Shouldn't you... I don't know, like... get your schedule?" I asked him and he chuckled.

"Good idea, Aly." He said and we told him that we will go inside as it was pretty cold outside. He nodded and told us that he will find his way to his lesson. So I ended up in my English class. I was sitting in my place and drawing in my sketchbook, the place where Jasper asked me out in my dreams. (Okay, it sounded as I wanted it, I should probably use the term 'vision', right?)

"Hey, Alice." Bella said to me and sat down next to me.

"You haven't told me that you know the new student. Is he your boyfriend?" She asked in a slightly huffish tone, but more likely curiously. I laughed at the thought, Jay, as my boyfriend?

"Sorry, Bella. No, he is just a childhood friend." I told her and she seemed... happy, that we weren't dating? Before we could continue our conversation our favourite teacher (note the sarcasm) arrived. Mr. Mason looked at us, or more likely Bella to check if she did something wrong (not that she has ever done) and then he started to lecture us on the French classical drama and Molière. After forty-five minutes of pure Hell, the bell rang and after we gave our papers in (he still especially checked ours) we could go out of the classroom.

"So, how do you know the new student? " Bella asked and I rolled my eyes.

"His name is Jason Choser and his mother is the best friend of my Aunt." It wasn't an accident that I didn't mention my mother. Even after so many years, I like not to think about the loss.

"He is quite handsome." Bella mentioned as it was nothing, but she was looking at me. Was she testing me? Did she think that I have a crush on Jason?

"You could say." I shrugged in a non-caring way, but it seemed that it was harder to convince Bella than this. "Look, Bella. There is nothing between him and me. I mean he is like a brother to me. Could you date Emmett or Jasper?" I asked although, now that I think of it is a quite stupid question as Edward was his adopted brother to...

"He likes you." She said to me as it was the most obvious thing in the World. Probably my eyes were wide and questioning as she continued."It's easy to see. He stared at you as you were some type of miracle. I have seen that look enough times." She shrugged and before I could respond she waved and left going to her Government lesson with Edward.

"Hey, Alice." I turned around and found myself in front of Lauren Mallory. What the hell was she doing here? She didn't even have a class here, nor was she going to have.

"Yes, Lauren?" I asked the blonde girl and was looking for Jessica. She had this lesson, where was she? She was the only one who could save me from Lauren (although probably she would just help her).

"Is the newbie taken?" She asked and I had to roll my eyes once again. Even if Jason had a girlfriend (although he didn't have), she would do anything to get him. She didn't care about things like single or not...

"Nope." I said easily and started to leave.

"Oh, so you couldn't get him. Yeah, he is too good for you." She said and she even put on a thoughtful expression.

"Yeah, that's it." I nodded enthusiastically. Whatever. She could think whatever she wanted. She looked at me with high eyebrows; probably this was the answer she thought she would never get. However, she seemed not to care too much about me as she turned around and walked away.

I marched to the Spanish classroom, and without looking at the boy sitting next to me I enthusiastically sat down. However, when I heard the name 'Alice' I turned around and found Lauren and Jessica talking about me. I just rolled my eyes, for the thousandth time that day. I got my sketchbook out and continued my drawing. However, I was disturbed by the boy next to me, (in)famous Jasper Hale didn't ignore me for the first time in like... two or three weeks.

"What are you doing?" He asked and I looked up. His golden eyes showed surprised and fear?

"Drawing." I said in a 'Captain Obvious' way.

"And _what_ are you drawing?" Jasper asked.

"A landscape." I told him and now it was his turn to roll his eyes. "By the way. You can speak? I thought you are mute." I said in an unbelieving tone. He really annoyed me. One day he seems like he wants to kill me, then he ignores me, than he is very kind, then he doesn't even know I exist for weeks once again and then he expect me to be friendly with him.

"I'm a silent type. I usually don't speak more than it is necessary." He told me, but I didn't really care, I continued my work. I remembered the first day after our quarrel, I wanted to say sorry and ask for his forgiveness. Yeah, right.

"Then don't speak." I said easily and I didn't even look at him, although I felt his glance on me.

"Have you seen the place you are drawing or is it just your imagination?" He asked after a few seconds. Ha, now he was trying... Little too late. I was deeply offended.

"None of your business." I said easily and I was working on a tree, concentrating. I thought that he has already given up, but he seemed just as persistent I was. (However, he didn't know that I always got what I wanted...)

"I'm sure you would tell your boyfriend." He said and I looked up. What the hell was he talking about, really?

"If I had one, I would." I shrugged and looked back to the paper.

"So, you don't have one?" He asked after a little bit of silence.

"Why do you care? By the way, personal question." I answered him and before he could respond the bell rang and our teacher appeared in the door. After we greeted her and she started to lecture on how to use the future tense I found a paper on my exercise book.

_So, you aren't talking to me now? _

It was written in a beautiful writing style. I looked to my side and I saw Jasper watching me. It wasn't too hard to guess who wrote it.

_Why would I?_

I wrote down easily and wanted to throw it in his face, but it would be too conspicuous, so I just put it down on his desk. I saw him writing and before I could continue taking notes he put the paper before me.

_You will have to; we have to do a project together._

I looked at him questioningly; I nearly started writing when he gestured to the teacher who was now speaking about our next project.

"So, all in all, I would like a minimum two papers long story. Sorry, but you can't choose your partner; the people sitting next to each other will be the pairs. Every pair will pick a paper which says their topic, like historical story, fairytale, science fiction, fantasy. The other person of the pair will choose another paper from another bowl. On the paper you will find words like humorous, drama and romantic. I will grade your Spanish, your creativity and the accuracy. If someone picks humorous horror I don't want to read a romance story." She told us and we all nodded, although some boy commented how they would throw up if they had to write a romantic story.

"Does anyone have a question, or can I go around and you could pick the papers?" The teacher asked but no one seemed interested in asking a question.

"I give a week for the project, so I will want it on my desk next Monday." She stated and some people mumbled things like 'Yeah, we won't have a weekend.' 'One week? That's nothing!'

"Miss Brandon, please choose one from this bowl." Mrs. Goff put a bowl full of small paper pieces before me and I randomly chose one. I fold it out and saw one word on it: _Fantasy_.

"It's your turn Mr. Hale." She told Jasper who nodded and picked out a paper from the other bowl. I couldn't see it and Jasper seemed indifferent.

"As I don't want you to change papers, it would be no challenge; I'm going to write down the partners and the topic. So, Miss Brandon, Mr. Hale, your topic is _romantic fantasy_." She said and wrote down the names and the topic in columns. Some boys snickered, yeah; it was going to be interesting. "Those, who have already picked topics, can leave the class, in silence." She told us and I started to pack up. I left the room without a word and started walking to my Government lesson, when a cold touch stopped me. I turned around and faced with Jasper.

"So, what is your problem with me?" He asked in his velvety voice which made me shiver. He was pretty close to me and it made thinking a pretty hard job.

"Do you want to know my opinion on you?" I asked suddenly, he just nodded while he fixed his golden eyes on mine dark blue ones.

"You are a moody git." I said and turned around, I didn't wait for his answer, but before I could reach the corner he once again stopped me.

"He isn't good for you." He said so quietly I wasn't even sure I understood it well. I sighed and once again turned around.

"Who?" I asked with high eyebrows. I think I know the weirdest boy in this Universe. The title goes to... Jasper Hale!

"The new boy." He said as it was evident. Until now I didn't think that there is anything familiar in Bella and Jasper besides the appearance, but it seemed that the whole Cullen family thought I was dating Jason. However, there was a big difference between Jasper and Bella... I actually liked Bella Cullen.

"It's not your business." I told him and I wanted to go to my class, even though not even the previous one has ended. He leaned even closer and I felt his breathe on me when he spoke. "Are you sure?"

"What game are you playing with me?" I asked quietly but I was sure he heard it.

"What are you talking about, Alice?" He asked in the same tone.

"Why are you speaking to me now?" I challenged him and he raised his eyebrows.

"Why wouldn't I?" He asked like he hadn't ignored me for weeks.

"You are impossible Jasper Hale." I said angrily. I was never a calm person, but that's only because usually I was way too happy, but Jasper was able (from the first day I knew him) to make me very easily very angry. He was confusing and very strange. I just couldn't understand his moody personality.

"Ten o'clock, Saturday, at your place." He said me and turned around.

"What?!" I (slightly too loudly) shouted after him, but at least in the same moment the bell rang, so I didn't get in trouble. My mobile indicated that I got a new message. I opened the text message and under an unknown mobile number I found one word.

_Project_

I looked up and tried to find Jasper but he has already left and in the sea of students I couldn't see him. Have I already mentioned that Jasper Hale was weird? Probably not enough times.

I headed to my Government lesson in Building 6 and in the doorframe as usual Mike Newton was standing. He was grinning at me and he seemed even more enthusiastic as usually.

"Hey, Alice." He greeted me when I reached him.

"Helo, Mike." I nodded kindly at him too.

"I was thinking... I know, I know. Girls choice and everything, but would you like to go the Prom with me?" He asked slightly (or more likely very) nervously and looked at me with hopeful blue eyes. Before I could find a way to reject him nicely (Mike was a pretty kind guy, just not my type) I saw another blonde haired boy, a very familiar one. He just left the room which meant he passed us and I thought he didn't even see us, but he stopped.

"You are Mike, right?" Jason asked and fixed his grey eyes on Mike who nodded.

"Yeah, I'm Mike Newton. You are the new guy, Jason, right?" He asked in a same way and Jay nodded.

"Sorry, man, but she is taken. She has already asked me." Jason said and Mike looked at me if I confirm Jason's statement.

"Yeah, sorry, Mike." I said easily and the boy in front of me nodded sadly." Next time." He muttered and left us in the doorframe. I looked at my friend and smiled.

"I'm really thankful; I didn't know what I should say to him." I said and Jason smiled at me.

"So, what do you say? Will you accompany me?" He looked at me in the same way as Mike did a few minutes earlier. What should I say? In my dream (khm, sorry vision) I seemed happy and it seemed like a good idea to go with Jasper, but now. Jasper or Jason. In one hand the secretive, strange but exciting (and of course confusing) handsome Jasper, on the other hand the reliable, kind and good friend, Jason. The bad boy or the good kid, like in the movies...

Before I could say anything my mobile once again signalled that I have a new message.

"Sorry." I muttered and Jason nodded and gestured to get my mobile.

In the same my mobile didn't showed the name, not even the number. The text message only contained two words. My heart started beating quicker and I looked around, but I didn't see those golden eyes or that wavy honey hair.

_Say no._


	11. Of misunderstandings and kindness

**Author's note:**

**1. I hope you will like it, the first part is pretty eventful than it's more likely just a bit Alice-Jasper bonding time, getting to know each other, but I hope you will like that oart too. Oh, and it was pretty quick, wasn't it? :D**

**2. Answers to the reviews can be found at the end of the chapter. :)**

**3. Pictures about Jay and his family are up on my profile now too! :)**

**4. Thank for those who has read the previous chapter and I'm really thankful for those who even reviewed, it means a lot to me, so thank you: deltagirl74 , CheerGurl1122 and hitachiin19.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Twilight Saga, all rights go to Stephanie Meyer.**

_10. Chapter_

_Of misunderstandings and kindness_

Two words were echoing in my mind as I looked at the boy in front of me.

_Say no._

The effect of the words on me was way too big. Why were _his_ words affecting me? All he did until now was making me angry or confused, however I couldn't keep the picture of him and me on that meadow out of my mind. His golden eyes were on my just like Jay's grey ones were at the moment; he was smiling at me as I was his biggest treasure during my vision...

"Jay. How do you mean it, as friends or as a date?" I asked quietly and looked up at the dark blond-haired boy, who didn't need my further lecture probably as he seemed pretty disappointed. He knew me, if I didn't start squealing, shouting or at least bouncing with a wide smile on my face, then my answer wouldn't be something he waited for or wanted.

"As a date, Aly." He muttered, but he didn't look down or anywhere else. He fixed his grey eyes on me and he probably analyzed all my gestures. However, I couldn't watch those eyes in which hope was crushed (by me).

"Jay." I said with strength in my voice. He had to know how I felt (even if we were standing in a doorframe at the moment). "I love you, I really do…" I started, but probably it was a bad idea as his eyes once again were full of hope and before I could continue and finish my sentence (which would have continued something like this: 'However, I love you as my brother, I never had. I can't date you, Jason. I'm sorry, I really am.' So, before I told him my full answer he leaned so close, in so little time that I couldn't even react and his lips brushed against mine.

The kiss was short as I was so frozen I couldn't do anything, but it happened in front of anyone (probably). The lockers helped a bit as we were shadowed from most of the people in the corridor, but we still had way too many witnesses. He leaned back when he noticed my lack of activeness and enthusiasms and looked at me with a confused expression. Before I could open my mouth I heard a distant noise, it seemed someone has broken at least a dozen plates or worse. At least all the people turned and looked for the source of the voice and I could drag Jason with myself.

Okay, I'm sure dragging him in the janitor's cabinet wasn't my best idea. I could characterize the cabinet in three words: small, narrow and dark. However, it seemed the best place for a calm conversation (at least at that time). I didn't say anything during the way to the cabinet, but at least it was pretty close to the classroom we have just left. When we reached the place it was already nearly time for the bell and most of the (normal) students were already sitting at their place in the classrooms. I tried to find the light switch and when I did I had a big smile on my face, although it soon disappeared as I found out that it didn't work.

"We need to speak." I said calmly to Jason and gestured to the dark cabinet. He looked at me weirdly, but nodded and went in the small room. I quickly followed him and got out my mobile to make some light as we couldn't see anything. However, it seemed that my mind was so preoccupied that I didn't even realize that I got a new text message. I opened it in a heartbeat and once again my mobile didn't know the sender, however I did.

_You've made your decision, I see._

Was he there? Before I could think more about the message I remembered that I was alone in the dark in the cabinet with a boy and turned to Jason (so I could get out as soon as possible).

"Jason, you didn't let me finish my sentence." I started and in the poor light I couldn't really see how he reacted but as he didn't say anything I continued. "I love you as a brother." I didn't make the same mistake; I said it as quickly as possible so he couldn't kiss me once again.

"You mean, you don't want anything from me, don't you? He asked quietly but his words hurt me. I couldn't make out his expression, but I knew how stormy his grey eyes were when his feelings were hurt or he was angry, disappointed or nervous. That was the time when the bell rang, but none of us cared it seemed as neither Jason, nor I moved.

"Jay, you're the perfect guy every girl would want, but I can't look at you without picturing you as a five-year-old who was suffering because I made him play with my Barbie dolls." I told me the truth; he had the right to know what my problem was.

"Aly, do you really believe in friendship between a girl and a boy?" He asked in a calm tone, which meant he was very upset with me. His question didn't surprise me as I was sure this would come.

"I do. However they have to see each other as sisters or brothers in my opinion." I told him and he nodded without much life in the motion.

"So, you really can't picture yourself with me, in _that_ way?" My old childhood friend asked and I nodded.

"Sorry, Jason. I-I… I want to be your friend and _not_ your girlfriend." I told him quietly and he nodded, but when I thought our conversation has ended he leaned once again closer to me and kissed me. His kiss was sweet now, not rushed like previously and I couldn't help but answer it. It wasn't long before we separated and even in the poor light I could see his grey eyes perfectly. He was close to me still and I could feel his warm breath on my cheeks.

"Think about it, _Aly_. I'll wait for you." It seemed for the thousandth time that day; he left me without I could answer. I left the cabinet in a numb state and I was sure that I just ditch that Government lesson. I just wanted to go to the nurse and tell her I wasn't feeling well, probably she just let me go home when she saw me. However, first I wanted some fresh air so without any real destination in quick steps I left the building.

I was alone probably; I couldn't see anyone which I was thankful for, I didn't need anyone around. I sat down on a bench under the tree and tried not to freeze on the spot. Was it really only an hour ago that I told Jasper he was a moody jerk? Was it only an hour ago that Mrs. Goff gave us that project? It seemed like they happened ages ago. I was so lost in my thoughts I didn't even realize that I wasn't alone anymore. Jasper Hale sat down next to me. He was wearing a black coat which wasn't buttoned up, his face seemed emotionless, and his wavy blonde hair was even more windblown than usual. The thing which made my heart beat lot quicker that his eyes were pitch black.

"Hey." I greeted him lamely while he just nodded. After that we sat in silence. It was tensed as we were waiting for the other to explode.

"You are ditching, aren't you?" I asked quietly after some minutes of pure and annoying silence. I was never the type who could sit next to someone without a sound.

"I'm not the only." He answered quietly, I wasn't even sure that I didn't only imagine it as he didn't even look at me.

"What's up with you and text messages?" After a moment silence I questioned him once again.

"I don't know what you are talking about." Jasper said and when he looked at me with his blank expression I nearly believe it. However, I knew it better than that.

"You are lying." I said smoothly without any hesitation and he looked at me with a confused expression, but then he got his poker face back on.

"Maybe, but once again, I wouldn't be the only one." He said and turned back to analyze the tree trunk.

"What are you talking about?" I asked angrily as he was implying that I was a liar. He didn't seem amazed by my anger, but then again he seemed like he was just dying in boredom.

"You said that you don't have a boyfriend." He stated and then I understood. He has seen Jason kissing me (khm, for the first time).

"I don't have one." I said honestly, although I wasn't sure that Jasper Hale was the boy I wanted to speak about my complicated relationship with Jason. Where was Lena or Alex in times like this? Oh, right, in class (where I should be).

"You are not sure about your statement." He said as he knew perfectly what I felt at the moment. There wasn't doubt in his tone, not even a bit of question; he just stated what he has said.

"How would _you_ know that? You don't even know me." I stated easily but I didn't look at him. Why was I speaking with Jasper Hale about my feelings? End of the World…

"I'm good at reading people." He said easily, like it was nothing and it was the most normal thing in the world. O-kay…

"Maybe you are wrong now." I wasn't sure what I really meant with my statement, but he fixed his dark eyes on my blue ones.

"I'm never wrong." It wasn't like he was joking, he didn't even seem pompous, no he seemed serious and I felt the true weight of what he said. He seemed to radiate that he was telling the truth and it made me shiver.

"If you know what I feel, why are you here?" I snapped as I was frustrated. This day seemed like a nightmare. He didn't seem angry and when he looked at me once again I felt like the tones of weight this day gave me were taken from my shoulders. I felt completely calm for the first time that day.

"You just answered your own question." He said it easily and looked back to the tree. I sighed: Would I ever understand Jasper Hale, at least once in my lifetime? Probably not…

"You are confusing." I muttered but it seemed he has heard it.

"I have been told." He nodded. "So, you and new guy?" He asked like it was just a little chatting but when I turned to him I saw that he was watching everything I did. I looked up (okay, I was way smaller than him) and saw that his eyes seemed… lighter?

"We have a strange and confusing relationship." I confessed it, it seemed that I just couldn't like to Jasper. His intensive dark eyes were screaming at me to tell him the truth.

"I see." He nodded and then we were sitting in silence. I didn't even realize how cold it was until then, it seemed in a moment I will freeze, so I was very grateful when Jasper took off his coat and put it on my back.

"Thanks." I muttered and he nodded. The coat was slightly cold as he wasn't wearing it before, but I could sense his sweet fragrance.

"So, what are you doing here?" I asked after a minute. He looked at me and now I was pretty sure that his eyes seemed lighter.

"I could ask the same." He told me and I grimaced.

"I'm pretty sure you know why _I_'m here. By the way _I_ was the _first_ to ask." I said to Jasper while I emphasized some of the words.

"Sometimes you need to ditch." He shrugged but I knew he wasn't telling the truth (or at least not the whole truth). However, it was probably a personal reason and even though I was stupid enough to tell all of my feelings to him, he didn't have to do the same; we didn't even know each other.

"Are you ditching P.E too?" I asked as he was my partner. He shook his head.

"No, Edward and Emmett would kill me." He told me and I nodded.

"You are close to your brothers, it is easy to see." I said the first thing that came to my mind (usually I wasn't able to think well when Jasper was around) but it seemed like a weird and way too personal question (or probably statement).

"They are my family." He said quietly and I nodded. "You are close to your cousins too." He said and I once again I nodded.

"Yeah, they are like sisters to me, although number one in my life is my little sister." I told him and once again I really felt like I was stupid. First, I was pretty sure that Jasper Hale wasn't interested in my relationship with my family, two, why the hell would I tell him something like that? However, much to my surprise he smiled.

"Yeah, I have heard about her." He told me and I flashed a smile too.

"So... Are you going to talk to me tomorrow, or was it an unknown national holiday today?" I asked as I was interested in his mood swings. Was he speaking once in a moth to me? It seemed like that to me. He raised his eyebrows as he found my question amusing (and strange) and started to chuckle.

"I was serious, you know." I told him and now I raised my eyebrows.

"It depends." He told me and fixed his eyes once again on me. I felt like he was analyzing me and after his statement I had a weird idea of him sensing my emotions. I nearly laughed out but put on an emotionless face and looked at him questioningly.

"On what does it depend?" I asked curiously. I mean he was weird, I knew that since we have met, but this statement was just really strange (at least for me).

"It depends on _you_. Do _you_ want to talk to me?" He asked as if he was waiting for a rejection. But then again, why wouldn't I want to speak with him? He was a slightly annoying (and very confusing) company but he was my partner in Spanish and in P.E too. It was way much easier to have a good relationship with him then fighting all the time.

"Why wouldn't I?" I asked Jasper and he seemed slightly hesitant and thoughtful for a moment as he was thinking how he should express himself.

"It would be better for you to stay away from me." He told me and his annoying misty drafting made me roll my eyes. That was Jasper Hale for you. Couldn't he just… say what was on his mind? It would be easier for everyone. He should take me as an example, I was his contrary.

"Why?" I asked and tried to get a normal answer (which was hard as I was speaking to Jasper).

"Because I'm not who you I'm." He said and I started laughing and after I stopped I had a big grin on my face. He seemed confused because of my sudden mood change and happiness.

"So… you aren't a moody jerk?" I asked sweetly and flashed him a smile.

"It's not my task to decide… However, that wasn't what I meant." Jasper said and I looked at him curiously.

"I… There is something in you Alice which makes me want to be around you… even if I shouldn't." He told me and I was even more curious. So, he did indeed like me; at least that was what I think he meant.

"Why shouldn't you be around me?" I asked once again and he seemed like he was in pain. He closed his eyes and didn't look at me.

"If you would fear your life, you would be sitting next to Mike Newton at the moment and listening to his fantasies about my sister and yourself." He told me after a moment of silence and he opened his eyes and looked at me.

"I'm reckless, stupid and probably I'm going to get detention." I told him and with a slight smile and closed eyes he shook his heads.

"Way to summarize your situation." He complimented and I grinned.

"That's my way." I said easily.

"Alice. A-_Liss_… I'm serious." He told me and for the first time he used the name like in my vision which made me slightly blush. He looked up as he noticed it and looked at me questioningly.

"I know you are. I think you are always serious by the way." I said easily and looked at the sky, I avoided his glaze. "We should go in; it's almost time for the bell." I told him and stood up and I gave his jacket back, but I didn't realize that I was indeed standing on pure ice and in a beautiful way I made a pirouette and I waited to meet with my audience, with the concrete but cool arms intertwined around my waist. I looked up and found myself in the arms of Jasper Hale. His eyes seemed once again black, but a more gentle expression was on his face.

"Thanks." I muttered and waited for him to let me go, but he held me a little longer than it was necessary.

"No problem." He muttered when he let me go.

"I'll meet you in P.E." I told him and he nodded. I left Jasper there and went into the Gym. When I reached the changing room the bell rang and the people on the previous lesson left the Gym and went to change. I wasn't really surprised, but I guess I have forgotten when I saw Alex and Rosalie Hale. Of course, they had a lesson together.

"Alice." Alex ran to me and hugged me when she saw me. Usually when Mike accompanied me, the previous groups have already left, so it was a change definitely. I looked up and I saw that Rosalie was watching me with maybe hatred in her eyes (I wasn't really sure).

"So…. You are now dating Jason?" Alex asked and she looked curiously at me. She wasn't a gossipy type of person, but she was my cousin, my adopted sister so I wasn't surprised that she asked me more likely that she knew about it. It seemed that the whole school was talking about the episode which has happened before Government lesson.

"No… actually not." I told her and she seemed confused. "Misunderstanding." I continued and she seemed to understand.

"You have told him you don't want to date him, but you used too kind words and he didn't understand that you have just rejected him, haven't you?" She asked and I nodded. She frowned and grimaced in the same time.

"It sucks… To be honest I first didn't even want to believe the gossips as I knew that you don't have any romantic feelings for him." She told me and I smiled.

"Yeah, it indeed sucks… I didn't even realize he may want more than my friendship." I told my cousin who nodded.

"Boys are weird." She said as a conclusion and we both laughed. In the same time Rosalie Hale passed me and she shot me a glare. She loved me, it seemed.

"Oh… Sorry, Aly, I have to go. Mr. Varner will kill me if I am late from Calculus." She told me and we said good bye to each other. I went in the changing room and before I started changing I found a small piece of paper in my pocket.

_Stay away from my brother and from my whole family._

It was written in a beautiful handwriting. In all my life I have seen someone writing like this two times. Bella Cullen and Jasper Hale had a very similar writing style, as they have been penmanship and calligraphy for years. As I was sure none of them would write anything like that it wasn't hard to guess. The look on Rosalie's face told me easily that she hated me with passion (for an unknown reason as I was pretty sure I didn't do anything to her).

After that I didn't really feel like having to seat in the school for three more hours so I packed up and left the changing room.

"Alice, are you alright?" Ashley asked. I liked Ashley, since she asked me about Jasper we have became good friends, she often joined us even at lunch so I felt bad for lying to her but I really wanted to get home away from school at the moment. I wasn't sure if I still had a lesson with Jason, but I didn't want to meet him right now, so it seemed like the best option.

"No, actually not. I feel like I'm going to throw up in a minute."Maybe it wasn't even a lie; I did feel like I will vomit just not from stomach flu, but from my way too strange love life.

"Do you want me to accompany you to the nurse?" She asked and I shook my head.

"Thank you Ash, but I will be alright." I smiled at her which made her calm enough and with a 'I hope you'll be fine!' we parted. I left the building of the Gym and headed to the nurse. After I convinced the doctor that indeed I was feeling bad (it wasn't that hard, I probably looked like I was hit by a car) she told me I can go home and she even wrote a paper.

_Problem: How do I get home?_

My biggest problem was soon solved as I found myself in the parking lot. Jasper Hale waved to me and opened the door of his brother's silver Volvo. I wasn't so sure about this situation, as last time this happened, it ended badly and he hasn't said anything to me for nearly a month, but as I didn't have and better idea, I just shrugged and headed to the car. I got my mobile out and wrote a text message in which I wrote that I wasn't feeling well and I went home and sent it to both Lena and Alex (I hoped that at least one of them would see it).

"Hey, Jasper. I thought that you didn't want to ditch P.E." I stated as I watched the blonde haired boy I front of me. He just shrugged as a response.

"You are mute again?" I asked and raised my eyebrows.

"Are you always this curious?" He asked probably thinking that this was an answer to my question. I looked thoughtful and then smiled.

"Yes." I nodded enthusiastically.

"Would you like a lift?" He asked and I nodded.

"Don't you have better things to do?" I asked as I got in the car and he just shrugged.

"I have _way_ too much time." He grinned and I felt like I was missing some inside joke.

"So, how come you are so friendly today?" I asked curiously as he still hasn't answered my question, why did he actually talk to me.

"I have given up." He said easily and he didn't even look at me as he started the motor and we left the parking lot.

"What have you given up?" I asked and sighed. You couldn't get a normal piece of information out of Jasper Hale without interrogating him; I have already learnt my lesson.

"Staying away from you." He said as it was a normal reason. Jasper was a person who could always surprise me. I wasn't so sure if I liked it or not, that he was so secretive and he always said misty things.

"O-kay." I emphasized both syllables."You are strange by the way, have you heard it already?" I asked and I saw as he tried not to smile.

"I have heard it many times before." He said and I nodded enthusiastically.

"It's good as I can't say it enough times."I told him which made him laugh.

"And you say I'm strange? I haven't met anyone like you ever." He said and grinned at me. He said it jokingly but something in his (now) light eyes told me he meant more than a joke.

"So… Saturday, ten o'clock, I guess." I said when he finished laughing (at me).

"I guess." He smiled as he drove.

"Do you have any ideas for the project?" I asked curiously and slightly enthusiastically. Now, that we seemed to be on the friendly side, the project seemed like a good and interesting task to do.

"Girl's choice." He said easily and I nodded even more enthusiastically.

"Hm… Fantasy." I tried to think about a good topic. Werewolves? Witches and wizards? Elementals? People with special powers (like mine)? Vampires?

"You have left out the romance part." He said and I nodded in a thoughtful way.

"Two seemingly different people, from different species should fall in love." I said proudly, it seemed like a good idea. Jasper looked up and fixed his eyes on me (which freaked me out a bit as he was driving).

"Different species?" He asked probably curiously.

"Yeah, bit like Romeo and Juliet, a secret and forbidden love. Like a werewolf with a vampire?" The end was more likely a question than a statement but when I finished I was sure of it that this was going to be a good topic. Jasper started laughing which made me slightly huffish. Did he think it is a stupid idea?

"Sorry. I just… Rose told me once something and what you have said made me remember to it." He said after he finished laughing (probably he saw that I took his laughing as an insult). The mention of Rosalie made me slightly shiver, that girl had a big problem with me that was for sure.

"So… what do you think? Forbidden love?" I asked curiously, it was a group work after all.

"Yeah, but vampires and werewolves seems weird, don't you think. They are enemies, aren't they?" Jasper asked and I raised my eyebrow.

"That was the point in it. That's why it is forbidden." I told him my idea and he seemed thoughtful.

"However, probably it's not really forbidden, more likely they just usually hate each other." He shrugged.

"That's why they are special, they fall in love, and they don't want to kill each other." I told him, but it seemed I won't win this argument." Do you have a better idea?" I asked and he seemed thoughtful.

"Not really." He said easily. "We should get some ideas until Saturday." Jasper told me and I nodded. It seemed like a good idea. My mobile once again signed that I got a text message, but as Jasper was sitting next to me it couldn't be him. I thought that Lena or Alex has got my message and replied so I was surprised when I saw that Jason has texted me.

_I hope you aren't angry with me now. I heard that you went home; I hope you will be well._

_Jay_

I read the message I had a sad smile on my face. No, I wasn't angry with him, I was just confused. We probably wanted very different things and I wasn't sure what I should do with him. When I looked up Jasper had a grimace on his face but I didn't think he could see the message while he was driving, he just probably guessed who it was from. While I was watching Jasper I remembered that I had another problem, _him_. It seemed that now not only Mike and Jason wanted me. If I wasn't sure about my relationship with Jason I couldn't express how confused I'm about Jasper.

I quickly answered Jason, so he won't think that I was angry with him.

_I'm not, Jay, just confused probably. Yeah, I wasn't feeling well, thanks._

_Alice_

I sent it and sighed when my mobile signed that the message was indeed delivered.

"Hey, we arrived." Jasper said and I was so lost in my thoughts that I didn't even realize that the Volvo was parking in front of my house. I blushed in embarrassment.

"Thank you for giving me a lift." I said and he nodded.

"It was my pleasure." He told me which (for an unknown reason) made me blush once again.

"Bye, Jasper." I told him and turned around.

"Bye, _Liss_." I heard as he said but probably he didn't want me to hear it. He said, _Liss_.

That was the day which really changed my life; you will know what I mean if I told you the rest of that particular Monday, it was just the beginning.

**Author's note:**

** Deltagirl74: Yeah, Jasper can be moody as Alice likes to say, but it's because he doesn't know what to do, to stay away from her, or let her close to himself. He can hurt Alice that's for sure, but nowhe is hurting Alice and himself...**

**CheerGurl1122: I'm very happy that you like my story. I hope you will find the rest of it good too. I'm pretty sure you aren't that bad, if I can do it, than everyone can :D**

**hitachiin19: I hope you will like this one too! Yeah, jealous Jasper is cute :D The story just really starts now, until now it was like a introduction (yeah, it is going to be a long story probably :P), I hope you won't be dissapointed with my story. I'm really thankful that you have reviewed my story so many times already. **


	12. Of visions and truths

**Author's note:**

**1. Hey! It's me again. I had time to write the next chapter and even though I didn't want to submit it for a few days as I won't have much time next week to upload I thought you would want to read it and on weekdays sometimes I don't even have time to put the ready chapter up. So, probably there won't be an update until the end of the next week. However, this is really long (7,391 words) so it is nearly two chapters, I just didn't want to divide it.**

**2. I hope you will like this chapter, the first part is the usual sisterly teasing but after that it gets more interesting. Before anyone would write that the Cullens would know about everything because of Edward I have my own asnwer for that. Edward can still read Alice's mind, but in this story Bella is already a vampire with her well-know ability...**

**4. Answers to the reviews can be found at the end of the chapter!**

**4. Thank you for anyone who had read the previous chapter and I'm really-really thankful for those who have even had time to write a review: deltagirl74, ArrancarMaiden, Aphroditessister, Hollister14 and Sarah v.  
**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Twilight Saga, all rights go to Stephanie Meyer.**

_11. Chapter_

_Of visions and truths_

As I have already said, it wasn't the end of the day, even if I hoped it would be. There are two types of days: boring ones, which are like all the others in your life, you go to work or school and do your routine. You will never remember specifically these days, on the other hand there are the special days, which cause big changes in your life and you could never forget about them (even if you want). That Monday was definitely one from the second group; it was a very interesting day that was for sure.

When I got home I cursed myself for being stupid. I was alone and I had time and opportunity to think, the worst possibility. If I had stayed in the school I would have to listen to the teacher and at least pretend that I was indeed paying attention. What did I do until school was out and my cousins arrived home? I started planning Alex's birthday party. She was going to be seventeen in a week and I thought that even though she wasn't a party loving girl she would like a surprise slumber party. My biggest question was who to invite? Lena, Cynthy and I were living here so we didn't need an invitation; Alex's old friends were still in Chicago, the new ones… Angela was of course invited as was Katie and June as Alex seemed to like them a lot. I didn't know if I should invite for example Ashley, Whitney (she was Ashley's friend, who had a crush on Jasper, after I have met Ashley and befriended her she introduced us to Whitney and we got to know her quite well too) or Bella. It was a hard question, but at least it kept me occupied.

"Hey, Aly! It's good to see you." Alex greeted me after the door was opened and my cousins arrived.

"Hey, girls!" I jumped up and hid the papers in which I was writing the things which were needed for the party.

"Alice. So, Mike _and_ Jason? You are good!" Lena was laughing at me, but I wasn't surprised, that was just her way to greet her little cousin. I didn't mention that it seemed that Jasper Hale didn't hate me either (that was what I thought the first time I met him); the fact that both Mike and Jason wanted me was more than enough at that time.

"Are you serious? Embry, Quil… Tyler, Kirk… Should I keep on?"I asked and she grimaced but then all three of us started laughing. "And before you say anything Alex… I know that Jacob is dying for you and Quil would like to get to know you better too. Oh, I have seen Austin Marks watching you too." I grinned and once again it made everyone laugh. It seemed that we were the new and shiny toys, which made us popular in the point of view of the boys in Forks (and in La Push too).

"And… I still don't have a partner to the Prom." Lena said and she lazily lied down on the floor in the living room.

"Don't know who to choose?" I grinned and they chuckled.

"Something, like that. You, my dear little sister, Alex?" She looked at the other brunette who as sitting on the carpet next to me.

"The same." She nodded enthusiastically which made us laugh again.

"Poor little boys they can't play with their shiny new toys." Lena giggled which made Alex and I laugh, probably the fact that I thought the same helped me a lot too.

"Why don't you invite Jasper, Lena?" Alex looked at her older sister and for an unknown reason I felt a bit uneasy because of the suggestion. Probably because the reason I said no two both of the boys was my vision, in which Jasper asked _me_ to the dance and not Lena.

"I'm not even sure if he likes me." She shrugged and I sighed a bit (in maybe relief.)

"I think you should try. He might say no and then what happens? Nothing." Alex said with a grin on her face and it made her older sister more enthusiastic.

"What do you say, Aly?" Lena looked at me and waited for my answer. She was my cousin, no, she was my sister. I wanted her to be happy; if she was happy with Jasper then she could have him.

"I'm with Alex." I said with a smile and Lena nodded while playing with her hair.

"Are you okay now Alice? By the way how did you get home? You have never said that." Alex asked me and I felt how my cheeks became hot and probably how I blushed. It wasn't a coincidence that I didn't mention it to them, I mean it was easy to realize that Jasper ditched class just to take me home, which wasn't an everyday thing, by the way, my cousins still thought that Jasper hated me, they didn't know about his recent friendliness.

"Yeah, I'm well. I just had a little nausea. I met with Jasper n the parking-lot. It seemed that he ditched class for unknown reason and as he said he didn't have anything better to do he gave me a lift." I told them and their reaction was priceless.

"I thought that Jasper doesn't even talk to you." Alex seemed pretty surprised.

"He didn't, until today." I shrugged.

"Did you want to slap him this time?" Lena asked and she made me remember the disastrous last time. It made me laugh as I remembered how I had no bigger desire than slapping Jasper and only the fact that he took me home made me stop.

"No, he was actually kind this time." I told them, but I left out his weird, okay, very strange sayings. He said some pretty weird stuff and I didn't even understand him.

"Oh-oh, Lena you have a rival." Alex said in a mock-surprise and we all laughed (even though I was pretty sure that it had some truth in it).

"Alice hates the guy, I'm pretty sure that we won't find her making out with Jasper in the close future like she did with Jason." Lena had a smug expression on her face and I was very red probably even though I wasn't the blushing type. She wasn't right though, I didn't hate Jasper Hale, I just found him sometimes very annoying and confusing. When he spoke to me he could even be friendly and kind.

"Oh… _Jalice_ even seems like a good name." Alex cooed and I had to roll my eyes.

"You aren't normal little sis'." Lena laughed and Alex had a big grin on her face. Sometimes I wasn't sure if I was very lucky or unlucky that I had two teenager female cousins.

"I like _Jalex_ to be honest." Lena said with a smug expression and Alex hit her with a cushion she has found on the sofa.

"Yeah, Jake has a serious crush on you Alex." I nodded in agreement and I was the second to be hit with that poor cushion. Aunt Anna would kill us if she saw what we did with her beautiful cushions.

"What would you say if we end this discussion and start doing our homework before we accidentally kill each other or die in sudden embarrassment?" I asked as I really didn't want to talk about Mike Newton, Jason Choser or Jasper Hale at the moment.

"Seems like a good idea to me." Alex nodded in agreement while Lena just rolled her eyes.

"By the way you…" I pointed on Lena then I continued."… and you." Now I pointed on my other cousin." We are going dress shopping." I said little too enthusiastically and nearly toppled poor Alex who was at the wrong place at the wrong time.

"Have we already told you that we don't have partners?" Lena looked at me and asked like I was mentally disabled.

"Have I already told you that a bunch of boys would die to have a date with you?" I asked in the same way and Alex was watching as like we were some characters in an interesting soap opera.

"Still." She shrugged. "By the way going shopping with you isn't a life insurance. I think we should invite someone else too." She said and gave me a good idea.

"Who do you want to invite?" I asked and she shrugged.

"Angela, Bella, Katie, June, Ashley and Whitney. " She told us and, she even started counting not to leave anyone out of our 'group'.

"June got a dress for Christmas while Katie got one for her birthday." Alex told us and we nodded.

"Ashley, Whitney?" Lena asked and Alex, who seemed to know everything about everyone (even though she wasn't gossipy), answered her.

"Ashley is out of town during the Prom and Whitney asked out Jasper who rejected her kindly and he said that he was waiting for someone else to invite him, as he quite likes a girl. Whitney had a huge crush on him, so now she is really depressed and she told me that she doesn't want to attend a lovesick prom alone." Alex told as and she grinned at Lena who raised her eyebrows.

"You think that Jasper likes me?" She asked Alex and once again my heart started beating quicker. Did Jasper think about me or Lena? My logical part told that Jasper in a way has confessed that he liked me that day, but the other part of me was freaked out that maybe he just wanted my cousin. It seemed that even though I didn't even realize but I started to have a slight crush on Jasper Hale and I was _jealous_. Jealous to my own cousin, who was like a _sister_ to me.

"Who else could he like?" Alex looked at her with her big brown eyes and a smile appeared on Lena's face. By the way, once again we were talking about boys… I thought that we were over this topic already, but it seems that Jasper was haunting me.

"You are right, I will ask him." Lena said with a confident smile and even though I saw that Jasper was going to ask me I still thought that maybe Alex and Lena were right…

"So, Angela and Bella?" I asked in hope of getting back to the main topic.

"Seems like a good idea." Alex nodded enthusiastically.

"It's going to be an interesting shopping. You do realize that neither Angela nor Bella is a very shopaholic type?" I asked and Alex's smile got bigger.

"That's the point in it besides the fun." She said and I rolled my eyes.

"We really should start our homework." Lena told us (by the way she was the one who was still lying on the floor not to mention she was the person who started to talk about the boys). We all nodded and for the next one hour it was quite peaceful. Cyn has arrived with Aunt Anna and we helped her with her homework. I did my analysis on Decameron (I really hated this project, it was so boring to do it every day and we were far from the end). Then at exactly five o'clock, like every day Bella was in the door with a folder in her hands and a kind smile on her flawless face.

"Hi, Alice." She greeted me and I gave her enthusiastically a hug which surprised her but she hugged me too. I thought about her as a good friend and it seemed that I wasn't the only one.

"Hey, Bella. It's good to see you." I said to her with a big grin. Then we went into our living room where Lena, Alex and Cynthy were still sitting (it seemed that Lena realized that she couldn't write well while she was lying on the floor). They greeted each other too and recently Bella has wanted to stay with the others so we didn't left the living room, like we did previously. We worked hard on our project while Alex was learning biology, Lena chemistry and Cynthy was drawing (, she drew us while we were learning).

"Ready." Bella closed her book and I grinned. Alex and Lena looked up and they thought it was time to talk.

"So… Bella. We thought you would need a dress to the Prom, I mean it's quite obvious you don't have a problem with finding a partner. Would you come with us?" Alex was someone who told us what was on her mind (it was easy to see that we were relatives).

"Yeah, of course, although I'm not into shopping much." She said a bit uncertainly but she smiled. "Although I'm sure Rose will kill me for ditching her." She said it after a little bit of thinking.

"Can I go with you shopping too?" Cynthy asked in her soprano voice.

"Of course, sweetie. We will find a nice dress for you too, okay?" I asked and she nodded enthusiastically. She was my sister after all; she loved clothes and shopping too.

"So, all five of you are going to the Prom?" Alex asked Bella 'innocently' although both Lena and I had a good idea what she was aiming for.

"I'm not sure. Rose will definitely drag Emmett, to show off, while Edward will drag me so I 'try out everything and do as a normal teenager girl'. I don't know about Jasper…" She shrugged but I was sure that when she talked about Jasper she looked at me as she was waiting for something.

"So… When can we go?" Lena asked. "Saturday?" She asked and everyone nodded in agreement except for me.

"I have a project for Spanish… I have to write a story with Jasper and he told me to meet on Saturday." I told them and, Alex and Lena frowned while Bella had a slight knowing smile on her face and Cynthy just seemed sad.

"Sunday?" Bella asked and I had a very good idea. On Saturday I could do the project then in the afternoon the girls could come for the party and those who wanted to come with us shopping could go on Sunday. It sounded like a fun weekend.

"Good." I nodded very enthusiastically. Lena watched me as I was some crazy madman while Alex just rolled her eyes. After that nothing special has happened Bella left after a bit of chatting and we have helped Aunt Anna making dinner. We watcheda romantic comedy and then everyone went to bed pretty early. After a long hot shower (which I needed after a day like that) I fell into my comfortable bed. The dream came soon.

_I saw the same meadow like I did last time but now Jasper I were walking in the edge of the field in hand in hand._

"_I still can't believe I'm here with you. I have already seen this place but it so much beautiful in person." I heard myself speaking which was pretty weird even after so many years._

"_I can't believe it either. I never thought I would find anyone like you." He told me and held me tight._

"_I heard about some Denali girls from Bella." My vision-self grinned and Jasper rolled his eyes._

"_Tanya and me? Never." He said and grimaced as it was a disturbing image._

"_She is a vampire too, a vegetarian one. It would make sense." Vision-Alice sad with confidence and she, sorry I, seemed serious. What? Vampires?_

"_However, she is nothing like you." Jasper pointed out and made my vision-self laugh._

"_Just kiss me already, dumb ass." My future-self grinned and Jasper leaned closer to me until he was close enough to kiss me. He kissed me, khm, vision-Alice sweetly and gently._

_The dream has changed; I no longer saw the meadow, but a forest. I recognized two people in a second, Bella and Jasper._

"_Are you telling her the truth?" Bella asked as they were walking in the forest. _

"_No, Bella, of course not. Have you heard the term, Volturi?" Jasper asked in a slightly annoyed tone and looked at his sister as she was crazy._

"_You like her." Bella stated, it wasn't a question. I had a feeling that I knew who they were talking about._

"_I like her." Jasper confirmed._

"_She has the right to know that we are vampires." Bella said. The term 'vampire' once again appeared in my dreams._

"_If not the Volturi, then Rosalie would kill me." Jasper shrugged and Bella nodded._

"_She is just afraid of the changes. You know her; she would even have a problem with Alice if she was a vampire." Bella said it easily._

"_Still. In many ways Rose is right." Jasper reacted to Bella's speech._

When I woke up I nearly fell of my bed. My only thought was: What? I sat down next to my computer in a moment and I didn't care that it was three in the morning. I turned it on and waited impatiently until I could open my Internet browser. I typed the word 'vampire' in a second and after I pushed the 'Enter' button I waited even more impatiently. My browser found way too much sites and I was sure most of them didn't contain any useful information.

After ten minutes of useless reading I leaned back and started to think. What did I know? I had prophetic dreams and what I saw was going to happen. Probably the last dream with Bella and Jasper were the closest in time, then the one I had today with Jasper kissing me and talking about a girl called 'Tanya' and the last one was the one in which Jasper asked me out to the Prom. In the first two the word 'vampire' was used to describe the girl Tanya and the Cullens, or at least Jasper and Bella.

What did I know about the Cullens? Well, I have never met Dr. and Mrs. Cullen but I have heard many stories about the second one and I have seen her many times before. Both the mother and the children seemed flawless, like they should be models. I didn't think I have ever seen a more beautiful girl than Rosalie, and Bella was nearly as pretty too. The boys… Well, every girl in Forks High had a crush on at least one of the boys. They were also extremely graceful, even Emmett, not to mention that they seemed to excel in everything. They were very good in every sport and probably they were the best students. All of them were pale, I wasn't a tanned type either, but they had extremely white skin.

Their eyes were a weird honey gold colored… usually. Jasper yesterday had black eyes when he sat down next to me and it seemed to change during our conversation. They had purple circles under their eyes sometimes as they never had a good sleep. They tend not to eat too, I have looked at them sometimes during lunch and they 'played' with the food only and when Bella was at our house whenever I would suggest something to drink or eat she would reject my offer. Also it seemed that they were always cold, whenever I touched any of them I shiver from their coldness. Also, I have never seen them in school during sunny days. What else?

Jasper Hale is the moodiest person I have ever met. If I wasn't so sure that he wasn't a girl I would say that he had a bad PMS, but that's not possible. Bella Cullen was a kind girl, but I never seen her interact besides my cousins and myself. Edward Cullen kept to himself even more; I haven't seen him to speak anyone besides his family when he didn't have to. Emmett Cullen was more laid back, but he still refused to be in the middle of the attention usually, even though he was the type of boy who seemed to like to be in the centre. And of course there was Rosalie Hale, the most beautiful girl who ever walked on the Earth. She hated my guts for an unknown reason and she seemed to be exactly how Jessica described the Cullens on my first day; stuck up.

Could it be possible that the Cullens were really vampires? I wasn't sure. They were special, in many ways they were weird even, but Dr. Cullen was a doctor for crying out loud. He was working with blood all day; he couldn't possibly be a blood-drinking predator, could he? Mrs. Cullen was the nicest teacher on this whole World from what Cynthy has told me and I just couldn't imagine Bella killing an innocent person. I closed my Google search and turned off my computer. I got back to my bed but I couldn't fall asleep once again, my head was full of thoughts. The idea of blood-drinking vampires in our world seemed funny and unbelievable, but when I remembered the disgusted and angry face of Jasper Hale, when I first met him it wasn't hard to believe. At that time he seemed like… like a predator. Not to mention the look on Rosalie's face yesterday… For the first time it seemed laughable that anyone would think that the Cullen family was a normal American small-town family. No, they were much more than that.

What should I do? That was my next question. Even if the Cullens were really vampires what did that mean for me? It meant that in the future I was going to be a vampire's girlfriend. The biggest surprise was I didn't want to jump up and scream, nor did I want to call the police or the FBI. No, I just couldn't picture any of the Cullens (okay, besides Rosalie) killing me or even hurting me.

Should I tell them that I knew their real identity? I really didn't know, part of me thought that it would be the best thing to do, the other part of me was still laughing at the idea of vampires.

By the time I had to get up so I could be ready to go to school I made an agreement with myself: _I would try to find out more about the Cullens._

A got a paper and started to write.

_Operation Vampire_

Abbreviation: OV

Purpose: Confirmation or rejection of a statement.

Statement: Dr. Carlisle Cullen, Esme Cullen, Edward Cullen, Isabella Cullen, Emmett Cullen, Rosalie Hale, Jasper Hale are vampires.

Classification: Top Secret

Reason of classification: If the statement is confirmed then the world we live in is completely unknown for us and the stories we thought were for children are actually true.

Step 1: Observation of the daily routine of the subjects, their everyday behavior.

Step 2: Further investigation about suspicious observations.

Step 3: Hinting about the statement to the subjects.

Step 4: Observation of their reaction.

Step 5: Inconspicuous interrogation of the subjects.

Step 6: Confirmation or rejection of the statement.

I looked at my paper and with a smile I folded it and put it to a place no one could find. It was time for the _Operation Vampire_!

"Alice! Where did you put my red jacket?" Lena appeared in my door. Oops…

"It was Alex." I said and flashed a smile to my cousin who rolled her eyes. Of course that it was me. "Okay, in my wardrobe." I nodded and she left with a gesture which probably meant 'Go to hell'. After that we arrived at the school without any problem, I was even more enthusiastic than usual and only in the door of my English class felt I like I was going to get a heart attack. My heart beat quicker than I thought it was possible and I couldn't breathe. Bella was even more beautiful than usual and she was smiling kindly at me, but in my head a picture appeared in which her designer clothes (which I was sure she got and didn't actually buy) were red from blood and her flawless pale face had a cruel smile on it with a bit of blood on her lips. However, when she gestured to sit down next to me once again I saw the Bella I knew, the kind, slightly shy girl.

"Hey, Alice." She greeted kindly and when she flashed a smile which made all her teeth visible I sighed as I didn't see any fangs.

"Bella." I nodded half-enthusiastically. OP seemed like an impossible thing at that moment, I wasn't sure that I could just interrogate in a state like that. At least Step 1 only meant observation, I could do that.

"So, shopping on Sunday?" She asked and grimaced at the word 'shopping'. Of course, we have invited to her to our shopping trip, not to mention that she was among the students who were on my guest list to Alex's party. Should I just cross her name out? First I wanted to, I really did but when she looked at me with her big golden eyes I couldn't say anything so I nodded enthusiastically. I tried to calm myself and then with a big smile I started to speak. I had to behave naturally if I wanted to do my operation.

"Do you have any program for Saturday evening?" I asked and looked at her expectantly. Did I wait for her to say that she had some killing to do? I wasn't entirely sure but I was happy when she shook her head.

"No, why?" She asked me and part of me wanted to say 'Oh, nothing. I was just interested in it.' However, I was braver than that.

"Alex's seventeenth birthday is going to be on Monday and I thought that I she would like a slumber party. She isn't a party girl, so I thought I would just invite you, Juliet, who is Jason's sister, Angela, Katie, June, Ashley and Whitney. That would make eleven girls, my Aunt and Uncle said that maximum twelve girls, so it would be good." I told her and for a moment she seemed hesitant but then a big smile appeared on her face.

"It seems like a good idea. I will be there. When?" She asked and I pulled an invitation out of my bag. She took it and read through it quickly and nodded.

"I'm in." She smiled and for the first time that day I didn't feel frightened around her.

The lesson started before we could speak more about the party and I started OP. I watched (not very conspicuously, or at least I hoped) Bella. She seemed like the typical 'good student'. She paid attention on the lesson, she took notes (although her fancy writing style and her speed of writing didn't seem balanced, she wrote too beautifully) and she replied with a smile on her face whenever the teacher asked her (which was pretty often as Mr. Mason tried to humiliate her, which he couldn't ask Bella knew the answer to every question). She was maybe a little too smart but that wasn't an evidence for being a vampire (at least I haven't read that vampires were really smart).

"Do you have a good gift idea for Alex?" Bella asked after the bell rang and we started to pack our things.

"Alex isn't a very girly girl as you may have noticed, so probably not clothes or accessory. She reminds of you, only she has a slightly, khm, okay way bigger mouth, so probably just buy something you would like to her." I told her and for the first time I noticed that they really were similar in both appearance and personality. Bella nodded with a smile on her face.

"Thanks, Alice."

"No problem." I nodded enthusiastically. "Sorry, but I have to go to my Spanish class." I told her and we said good bye. During my way to the class I thought about what I was going to do with Jasper. Ignore him like he did or should I be kind and friendly to him? Would he even want to speak to me or was yesterday and exception?

I just reached the doorframe when Jasper looked up from his book (which I was sure that wasn't written in English as that would be too plain for him…) and smiled at me. I saw that Lauren was watching me closely as he couldn't believe the sight, but before I could reach Jasper Lauren stood up and in a second she was before me.

"Hey, Alice." Lauren's green fishy eyes were studying me and her lips were in a weird somehow sarcastic smile.

"Lauren." I nodded to her. Since my first day, every time I spoke with Lauren it meant trouble.

"I thought you said that Jason doesn't have a girlfriend." She told me and I raised my eyebrows. I had an idea where this conversation was going but when we were talking about Lauren Mallory you could never be sure of anything.

"He doesn't have." I told her easily and I turned my head to my table and saw how Jasper was watching us (by the way he wasn't the only one, probably the whole class found our scene more interesting than anything.)

"So, you just kiss every boy you met?" She asked in a sickeningly sweet tone and I had an urge to roll my eyes.

"Lauren I don't know why I even talk to you, but if you really want to know, Jason is just my friend, who has misunderstood something I said to him." I told her and before she could react I headed to my seat and sat down next to Jasper. I looked up and saw Jasper's golden eyes on me and my heart started to beat quicker. I wasn't sure if it was because I thought he was a blood-sucking vampire or because he was extremely handsome (probably both).

"Hey." I nodded to him and flashed him a smile. He closed his book and turned to me.

"I see that Lauren isn't your best friend." He said easily which made me remember to the blonde-headed demon and I turned around to see Lauren sitting next to Jessica and talking about something (okay, about me) excitedly.

"Good guess." I muttered and he chuckled. "By the way, I found the fact that you are talking to me now really amusing." I told him which made his smile flatter a bit but then he started laughing softly.

"I have already told you, I have given up avoiding you." He shrugged simply and I still really didn't understand what he meant. However, our conversation from the previous day came into my mind. He said that I was stupid for even talking to him; he said I should stay away from him. Could it be possible that he told me that because he think he might be dangerous for me, because he was a… vampire?

"And I still don't understand you." I pointed out which made him once again chuckle.

"By the way you seem to have some serious special power. You made Bella accept a shopping trip offer." He said after he finished chuckling. He didn't even know how right he was.

"It wasn't that hard." I shrugged easily. "By the way she told us that you might not come to the Prom. How dare you are to miss out a prom?" I asked in a mock-seriousness.

"I'm not a dancing type." He shrugged easily. "Also, I don't have a partner." He admitted.

"If the little birdies are right, I'm not the only who rejected some offers." I told him easily but I watched his reaction closely. Our conversation was jokingly, but both of us seemed to know that it was just some light gossiping.

"This school is too small." He muttered and it made me laugh.

"Way too small." I agreed. "By the way you have broken poor Whitney's heart." I told him and he shot an apologetic look.

"I could tell you the same." He told me and I frowned.

"Mike is crushing on your sister really not me; I'm just his replacement as Bella isn't interested in him. Not to mention that everyone knows that Jessica wants him. Jason… As I have told you yesterday he is like a brother to me, just imagine dating Bella or Rosalie and you got what I'm feeling." I told him. It seemed that I even forgot about OP, not to mention about my visions. Once again it seemed a ridiculous idea that he could be a vampire. He was just an incommunicative boy, who didn't like to speak to many people and who couldn't open up to everybody.

"Whitney is a girl who finds me handsome but doesn't really know about me anything and I don't know either. The other girls who have already asked me out are just the same." He told me and shrugged.

"A date is an occasion in which people tend to get to know each other." I pointed out and he flashed a smile as a reply.

"Still. I need more than a pretty face to open up to someone." He shrugged easily and my heart started beating even quicker. Did he just hint that the fact that he was speaking to me so openly meant something?

"Then what do you need?" I asked quietly and looked up at his golden eyes which seemed so distant for a moment.

"Something so special, you could hardly ever find it in anyone." He told me and before I could ask further questions Mrs. Goff arrived to the class in the same moment as the bell rang.

"Who can tell me what structure is the following sentence and what does it mean? _Los dramas fueron escritos por ella._" Mrs. Goff asked and as no one seemed too interested in the class to answer or just they simply didn't know the solution I raised my hand.

"Yes, Miss Brandon?" The teacher asked me as she saw my hand in the high.

"The plays were written by her. And it is a passive sentence." I said easily and she nodded in approval.

"Very good, Miss Brandon." She told me and started to speak about the passive structure.

I started to take notes and I only looked up when I found a paper on my desk.

_Cleverness_

The one word was written in Jasper's beautiful handwriting. I needed a moment to understand what he meant and then I replied.

_It doesn't seem so special. There are a lot of smart women in the world._

I wrote it down and passed the note to him. I looked up and saw how he tried to suppress a smile. He wrote something on it and gave the paper back.

_Optimism_

I still didn't find it too special. Who wanted to be pessimistic? Happiness was something which made life nice. You can find something good in nearly everything… Did he think that being optimistic was rare? Well, he seemed to be pessimistic…

_I still don't find it too special. Positive thinking is what gives people the strength to live._

I passed the note back to him and he seemed amused by my answer. He once again wrote something on the paper and put it on my desk.

_Vitality_

Okay, Jasper seemed to have high expectations it seemed.

_Being energetic gives you many opportunities; by the way I could still list many girls. _

I was sure that he nearly laughed out.

"Thanks." I muttered sarcastically. He turned to me and smiled apologetically and passed the note to me.

_Enthusiasm _

I read it on the paper and I enthusiastically replied. (Ha-ha.)

_Enthusiasm is optimism and vitality in one._

I passed it to Jasper who rolled his eyes when he read my reply. Hey, that was what I thought. When he gave the paper back there was a new word on it.

_Courage _

Yeah, he had his ideal woman, it seemed. When I looked up at him I had to remember that it was only my courage which made me sit next to him and not sitting on a plane to get as far away from him and his family as possible.

_Haven't you read the Harry Potter books? There is a whole house for the brave ones._

I wrote slightly jokingly. When I passed him the note he shook his head as he didn't really believe what I have just written. Hey, I liked those books.

_Creativity _

He wrote once again and I slowly realized why he didn't have a girlfriend.

_You aren't very creative either._

I only wrote that one sentence and passed it back to him. He grinned and continued his list.

_Kindness_

He wrote and I rolled my eyes.

_That should be one of the first ones, shouldn't it? By the way I'm sure there are millions of kind women._

I passed it back and took some notes while I was waiting for his answer.

_Sympathy_

That one word was written on the paper under my own sentences.

_Don't you have something better than that? I'm pretty sure that except some girls, like Lauren, they tend to be sympathetic._

I wrote it easily and started to think. If he dated me in my visions, did he think that I had all those qualities he was just writing down?

_Good judgment_

For the first time he wrote two words not one. By the way, if I had one I wouldn't be sitting next to him (if he really was a mystical blood-drinking creature).

_Not bad, young padawan, not bad._

I wrote it down and I hoped he would get my reference and as he nearly laughed out once again I was pretty sure he has seen the Star Wars films.

_Family-centered_

I read on the paper given to me by Jasper. Of course, Jasper had a big family and as I saw it, they were close. It shouldn't be a surprise he would write that.

_What girl wouldn't like her family?_

I asked as it was the weirdest question ever. By the way for me it was…

_Reliable_

Jasper wrote it on the paper and passed it to me. I looked up and caught him watching me. I flashed him a smile and started writing (not my notes but our correspondence).

_I guess it is important, but probably a lot of girl thinks the same._

I gave the paper to Jasper who was amused.

_Faithful_

I read it on the paper. Who would cheat on Jasper Hale? He was like Prince Charming, probably you couldn't find a better-looking boy and he could be pretty kind and a true gentleman too if he wanted to.

_If you are kind and trustworthy too, I don't think that there would be a problem._

I wrote and passed the paper to the boy next to me. He started writing and I waited for some more big words, so I was surprised when I got a different reply.

_Do you have an answer for everything?_

Now it was my time to suppress laughing, however I flashed a smile to him and wrote down the thing I have heard so many times before.

_I'm always able to say something, usually more than enough. The name 'Alice Brandon' comes with the adjective 'talkative'._

I wrote it honestly. Yeah, usually I didn't have problem with speaking. I thought that he was going to react to my statement so once again he surprised me when I found only one word on the paper.

_Talkativeness_

My heart started beating even quicker and I glanced up to Jasper. His golden eyes were fixed on me and for the first time I was sure that I was falling for him, even if he was vampire. Also, I didn't really know how to response to that… Should I write that I understood what he meant? No, I had a better idea.

_Just try not to ask out Lauren or Jessica._

I wrote it down and with burning cheeks I passed the paper to him. I didn't really care that I was sitting in a class and that Mrs. Goff was trying hard to teach me (at least I was always good at languages so it wasn't a very big problem).

_I will try hard._

I read and when I turned to Jasper who was doing something between smiling and grinning.

_It might not be enough, they really want you._

I wrote as I wanted to change the topic a bit.

_They will understand once probably that I'm interested in someone else. _

As I read it I was pretty sure that I was close to dying in heart attack and not because the boy next to me was probably a vampire but because the way Jasper was eyeing me when I looked up.

_Does this girl have all the qualities listed above?_

I wrote down and he looked at me with his radiant golden eyes before writing his reply.

_Even more._

He wrote and as I was reading it even though I wasn't a blushing type I felt that I was really red.

_Do I know the girl?_

I wrote it down suggestively in hope of getting to know if he really liked me. He seemed like he wanted to laugh at my question but he quickly replied.

_You might._

_You may._

_You should._

_Probably you do._

_You do._

_Very well._

I read the six lines on the paper and I smiled. How to reply to something like that?

_Is this girl in this class?_

I wrote it down and Jasper wrote down something once again.

_She is the only reason I don't fall asleep in boredom._

He wrote and I had to roll my eyes. Of course, he was way above the level of this class. Probably he had advanced language exam.

_She sounds interesting._

That was my only answer and I was sure he once again wanted to laugh.

_She is._

Before I could answer him Mrs. Goff handed out some papers, it seemed that she wasn't sure if anyone has paid attention to her so she made us write a pop-quiz. _Oops…_

"I hope this will teach you to not to fall asleep in my class." She told us and some boys made some comment but other than that it was silence. Some students were looking for their books to get some inspiration, while others were reading through their notes.

_Do you need help? It was my fault that you didn't pay attention._

I read it on the paper and I shook my head which made Jasper smile. In my previous school I have already learnt the passive structure (and there wasn't a Jasper Hale to gain my attention over the teacher) so I was sure I wouldn't have problem with the test. I was right, I could easily write before the bell rand and we had to hand it in.

"You have learnt it already, haven't you?" He asked after we gave our tests to the teacher. I nodded enthusiastically and he chuckled.

"It was an interesting class, don't you think?" I asked and he smiled.

"That's for sure. Did you enjoy it?" He asked and I flashed a smile to him as I was packing up my Spanish books. I took the paper in which we were writing and put it in my bag, I wanted to keep it. (By the way I still have it).

"Pretty much." I nodded and left the room. I hoped he understand that he should follow me, he did by the way. However, before we could continue our conversation Bella arrived.

"Hey, guys. Could I take Jasper with me maybe, Alice?" She asked me and I nodded.

"Thanks!" She said and dragged her brother with herself and both of them waved to me. I started walking to my Government class and then I remembered who was in that class too. I wasn't sure that I could meet Jason already but I couldn't skip that class once again. So I headed to the class where Jason Choser and Mike Newton were presented too. _Great._

**Author's note:**

**deltagirl74:** Yeah, after this chapter I'm pretty sure it would even be harder to wait for their study 'date'. Yeah, I'm pretty sure that in the last two chapters Jasper said more things than in the other ten added up. Well, it's not a long time, but as you can see I tend to emphasise some moments so sometimes a day is divided in more chapters, so it is at least a few chapters, as it is mentioned in this chapter, Alice is going to have a pretty busy weekend.

**ArrancarMaiden: **First, I'm really happy that you like my story. Secondly, I don't think there is a bigger compliement than that as it is a fanfiction. Thank you.

**Aphroditessister: **First of all, thank you for writing a comment for the previous chapter too even though the new one was up already. Jealous Jasper is my favourite :D Yeah, JJ (Jealous Jasper :P) is capable of interesting things, like that message :D The essential things is that you have read it, right? Yeah, there are times when I don't feel reading (or writing) fanfics and then there are times when I am a fanatic of them. There will be! I don't think that you have to wait a lot. And now, on the second review: I love Jasper too :D Two teenager girls... Yeah, they do. :) Rosalie doesn't like changes much, not to mention she likes her family as it is, she is afraid that a 'stupid human' can destroy her whole life. It means trouble by the way.

**Hollister14: **I understand, sometimes I am so lazy I don't even log in :D Thank you very much. It's good to know that someone reads things I wrote and they actually like it.

**Sarah v**: I like it too and I didn't think that Jacob-Alice thing was a very good idea that's how Jason was created.


	13. Of disappearances and stories

**1. Hey! Once again I'm back after I have dissapeared. I could say that I won't do it ever again, but sopmetimes I jsut don't have the inspiration. I have at least three variation of this chapter on my computer... I hope I'm over my lack of inspiration and I will be able to post about a chapter/week. **

**2. I have got so many reviews which I'm evry grateful, so special thanks to: cj moore, batchgirl67, 20ALICE99, deltagirl74, Aphroditessister, Sarah v, hitachiin19, JustAGuestGirl, aqua-love-angel-13 , MaryySouzaC and CheerGurl1122. - 11 REVIEWS! All in all nearly 60 reviews!  
**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Twilight Saga, all rights go to Stephanie Meyer.**

12. Chapter

_Of disappearances and stories_

Forks High was never a big place. It was a typical school in a small town where everyone knew everyone. Most of the students grew up with the others around; they attended classes together since they knew what school meant. _Still_. Why did I have a class with those two boys I didn't really want to meet at that time? It was a small school, but exactly _how_ small?

When I reached the door of the Government class (which was a very special door as many things have happened in its frame already) I got to know the answer. The first two people I spotted in the room were Mike _and_ Jason. I thought I was going to die in surprise as they were talking and joking around. The two blond headed boys weren't a weird sight just in my opinion as pretty much everyone was watching them. _O-kay_.

I nearly laughed out hysterically when I imagined Jasper with the two other boys. They could make a blonde boy club with the name 'We love Alice Brandon'. The only problem was that I could never picture the secretive and moody Jasper joking with the gossipy golden retriever Mike. It was actually a big surprise for me that Jason and Mike got along; they seemed two different for me too.

"Hey guys." I approached them and had a big smile on my face. I still couldn't get the boys in an 'Alice Brandon lovers' uniform out of my head. (Of course, as my favourite colour was pink, it would be hot pink with big hearts.) Jason's reaction was colder than usual and it hurt me. He nodded as he acknowledged my presence and even had a light smile on his face but he continued to talk with Mike, who by the way maybe was a bit less enthusiastic but still had a big smile for me and he greeted me happily.

"Hey, Alice. Good to see you." I wasn't so sure about the boys, I wasn't even sure what did Mike know. Did he know that I didn't actually invite Jason? However, to be honest I wasn't so interested in Mike and his thoughts, not even in his opinion. He was a kind guy, but we weren't actually close, but Jay was a good friend of mine and I didn't want to lose him, not because he had a crush on me.

"So, what's up guys?" I asked enthusiastically in hope of not getting ignored. Both boys turned to see me and in both of the blue and grey eyes I saw hurt.

"Jessica invited Mike." Jay told me as his big grey eyes were fixed on me. Did he wait for a mental break-down? Did he think that I was going to start crying because I couldn't go with Mike? When I looked at the other blond haired guy, it seemed that at least one of them was sure that I needed him...

"It sounds great." I nodded happily. (I was really happy as it seemed that at least Mike wasn't going to go alone just because I didn't accept his offer.) "What about you, Jay? Girls tend to like the new guys..." I told him and I was cursing myself for saying something misty like that once again. I knew that he was hopeful; he told me that he kept waiting and my sentence seemed equivocal again.

"How would you know? Do you tend to like the new guys?" He asked flirtatiously and I hoped that I wouldn't just die in sudden embarrassment. Was I just stupid and did I ignore his equivocal comments or how the Hell didn't I notice how openly Jason flirted with me?

"Sometimes I do, although I wouldn't call you a new guy in my point of few. In the whole school you are the boy who I have known for the longest time." I told him and even though the first part had an effect and a sly smile appeared in his face the second part made it unequivocal for him that I wasn't interested in him still (at least not because he was the new guy, I wasn't sure if he got that I wasn't interested at him, at all).

"I thought that you guys are going together." Mike asked us in a surprised way and eyed as suspiciously. He seemed to radiate incomprehension and I was pretty sure that he wasn't the only one who thought that Jason and I were actually dating. (Silly, poorly informed people...)

"We had some little misunderstanding and we decided against going together." I said easily although I felt Jason's glance on me. Mike still seemed confused but decided against further questions which I was grateful. I just hoped that I wasn't going to have a talk with Jessica or Lauren in the next break about Jason and my relationship; it was enough for me about Lauren already. The bell saved me and I had a big smile on my face when I had to actually sit down and start to listen. However, as yesterday I wasn't in the lesson I didn't know that Jason was sitting right behind me (the boy who was sitting previously there had serious behaviour problems at least in Mr. Jefferson's point of view and he had to sit closer to the teacher), so I actually felt his glance on my back during the whole class.

The Government lesson was just as boring as ever, I actually think that I might have fallen asleep for a few minutes. Mr. Jefferson's voice was like a lullaby without the beautiful melody, but the effect was the same: sleeping. However, in the moment the lesson ended I was my energetic self again. I was probably very rude, but before the boys could say anything I said goodbye and ran to the Gym. (I mean, I actually _ran_. Even the annoying, secretive Jasper was better than two teenage boys with a big crush on me. I know that I was a coward...)

The first person I spotted in the changing-room was Ashley, who was just changing from her pink top and black jeans to her uniform.

"Hey, Ash." I greeted the light brown-haired girl enthusiastically. She turned around and smiled at me. Before she could greet me to I had already got the invitations out of my bag and gave her and Whitney's invitation to her. She seemed quite surprised that I was just shoving papers to her but then she read it had a big smile on her face.

"Wow, thanks Alice. I will definitely give it to Whitney." She said enthusiastically and it made me smile. I was really looking forward to the party. "She is really depressed now, you know." She said sadly and I knew what she was talking about. Of course I did, that was how we got to know each other.

"No boys, just us, girls." I grinned and she chuckled.

"Lots of fun that is for sure." She nodded and I laughed. I started changing and it seemed that I was still my girly self as it was nearly time for the lesson when I actually finished dressing, so I left the changing-room together with Ashley before the bell rang. Ashley was a good friend, I was sure that she has heard about the Jason thing, but she hasn't asked me anything. She just let us have a girly chat about dresses and make-up, it was quite fun actually. Elena wasn't a tomboy as Alex, she actually liked fashion and shopping, but her enthusiasm wasn't enough for my never ending love for clothes. (Actually, I don't think that there is a person whose enthusiasm would be enough...)

"I'm so sad that I have to leave Forks just when the dance will be held, but I can't help it. It's my older cousin's wedding and I just can't miss out that." Ashley told me and I had to agree, it seemed much more important than a school prom. When I wanted to reply we have already reached the Gym and I looked around. The sight was... confusing?

It wasn't anything special, two dozens of students, girls and boys too. However, the girls weren't ogling the Cullen boys, no, they actually seemed quite bored... For a few seconds I wasn't sure what was missing from the picture and then I understood it. Of course the girls weren't watching Edward, Emmett and Jasper. They couldn't as the three boys were nowhere to be seen. Ashley seemed to analyze her environment too, but she didn't seem as surprised as I was.

"Where are the Cullens?" I asked and she seemed to understand my confused facial expression.

"Actually... I don't know. They tend to disappear like this. I have seen them in school earlier today." She seemed thoughtful; however she shrugged easily after a moment. I, on the other hand, was (okay, I am still) a very persistent and stubborn person, someone who always got what she wanted and at that moment, I wanted _answers_.

"So, they come to school in the morning, participate in some lessons and then all of them just leave school without any paper or anything?" I asked with high eyebrows. And I thought that Jasper Hale was a 'good boy' type of student. Bella was your typical, 'I'm an angel' type of girl and she just left school as it bored her? What? She was very out of character or I really didn't know her. That was the moment when I remembered my Operation. This was weird, the situation actually needed more investigation and as I was a very diligent little girl, I had a plan. I was already nearly sure that the Cullens weren't humans (I wasn't so sure about the whole blood-drinking vampire thing) and the strange things which happened around them just seemed to prove my point.

"Once again... I'm not sure. Not a lot of people speak on regular term with the Cullens, so we don't know exactly. However, the 'urban legend' is that they are camping as Dr. Cullen tends to disappear from work too sometimes, although he usually announces it before and takes a day out. We know that during those times he actually writes verification for his children, but when they just ditch classes... Well, no one knows." Yeah, Ashley said it well: the Cullen family was no more than an urban legend.

Was I the only one who actually found their 'little routine' weird? Was I the only one who wanted answers from them? Probably the fact that I didn't grow up in a small town made me more curious. I grew up in the Windy City, in Chicago which I wouldn't call a small place. Something always happened there, it was like living in a film series (or maybe in a soap opera). In my old school secrets didn't stay secret for a long time. The hot jock cheated on his long-term girlfriend with a cheerleader? Next day everyone knew. The biology and the math teacher had an affair? Old news... The boy's parents arrived while he was throwing a wild party and they sent him to a military school? Who hasn't heard it? As I said, it was a big change for me.

The Cullen family was living in Forks for more than two years and they still seemed to be the most interesting thing (that has ever happened to the town). No one seemed to be able to open them up, to figure them out. I wanted to be the one, who was able to the impossible. (Okay, maybe I am a bit too dramatic, but hey... It' my story.)

"In pairs!" Coach Clapp arrived and without and greetings he wanted to start his lesson. My only problem was that I didn't have a pair. Great. So as others found their partners I was standing in one place and watching as Ashley flashed an apologetic smile at me.

"What are you waiting for Brandon?" The Coach asked with high eyebrows. Was I the only one who noticed in a moment that the Cullens were missing? (Right, maybe I spent too much time thinking about them. Okay... about _Jasper_.)

"My partner is missing." I shrugged easily and he looked at me suspiciously. Did he think that I just murdered Jasper and hid his body, or what?

"Right. Then join Dowling and Ford." He pointed to Ashley and Jennifer. Some of you might remember Jennifer Ford from one of my previous tale. She was the girl who hit me with that ball (I am still sure it wasn't an accident), so I didn't really like the idea, but at least I was with Ashley. She would save me from the Evil (also known as Jennifer). I joined the girls and passed the ball and I actually survived the class, it seemed that Jennifer wasn't in murderous mood, which I was very thankful.

I left the Gym as soon as possible but then I had an enjoyable conversation with Ashley once again. We left the changing-room together and went to the Cafeteria together where after we bought some food (a chicken salad with Cola and a raspberry flavoured pink mignon) we sat down to our usual table. It was already occupied by my dear cousins, Alex and Lena and our friends, Angela, Katie, June and Whitney. However, that wasn't the first thing that I noticed, no, my attention was on the 'most well-known' table, (I'm not talking about Lauren and her minions), the Cullen's place which was _empty_. I sat down and stated chatting about nonsense things and of course the topic of dress shopping came up too.

"So, poor Angela has to accompany _Alice_?" Katie raised her eyebrows and I did a very mature thing, I stuck my tongue at her.

"At least Bella will be there too to distract her." Alex said in a way too hopeful tone. She was just dreaming that I would actually forget about her. Sorry, poor attempts. So, our lunch break was spent with joking around and easy chatting, however before the bell rang I had some more serious things to do. I had an Operation as you might know. The toilet seemed the best place for Step Two. I got my mobile out and searched for Bella's name. (Right, it wasn't hard as she was one of the first in the list as her name started with 'B'.) I quickly found it and called the number. It seemed like an eternity (even though everything seemed like an eternity for me, as I was a little bit too hyper) has passed before I have heard the unmistakable voice of Bella Cullen.

"Hi, Alice." Her tone seemed causal, which was weird as I was calling her during school (which hasn't happened yet, to be honest I think that was the first time I have ever even called her...)

"Hey, Bella. Where are you at the moment?" I asked just as casually as she did, as it wasn't strange that they just disappeared.

"Family business, I can't say more now... It's a tickler." Bella told me in a nervous tone which made me very curious and sympathetic at the same time. Even though I was never known for shutting up, but at that moment I didn't question her.

"Usual time, usual place?" I asked referring to our project which had to be done every day.

"I'm sorry Alice, but I'm not in Forks at the moment. I will send my own version and would you be able to do yours and the conclusion?" She asked in an apologetic voice and I knew that I didn't have a choice. It was easy to see (more precisely hear) that Bella wasn't in the situation of doing it.

"Of course." I nodded even though she couldn't see me.

"Thank you Alice."

"When are you going to be back to school?" I asked and there was a short silence.

"Maybe on Friday, but probably only on the next week." She told me and I was sadden. Not because I had to do twice as much work, but because that meant that she will leave out the party and the shopping probably. (And no, my reason of sadness wasn't because of not seeing Jasper for nearly a week.)

"However, I wouldn't miss out the party and I will even attend the Hell, shopping. Jasper says that he will meet you on Saturday just as you have agreed on so you can do your project." She told me and a big grin appeared on my face. My weekend wasn't ruined (not even a bit).

"Good news." I said happily and she chuckled on the other end of the line.

"I will see you no later than Saturday night. Sorry, but I have to go now." Bella said and after a quick 'Hello' she hung up on me. In a sentence, that was the end of my school week.

Okay, technically that wasn't true, but as I have already summed up pretty well... this school is really boring without the Cullen family.

On Friday morning I was looking for the silver Volvo, but the shiny car didn't appear. That's how we arrived to _that_ very interesting Saturday. I guess 12th of February is going to be an important date for me forever...

I woke up early that day and jumped out of my bed. I was full of energy and I had an amazing weekend in sight. In one word: _perfect_.

I spent a bit more than usual time (for me) in the bathroom but by nine o'clock I was perfectly dressed up, my hair wasn't a mess; I even liked the soft curls in it and my bluish eye shadow made my eyes bigger and shinier and the slight blush on my cheeks gave me some colour (which I didn't have as I was living in probably the rainiest and cloudiest town in the United States).

"I swear Aly if you don't come out now I will murder you." I heard Alex's threat, but she would never hurt me voluntarily so I just chuckled as a response and continued my beauty work.

"Mary, what the hell are you doing?" She asked and I didn't even notice when she tried to break in.

"You aren't even going anywhere today." It seemed that she gave up (at least for a little while) and just seemed confused. By the way, when did I need a reason to dress up and do my make up? I thought Alex knew that unlikely her, I cared about my appearance.

"Nope." I answered easily.

"Then what are you doing in there? Trying to drown yourself in a glass of water?" She asked impatiently.

"Funny... Have you heard that we have two bathrooms?" I asked as I put slight mascara on as the final step.

"Have you heard that I have a crazy shopaholic, make-up freak cousin _and_ sister?" She asked and I rolled my eyes while I chuckled.

"Have you thought about the possibility of you being the freak and not we?" I asked in the same manner.

"Go to Hell, Mary." My cousin shouted and I laughed.

"Will do." I said easily and unlocked the door."What do you think?" I questioned Alex and turned around.

"You look sexy. What's the occasion?" She asked curiously.

"No reason." I replied with a grin. She still didn't know that I quite like the idea of spending time with Jasper Hale alone in my room.

"So... Jasper is coming here? Will you murder him?" Alex had a grin on her face and I rolled my eyes. If I was right then I could never be able to do it, so... no.

"Probably not." I shrugged. "I thought you wanted to use the bathroom?" I asked and pointed to the empty room. She just nodded and closed the door with a determined expression on her face. I was locked out from there that was for sure.

Five minutes before ten I went down and as I was a pretty impatient person, who couldn't sit in one place for even five minutes I entered the kitchen where my Aunt was cooking.

"Hey." I said as I leaned against the doorframe.

"So, I heard a young man will accompany you." She said easily without even turning to see who was there.

"School project." I said a bit too enthusiastically (but, hey, I was always enthusiastic).

"I see how much you like Spanish." Aunt Anna chuckled.

"Yeah, it is a really entertaining language." I nodded in approval.

"So, are you going to the Prom?" She changed the topic.

"I might. I haven't found a partner yet." I said easily and I heard my Aunt's laughter once again.

"You are just as choosy as your mother was. It is a miracle you and Cyn even exist. She always said she will marry a true blonde-haired Prince Charming." My Aunt told me. She usually didn't like speaking about my mother as her sister's death was a very big loss for her. "You know, I always thought you would end up with Jason, just as your mother ended up with your father, so I was quite surprised when Lena told me about... about some school stuff." She changed the topic once again and I didn't like the change very much. Was it disappointment in her voice? Did she hope I like Jason romantically or was it just surprise?

"Maybe I'm not so much like Mum." I told her and her laughter surprised me.

"Oh, you are. You don't even know how much you are." She said easily. Did she just predict that I will end up with Jason or did she just mean that my mother's behaviour was much like mine? Probably the second...

"I don't like Jason in _that_ way..." I told her after a few seconds and she turned around and smiled at me.

"I know..." Before she could finish her sentence the bell rang and I ran to open the door (before one of my weird cousins could). I opened it quickly and my heart (I hope not literally) stopped when I saw Jasper Hale leaning against the doorframe (similarly to me before). It was still February, but he only had a leather jacket on. His hair was still messy and slightly curly. His face was pale and flawless, his eyes butterscotch coloured. He had a single folder in his hand and a light smile on his face.

"Hello." He said easily in his smooth voice.

"Hi. Come in." I tried not to be nervous but around Jasper it was hard. His golden eyes were fixed on me and I felt like he was analyzing me.

"Where are we going exactly?" He asked.

"My room. Do you have a problem with it?" I turned back and noticed he was closer than I thought. He smiled easily and shook his head.

"Of course not, Ma'am." His southern accent was stronger than usual but it just made his tone even softer. I liked it.

"Lace! Lace! Look what I have drawn!" My little sister appeared out of nowhere with a paper in her small hands. She only stopped when she noticed Jasper.

"Jasper, meet my little sister Cynthy. Cyn, meet Jasper. He is Mrs. Cullen's son." I told Cynthy whose eyes lit up when she heard her favourite teacher's name. Jasper smiled kindly at my sister who smiled back.

"Nice to meet you, Cynthia." Jasper told my little sister who nodded and gave me the paper with her drawing before she left to her room, not without waving to us. I looked at the paper and my heart seemed to stop for the second time that morning (in less than ten minutes by the way). I knew that picture too well, not because I have ever really seen in it, not because I have lived it, no because I have dreamt about it. It was the meadow from my dreams and I was sitting on it, from the well-known picture only Jasper was missing.

For the first time, I thought that maybe I wasn't the only person with a special power in my family... How could Cynthy draw it? Was it out of pure luck? Has she seen something similar in the television? Has she been there? Or... did she have a similar ability?

"Beautiful picture, she is talented." I heard Jasper's quiet voice and I remembered that we were still standing in the corridor (which made me blush).

"She is." I muttered "That's my room." I pointed to my door and he nodded. We entered my room and even without turning I sensed how Jasper was looking around my 'territory', taking in everything.

"Nice room." He said and I nodded without really being there. I was too confused and now it wasn't (only) Jasper's presence.

"Thanks." I said.

"So... do you have an idea?" He asked after a moment of silence. I looked up and I found out that my desk was smaller than I originally thought. Now that two chairs were there, the only way they actually fit, they had to be pretty close. So, I actually noticed the concerned look on Jasper's face. "Are you alright?" My study mate questioned me after I didn't answer.

"Yeah." I nodded and I focused on him and let my worries about my little sister go for at least our project. The look in his eyes told me he knew better, he just asked even though he knew the answer but his reassuring smile made me feel much better.

I was (nearly) alone with the best-looking boy who ever lived on Earth and who even liked me, I shouldn't worry about strange things (even though the boy mentioned above was a vampire probably), however at the moment with that concerned look on his face he didn't seem deadly, no he seemed... caring and kind.

"So... Project" I started now with much more enthusiasm and energy which made Jasper smile." I still like the idea of forbidden love." I told him simply.

"And I still find the vampire and werewolf love strange and impossible." Jasper said just as simply as I said and I huffed which made him chuckle.

"You aren't romantic enough." I pointed out his problem.

"Maybe, but then you are hopelessly romantic." He said with a smile and I rolled my eyes, but then had a better idea. Two can play.

"Maybe I am. I mean, can you imagine more romantic then fighting against your instinct just to be with your loved one?" I asked dramatically but something in his expression (which was on his face for only about a second) made me realize that if he was in fact a vampire then he actually did that even at that moment.

"Still... in every movie and book vampires and werewolves hate each other." Jasper said and fixed his eyes on me.

"Would it be more believable in your opinion if the vampire's lover was any species besides werewolf?" I asked curiously and he flashed a smile at me.

"Probably." He nodded.

"Theoretically, do you think a vampire could ever fall in love with a human?" I asked and I didn't need his answer, his eyes gave him away. Maybe I should have spoken about my knowledge so openly, but I needed answers not to mention the fact that he thought that we were speaking about our Spanish project.

"With a special human?" He asked and I nodded. "Theoretically, I think... maybe. Probably, he couldn't stay away from her, because something in her pulled him to her." Jasper said and his velvety voice made me shiver. It was a 'wild' guess (note the sarcasm) that he wasn't speaking theoretically.

"He?" I asked and he laughed.

"Why not? What vampire could resist a beautiful and charming young lady?"He asked as it was the stupidest question.

"Seems like a good question, but I have a better. What human girl could resist a charming and mysterious vampire?" I asked in a challenging tone I had a mischievous smile on my face.

"I still think my question is better." He told me and I rolled my eyes.

"I forgot that you are excellent and perfect in everything." I said and threw a nasty look at him when he started to laugh at me.

"So you think I'm perfect?" He asked in a curious tone and leaned a bit closer to me. I felt his breath on me and shivered.

"I have never said that." I denied which made him chuckle once again.

"Yes, you have. However, it isn't a big surprise for me that is how people usually think about me." He said like a spoiled brat and I rolled my eyes.

"Yes, because you are Prince Charming, aren't you?" I asked, but I didn't mean it. Not really, but after it left my mouth I realized how strange it sounded. Great...

"It depends... I know my ideal woman; I have never heard what types of boys are like Prince Charming for you." He told me and I blushed. He really wanted me to describe what type of boys I like to him? Jasper Hale was really strange...

"I think we should just speak about the project." I said while I was as red as a ripe tomato.

"We should." He nodded.

"So, how should they meet?" I asked and he seemed thoughtful.

"The girl could be at the wrong place at the wrong time." He suggested.

"You want to kill the poor girl in the first paragraph?" I asked and he shook his head.

"Of course not. We got romance and not tragedy, remember?" Jasper asked and I rolled my eyes.

"Maybe the girl should have some type of special power so she finds out the boy's secret in a less dangerous way." I said and I looked into his eyes.

"It should be always dangerous for the girl to know a secret like that..." Jasper said and it seemed I wasn't the only one who spoke honestly that day (even if he didn't know I understand what he actually meant).

"Why?" I asked and I really wanted to know the answer.

"Be rational. If the boy is a vampire, probably he isn't the only; there should be at least one vampire who doesn't want anyone to know about the secret." Jasper told me and his golden eyes met my blue ones.

"Then it really could be a forbidden love..." I said really quietly, probably he shouldn't have even heard, but he did.

"Forbidden love." He nodded in agreement.

"So... We should call the boy James." I said easily and he seemed to understand what I mean as he smiled.

"Then we should name our heroine Allison." He said and I nodded.

"Good idea, but Allison is too mouthful, we should just write Aly, shouldn't we?" I asked in a mock curiosity and he rolled his eyes.

"Yes, Ma'am, as you wish." He said and I nodded happily.

"So... When Aly moved to the town where her family originally came from she found her great-grandmother's diary when she had to clean the attic as a punishment." I started and Jasper looked at me with interest.

"She found it boring; she didn't even want to read it..." Jasper continued and I smiled, I had a great idea.

"She was never interested in history; she actually always found it the most boring subject in school, she was the type who lived in the present, who liked parties, shopping and boys. She even hated the idea of moving to a small town instead of living in the Big Apple." I said and Jasper nodded.

"After a party she was drunk and nearly fell in the river when her companion left her alone. A stranger..." Jasper started, but I interrupt him.

"A handsome stranger." He just rolled his eyes as a response and continued. "A _handsome_ stranger saved her life but when he saw her he called her by her great-grandmother's name, the exact one which was written on the diary." I nodded in approval; I liked the story so far.

"Allison didn't remember much about her night, just that some _handsome_ boy called her Abigail. As I said, Aly liked good-looking boys, so she wanted to see the boy again." I said and Jasper smiled.

"See. We can work together well." He said and I rolled my eyes.

"When did I say that we can't work together?" I asked and he shrugged... Okay, probably I will never understand Jasper Hale.

"She started looking for the boy; she has only met once and didn't even know his name. When she couldn't find him, she was told by her friends that she was just drunk and imagined him. However..." He started and I continued.

"However she wanted to convince her friends that she didn't imagine the boy. Her great-grandmother's name rang in her ears when she started reading the journal. After a few pages she wanted to finish reading it, she still found it boring but then an interesting part came in which her young great-grandmother met a boy who she fell in love with..." I said and jasper looked at me. "What?" I asked as he had a funny look at his face.

"You don't think that it is weird that James fell in love with Abigail and then her great-granddaughter? "Jasper eyed me and I shrugged.

"I have read stranger."I said simply.

"You have a weird taste in books it seems." He told me and I shot him a nasty look.

"Thanks." I said with pure sarcasm.

"Yu are welcome." He nodded with a smile.

"Can I continue now that you are over my taste in books?" I asked and he nodded. "So... as I said Abigail accidentally met him, she was walking alone in the forest and she got lost. James found her and in no time they were in love. However, Aly's great-great-grandfather had other plans; he has already given his daughter hand to a rich friend of the family. Abigail was a good daughter, she did what she was ordered to do but she never forgot about his one true love." I told Jasper who had a slightly sad smile on his face and he seemed lost in his thoughts.

"Care to continue?" I asked and he seemed to awake from his thoughts.

"Of course. Aly didn't remember much about the boy who saved her but she found her ancestor's description of her lover fairly familiar. She thought that she will never meet the boy from that night again but during a school trip, during a Capture the Flag game she went too far and a lot like her great-grandmother she got lost." Jasper said.

"The boy introduced himself as James and even though it should be impossible Aly knew in the first minute that the boy who she had read about was standing right before her. She started spending time with him and just like many years earlier a girl who was just like her in appearance she fell in love with the blonde-haired vampire." I continued our story.

"However, this time the boy didn't let the girl." Jasper finished.

"You know that we should write it in _Spanish_? I asked and he chuckled.

"Seems like a good programme, a slightly long programme." My 'study buddy' told me.

"Would you be able to let Abigail if you were James?" I asked after a moment of silence.

"It would be her decision. True love means that you are able to let the other go." He told me and I nodded. "Would _you_ leave if you were Abigail?"Jasper asked. I looked up at his golden eyes and imagine myself in Abigail's position. Maybe I was a bad child, a bad daughter but I wouldn't be able to leave my true love.

"No. I wouldn't be strong enough to live in a lifeless marriage with someone I don't love." I said and he nodded.

"Do you believe in true love? The type which only happens once in a life time?" He questioned me and I nodded.

"I _hope_ it exists and it happens with me..." I said easily.

"Hope is a strong emotion, it can cause miracles."He said quietly and looked at me with his big golden eyes which usually told me more than he did.

"And do _you_ believe in love?" I asked and he leaned closer as if he would like to tell me a secret. It wasn't even sure if I haven't just imagined as I looked up he was already sitting just like he did before... However, a moment before he pressed his lips against mine. He _kissed_ me. Did I imagine it? Was it the reality?

"As I said hope is a strong emotion." He didn't really answer my question but I understood him.

"We should start writing it; it seems like a long story." I told him and he nodded."We will be here for a long time probably." I sighed and chuckled.

"I assume my company isn't the best." He said and I rolled my eyes.

"I quite enjoy my company; I have a problem with the task and the situation only." I said.

"Even a school project can fun, just imagine being in the place of Aly." He said and I wanted to laugh. It wasn't a very hard task to be honest as I was falling for a vampire just like Aly and before her Abigail did. I looked up at Jasper and noticed how he was eyeing me. I imagined how a minute ago his lips were on mine (probably, if I wasn't crazy). Maybe school projects really can be fun.

At least with Jasper Hale they were fun...


	14. Of parties and revelations

**1. Hi there! Although this chapter isn't about 14th February, but it is my way to say 'Happy Valentine's Day!'. I hope you all like it! It has some serious Alice-Jasper fluff in it.**

**2. Already 66 reviews! I'm very happy guys, thanks! Special thanks to those who have reviewed the last chapter: deltagirl74, Aphroditessister, JustAGuestGirl, MaryySouzaC, batchgirl67 and FleurSuoh.  
**

**3. Answers to the reviews can be read at the end of the chapter.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Twilight Saga, all rights go to Stephanie Meyer.**

13. Chapter

_Of parties and revelations_

Concentrating so close to Jasper was a very hard task. It wasn't as easy as usual to form Spanish sentences in my head and for the first time (probably since I was able to talk) it was hard to say what was on my mind.

"I guess we are ready." Jasper told me and I nodded after several hours of writing our project for Spanish class.

"I guess we are." I agreed simply.

"Bella is going to be here at six." Jasper said easily.

"That's great." I didn't know what else to say. Our relationship was quite weird at the moment. He ignored me than he found out that he wanted to spend time with me, I laughed at the idea of him and me together, but recently I started falling for him (hard). Oh, not to mention that I found out that he was a vampire and that he has just kissed me. Yeah, our relationship was totally normal.

"So... I think I should go." He said awkwardly. When I was confused my mind didn't really work well. That happened at that particular moment too. During times like that I just said what was on my mind without thinking...

"You kissed me." I just blurted out and he fixed his eyes on me. It wasn't a question, just a statement. It was like saying that it was foggy outside. He just stood there like a statue, his big golden eyes on me and he didn't say anything.

"Maybe you should go." I said after a minute of silence. That was when he stepped closer, slowly and carefully. He was still looking at me and for what seemed like the thousandth time at that day I thought I was having a heart attack. Now I was standing like a statue and when he reached me he lift my chin up with his hand gently. He didn't rush anything; he was very gentle as he was afraid that he will crush me if he wasn't as tender as the breeze (, which was probably the situation as he was a supernatural being and I was sure he would actually crush me).

I was standing there looking at his impossibly radiating eyes and he leaned closer. His honey-flavoured cold lips met mine gently and brushed a lock of hair out of my face. He leaned back and looked in my eyes once again.

"Do you have a problem with it?" He asked so quietly I barely heard it.

"No." I said just as he said, like a breeze.

"Maybe I should go." He said once again as we were standing in one place for a minute slightly closer than it was necessary.

"Maybe you shouldn't." I said quietly and took a step closer. I knew what he was, I knew that he wanted more than me, that he probably wanted my _blood_, but just as he couldn't stay away from me I couldn't stay away from him.

He gently took my hand and held it in his much bigger one and placed a small kiss on it.

"The party starts in no time. I'm sure I'm not invited." Jasper told me and I chuckled.

"I can't imagine you at a slumber party. However, if you want I can always paint your nails." I said easily.

"Maybe it would worth it, for the company." He said quietly.

"Pink would be your colour. It suits you." I said after I studied him and he chuckled.

"I'm sure of it... Bye, _Liss_." He told me and reached for the door of my room.

"Wait." I told him and he turned around and looked at me curiously.

"Promise me that you won't start ignoring me once again." I asked him and he stepped once again closer to me. I felt his breath on me when he said. "I can't stay away from you." He told me seriously and before I could react he was out of my room. I followed him downstairs and opened the door for him. When he arrived I didn't even saw the sleek black motor before the house. Vampire on motorcycle? It was more than sexy...

"You haven't promised me anything." I said just as I told him that he kissed me before. He smiled at me as a response.

"Do I need to?" He asked quietly as he leaned against the doorframe.

"Yes." I told him seriously. He chuckled and leaned closer to my ears.

"I promise." He muttered and I found the door closed before I could do anything. I looked at the clock on the wall which said that it was four o'clock; I had two hours before the party started. As it was a surprise party Lena took Alex to La Push to spend time with the boys which meant that I was in charge of the party and which also meant that I could have some alone time with Jasper. However, I had a more urgent thing on my mind than the party at that moment. I rushed back to my room and found the picture that my little sister has drawn.

I always knew that my sister was talented. However, when I looked at the picture I nearly shivered, it was too good for an eight-year-old. It was _too realistic_... I had some questions which had to be asked so I left my room and with a gentle knock on my sister's door I entered her bright realm.

"Hey, Cyn." I greeted my sister who was sitting at her table and she was drawing. It shouldn't have been a surprise, in her free time she always drew, but for the first time it made me shiver.

"Lace!" She exclaimed happily and turned around. I walked to Cynthy and sat down next to her.

"Can I ask something, Cyn?" I asked quietly and she seemed confused by my tone.

"Of course, Lace." She said easily.

"Have you ever seen this place or did you just imagine it?" I put the drawing on the table and pointed on the meadow.

"Oh, I have just imagined it." My little sister said simply. I looked at her curiously.

"Why a meadow?" I asked her and she seemed thoughtful.

"As I said I imagined it." She shrugged, but it just made me confused.

"What do you exactly mean by it? I questioned her and it seemed that she was looking for words to explain it.

"Sometimes I see a picture randomly. It's not like I'm thinking about it actually, I just see it." She said carefully, choosing her words and my reaction couldn't be very good as she looked at me confusedly.

"Lace? Lace, are you all right?" She asked and I nodded.

"How long... how long have you seen... pictures?" I asked and Cynthia seemed thoughtful once again.

"I don't know exactly. Lace, is there a problem... with me?" She asked quietly and not for the first time I saw a much older girl next to me than an eight-year-old.

"Of course not, sweetie. I was just wondering... Can you keep a secret?" I asked and she nodded.

"You aren't the only who see things. In my dreams I see what will happen." I said and she looked at me with curiosity.

"You can see the future?" She asked quietly.

"Something like that, midget. Something like that. I think... I think that your ability is quite similar to mine. Those pictures are about things that will come, sweetie." I told her and she nodded slowly.

"It should be our secret, okay, midget? Don't tell anyone, do you understand?" I asked and my sister nodded once again.

"I understand. Lace... I'm not weird, right?" She questioned me and I hugged her tightly.

"Of course not, midget." I said easily and stroke her.

"I'm not a midget, Lace." She huffed and I chuckled.

"Of course not... Care to help me with the party?" I asked my little sister who nodded enthusiastically and bounced out of the room. I wanted to follow her but I noticed the other paper on the table, which she has just drawn. I raised it with shaking hands and I found something very strange.

It showed a clearing, which was surrounded by trees, but that wasn't what caught my attention. In the corner of the picture a girl stood with a wolf which I first thought was a bear because it was as big as a horse. It was chocolate brown, but what really frightened me that it was way too close to the girl who was way too familiar.

The girl was around seventeen-eighteen and had tanned skin, wavy dark brown hair and brown eyes. I knew two girls who were just like the girl on the picture, _my cousins_...

"Lace! Where are you?" My baby sister re-entered her room looking for me.

"I'm here, Cyn. We should start with the decorations." I said quickly grabbing both drawings.

"Okay." She said enthusiastically. So in the next two hours we decorated the house, we helped our Aunt with the snacks, we chose movies, prepared girly stuff for the party and of course we didn't speak about the pictures or any supernatural thing.

At quarter to six the first guest, Julie arrived with a present in her hands. She was quickly followed by Angela and then June, Katie, Whitney and Ashley arrived. At exactly six o'clock a beautiful Bella appeared with a neatly wrapped up package.

"Hi, girls." She said with a smile.

"Good to see you Bella." I said easily and smiled at her. She turned to me with a knowing look in her eyes and I had to doubt that she knew what happened earlier that day.

"You too, Alice." She said simply and hugged me.

"I think you know everyone here except Julie." I pointed to the younger girl who waved to Bella.

"Nice to meet you." Bella told Julie with a smile and she nodded.

"Where is the birthday-girl?" Whitney asked suddenly.

"With her boyfriend and her sister." I shrugged.

"Boyfriend?" Ashley asked and I chuckled.

"Not officially but they will end up together that is for sure." I said easily.

"Oh... someone is good in relationships." Whitney chuckled and I stuck my tongue at her childishly.

"Yeah... My poor brother can tell you about that." Julie said easily and I looked at her nastily. She was only fifteen and already annoying.

"I thought this is a girl party..." I wondered a bit too loudly and everyone laughed.

"That's why we are going to know about all your boyfriends you ever had." Katie stated simply and everyone else grinned.

"What do you expect from a slumber party?" June simply shrugged and I rolled my eyes. A moment later my mobile signed that I had a new message. I opened it quickly as I was sure it was from Lena.

_Five minutes._

"Girls, they arrive in five minutes. Everyone has to hide. Now!" I said and all my friends (and my little sister) disappeared in a second. I was standing alone looking around before I hid behind the sofa too. The room was dark as always when no one was there and it seemed empty.

In no time we heard the sound of keys and chattering of my beloved cousins.

"It's only six, Lena. Why did we have to leave exactly?" Alex asked. Just after she asked everyone jumped out of their hiding place and shouted 'SURPRISE'. Lena switched on the lamp with a smug expression on her face while Alex was standing there dumbfounded.

I ran to my cousin and hugged her.

"Happy birthday!" I shouted a bit too enthusiastically and probably made Alex deaf (but it was worth it). Then everyone hugged her one after another.

"I see you couldn't resist it, Aly."Alex looked at me with a 'oh-what-should-I-do-with-you' type of expression. I shrugged easily with a grin.

"Did you really think that you could get away with being seventeen? No way." I told her and everyone laughed (at Alex's grimace)."Not to mention it is a party, how could I resist?" I asked easily.

"That's my cousin." Alex nodded in agreement (that I wasn't an impostor I assume).

"Girls, we are going now. Be good and put Cynthy in bed in time." Aunt Anna appeared with my Uncle and after a few goodbyes and hugs we were all alone.

"Party time!" Lena said a bit too loudly. So, the party started.

"Karaoke!" I shouted and some looked at me as I was crazy but others joined in enthusiastically.

"I'm not a really singing type." Angela said quietly and I just shrugged.

"And? It's not that hard. Just sing!" I said easily.

"Come one Ang, if I'm singing than you will too." June encouraged Angela. Bella just stood uncomfortably next to the machine.

"I'm not sure of it either." She said uncertainly and I nearly wanted to laugh out. Her voice seemed like honey, it was beautiful, soft and gentle. I couldn't understand why didn't she want to sing (I was sure that she was much better than any of us).

"We should make it more interesting." Lena stood in the middle with a 'typical-Lena' expression on her face (which usually didn't meant good). "We all know that this night will probably end up in spin a bottle, Truth or Dare or whatever truth game so, if someone doesn't sing or do the given task we can just anticipate the other game." She said easily and we all knew it well that we didn't want to answer Lena's questions.

"So... who won't sing?" I asked cheerfully and no one said anything. "Good!" I said and started the programme. Over the next hour I have learnt that Whitney couldn't sing, Ash had a fairly good voice, Angela had stage fright, but just like Ash her performance was enjoyable. Alex still didn't have a good voice, Lena was still much better; Cynthy was just like a little angel... Katie and June were really good. However, after Bella sang 'I will always love you' we all sat dumbfounded.

"Wow..." Yeah, that was the only reaction we were capable of giving for minutes. If you have ever heard Bella singing than you would understand...

"That was fantastic, Bella." I told her and she looked down slightly embarrassed but she didn't blush.

"Thanks, Alice." She nodded and gave me a small smile.

"Sing some more, please." My little sister begged to Bella who chuckled. However, when my super-cute sister looked at her with her big bluish-green eyes she couldn't resist it. (Of course she couldn't, I taught Cynthy how to make puppy eyes after all). So Bella ended up singing 'Dancing Queen' from ABBA. It was fun that is for sure.

A good advice: Do not ever ask something like this during a party. "Who wants pizza?" Stupid question...

After singing we ended up watching sappy romantic comedies and we even ended up watching the Titanic. Lena was close to dying in sappiness.

"Cynthy you should go sleeping." I said after I saw my little sister yawning.

"No, I'm not tired." She insisted and I rolled my eyes.

"Of course you aren't." Lena appeared and with a quick move she got Cynthy in bridal style and took her to her room.

"So now that even the youngest in this room is over fifteen we can get some juicy information out of everyone." Lena reappeared and everyone chuckled. We were already in pyjamas so it really seemed like a slumber party. We took some quilt and covered the floor of the living room with it and with soft pillows and all the left-over and soft drink was on the table right next to us.

"What do we play?" I asked and for a moment my cousin seemed thoughtful but then she smiled (evilly).

"Here, take as much M&Ms." Said Lena easily and put a bowl in the middle of the table. Everyone (me too) was eyeing her weirdly but then most of the shrugged and took some. I grabbed a few and wanted to eat it. However, Lena was quicker and made me stop.

"Don't eat it just yet." She said easily and smiled at us. Now we were really looking at her strangely. "We will play an interesting game. Everyone has got some chocolate and we will have to say some information about ourselves, as much information as many M&Ms you have got." She said and everyone looked in their palm. Of course Lena only had one; I had four by the way.

"Red means love life, orange means friends, blue means family, green means enemies, yellow means interests and brown means embarrassing moments. You should say interesting piece of information, not things we already know. It has to be newsworthy." Elena said and everyone was looking in a startled way at their hands. Of course I had to have an obsession with red M I had _four_ in my hands, which meant four pieces of information about my love life. _Great... _( I had an idea that it wasn't a coincidence, after all Lena knew it well...)

"Am I the only one who finds it interesting that you only have one, Lena?" Alex asked and everyone chuckled. Lena just looked at her younger sister and shrugged.

"I'm not fond of M&Ms." She simply said and we all rolled our eyes.

"You should start, Alex. You are the birthday-girl."Lena said and Alex shot a nasty look at her. I might have liked this party more when there was an eight-year-old with us.

"Blue." She said with a big smile on her face and showed as a blue one. _Family_... Oh-oh..."I have once accidentally opened my sister's door back in Chicago when she was in bed with her current boyfriend." Alex smiled sweetly at Lena who was the one with nasty look now. By the way, I didn't need that mental image...

"Aly, care to continue?" Alex asked and I nodded slowly as I had no idea what to say. Bella looked at me with her big golden eyes and she seemed rather curious with my answer too.

"Red. Sweet." Ash nodded enthusiastically.

"I never had a long-term boyfriend yet." I said easily and my cousins rolled their eyes.

"That's not newsworthy, Aly." Lena said.

"We have been living together for nearly ten years Lena, I know way more about you than I would want to." I shrugged and they let me... for this time.

"Bella it is your turn." Whitney said and I realised that not Lena was the only with just one piece of chocolate.

"Brown..." She muttered and everyone grinned. Who didn't want to hear embarrassing moments of the Cullen family? "Well... Emmett really likes bets and dares too. When he is bored he likes to make us play his stupid games and we play these games with some particular changes so you could say that it is impossible to lie or not to do your dares. In our previous school Emmett dared Edward and me to have a little heated moment in the janitor's closet and we had to make sure we were caught. The only problem that our adopted mother who helped in an event for the school came in that day and well... I assume I don't have to continue." She said quietly the end and she looked down.

"What type of changes?" Whitney asked curiously.

"Family secret." Bella shrugged and no one asked anything more about Bella's story which she seemed grateful. I also noticed how she tossed her well-earned M&M in the corner.

So during the game I got to know too much information. Katie's parents thought that her brother was homosexual when he was behaving weirdly, but in the end they found out that he just started dating his friend's ex and he didn't want his friend to know it. June accidentally ruined Lauren Mallory's dress in kindergarten and she hated her with passion for years. Angela has never kissed anyone before. When a boy asked her friend out Julie thought that the boy was speaking to her and she accepted the offer and said that she had a crush on him for years and the boy only laughed (and her friend started dating him).Whitney only liked blonde haired guys and Ashley told that her previous boyfriend actually dated another girl in the same time.

Besides the gained pieces of information I had to actually say things too. Those were the really problematic moments.

"I have a new found crush." I said as easily as possible but the enthusiastic expressions on my cousins' faces told me that it wasn't enough for them. Bella once again looked at me and not for the first time she knew who I was talking about.

"I have dumped my previous boyfriend because he said that he won't wait more for me." I said for the third time and I looked at the one remaining piece of chocolate in my hand.

"Jason wasn't the last boy I have kissed." I said and eat the last red M&M.

"You know... I hate this game; you don't have to answer for further questions." Lena concluded and everyone chuckled. When all the chocolate was eaten Lena had a new idea.

"Everyone stand up." She said and we did what she said.

"Okay, I will say statements and if it is true in your case then you will have to sit down. The standing one will win in the end." My older cousin told us and we nodded as a response.

"Sit down if you ever slapped a boy." Lena said and Bella and Ashley sat down. (The previous one made everyone surprised.)

"Sit down if you have cried while you were watching 'The Notebook'." She said and Whitney, Julie and Katie sat down.

"Sit down if you don't like blonde haired guys much." Lena told us and Alex was no longer in game.

"Sit down if you don't have a crush at the moment." She said and no one sat down. My cousin nodded enthusiastically at that.

"Sit down if you haven't received a kiss for at least a week." She said and June and Angela sat down too, so I was the only remaining girl standing (besides Lena who didn't play as she was the instructor).

"So we have a winner! Congratulations, Alice. You are a girl who hasn't slapped a boy before, doesn't cry during 'The Notebook', likes blonde haired boys, you have a crush at the moment and recently you have been kissed. That's remarkable." She said in a 'professional' tone and everyone was laughing.

"Thanks, I know I'm awesome." I said and I bowed.

"Who wants to play some more legendary game found by me?" Lena asked and after some worried glances a few hands were in air. Lena rolled her eyes and pretended that she didn't notice the lack of enthusiasm.

"Okay. Now everyone is going to say three pieces of information, two of them should be the truth and one lie. The others have to guess which one is the lie." She said with a grin and pointed at Alex.

"You start, lil' sis." Lena said and Alex sighed in defeat.

"I was surprised by the party. I don't know who Alice's secret crush is. I can't believe my sister is even weirder than I thought." Alex said and everyone except Lena was laughing hard at the end.

"It's too easy my dear cousin; of course you aren't surprised of the party." I shrugged easily and Alex nodded.

"The point is there."Alex said and everyone chuckled."Your turn, Aly." She said and I thought about all things I could say.

"I have spoken with Jason in the janitor's closet. Jason has only kissed me once. I haven't spoken with my crush recently." I said as easily as I could and I hoped I haven't given away much.

"Wow." I heard and I chuckled.

"I didn't want to hear the first two statements. He is my brother for crying out loud." Julie said and everyone was laughing at my blonde haired friend.

"I would say that the second one is a lie, we would surely know." Alex stated but Lena shook her head.

"I don't think that our lovely cousin tells _everything_ to us. I'm sure it is the third, after all she said that she has just recently kissed her crush." Lena said.

"Third." Angela nodded.

"Third." Bella said as it was the easiest and most hilarious question in the word.

"Are we right?" Lena asked and I nodded. As you see, we actually had an interesting night. After we finished that game, we made a fashion show and played Truth or Dare (we just played the simple version as there were only girls there), during the game I only chose dare so I didn't have to answer to my friends (and more likely) cousins inappropriate questions, although that meant that I ended up doing things I just don't feel like mentioning at the moment. Then we gave our presents to the birthday-girl and we danced until we were too tired to move. As it was way over midnight when we finished with our little party everyone stayed there to sleep.

It was a funny scene as eleven people was for six beds. So, Alex, Lena and June ended up in my aunt's and uncle's room, Julie was with Cynthy, Ashley, Angela, Whitney and Katie in Lena's and Alex's room and Bella and I in my room. We used a lot of sleeping bags that's for sure. At least my aunt and my uncle were staying with the Choser family; if they were at home it would have been an interesting situation.

"Hey, are you sure that we should switch? You know, you are the guest after all." I suggested to Bella who stated that I should have the bed.

"I'm sure of it, Alice." She nodded and to show it even more she made her 'bed'.

"I hope you had a good time and that you will enjoy the shopping tomorrow... today." I said after correcting myself. She looked up (I liked the new situation) and smiled.

"I had a great time. I haven't felt so... normal for a long time." Bella said and looked down at the floor. It was a strange statement in many ways but I thought that I might have caught the gist of it. Based on my conclusion she was a vampire and that was a fact which meant she was everything besides normal.

"That's great." I smiled at her and she nodded.

"Alice, can I ask something from you?" Bella asked and I didn't feel like telling her that she has just done it.

"Of course."I told her.

"Don't let Jasper ignore you." She said and I nearly fell out of my bed.

"What?" I simply asked maybe a bit too loudly.

"You have a good influence on him." Bella simply said, but looked at me. How should anyone respond to that? Thanks? I was trying? It was a pleasure?

"Good night, Bella." I said after a bit of silence.

"Good night." She said and in a minute I was sleeping.

_The picture which greeted me wasn't unusual; it was a forest, actually a clearing. However, the person seemed out of place. Rosalie Hale was a girl you could easily picture on a fashion magazine's front page, a girl who could always be found in a mall, a girl with high heels and perfect make-up. However, she didn't seem like a girl who liked wandering in the forest._

"_Emmett! What are you doing?" She asked and sighed. She leaned against a tree and seemed completely bored. _

"_He is still playing." A familiar voice said and out of nowhere Bella appeared._

"_He is unbelievable." Rosalie muttered and Bella shrugged._

"_You are the one who has married him." She simply said as it was normal that Rosalie was married at the age of eighteen._

"_I have made some mistakes." The blonde haired girl muttered and her sister laughed._

"_You completely love him." Bella simply stated and Rosalie nodded._

"_I do. However that doesn't mean that I won't kill him if he doesn't stop harassing that bear and we can go home." Rosalie muttered and I had no idea what she meant. Harassing a bear?_

"_You know how much he loves to play with his food." Bella replied and her sister rolled her eyes._

"_Yeah, he is still better than Jasper who is playing with food all day." She said and Bella became angry._

"_Don't start it again, Rose."Bella said and turned away from her adopted sister._

"_She is a human, Bella and we are vampires. Why can't anyone see it besides me?" Rosalie asked angrily too._

"_It isn't about Alice." The brunette muttered._

It is hard to tell when you are actually starting to notice your environment, when you aren't sleeping deeply enough anymore.

"Jasper, you stay and speak with her."I heard a masculine voice I didn't recognize.

"We should just kill her." Another, much more familiar feminine voice said.

"She is awaking."

I opened my eyes and nearly screamed. Someone was in my room (and no it wasn't Bella). However, after a moment I recognized the person. Jasper Hale was sitting on the edge of my bed.

"Jasper." I sat up even though I was still probably dreaming but the sight was so funny (and interesting) that I didn't want to scream anymore more likely laughing.

"Are you okay?" He asked quietly and in a bit concerned tone. I started laughing and he looked at me confusedly.

"You really need that course." I said and giggled at his confused expression.

"Course? What course?" He asked and I grinned at him which made him regret his question probably.

"Dealing with girls. People would think that having two sisters can help you but you are really hopeless." I said easily and I saw him roll his eyes. Hey, I was actually serious. It wasn't a surprise for me that he didn't have a girlfriend...

"By the way... What are you doing at my room at...?" I looked at my clock."... At four in the morning?" I asked rather curiously. I mean, who wouldn't want a seriously hot boy in her room? However, it was a big surprise.

"Alice..." Jasper said hesitantly as he didn't know what he really wanted to say.

"So... you have some stalking problems I see." I said seriously and then I became thoughtful. "You know you could just simply ask me out." I said and once again started grinning.

"I don't have stalking problems Alice. I'm here to talk to you about... about your dreams." Jasper said and I shivered. I looked at the boy in front of me and I felt his eyes on me. How could he know about my ability? What was he doing here? Did he know that I knew his family's big secret?

"You know that I know what you are." I said as a conclusion and his golden eyes met mine. He looked at me as I was some type of wonder or rarity.

"So you really know." I heard his voice and I nodded. It felt like I wasn't awake. Was I still dreaming? The serious situation which could simply end in my sudden and way too early death seemed... well everything and anything besides serious. I wanted to laugh at the absurdity of the situation. At four o'clock in the morning a handsome vampire boy was sitting in my room talking about my psychic powers... "Then why aren't you screaming and shouting for help?" He asked as I wasn't normal so I looked at him curiously. I have kissed him just the day before, why was he surprised that I wasn't stabbing him with a wooden pale.

"Why would I?"I asked curiously as I didn't really understand his ways of thinking. Have I mentioned that I have already kissed him and I was still alive? "It's not like I just got to know it." I said and I simply shrugged. If he got to know the truth he should know the whole, shouldn't he? The time of secrets was over after all.

"You have known it already?" He asked with high eyebrows and seemed like he was close to losing his consciousness and here I thought that he was an almighty vampire. How stupid I was?

"Yeah, of course, for nearly week." I said and thought for a moment." Before we passed notes in Spanish. I had some dreams on the night before." I simply shrugged but he was looking at me with his big golden eyes like he wasn't so sure he was dreaming either.

"And you have kissed me." It was a statement but it sounded more likely a question. He seemed unable to understand how I was able to kiss him when I knew the truth about him. To be honest I wasn't really thinking when I kissed him, I just let my heart and not my head act.

"And I have kissed you." I stated and he looked at me like he was seeing some type of ghost.

"_Why_ did you let me kiss you if you knew?" He questioned me and I wanted to yell at him, 'I don't know', but I remained silent. How do you answer a question like that?

"Maybe I like you." I said and he shook his head like he found it impossible.

"You don't know me. I'm a monster, Alice. I was destined to be a killer." He said and laughed humourlessly."I'm close to killing you at this moment too." Jasper said and looked directly in my eyes. "You don't know what you are speaking about." He said silently.

"Maybe I don't care." I said and even I shrugged and I leaned back like I was trying to go back to sleep.

"You don't care?" I heard a quiet voice and I turned to the source. Jasper was standing right next to the bed and he leaned closer to me.

"As you said, I don't know anything about you. However, that's because you don't let anyone close to you." I said easily and sat up once again. I looked at his intense golden eyes which seemed radiant in the darkness. He leaned even closer.

"Maybe." He muttered and leaned back, he even turned around ready to go.

"Wait." I said a bit probably too loudly as the house were full of girls but I didn't care. I got out of my bed and coursed myself for the Disney Princess pyjama, but I thought that the slumber party was going to be the biggest surprise that night (and it was a perfect dress for a girly, funny night). I was everything besides presentable with my creasy pyjamas, sleepy expression and with my hair which resembled a hag.

"Yes?" He turned around and I stepped closer to him slowly so if he wanted to run he could. However, he didn't move, he was just watching me as I stepped even closer to him and when I stopped I could easily reach out for him.

"Don't go." I said simply but quietly and I wasn't even sure he heard but he nodded slowly.

"You should sleep." He said easily and gestured towards my bed but I just rolled my eyes.

"I'm not the only." I simply shrugged and he chuckled.

"You are." He said as it was completely normal, but then again we were talking about Jasper Hale. I have already stopped counting the times I felt confused around him, I didn't understand what he meant or he was just plain weird.

"Do you remember what you have promised yesterday?" I asked him and for a moment the light smile on his face disappeared and looked at me with a serious expression on his face.

"When I was with you I actually forgot what I really was. Your closeness makes me forget that I could kill you in a heartbeat and I have very few bigger desires than to drink your blood." He said coldly and without emotions.

"You wouldn't hurt me." I said it as easily as I could even though my heart was beating way too quickly and I shivered in the thin material. Was it always that cold in my room?

"You can't know it." He laughed humourlessly once again." You don't know how many times I was close to kill you." Jasper said and he looked at me like he was waiting for my scream.

"I'm still here." I pointed out the obvious but it seemed that it didn't make Jasper well... less Jasper.

"You are one lucky girl." He said and once again turned around but before I could even say anything I automatically grabbed his hand. He turned back and looked at our hands.

"I am." I muttered.

"If you were normal you would just call the police." Jasper told me and I giggled.

"I am not normal, or so was I told." I shrugged easily and pointed at myself."Seer."

"You really should head back to bed." Jasper said ignoring my comment.

"I might if you promise that I will see you on Monday." I said and he rolled his eyes.

"I have already promised something like that, haven't I?" He asked and now it was my turn to roll my eyes.

"I need to make sure; you are unpredictable and usually very annoying." I said truthfully and for the first time that night I heard him really laugh.

"I still don't understand you, you know. I'm unpredictable? You are the one who isn't screaming." He said and he had an amused expression on his face.

"I wouldn't have voice in the morning." I shrugged."Just promise me that when I woke up, the Cullen family will still be in Forks and not somewhere in Europe." I said seriously and looked in his eyes.

"Leaving you here alone with the knowledge would be the biggest tactical mistake we could make." He said as we were talking about some completely different topic.

"In English, you will be here." I translated and he smiled softly.

"That was what I said, wasn't it?" Jasper asked and I rolled my eyes.

"Sure it was." I said.

"Go back to your bed." He told me and now I didn't disagree with him as I felt really tired. With some quick steps I was next to my bed and got in it. I thought that Jasper has already left but he appeared next to my bed once again. He leaned closer and gave a soft kiss on my forehead.

"Sweet dreams, Liss." He said and before I could respond he was out of my sight. I hoped that I was going to dream about him too.

**deltagirl74: Yeah, the story was fun to write that is for sure :D About the kiss... Well, after this chapter I hope you will understand it more (and to be honest I could resist putting in it). Then this chapter was written for you!**

**Aphroditessister: Yeah, recently has some problems, I'm glad to :) I'm happy you liked their story! Oh, there will be. It isn't only Valentine's day in the reality, this chapter takes place on the 12th and 13th of February... So, here comes: JEALOUSY!**

**JustAGuestGirl: something happened to me? I had a lack of inspiration, it happens to me way too often... As everything in my stories, the picture and Cynthy's ability was a sudden idea, but it makes everything more fun and interesting! If you want to know (okay, if you have already read this chapter then you know) the kiss actually happened, just Jasper is way quicker than a usual hot boy... I will try to update at least once a week, but as I said I'm not very reliable. However, I will try to and thank you. I really love to read all your reviews :) I don't think that there will be thousand of chapters, but it won't be short. (Well, we are already over 60,000 words so it isn't short even now.)**

**MaryySouzaC 2: Thanks! I will try to update frequently :)**

**batchgirl67: Thanks for the understanding! Yeah, actually it feels like forever sometimes (even though I love writing). English isn't my first language and I'm sure not a lot of people use Google Translator as much as I do. :P Writing a chapter is harder than ten Englsih classes :D (Probably I learn more too...)**

**FleurSuoh: I'm glad you like it and here is your update! :D**


	15. Of shopping and persuasion

**Author's note:**

**1. Well... This chapter is mostly about shopping so sorry for those who aren't a fun of it. I though of not writing it so much in details, but after all the main character and narrator of the story is Alice, a seriously shopaholic girl, so I thought I shouldn't cut these things out.**

**2. 79 REVIEWS! I love you all guys, thank you. Special thanks to those who have reviewed the previous chapter: MaryySouzaC, maruaderlove, deltagirl74, CelticCrossings, twiheart2thebone, Aphroditessister , Sarah v, Guest, JustAGuestGirl, hitachiin19, CheerGurl1122 and aqua-love-angel-13. 12 REVIEWS for ONE tiny little chapter!  
**

**3. Answers to the reviews can be read at the end of the chapter.**

**4. PICTURES ABOUT THE DRESSES CAN BE FOUND ON MY PROFILE right under the pictures of the characters. The longest about this cahpter wasn't writing it, but finding the right dresses. I hope you like them and sorry if you don't... :D Also, I'm not a native speaker as you might know, so sorry if I described the dresses poorly, that's why I put the pictures up!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Twilight Saga, all rights go to Stephanie Meyer.**

14. Chapter

_Of shopping and persuasion_

You usually don't wake up to unbearable sunshine and light in the morning in Forks, but I didn't exactly think that I was going to awaken by an incredibly sexy vampire. Well, I don't think that this thought crosses many people's head...

His cold but gentle touch ran through my bare arm and I opened my eyes as a reflex. His eyes were even lighter golden now and I found him even more handsome than with black or at least dark golden eyes.

"Hey, darlin'." His southern accent seemed stronger now but it seemed to fit him, I liked it.

"Do you tend to appear at random times at different girls' bedroom?" I asked and he chuckled.

"Only at specific girls." He shrugged and I nodded slowly. _O-kay._

"So... What are you exactly doing here? And where is your sweet little sister?" I asked when I found that Bella hasn't reappeared.

"I promised you something, didn't I?" He leaned closer and asked. "Bella? She is going to be here by eight. She just has better ways to spend the night," Jasper said and I try not to understand his statement in the wrong way. (However, I wasn't sure how I should understand in any other ways...)

"I said Monday morning," I pointed out and a mischievous smile appeared on his face.

"I must have made a mistake when I looked at the calendar," he said and for a second I actually wanted to believe his lame excuse. It was like I wasn't able to doubt him... _Weird._

"Could we speak in a more private place? I have millions of questions and I need some answers." I stated seriously and the mischievous expression disappeared from his face. He looked like he wasn't in the room exactly when he told me, "There are things you don't want to know." I got up and stepped closer to Jasper whose eyes were dark once again and his expression was unreadable, but he was radiating sadness and bitterness.

"However, there are things I need to know," I answered and I stood on my tiptoe. I gently stroke his cheeks and when I wanted to pull away he didn't let my hand go, instead he grasped it lightly and with his other hand he stroked a lock of hair out of my face. Have I mentioned yet how much I resembled a hag in the mornings?

"Do you know a more private place?" He questioned me simply but he didn't let me go (not that I was complaining).

"Your house?" I asked but his expression darkened.

"There isn't a place less private in the World," he chuckled humourlessly. I wasn't sure what he meant exactly but it didn't seem the right moment to question him. Suddenly a thought crossed my mind and I had to ask him even if I wasn't so sure I would like the answer.

"Jasper... is your family informed that I _know_?" I asked and he looked away and let my hand go. As I predicted I didn't really like his reaction.

"Some of them knew before me," he said but he wasn't looking at me which I didn't like.

"Exactly how did you end up knowing _my_ secret?"I asked as I remembered that at four in the morning I didn't even question him about his knowledge.

"It's a complicated thing, _Liss_," he said and I became angry. Sure, I wasn't an almighty vampire but I was able to understand things, I wasn't mentally disabled. I was pretty clever, at least by school standards and I actually understood English well. _It is weird, right? After all it was only my mother tongue..._

"I'm sure I will understand it," I replied sarcastically but it seemed he wasn't really paying any attention to me, he was thinking.

"Look, I will tell you everything you need to know in time. It's just... it's a lot to take in," he said and he looked at me again. His (once again) golden eyes were on me and were analyzing every movement I have made.

"What a shame that I will just spend my whole day with your sister," I said dramatically and flashed him a smile. "Maybe she is more talkative than her adopted brother," I said and shrugged.

"She knows that I want to tell you the things you need to know," he said and I looked at him nastily.

"I'm not sure if the 'things I _need_ to know' and 'things I _want_ to know' are exactly the same," I told Jasper who had a very good poker face on.

"I will take you to a place where we can speak, privately," he said and changed the topic which made me roll my eyes. However, I was enthusiastic, just the two of us seemed pretty romantic...

"It sounds like a great idea." I nodded enthusiastically.

"Have a good day, Alice," Jasper told me.

"Shopping is always great," I said as he was completely nuts that he thought that I might not enjoy the programme. My reaction made him chuckle.

"Try not to kill Bella... and your friend... and your cousins... Okay, try not to drown anyone into a pile of cloths," Jasper said and I grimaced.

"You just ruined my plan."I crossed my arms and looked at him with a waiting expression.

"Sorry for that." He chuckled and seemed that his bad mood was gone (for at least two minutes).

"So... when are we going to have that private conversation?" I asked suddenly and his usual poker face appeared. (Okay, probably his bad mood was gone for only ten seconds.)

When his face showed no emotion he seemed much older. I wasn't sure how old he was but guessing by his appearance he was around eighteen, maybe twenty, but when he looked at me with empty and glasslike golden eyes he seemed like an old man who has seen too much.

"Tomorrow afternoon?"He asked and as stupid as I was actually blurted out, "That's Valentine's Day."I blushed at my own stupidity even though I wasn't a blushing type.

"It is." Jasper nodded and I didn't know what to say.

"Okay, tomorrow afternoon," I agreed. To be honest I wasn't sure about our relationship. Were we now a... couple? Did Valentine's Day even mean anything to him? I wasn't the shy type but the look on Jasper's face told me not to ask further questions at that moment.

"Good bye, _Liss_." He told me before I could reach out for him and at least make any physical contact with him, he was gone. Only my opened window proved that it wasn't just a daydream of mine. I sat down on the edge of my bed and started thinking about my hopeless love life and I didn't even realize that I wasn't alone in the room anymore.

"Hi, there." Bella sat down next to me. She was already dressed up, looking like an angel as always with her light blue jeans and white blouse, only a pair of wings was missing from her back (she even seemed to have a halo).

"Hey, it's good to see you," I said and looked at her in a slightly accuser look. She has left me here after all...

"So... I see you haven't called the police yet or even FBI or CIA," she said easily but cautiously and I understood her, even if it hurt a little that she thought I would do that, but after all her existence, her life was in my hand and with a few bad words I could make her suffer for the rest of her life.

"I forgot the telephone number," I told her easily and smiled.

"Why aren't you freaking out?" She didn't react to my humorous response she just asked me quietly, her big golden eyes analyzing me.

"Because you are still the same girl who wanted to do my project and who I thought believed that I was a jerk," I said and a small smile appeared on her flawless face."Oh, not to mention that you have a moody git for a brother, who is really hot and I have a thing for him for an incomprehensible reason," I continued and shrugged.

"Moody is a good way to describe Jasper." She nodded once again not reacting to most of my statements.

"Where were you?" I asked after a moment of silence. I looked at Bella but she didn't meet my eyes. It wasn't the type of 'I'm-embarrassed-because-I-have-spent-my-night-with-my-boyfriend' not looking at me, more likely 'Please-just-don't-ask-me,-I-don't-like-lying-but-the-truth-hurts'.

"We had some... family issues... things to discuss," she said but she still didn't look at me. I didn't need to have a special ability (not that I didn't have any) to know that they were speaking about me.

"I'm sorry," I blurted out before thinking and Bella looked at me for the first time in minutes.

"For what?" She asked curiously.

"I'm sorry for giving your family so much trouble." I muttered and what really surprised me was that Bella laughed.

"It is not your mistake that you are special. By the way you can't imagine how enthusiastic Esme is; she wants to meet you badly. She has already given up on the idea of Jasper ever having a girlfriend," Bella said the first part seriously but then a smile appeared on her pale face.

"Let me guess, Rosalie isn't that enthusiastic," I pointed out but now Bella didn't look away she just hesitated.

"Rose... she is something completely different. It is hard to understand her, to be honest I think no one really understands her besides Emmett. However, we all know that she basically hates changes. She doesn't really like being one of our kind, but you could say she is quite happy the way she is now. She has Emmett after all and she accepts us as her family, but she sees everything and everyone as an enemy who could bring any changes to her lifestyle" Bella told me and I nodded slowly when she finished.

"So... she doesn't hate me, but the fact that I'm a human who could easily destroy her life," I said and Bella nodded," You won't tell me more, will you?" I looked at Bella who just shook her head.

"I promised Jasper." She shrugged, but I looked at her with my puppy eyes.

"No-no-no... Don't do _that_ on me! It's bad enough that you have taught it to your sister." She looked at me accusingly and I giggled at her expression.

"LACE!" Like a lightning during a storm my little sister appeared out of nowhere and jumped next to us on my bed which was a bit small for three of us so I landed on the floor. It was a great way to start our day by the way...

"Sorry, Lace." Cyn muttered when she realized what happened. Bella was just looking at me nostalgically. I got up from the floor and hugged my little sister.

"No problem, Cynthy," I told her," I think I should start getting ready too," I said and my sister nodded enthusiastically. In the next half hour I got ready, I dressed up and I said goodbye to those who couldn't stay for the shopping.

"Can we go?" I asked impatiently at quarter to nine when Alex still seemed like a zombie. She was drinking a coffee and she was trying not to fall asleep.

"Shut up, Aly." That was Alex's only reaction.

"You sure, you don't want anything to eat, Bella?" Angela asked my other friend while she was making some sandwiches and with a light smile Bella shook her head. I had a good idea why she wasn't hungry...

"Can we go _now_?" I asked after two more minutes and Lena looked at me like I was some lunatic.

"You are annoying, Mary," Alex said and shrugged while she was eating one of the sandwiches made by Angela.

"Lace is right. We should go," Cynthy said with the same enthusiasm like I did.

"Stupid genetics," Lena muttered something like that.

"_Now_?"I asked after three more minutes. It was nearly nine o'clock for crying out loud. Port Angeles was a long drive away after all...

"Go to Hell, Al," Alex told me sweetly. However, even with all these sweet comments ten minutes later the six of us were standing outside of our house. Everyone was looking thoughtfully as we have all forgotten that a bit too much people were presented.

"We will take my car and Bella's if it is good with you Bella," Lena stated but it seemed more likely a question.

"Okay, I will take Alice and the four of you should be okay in your car," Bella told everyone and we all nodded. I looked at Bella's car and for the first time I realized that I haven't even seen her car yet. It was a red roadster, a Ferrari with only two seats. It was beautiful and very expensive that was for sure. Everyone nodded in understanding, only Cynthy was a bit sad that she couldn't ride with me.

"Hey, sweetie. We are meeting you there and we are buying you a breathtaking dress." I said and gave a peck on her cheek before I got in the car next to Bella.

"Nice car," I told Bella when I got in. She had a slight grimace on her face.

"Edward can exaggerate a bit sometimes..." Well, this car was a bit too exaggerating for Forks that was for sure. During the time we were chatting about nonsense things, topics that at the moment didn't matter much, none of us started on the more serious things, like Alice-hating-Rosalie, blood-drinking-vampires or weird prophetic abilities.

When we arrived it was already ten o'clock, but as it was overcast, it could have been easily five in the morning or seven in the evening. Port Angeles was a nice town, much more beautiful (and bigger) than Forks. It was the type of place, tourists like. However, we weren't tourists at that moment so Bella just followed Lena to one of the malls.

It wasn't the biggest and nicest mall I have ever seen, but after more than a month in Forks, where there wasn't even a good cloth shop it felt like heaven for me.

"Let's the shopping begin!" I said enthusiastically and Bella had a pained expression on her face. It wasn't hard to guess that she was only here for the company and not for the activity.

"How long will the torture last?" She asked a bit too desperately for the situation. It was just shopping after all...

"You don't tell anything to me, so it can be a little secret of mine too." I flashed a big smile at her and she grimaced.

"You are annoying," she stated and I chuckled.

"Of course I am," I said and before she could react to my statement I followed the others.

"Lace, can we go to _that_ store?" My little sister found me and pointed to a pretty good shop. It seemed like a place where we could actually find dresses for ourselves.

"Just after you, little one," I told her and she entered the store with some complicated ballet moves and giggles.

"Hey, Aly. I see you have already started." Alex appeared next to me with a coffee from Starbucks. Hasn't she just drunk a coffee an hour ago? Before I could ask her Angela, Lena and Bella followed her, although only Lena had a paper cup in her hands too.

"We are talking about the Brandon girls, have you forgot little sis'?" Lena asked and entered the store too with a smile. In a moment my sister appeared with a purple dress in her hands which had black lace stripes as decoration and a big black ribbon.

"How could I ever forget?" Alex asked as she looked at my baby sister, who at that moment seemed like a miniature me. She had the same dark wavy hair and pale skin, the only differences between us were that her eyes were greenish blue and not deep blue and she wasn't _that_ small for her age (okay, she still wasn't extraordinarily high, or even high, but still).

"Beautiful dress, sweetie, but you should look around some more. We have a _lot_ of time after all," I said and I looked at Bella with a sly grin on my face.

"Thanks, Lace." She beamed and with her dance-like steps she once again entered the section for children. I didn't want to leave her alone so I followed her and the others disappeared to the some other department.

"You don't have to be here. It's your prom after all, Lace." My little sister said and I just laughed.

"I'm not leaving you here, sweetie. First we find you a prefect dress and then you are helping me fins one," I told her and she nodded happily. So in the next hour Cynthy looked through all the dresses. It seemed that we will end up buying the purple one she first found as she thought the others seemed so childish. (Yeah, she said that at the age of eight... She was my sister after all.)

"What do you think about this, Lace?" She asked and she gyrated in a dark red sleeveless dress. She was beautiful in it, but the dress' belt part seemed weird for me so I just shook my head.

"Not the best, Cyn," I said and she nodded seriously and started looking once again after she changed back. I helped her too and I grinned when I found the perfect one (at least in my opinion).

"Try this one on." I gave the dress to her a big smile appeared on her face. She nodded enthusiastically and in a second she was in the fitting room. I didn't have to wait much before she appeared in the dress I chose for her. She was perfect in it, like a little angel. The dress was as white as snow and as the previous one it didn't have sleeves either. A peach coloured bow gave some colour to the dress and beads were sewed on the dress which had the same colour as the bow. Cynthy turned around and flashed me a smile when her eyes found mine.

"So...?" She asked and I grinned.

"It's perfect. You are perfect, Cyn." I told her and she beamed once again.

"Thanks, Lace." She ran to me and hugged me tightly.

"Go, change back. We will buy your dress and you can help me too." I said ad she nodded enthusiastically. I didn't need to wait even for a minute before she appeared with her dress in her small hands. So together we went to the cash register and I bought her dress.

"Thank you, Lace. I love you," my little sister said and as I was a softy I couldn't help but hug her again. She was my little wonder that was for sure. We entered the section of Young Women and Cynthy ran to her cousins and I followed her bit more slowly.

"Alex, Lena, you must see my dress!" She was bouncing with her dress in her hands. My little sister who was like a tornado attacked my cousins...

"It's beautiful, Cynthy." My cousins and our friends agreed and Cynthy had an impossibly big grin on her face.

"Have you found anything good yet?" I asked and Lena nodded the others shook their head.

"I'm thinking about those two." She pointed to two dresses on a chair. One was a long dark red dress, which was mermaid style and strapless with silver beads and the other was quite similar, but it was hot pink and its style and its décolletage was more emphasized, the skirt part of the dress was made form tulle and it had a silver bead made up from chains of glistening beads.

"I would say that probably the pink one suits you more." I gestured to the said dress and she nodded thoughtfully.

"Yeah, I like its colour. I'm buying this one," Lena said and her sister rolled her eyes. Alex found pink too girly and she has swore that she won't buy a pink dress ever.

"And what were you doing for more than an hour?" I turned to Alex, Bella and Angela.

"Most of the dresses aren't really my style." Angela pointed to some of the dresses which left little to imagination and showed much. I nodded, Ange was a bit shy and very modest girl, she needed a dress which suited her more.

"Bella bought some books and I sat down on a bench to drink my coffee." Alex shrugged and I rolled my eyes.

"We are here to buy _dresses_, girls." I pointed out and grimaced because of Alex's 'I-don't-care' look and Bella's 'I'm-going-to-die-here' expression.

"We had one more hour to live." Alex said and Lena rolled her eyes, Cynthy giggled, Bella and Angela smiled and I shot her a nasty look. I did what I had to do. In a minute I collected at least ten dresses and threw them to Alex and pointed to the changing-room with a serious and determined expression.

"Sergeant Brandon is back. Yeah!" Alex said and with pretended enthusiasm she disappeared in the fitting room.

"Who comes next?" I looked at Bella and Angela and both of them pointed to the other one. I just rolled my eyes and with a pile of clothes I pushed Bella in the changing-cabin next to Alex. When I came out I nodded as I saw that Angela was looking through the dresses. It seemed that she understood that probably it was better to do as I said.

"Lace, what do you think?" Cynthy appeared with a dress in her hands. It was black and really light pink, nearly white. It was strapless and had sweetheart neckline. The top was black and it was divided from the light pink skirt part with various coloured (pink, grey, white and black precisely) beads. The dress was long and it was beautiful, but I couldn't really imagine it on myself.

"You have a very good taste in clothes, Cyn," I told her and she nodded happily. She ran off again probably looking for more clothes for me. After ten minutes of searching Bella appeared next to me in a blue dress which was way too simple.

"Am I good, Sergeant Brandon?" She asked in a tone which suggested me that she was already tired of shopping.

"No," I said and she seemed surprised. Did she think that with her beauty I will let her go in a dress like that? Sure, it wasn't a hideous dress, but it was just too... plain... simply. However, the girl in it was anything except plain and simply. "How did you even get that dress? I haven't chosen this one." I looked at her and waited for as blush, but it didn't come, she just looked down.

"We have way too different taste in fashion," she told me and I rolled my eyes. Bella just like Angela wasn't a show-off type of girl, but the dresses I have given her were dresses which even suited her.

"Oh, come on Bella. I know that you hate shopping and that you don't really care about cloths and fashion, so let me help you. You are beautiful and you should show it to everyone. I'm sure that Edward would die in admiration if you wore any of the dresses I chose for you." My tone seemed so convincing and serious that she nodded slowly. Hey, I was good in this.

"What do you think about this?" I showed her a dress but she looked at it for less than a second before she said," It's too short and too pink." The next half an hour was going like this.

"What about this?" I asked.

"It shows too much."

"It is too bright."

"It is too puffy."

"It something like Rosalie would wear."

"It's too dark."

Every time I showed her a dress she had a reason why she wouldn't wear it, even though most of her excuses were lame.

"Bella, you are killing me," I grimaced when she jut said that the dress I showed her was too formal to a school prom.

"Bella." I heard the voice of my little sister. On her face of an angel a pleading look appeared. She fixed her big bluish-green eyes on Bella and held a royal blue dress in her hands.

"Please, Bella. Try this on," My eight-year-old sister asked in the most heartbreaking tone I have ever heard. I had to agree with my cousins, this was in our blood... She was even better than I was. How quickly she grew up?

"Cynthy, I don't think that it is the best dress for me," Bella said hesitantly but then she made a big mistake. She looked down to my little sister whose big eyes were like watery and puppy like.

"I will try it one. Thank you for helping me" Bella told Cynthy and with a sigh (and a nasty look in my direction) she left. Cynthia looked at me victoriously and I grinned at her.

"You are really my little sister." I said and we chuckled together. Just then Angela arrived in one of the dresses I gave to her. She was absolutely breathtaking in it.

"How bad is it?" She asked and her cheeks were red. She was wearing a long white dress which had a tight belt just under her breasts. It was dark pink, the type which can be mixed up with red and the bottom of the dress was decorated with big flower designs in the same colour as the belt.

"You are beautiful, like an angel," my little sister replied and I nodded in agreement.

"Thank you Cynthy. I think I will buy this dress," Angela said uncertainly but I smiled at her.

"You should," I told her and she blushed again.

"Where is Alex?" I asked Cyn after Angela went to pay her dress.

"I haven't seen her for a while." Cynthy looked around and said. However, before we could go and look around to check if my cousin hasn't gone to Starbucks again Bella came out of the changing-room. In Cynthia's hand I haven't seen the dress well, but now my mouth was open and I was like a fish as I couldn't really close it.

The dress was royal blue as I said, but its colour was even more emphasized on my pale friend. It was strapless and it had different layers. It had a long skirt, but it was made from some type of transparent material and under it there was a short, thigh-length underskirt made from lace. The skirt above was split so you could see her perfect, long legs. From the same lace as the underskirt it even had decoration on the upper part of the dress. All in all, there wasn't a word to describe Bella. She was always inhumanly beautiful but in that dress it was hilarious to think that she was just a human.

"You are a genius, Cyn," I told my little sister who giggled. "Bella, I think Cynthy has just found you the perfect dress," I said it to my friend who looked at me like I was a lunatic (not that it was a surprise; people tend to look at me like that).

"You like this dress on _me_?" Bella asked and now I was looking at her like she was a lunatic. Has she seen herself in a mirror yet?

"You are like a goddess in it, Bella. You must buy it."I said as it was completely obvious (by the way, it was completely obvious).

"Lace is right." Cynthy was nodding enthusiastically.

"I'm always right," I said and both my sister and Bella rolled their eyes. _Thanks..._

"It shows too much, more precisely, it doesn't cover _anything_." Bella crossed her arms.

"Oh, come on Bella. Every girl wouldn't kill for a body like yours. Don't do this, this dress id really gorgeous on you," I told her and she sighed.

"Please, Bella." Cynthy started again. She was so cute that her puppy face was really effective, no one could say no to a little angel like she was."Please..." Cyn looked at her and Bella couldn't resist of course.

"Okay..." She said and before my sister could hypnotize her even more she left. Cynthy was smiling in a triumphal way and I laughed.

"Hey, cousins." Alex greeted us with a magazine in her hands, which I was sure she hadn't had before.

"Where were you?" I asked in a bored tone. She just wanted to make me angry; I knew well, I didn't let her get what she wanted.

"I just bought a cool magazine." She shrugged and I rolled my eyes. I picked up the closest dress and grabbed my cousin. I tossed her (of course not violently) to one of the cabins and I didn't let her out until she put it on.

"You better let me out," Alex muttered and left the fitting room. I wanted to laugh out at the sight. I just grabbed a dress, because I was annoyed with my cousin and I accidentally found the perfect dress for her.

It was very long, light blue, the type which could be easily called us white too. It was sleeveless, but not strapless as it was hanging around her neck, where it seemed like a necklace as it was full with silver beads. Nearly her whole back was out as was part of her décolletage, giving some insight but not too much.

"I quite like _this_, but where is your dress, Alice?" Alex asked in a very-Lena way (in English she was very smug).

"First I have to make sure that none of you ends up buying garbage bags." I flashed a sweet smile at her.

"I like how much faith you have in us," she told me in mock seriousness.

"Now that everyone has a dress, I will find one for myself too," I told her before I disappeared in the pile of clothes. During the next hour I probably tried on every cloth the shop offered in my size (which wasn't very much as I was way smaller than a usual seventeen-year-old...)

"You look beautiful in that dress." I turned around in the moment I heard the voice and I felt that I blushed.

"What are you doing here?" I asked and crossed my arms. "This is a fitting room for _woman_." I emphasized the last word and he just smiled at me.

"I have to make sure everyone is still all right." He grinned at me slightly and I rolled my eyes.

"Once you will frighten me to death with your random appearances." I told him and his smile faded. Of course I chose my words badly...

"Have I mentioned how breath-taking you are in this dress?" He asked after a moment of silence and gestured to the dress on me. It was a floor-length white and champagne coloured one. It was strapless, the underskirt was white and there was a shorter champagne coloured one on it from tutu material. It was full of silver beads and with my dark hair it seemed beautiful.

"Maybe." I nodded. "So... what are you doing in a girl fitting room?" I asked once again.

"I just wanted to see you." He told me and I didn't know if I should melt in sappiness or I should just roll my eyes, probably both.

"It's Monday tomorrow," I pointed out. "We have classes together," I said even though I knew perfectly well that he hasn't forgotten it.

"That's why Spanish is my favourite language." He flashed me a smile and now I really rolled my eyes.

"You know it would be really weird if someone would catch you here," I said and in a second after I have told it to him he was nowhere. I left the cabin but he wasn't outside either.

"Lace! You look fantastic," Cynthy said after I took some more step to look around. She was right next to Lena, Alex, Bella and Angela.

"Wow, it really suits you, Alice." Angela nodded.

"Can we go home now?" Alex asked and I rolled my eyes.

"We have only found the dresses. We still need accessories and shoes," I told her sternly and Cynthy giggle at Alex's expression.

"I'm starving, Al." Alex said and I fought the urge to roll my eyes. I was pretty sure Starbucks and the newsstand weren't the only place she went off.

"I take this off, I pay for it and then we can have a lunch. We will continue shopping after it," I said and everyone nodded in understanding. So after I paid (not too much as I was happy to notice that my dress was on sale) we ended up in an Italian restaurant.

"Are you sure that you don't want anything, Bella?" Alex asked Bella suspiciously as she didn't have a breakfast either.

"I'm on a special diet at the moment," she replied easily and no one asked about her 'special' diet.

"Who are you going with to the Prom, Ange?" Lena asked our shy friend who blushed.

"I asked Ben and he said yes," she told us without meeting any of our eyes.

"And who accompanies you, Lena?" Bella asked curiously even though I was sure she knew the answer.

"I haven't asked anyone yet." Lena shrugged easily.

"Why not?" Bella asked (she was probably enjoying the situation or she thought it was playback time after the 'accident' when she and Lena first met).

"I'm thinking of asking Jasper," she said easily as it wasn't anything special but I was shocked (and from Bella's expression I wasn't the only one who was surprised by Lena's sudden honesty).

"The boy I have met yesterday?" Cynthy asked innocently and I nodded.

"That was him."I nodded.

"He is nice." Cyn said enthusiastically.

"You shouldn't ask him out," Bella said seriously after a moment of silence. Everyone except Cynthy and I was looking at her weirdly.

"Why?" Lena asked in a slightly huffish tone.

"He would say no," Bella simply said which earned even more strange looks."He likes another girl." She explained and I was sure she was looking at me, even though no one else seemed to notice.

"Who does he like?" Alex asked curiously.

"He is my brother, I'm not gossiping about him." Bella shrugged. It seemed like a good idea to change the topic.

"So... where are we going after lunch?" I asked suddenly and Angela looked at me gratefully, she probably didn't really like the tensed atmosphere.

"We should go back to the previous store. I have seen a nice pair of shoes," Angela said carefully.

"Yeah, the previous store was good." Bella nodded.

"Previous." Alex agreed.

"Oh, come on! No one wants something new?" I asked and everyone shook their heads except Cynthy who shrugged.

"Ash told me about a great accessory store not far from here. Who wants to come with me?" I asked but only Cynthy seemed enthusiastic and I was sure she just wanted to spend some time with me (but then again, she actually liked shopping). Lena leaned closer to Cynthy as said something quietly to her. My sister giggled and nodded.

"So...?" I asked and Cyn looked at me apologetically.

"I'm staying with Lena and Alex. Sorry, Lace," she told me and fixed her big eyes on me. I just nodded that I understood.

"Then I'm meeting you in the store later," I said in resignation.

"We still have a lunch to eat," Alex pointed out and except me everyone chuckled, I just rolled my eyes.

"Is it weird that your birthday is on Valentine's Day?" Bella asked Alex who had a grimace on her face. Alex wasn't a very girly girl, so it wasn't a surprise that she didn't find this coincidence a very good thing.

"Don't even let me start on it. Tomorrow everybody is going to be crazy. I should love my birthday, instead I hate it," she muttered and we all laughed at her.

"What do you guys do tomorrow?" I asked.

"Go to school, my sweet, smart cousin, "Lena told me and I rolled my eyes.

"Besides school, moron..." I said.

"Spend it with Edward of course." Bella flashed a smile at us.

"Well... Ben asked me out." Angela blushed.

During the next hour we chatted some more, we got our food and we even ate all of them. We were all full (except Bella) when we were standing in front of the restaurant.

"Are you sure none of you want to come with me?" I asked as even though I loved shopping (even alone) it was even better if someone accompanied you.

"After today? You pushed us into a cabin and I nearly drowned in the pile of clothes you wanted me to try on!" Alex complained.

"Sorry, Alice, but shopping with you is really not life insurance," Bella said regretfully.

"Thanks, guys. I really do love you all," I said sweetly.

"I love you too, Lace." My little sister didn't recognize the sarcasm in my voice so she hugged me tightly.

I should have stayed there with the girls. Now I know that well.

Back then I didn't.

**Answers to reviews:**

**MaryySouzaC: I hope you still liek it! Here is more :)**

**maruaderlove: Well, this wasn't very soon, but I hope (too that) you won't have to wait so much for the next chapter.**

**deltagirl74: I'm just happy that you like it :) Something like that, maybe it runs in the family? It is a good quesion, I don't know it yet xD I'm the type of writer who sit down, has a plan what to write and then writes completely different things completely randomly :) Well, Rose lives in a house full of vampires with super ability, I guess she has some initial advantage. As you have probably already seen in this chapter, Alice has to get used to Jasper randomly showing up everywhere. I can't wait either xD**

**CelticCrossings: Thanks. I will :)**

**twiheart2thebone: Thanks :) I'm sorry... I will see. Peace, love and Jasper? **

**Aphroditessister: Sorry for the lack of JJJ, I'm going to have a lot soon :D About the party games... I will have to remember them too :P I hope too xD Well, from now on there will be plenty of Jasper/Alice usually.**

**Sarah v: You should totally write a song like that x) **

**Guest: Thanks! I hope you like this!**

**JustAGuestGirl: I'm really happy tha you have found it so sweet :) I wish for a boy like Jasper too :D I totally agree with you on that! I'm glad too, although it's bad that I tend to have a lack of inspiration... Thanks for your kind words, they mean a lot to me. I actually like writing a lot, but yeah, sometimes even I like to do something else :P Than you for thanking me that I ahve thanked you (okay, this is too much for my English knowledge xD)... Of course I answer to a review like yours!**

**hitachiin19: Who doesn't? :D Every girl needs a good slumber party! I can just imagine Alice in one :D Yeah, I just ahd to write that into the story... Actually he is quite right, isn't he? Jasper and Alice are sweet together! I hoep you like shopping with Alice (and that you have survived)!**

**CheerGurl1122: I'm glad you like it (as always)! :) I'm back, right! I hope I'm keeping it up x)**

**aqua-love-angel-13: Yeah, that's my plan. They are very quite that's for sure. We will see them a lot together! **


	16. Of saviour and information

**Author's note:**

**1. This chapter will be a bit similar to one in Twilight, but I hope you still enjoy it. I wanted to do it with bank robbery, but it seemed harder for Jasper and Bella to save Alice in that way. **

_**This chapter contains T rated elements, really. Mention of raping. Also, it is a bit more depressing than the usual. Don't read if you don't like it!**_

**2. 88REVIEWS! I love you all guys, thank you. Special thanks to those who have reviewed the previous chapter: CelticCrossings, Insanity's Pixie, FleurSuoh, Sarah v, JustAGuestGirl, batchgirl67, OhsnapitsMacie and Guest. Thanks guys!**

**3. Answers to the reviews can be read at the end of the chapter.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Twilight Saga, all rights go to Stephanie Meyer.**

15. Chapter

_Of saviour and information_

So... where was I?

Of course. _Shopping_.

How could I ever forget? It is one of the nicest pastimes in the World. _Oh, my gosh; have you seen those new pretty Gucci bags? _

Back to the point, I actually started walking in the other direction as the others. With a wave to my little sister (who waved back enthusiastically as always) I disappeared from their view as I reached the end of the street. During the next ten minutes I didn't do anything except walking (which was kind of depressing, I wasn't the type who did nearly nothing, it was just _too_ boring). I took a turn at the corner and I cursed myself for not listening to Ashley more. Okay, maybe it wasn't _that_ boring as a lot of things have happened.

I was pretty sure she said that from the mall it wasn't farer than five minutes on foot and I was already walking for at least ten minutes. Did I take the wrong turn at one of the corners? I stopped and with a sight I started to look for my mobile phone. It didn't take a long time to find the device. When I reached for it I noticed that the battery was running low, but I hoped that at least I could ask for some instructions from Ashley, so I searched the telephone's nominal roll and had a big triumphal smile on my face when I found Ashley Dowling. (Okay, it seems strange now as Ashley's name was probably the first on the list as it started with 'A'...)

At the moment I pushed the button to call my friend my mobile phone figured out the best way to annoy me. It simply turned itself off with the caption: _Low battery._

_Thank you. I love you too._

An important thing about me: _I was always bad in admitting my failure. _(More precisely, I was _very_ bad).

So, instead of turning around and going back to the girls I put (or more precisely I threw) my mobile back to my bag and started walking without much idea of where I was going. I just thought that even though Port Angeles seemed like a huge city next to Forks, it still couldn't be called exactly big. I needed to find the story Ash was talking about or at least a similar where I could find a cute and elegant purse and maybe some high-heeled shoes. With a determined expression I started walking even faster and I passed some shops but not one of them seemed like a place I could get anything like I was looking for.

On my left there was a little grocery, the slightly nasty type in which you don't really go if it wasn't a very important case, like you were close to starving. A pub was on my right and when a scary looking, old guy came out with big red nose and bloodshot eyes (probably from drinking for hours) I realized that maybe I wasn't in the right part of the city. By the then my little walk took at least twenty minutes and I had no idea where the heck I really was. I thought about asking someone but besides the ratty looking old drunk man who probably didn't know where he was either I didn't see anyone.

I wasn't the type who panicked just because she got lost for a minute so I just casually continued walking. I couldn't be that far from the city centre as I have seen many people just minutes before. Okay, at least I thought that it has only happened mere minutes ago. However, to be completely honest I was a bit daydreaming... about Jasper of course. So as I later realized I got a lot farer than I thought I did. _Damn sexy vampire boy!_

I turned right on the corner because on the left I saw a very creepy looking old lady (who resembled more likely a hag); she was even scarier than the drunken man I have seen before. A few minutes later I realized that the old-creepy-lady was one hundred times better than what waited for me on the left side of the street. It wasn't hard to realize that this part of the city wasn't the place for an outsider like I was. This wasn't the district of the city which was in the tourist books for a reason. (I have learnt my lesson).

The place was abandoned at least it seemed in the first glance. Old factories were on the left side, which weren't used for ages, at least from the sight that's what I thought. On the right there were some houses, the type which a normal person wouldn't even go in, because it could collapse in any moment. Also, even though it was only around one or two in the afternoon (I actually left my watch at home too, not only my mobile was discharged), it was still pretty dark, probably because of the big and nasty-looking clouds on the sky. I didn't need my prophetic ability to know that in a few hours there will be a big rain, if not storm.

While I was walking down the narrow street I was thinking in which direction I should go to get back to the main street. By then I actually didn't really care about the shop suggested by Ashley, the previous one would be perfect for me too. I just wanted to get back to the open, airy and tourist-attracting part of Port Angeles. I just wanted to buy a matching pair of shoes for my dress, even drink a coffee from Starbucks with my caffeine-addicted cousin and hug my little sister.

"Hey, beautiful." I heard a dry voice and I stopped dead (no, not literally, but nearly). Once again I wasn't exactly looking ahead and I didn't notice the three men at the end of the street. One of them was approaching me. He couldn't be more than twenty-five but from his bloodshot eyes and creepy smile (not to mention shaggy clothes) I was sure I wasn't meeting a successful man who has just graduated from Yale or Harvard (more precisely I was sure he didn't even know what they were). No, he wasn't a type of man you would want to meet in a deserted and formidable narrow street in the middle of nowhere. He was a type of man you see in films in scenes which aren't allowed to be watched by children... _for a reason._

I shivered when the man with dark appearance came closer. I wanted nothing more than to take a one hundred and eighty degree turn and run away but my body froze. He was still a few metres away, but he was quickly approaching when I could find enough strength and composure to turn around and start walking quickly but not too conspicuously.

"Where are you going?" I heard the voice again, which was now a bit annoyed. I didn't turn, I didn't even look up, and I just started walking quicker when I realized that the voice was closer than I wanted it to be. I heard his footsteps which were getting closer I assumed. When I finally reached the end of the street I couldn't see the old woman and now I didn't like her absence, not even a bit. Maybe she was creepy-looking, but she was still better than the man who was following me and maybe she could have called the police or at least with her big bright red bag she could have swat my creepy stalker.

"I see you like playing, pussycat." I even forgot how to breath when I heard a new voice and on the corner the two other men appeared. None of them was better than the other who was behind me. The one who has just talked seemed even younger than the previous one, only around twenty, maybe twenty-two, but the crazy smile on his face made him just as scary as the other. The third one seemed around the same age as the first one. All the three could be described with one word: _dark._

I didn't react to his statement, I just turned around to go back, but just then I heard a dry laugh and the one who called me 'beautiful' appeared.

"I like playing too... _dirty_," he said and he grabbed my arm, which I didn't like or appreciate, not even a bit.

"You said it well," the one I haven't heard talking before said. He reached out for my other arm, but the one who grabbed me turned me around, so I could be only his. However, he didn't really think that I have better idea than that (by the way I was sure that all my ideas were better than _that_). I kicked as hard as I could his sensitive spot in hope of him singing soprano for a week.

"Fuck..." Was the only thing he could say after he let me go and cried out in pain. However, he wasn't the only one there. The one who wanted me previously grabbed me. He tossed me to the wall and started to rip off my shirt. The third one was looking at us as he was watching an interesting show, while Madman Number One was still cursing and he looked at me with his bloodshot eyes. With a gesture he told Madman Number Two that I could be his and that he was already bored with me (and probably he really hated me for kicking him).

"Let's play, pussy. _Shall we_?" Madman Number Two, the one who was close to rape me leaned closer and I was shaking. I was close to break out in tears, not to mention the nausea I was feeling from the heavy smell of alcohol he was radiating. I wanted to puke and cry and hit something very strongly at the same moment. _It wasn't a good feeling..._ Just when I have already given up and I didn't even hit Madman Number Two everywhere I could Madman Number One, Two and Three ended up on the ground. I was shaking but I looked around trying to see how the hell three grown up men ended up on the ground without any happenings. Maybe they took some drug which had this special effect? That was my only logical explanation at that moment (which shouldn't be a surprise as I was in a traumatic event).

Before I could think about some more possibilities the shaking of my legs were so bad that I ended up on the floor too (but I actually sat down) and I was sitting in a position much likely to an embryo. In the next moment I was hugged by someone and from that it is completely hazy. I was still in shock, after all being nearly raped is a big trauma. I know that Bella appeared next to me and she was the person who hugged me. I also know that she escorted me to a black car which I have never seen before. Jasper was sitting in the car also and he seemed... like a true predator. He was shaking even more than I did and I wasn't sure if he or I needed a psychologist more at the moment more. I guess he did. Bella was the only one among the three of us, who was at least somewhat calm, (and even she didn't seem the slightly shy girl I knew).

"I think I will drive," Bella said softly when she looked at Jasper. She said something else too but I didn't hear. However, Jasper probably did as he left the car and opened the other door in the back and sat next to me. I closed my eyes in hope of forgetting what has just happened and leaned closer to the boy right next to me. He was just as cold as always, but his nearness helped me to calm down at least a bit.

"Jasper," I muttered quietly but it was enough to make him look at me. His so beautiful golden eyes were now darker than ever. The moonless night seemed light next to his eyes and his whole appearance radiated... darkness.

"I'm sorry Alice. I shouldn't have left you alone," Bella broke the silence. She was looking at the road, but I knew that she was serious. I wasn't angry with her, I was the stupid one, she didn't do anything wrong, but I didn't feel enough strength in myself at that moment to tell her that. I just wanted to shut out the world and enjoy the closeness of Jasper. I was pretty sure that Bella turned the heat on as in no time it was warm in the car and the exhaustion won. I fell asleep.

_I have never been to the place of my dream, but it was a nice room which seemed to be decorated in minimalist style. However, I knew the occupants of the room well._

"_I'm sorry Jasper; you know how sorry I am. How could have I known that she will end up in a situation like that?" Bella asked desperately but Jasper didn't look at her._

"_A whole bunch of crazy freaking megalomaniac vampires are after her. When you have a chance to protect her without even being annoying you should never leave her alone. I thought that I'm not the only one who cares about her," Jasper said quietly and he just looked out of the window. I was sure that the 'her' they were talking about was actually me. _

"_I care about her, she is my friend," Bella said seriously and left the room. Jasper only sighed._

When I opened my eyes I was still sitting in the car with Jasper and Bella. I knew well that what has just happened wasn't a dream and even though I was still shaking slightly I was calmer now. Probably the fact that Jasper was next to me and I was sitting in a car with two supernatural beings that could easily defend me helped a lot.

"It's not your fault Bella. I was the stupid one, not you," I told the girl in the driver's seat and then I turned to Jasper. "And you. Don't blame Bella," I even pointed at him and then I crossed my arms.

"He isn't blaming me," Bella told me; she was trying to calm me down.

"Maybe not now, but he will," I said seriously and tried to look in Jasper's eyes, but just as in my dream, he was looking out of the window.

"Stop the car now Bella and give your phone to Alice," Jasper said an indifferent tone which I hated.

"Why?" She asked but she did what she was told to. She parked the car right next to the street and got the small device out of her pocket.

"I don't think that Alice is in the state of shopping," Jasper said coldly and I shivered at his tone.

"Hey! I'm always in the state of shopping," I said but my voice was still weak and my complaining didn't seem as effective as usual. The fact that he didn't even turn and look at me made me realize that I won't win a fight against him at that moment.

"Take Bella's phone, call one of your cousins and tell her that Bella is feeling bad and you will take her home right now. Say that they should just stay and you will meet them at home," Jasper ordered me, but at least now he turned to me. His eyes were still pitch black and he still seemed to radiate bitterness so I didn't comment anything stupid (as I would have done usually), I just nodded. Without a word Bella passed her mobile to me and I found Lena's telephone number. I pushed the 'call' button and in no time I heard my cousin's voice.

"Where are you, Bella?" She asked in a slightly annoyed tone.

"It's me, Alice. My phone would need a bit of energy burst, so I needed to borrow Bella's," I told my cousin, which was in fact a true statement. My mobile really needed some more energy.

"And where is Bella?" My cousins asked slightly curiously.

"Oh, that's why I have called you. I have just got back from the shopping when I found Bella on the street. She told me that she needed some fresh air because she wasn't feeling well. I thought it wasn't anything special, but she has nearly fainted already so I think she needs to go home. _Now_. So I'm taking her," I told Lena and I hoped that my tone didn't let her guess that I needed to go home way more than Bella did.

"Okay, we will go too," She said.

"No. You don't need to. Meet me at home," I told her a bit probably too quickly.

"O-kay. If you are really sure..." She said and I started nodding, only then I realized that she couldn't see me. As I said I had post-traumatic shock...

"I am. You know how disappointed Cyn would be if you left so soon," I said.

"You are right. I hope Bella is fine. Bye, Aly." She said and I ended the call.

"Here. Thanks." I gave the phone back to Bella who nodded with small smile on her face and to my biggest shock she opened her door and got out of the car.

"Wait! Where are you going?" I asked but she has already left. I turned to Jasper who wasn't next to me either. However, I found him in the driver's seat, so I got out of the car too and sat next to him to the front seat.

"Where did Bella go?" I questioned him as he started the motor and the car.

"What do you think? Home, of course," Jasper said as it was completely normal that she just left us here. Maybe I was the weird one, but it wasn't completely normal in my opinion...

"And where are we going?" I asked after it seemed that he wasn't going to share more information without a bit of persuasion. He started the motor but he didn't seem to react to my question.

"I take you home," he said quietly after a minute.

"Bella is living in Forks, just like you and me," I pointed out and Jasper laughed humourlessly.

"Technically you are the only one who is living in Forks," he told me.

"I don't understand anything," I said and he didn't reply. It seemed like years have passed since Jasper and I were talking in the changing cabin, even though it was only a few hours ago. The carefree, joking boy has disappeared since then and the Jasper who was sitting next to me was a completely different person. (I didn't like the change, not at all).

"Bella didn't want to leave her car behind, that's all," Jasper said without any emotion in his voice.

"I didn't only mean the car thing. By the way whose car is it?" I asked.

"It's Carlisle's. He didn't need it today, so I borrowed it," he told me and I nodded. Okay, at least he was still talking to me. It was a start.

"Thank you," I said seriously but he still didn't meet my eyes. He fixed his eyes on the road (which I was happy as a passenger), but I was furious that he didn't want to look at me. I knew well, he didn't really blame Bella, but himself, which was even worse... He should just blame me...

"For what?" He once again laughed, but it was humourless.

"For being my saviour," I said quietly.

"Saviour, Alice? I'm a monster created to kill with all the possible abilities to destroy human beings and I still couldn't save you from three drunken bastards," he said and his tone was strong and... _scary_. I knew well that he was a vampire, but not until then I ever felt frightened in his presence. I shivered at his tone and I felt scared (which was of course nothing compared to what I have felt earlier that day when I was nearly raped, but now Jasper sacred me and it was a completely different matter).

"You were there when I needed you," I told him seriously, but he didn't react and I huffed. "You want to do some favour for me? Then speak. I need answers Jasper, now," I told him with so much force in my tone I was surprised. Probably it was because Jasper made me angry that I wasn't shaking anymore and I was over the shock. Jasper's childishness was better than any therapy. (And he was more annoying than I thought it was physically and mentally possible).

"It's not the right time, Liss," he told me and I noted that at least he called me 'Liss'. One point for me! (It was more than nothing after all).

"If it was up to you, I would never learn anything about your world... about you," I said in a very annoyed tone.

"Maybe you shouldn't," he muttered and I wanted to shout at him. Tell him that he was being stupid. Tell him that I had the right to know everything. Tell him that I was already part of this. However, I remained silent.

"I didn't want to hurt you Alice," he told me after a minute of silence. However, I didn't react. He didn't want to speak? Then he shouldn't.

"I just... my world isn't one you would want to be part of. You think you know me Alice, but you don't. I'm not the good boy," he said quietly but I didn't dare to look at him. I didn't know what to say, so I hoped he will just continue and maybe I could get to know him.

"You should stay away from me. You should get a boy who actually deserves you. I'm a jealous type, but I would understand if you would get together with the Choser boy. He really likes you, you know and even though I hate saying this, he is a good guy, nothing like Newton and he would actually appreciate the angel which he would got," Jasper told me and I didn't know if I should shout at him that he was being stupid or just laugh.

"Jason is just a friend," I managed to say at least.

"Yes and he is a _human_ friend," he emphasized the word 'human'.

"I have already told you, I don't care what you are," I said sternly and I was annoyed.

"Liss, I'm a murderer. I have lived on human blood for years," he told me and I shivered.

"You said you have lived, which means you have changed," I pointed out.

"You deserve a so much better boy," he muttered.

"What if, all I want is you?" I asked in a challenging tone.

"Then you are crazy," he said simply.

"You keep repeating yourself. You say I should stay away from you, but you don't tell me why. You don't tell me _anything_..." I told him and he sighed.

"What do you want to know exactly?" Jasper asked quietly in a defeated tone. And... Brandon won! Million points to me and zero to Jasper.

"What megalomaniac vampires are after me?" I said completely calmly (which was pretty weird for me), but my heart was beating faster than usual. Jasper seemed to be paralyzed by my question. He didn't look at me, his eyes were rigid and he was watching the road murderously. I felt sorry for the road...

"How do you know about that?" His voice was cold and emotionless, his eyes were still coal black and I was afraid to be in the same car as he was.

"I had a dream when I fell asleep here," I answered him willingly. If I wanted answers from Jasper, I needed to give him some too. I waited a few seconds but in no time I realized that he wasn't going to answer me and I couldn't let him do that to me. "Tell me." Once again my voice had more power than I thought it could have.

"I need to tell you about the abilities of vampires first so you could understand it completely," he started quietly and I didn't dare to interrupt him so I just nodded even though he wasn't even looking at me. "Every vampire is many times faster and stronger than any human in the World. We have better senses, much better too and with our appearance and even scent we attract the humans to ourselves. We are the perfect predators..." He seemed to look for words as he stopped for a second.

"No one would stand a chance against us, but if it wasn't enough, some of us have even more special abilities," he said and I shivered at the thought. "Carlisle was always interested in not only the humans but in our kind. He has made many theories how we came to be the species we are but one of his most interesting theory is what you need to understand the situation. He says that as every human is different, there isn't any vampire who would be just like another..." Once again he stopped and I studied him. He didn't seem emotionless anymore; no he seemed to be _full_ of emotions. He was loss of words.

"The personality trait which defines you the best when you are human gets stronger as a vampire. Esme was always a sweetheart, someone who loved everyone. Now you can't find anyone sweeter than her. Rosalie was much prettier and vainer probably as a human and now... you have seen and heard her. Emmett was strong as a human and you couldn't find a stronger one. I hope you understand what I meant," he told me and I nodded.

"However, there are a few vampires who were a bit more special even as humans... Their ability, trait or gift whatever you call it became stronger," Jasper said.

"You are gifted too," I guessed and he nodded.

"Yes, but that wasn't why I started the whole conversation. Back to my explanation, Edward was always good at reading people, he always knew what they wanted or needed. Now... he is able to hear the thoughts of people, he can read minds," Jasper stated and for the first time for minutes he looked at me, probably waiting for me to freak out. However, I got used to pieces of information like this as I had a weird prophetic power too; I have just found out that it was in my genes probably as my little sister was just like me and... my crush, (friend with benefit, boyfriend, who-knows-what) was a freaking blood drinking vampire.

"He has heard all my thoughts?" I asked and he shook his head slowly.

"He can't read my mind?" I asked and he answered. "He can, but it is going to be another long conversation to explain it to you why we didn't know about the fact that you know about biggest secret," he said and I nodded although I hated waiting.

"So, there are some even more gifted vampires. In my family besides Edward, Bella and I have special ability," he said and I looked at him curiously.

"What is your special ability?" I asked, but he didn't answer my question for a moment.

"Later," he only said and then he continued his explanation. "There is a clan of vampires who are named to be the rulers, the kings of vampires. The Volturi is living in Italy in a city called Volterra," he said and even though I didn't want to interrupt him I had to ask something.

"What do you mean by king?" I questioned him.

"They are the ones who make every vampire follow the rules," Jasper answered my question. However, he didn't really tell me anything new.

"_What_ rules?"I asked and Jasper looked at me for only a second.

"Don't let the humans find out," he said and I shivered. So, I should be dead.

"That's why those vampires are after me? They want to kill me?" I asked and Jasper shook his heads.

"No, they don't want to kill you. They would want you as a vampire," he stated and I looked at him questioningly. Why would the kings of vampires want me as vampire?

"Liss, you are special, both of us know." Even though I was a pretty romantic type I was sure that he wasn't just confessing his everlasting love for me. No, he was talking about something completely different; he was talking about my ability."Carlisle's theory says that our abilities get stronger when we are changed..." He didn't finish his sentence, but he didn't need to do it.

"My prophetic ability would get stronger as a vampire and I would be able to see a big part of the future," I guessed and Jasper just nodded.

"We can't be completely sure about it, but probably that would happen," he said seriously.

"I still don't understand why the Volturi would or what the hell its name is, want me?" I asked suddenly.

"Aro, one of the leaders has an obsession. He collects vampires with gifts. His guards are probably unstoppable. However, _Liss_, can you imagine a ruler with bunch of vampires who could defeat nearly everyone without even fighting and with a seer who knows nearly everything about the future?" He asked, but it was a rhetorical question only, both of us knew.

"So, I shouldn't go to Italy, I got it," I nodded enthusiastically.

"You don't understand," Jasper told me bitterly. "If he ever gets to know about you, he will want you. He would do _anything_ to get you..." He said and I shivered as he emphasized the word 'anything'.

"You still haven't told me about your ability," I changed the topic in hope of making the atmosphere friendlier and nor so... scary.

"I'm an empath," he stated and I looked at him questioningly. What did that exactly mean?

"Could you please, explain it a bit more," I asked him politely and sweetly.

"I posses the ability of pathokinesis," he told me and I rolled my eyes. _Smooth, Jasper... Really, smooth._ You know, I actually missed his mood swings. He was just not himself when he appeared in the changing-room with a smile on his face. He wasn't speaking in riddles, he didn't have serious mood swings and he wasn't a moody git in general. _This was the true Jasper Hale. _

"Then you should be a pathologist." I nodded enthusiastically.

"I meant that I'm able to sense and manipulate the emotions of people, _Liss_," he told me and I nodded in understanding. See, that's how you have to deal with Jasper. When he is being a moody git, you should be one too. _Perfect solution..._

"So, if I ever feel the urge to kiss you, you are just playing with my emotions?" I asked in a huffish tone.

"I would never manipulate your emotions, Alice," he stated softly and even though I wanted to snort, because I was sure that he has _already_ manipulated me not once I didn't do, because he seemed to be over his five minutes (or more likely hours) of being a complete git.

"You still didn't tell me about Edward," I pointed out and he sighed. I was sure he didn't really enjoy this conversation.

"As I said Edward is able to read everyone's mind, except one person and that is..." he started but I finished it," Bella." He nodded.

"As I have said I'm not living on human blood anymore. Since I joined the Cullens I have been living on animal blood just as my whole family. We call ourselves vegetarians and the only family which is similar to ours lives in Alaska," Jasper sated and my heart started beating more quickly. I knew it before that they couldn't actually kill humans here as I would have already heard about that, but it still made me more relaxed to know that they actually didn't feed on humans _anywhere_. (I tried not to imagine Bambi being killed by Jasper... or innocent looking Bella. That seemed to be a weird mental image).

"What does it have to do with anything?" I asked him curiously as he seemed to give me a moment to actually digest everything I have got to know recently.

"Bella was actually changed by the Denalis, the other vegetarian family. When we first met her, she has already started practicing using her ability, which is a mental shield. That's why Edward isn't able to read her mind, it is shielded. None of the abilities which directly work on someone's mind works on Bella. She is now able to shield many people, but it was hard for her to learn to control her abilities. She quickly fell in love with Edward and after we left Alaska she came with us. During her first high school experience as a vampire she was still practicing and picked randomly a student and shielded her. After that it somehow became their little game. Bella shielded someone always in a new town," he said and I couldn't help, but ask.

"I still don't understand. You have been living in Forks for years." I pointed out and he chuckled lightly. At least I thought he chuckled, but I'm still not sure.

"When you arrived with your cousins you had some weird thoughts. Bella has given up on shielding the chosen student after a few weeks. However, when Edward told her about you she wanted to annoy him. At first it really was just to annoy him, because Edward was actually interested in reading your mind. However, you have accepted Bella and even befriended her and she became protective over you," he told me and I smiled at Bella's action. She really was a great friend of mine.

"She wanted me to have privacy, right?" I asked and he nodded slightly.

"However, Edward became annoyed even more when I actually started to feel drawn to you. After the slumber party when you were already asleep Edward appeared to 'save' Bella from pretending to sleep, not that she really needed rescue, but that's only my opinion. They started to have a heated argument which is quite weird and rare as they weren't the type to quarrel," Jasper told me while his eyes were fixed on the road.

"Let me guess. Bella became angry and annoyed and she has lifted the shield and Edward saw my whole dream?" I guessed and he looked surprised.

"How would you know?" He asked I smiled.

"I would have done the same thing." I said easily with a shrug.

"Why am I not surprised?" He muttered and I chuckled. However, a question came to my mind which made me stop. I looked at Jasper and I knew that he wasn't ready for my question. It was a miracle he has told me so much and he still seemed to speak to me after my persuasion.

"I'm sorry," I ended up saying instead of my question.

"You are sorry for what?" He asked in a bit of surprised way.

"For everything that has happened today," I said quietly and I let silence fell between us. It wasn't the annoying type of silence (which was weird as nearly all silence was annoying for me, I liked to speak after all), more likely, the both-of-us-needed-time-to-think type of hush.

So during the rest of the ride (which wasn't that long as Jasper seemed like a crazy madman, his way of driving will kill me once) was spent in silence.

"We are here," I declared and he nodded.

"We have arrived," I sated once again when he stopped the motor of the car right in front of my house. I hoped he will say something like 'Way to state the obvious.' or 'Hey, Captain Obvious' but he only said," Yes, we have." His tone wasn't cold anymore, but it wasn't that smooth, kind I loved to hear.

"Will you come in?" I asked hopefully but he shook his head.

"You have just taken my ill sister to home. How would I suddenly appear here?" He asked wisely, but I was still huffish. I needed his closeness after what has happened earlier.

Jasper's mood swings actually distracted me but when we arrived, images of the men who were close to rape me were being played in my mind. _I remembered too much._

"I need you Jasper, please." I asked in a slightly begging way and his ability was working well probably and he felt the cavalcade of millions of emotions I felt. He opened his door and in a second he opened mine too. He helped me out and held me tightly.

"Meet me in your room in an hour," he said and I nodded.

"I won't let anyone hurt you, Liss, never again_. I promise,_" he said and he kissed my forehead before the car disappeared. I stood there dumbfounded.

**Answers to reviews:**

**CelticCrossings: I'm not a big fan either, although I love beautiful dresses :D I'm happy you liked it, I hope you enjoyed this one too. It has more Jasper that was fore sure (even though, we have here a lot of moody git, Jasper). I wish for one like him too :D**

**Insanity's Pixie: Thanks :) Here's what is happening next xD Lena is a bit like Rosalie, but much nicer usually and she loves Alice. She wouldn't kill Alice or something like that (I hope xD). I hope you will like the rest of it too.**

**FleurSuoh: Here is it! I hope you liked it!**

**Sarah v: Oh, they need! They really need! I feel bad for Alice too xD**

**JustAGuestGirl: Genius author? Who are you talking about? I don't think that you could have said a bigger compliement :) I love her too! xD I can't wait either, probably I'm going to be the most surprised xD Thank you very much, I can't say it enough times. I love to read you comments!**

**batchgirl67: I'm just happy that you have even reviewed :D Thanks, it really is harder to write in any other language besides your mother tongue. Oops... I will write it in the next chapter... :P **

**OhsnapitsMacie: I'm happy that you liked my story so much yu didn't evn sleep, but I would suggest some sleeping next time :D To Alice? A lots of things, after all this is going to be a pretty long tale... I'm even more happier that you enjoyed my story!**

**Guest: It wasn't very soon, sorry for that, I hope I will be able to update quicker next time. I'm happy you liked it! **


	17. Of altercations and lovers

**Author's note:**

**1. This story was nominated to ****Energize W.I.P. Award's '****MOST PROMISING TWILIGHT FANFICTION ~ CANON'. Thank you who ever nominated my story! I am very happy so thanks!**

******2. I would like to ask everyone who likes this story and has a little time to VOTE for this story. THE LINK TO THE VOTING page can be found on my PROFILE! Also, if you write '****Energize W.I.P. Award' in the Google you will find the link and it even has a facebook page. Thank you for everyone who spends a little time and votes for this story. **

**3. Hey! I hope a lot of people will like this chapter as it contains everything, romatic Jasper, angry Lena, Jason in love, a clueless Alice and a jealous Jasper. Good right? :D**

**4. I'm sure everyone has seen the NEW desciption of the story, I hope you don't mind it. I just found the last one, a bit boring. To be honest I'm very bad at writing summaries.**

**5. This story has already 99 REVIEWS! One review until 100! Thank you to everyone who has ever written one to me. Special thanks to thos ewho have even reiewed the previous chapter: **

**6. Answers to the reviews can be read at the end of the chapter.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Twilight Saga, all rights go to Stephanie Meyer.**

16. Chapter

_Of altercations and lovers_

The first thing I did after I opened the door was to get rid of the filthy and ruined clothes. I actually threw them into the bin and I had a very long and warm showering. However, even that didn't help. I felt that not only my clothes, which were in the trashcan already, were filthy but myself too. I stood under the water at least for ten minutes but when I came out I was still shaking a bit.

The house was empty, which didn't help me, as my Uncle took Aunt Anna on a date to celebrate Valentine's Day (as both of them had a lot of work to do the next day) and I knew my little sister well, she wouldn't let Alex and Lena take her home before she actually wanted to get back. So, I was alone, I had nothing to do, my mind was occupied with images I wanted to forget and I did a really desperate thing (it was probably still the effect of the traumatic even I have lived through), I did my homework. End of the World, right?

When I finished I started reading a fashion magazine which actually helped a lot. Fashion could really make the World seem much better, nicer and prettier than it was. There was this very cute pink dress for which Lena would kill (I would too, but don't tell it to anyone). I was just daydreaming about the dress mentioned above when I felt the cold touch. I looked up and put down neatly the magazine, which I would never be able to throw and looked at the boy who was standing right in front of my bed where I was laying.

"You are here," I said maybe a bit too enthusiastically. His mask, which he was wearing every day softened and his cold, emotionless dark eyes became a shade of gold instead of black and his eyes told me everything which he didn't.

"I told you that I would come," he said softly and as I needed his closeness I got up and got closer to him. Without any warning I flew into his arms, for a moment he was rigid but then his expression softened and he held me tight. I felt safe in his arms even though only about one and a half hours ago I was scared of him. I was breathing slowly while he was stroking my hair.

"Everything is going to be alright," Jasper told me and I wasn't sure if his closeness, his words or his power helped me exactly. The point is that after what seemed like eternity for me but it wasn't more than three minutes probably I felt much better and the whole scene with Madman One, Two and Three seemed like just a nightmare. (I should point out that it was a weird thought as actually all my dreams were always visions about the future. I was strange back then. Okay... I was_ stranger_ than now.)

"Thank you," I told him and I let him go as I knew how hard it had to be to him to be so close to me. He looked at me with his radiating golden eyes, but he didn't say anything which always made me frustrated, because he liked to pretend not to be able to speak.

"I'm just curious, can you speak or is something wrong with your throat?" I asked jokingly although I was pretty annoyed.

"I can speak, I just like to listen to what you are talking about more," he said easily and I found it very cheesy even though the girl in me squealed in delight and I wanted to do a happy dance, but I thought that Jasper may find it a bit too weird.

"You know, I'm far from being as interesting as you. From the two of us, you are the mythical creature," I pointed out and he just smiled. "You are creepy when you are doing this," I said to him and he chuckled.

"So, you really can't speak," I made the conclusion. _End of the story._ (I'm just kidding; I'm far from it, actually.)

"I'm observing you in your natural environment," he said and in my picture Jasper appeared with binoculars in his hands watching a wild animal from a bush in camouflage clothing. I started laughing at the mental image and Jasper was looking at me as I was a lunatic (maybe I was).

"Sorry, I'm just a very visual person," I said after I could stop laughing.

"It is actually a big experience to spend time with you, Liss," he told me, which in a way could be offending but his soft tone and the nickname he used told me that he meant it as a good experience (or at least a special one).

"So... you are observing me?" I tried to ask seriously, but it was impossible. Once again Jasper and his binoculars were on my mind (actually he was very sexy in khaki jeans in my mind).

"Yeah, I try to understand you. You are not an everyday girl, Liss," he said and my heart started beating quicker and those famous butterflies appeared in my stomach. (My descriptions are really cheesy and fluffy, don't you think?)

"So, I have been told." I nodded seriously and I meant it. After all, Lena and Alex called me crazy at least two times a day.

"You know, I don't think that it is fair that you have asked so much from me today and I couldn't ask anything from you. I want to get to know you, Alice Brandon," he said just as seriously as I did before and if this whole scene wasn't cheesy enough it even got sappier. Also I noted happily that he left Mary out, my cousins would never do that.

"What do you want to know about me?" I asked curiously as I just couldn't understand what he wanted to know. My childhood was happy until more than seven years ago my parents died, and then I was depressed I thought I never will be the same. Maybe it was true, but I was back to my generally optimistic self. Since then I have been living with my Aunt and Uncle, my two half (or completely) crazy cousins and my sweet little sister. Besides my ability there was nothing interesting about me and he already knew about that.

So, back to the sappy part: he stepped closer and he leaned down and brushed his lips against mine softly and then he stepped back, but he took my hand.

"Everything," he said and I was really close to die or at least lose my consciousness in sappiness. (You might ask if it was even possible, but at that moment I was sure that it was).

"It would take a little while and probably you would fall asleep," I pointed out and he laughed. I looked at him questioningly, I meant it after all, and it wasn't a joke.

"I'm not able to fall asleep so we have no problem here," Jasper said and probably I forgot to close my mouth as he had a smug expression on his face. He wasn't able to sleep? That was pretty weird. I couldn't really imagine him in a coffin but still, sleeping was an everyday and completely normal activity.

"So, can I start asking questions?" He looked at me with his big gold eyes and I wasn't able to say no (even though it was even far from my puppy face and don't even let me start on how unbelievably cute and adorable could Cynthy be. She was literally irresistible).

"I still find this stupid. I'm only an American shopaholic teenager who is living in a small town after all," I said and I saw how Jasper rolled his eyes.

"Yes, because this is totally usual," he said and once again he leaned closer and he kissed me softly. The kiss ended way sooner than I wanted it, but it was still perfect.

"That's what grown-ups usually do." I nodded enthusiastically and Jasper once again just rolled his eyes.

"Silly Liss, you don't see yourself clearly," he said softly and a small smile was on his (perfect and unnaturally handsome) face.

"Of course I see myself clearly," I protested loudly and with a bit more energy than usual, it really amused him by his expression.

"Then answer my questions," he said it suddenly.

"Okay." I nodded enthusiastically.

"When is your birthday?" He asked and I looked at him weirdly. _O-kay._

"Fifth of June," I answered.

"What is your favourite colour?" He asked me and I held my hand up to gesture that I needed a moment to think.

"Hard question, I love all the bright colours but maybe pink," I told him truthfully.

"What is your favourite book?" Jasper wanted to know.

"Alice's Adventures in Wonderland," I told him and he chuckled. I blushed probably. Hey, I have always loved the story and probably the fact that the main character had the same name as mine helped a lot too.

"Hey, you shouldn't laugh at me," I told him seriously and he smiled at me cheekily.

"Sorry, Liss," he told me and he was already forgiven. Yeah, that was me.

"What is your favourite animal?" He asked suddenly.

"Horses or maybe cats. I don't really know, I even like dogs," I said and he nodded.

"What is your favourite hobby?" Jasper questioned me curiously and I rolled my eyes.

"Shopping of course," I told as it was totally obvious (because it was).

"Shopping isn't a hobby," he said and I looked at him as I saw a ghost (okay, it is a weird way to express myself as he was actually a vampire. He was undead, right?)

"It is," I said fiercely. You should never say something like that to me. Shopping has been and will always be something special to me.

"It's not." Jasper shook his head and had a smile on his face.

"It is," I told him seriously and he chuckled.

"It isn't," he said easily.

"It is," I said and I started explaining it with maybe a bit too much energy and enthusiasm. "Shopping isn't just about spending money, no it is much more. Finding the perfect dress is hard; you need many qualities to be able to do it. You need perfect concentration, full attention, good taste, patience, physical fitness, and resistance. Most of all, you need a big knowledge. You are right, it isn't a hobby. It is more _than_ a hobby," I told him fiercely and so quickly I ended up needing air after I finished. Jasper was looking amused and I was sure the only thing that stopped him from laughing was my expression.

"And you said that you are just an everyday girl," he said as the idea was entertaining him.

"I'm," I said honestly.

"You aren't," Jasper answered and I looked at him nastily.

"I am," I said.

"You are everything but an everyday girl," he said and I grimaced.

"Back to the point, I'm normal and shopping is my hobby," I said and Jasper chuckled.

"Of course. Whatelse do you like doing?" He asked me.

"Spending time with Cyn, playing with her, drawing, chatting with Lena and Alex, watching movies, going out with friends, reading and designing dresses," I said and Jasper smiled.

"Cynthy comes always first for you, doesn't she?" He questioned me and I looked at him like he was a lunatic (by the way, at that time I just thought he was; now I know he is).

"Of course she does, she is my sweet little sister," I said it to him ardently; he just nodded with a smile on his face.

During the next hours we did nothing but talking (except I sat down after I realized that it was going to be a long conversation). More precisely Jasper asked and I answered, which meant a lot of bickering as it seemed that we saw the world in a completely different point of view. After hours of questioning me I thought that he knew a lot more than he ever did and he couldn't have possible more questions but I was wrong.

"Do you believe in aliens?" Jasper asked his millionth question (I didn't meant literally, I wasn't counting).

"A vampire is sitting in front of me and I'm a seer. Is it a good enough answer to you?" I asked sarcastically and I was surprised when he answered," No." _Of course_, we are talking about Jasper, after all.

"Yes, I believe in aliens as I know that even mythical beings which should only be fictional stories are alive. Are you happy?" I asked and I saw how he tried to suppress a grin, but he failed.

"I'm very happy," he said, but at the same moment his grin disappeared from his face and he frowned.

"Your cousins and your sister are here. I should go now. Will you be well?" Jasper asked softly at the end and I nodded half-heartedly. Jasper had an aura or maybe it was his ability, but probably more likely his annoying style, that always made me forget everything. When I was with him, he and I were the only one in the World (the term human wasn't actually a good way to describe him).

During my afternoon I was actually laughing, looking at him like he was stupid or scolding him. I forgot about the catastrophic shopping trip, I forgot about Lena crushing on Jasper and I even forgot about Cynthy's power and the Volturi who would want her (and me) as a vampire. It was just him and me and his stupid questions (and my even stupider answers).

"I'm going to be well, Jasper," I said him softly and he smiled at me warmly.

"Will you tell them what has really happened?" He asked me and I shook my head.

"It would be heard to explain how I escaped," I told him and he nodded slowly although I was sure he thought I should tell them.

"It would be beneficial to you to tell them. It's always good to have people you can tell everything and who you can trust," Jasper told me and I nodded. I knew he was right. However, I had enough people to talk to about the thing that happened. Not to mention, I just wanted to forget it and not to bring it up anytime soon.

"It's your decision. Be safe, Liss," he said and after kissed my forehead and my cheeks he was out of my room in a second. Only my opened window indicated that Jasper Hale was in my room really and it wasn't just daydreaming.

"Lace!" I heard before the door opened and my little sister threw herself in my arms. Her big bluish-green eyes were shining and she had a big grin on her face.

"Lena bought me white sandals which are perfect with the dress you chose for me," Cyn was telling me enthusiastically what has happened to her after I left.

"Let me see them," I told her and before I could blink she was out of the room and only a few seconds later she was back with the mentioned shoes.

"Beautiful, midget," I said and she nodded happily. She didn't even start telling me that she wasn't a midget, which meant she was very happy.

"Hey, Al, is Bella okay?" Alex appeared in my doors too. I need a moment to realize that she was talking about my (or should I say Jasper's lame) excuse.

"Yeah, she is well now, but she wasn't," I said and she nodded and then a grin appeared on her face.

"I think the shopping made her sick, or should I say that she just pretended to get home?" Her grin was big and she was right actually even though she didn't know that and it wasn't Bella's (only) reason.

"Ah, here is our little doctor." Lena appeared too with smug smile on her face. My room was seriously full. We should have invited the neighbours there too? What about Lauren and Jessica, maybe?

"Probably I need a PhD first to be called doctor," I pointed out but Lena dismissed my reasoning with a hand wave.

"So, guys what do you think about a fashion show?"I asked suddenly and a frightened look appeared on Alex's face, Lena simply shrugged while Cynthy started bouncing.

"Yes, yes! I must show my dress to Mom and Dad," Cyn said seriously but at the same time very enthusiastically while Alex just groaned.

"Oh, Alex, you should start it," I said in a mocking tone and she looked at me nastily.

"It's my birthday tomorrow, so I'm not willing to make a fool of myself in your little fashion show," she said and she left the room before I could make Cynthy do her irresistible puppy face, good strategy. "It's Valentine's Day tomorrow," I shouted after her and I heard something which was way too similar to 'Go to Hell, Alice!'

"Cyn, why don't you prepare for our little show? I'm sure Mom and Dad are going to be here in no time," Lena said way too kindly for her usual self and I looked questioningly at her when Cynthy left with a big smile and nodding.

"I just wanted to ask if you know who Jasper likes. I mean I know how close you are to Bella and I thought maybe she had told you," Lena said a bit awkwardly. I was frozen; I didn't know what I should say. Should I confess to her? To be honest I wanted to laugh, Bella really didn't need to tell me anything that was for sure.

"Why do you want to know, Lena?" I asked and she seemed surprised.

"I'm just curious, I guess. I mean it's not like I could just make him forget about her and force him to like me. You know me; I'm not a bitch like Lauren. I just thought that he liked me just as much as I liked him," she said honestly and I smiled at her words. She really wasn't anything like that fake blonde. She just misunderstood Jasper's moody attitude (which wasn't hard as I could never really understand him).

"I know who he likes." Lena looked at me curiously."Who?" She asked after I didn't say anything. For a moment I didn't answer her and then I closed my eyes.

"Me," I said and there was silence in the room until Lena started laughing.

"I'm serious Lena," I told my cousin when I opened my eyes.

"What? I thought you two hated each other's guts," she said and I wanted to laugh at the absurdness of the situation.

"At first we did." I nodded but Lena still seemed confused.

"He is a moody git sometimes and it is pretty hard not lose control and slap him when he is being his annoying self," I said and my cousin was looking at me like I was stupid or at least mentally ill.

"So, Jasper Hale likes you?" She asked once again and I nodded slowly.

"And do you like him?" Lena asked once again and I nodded once again judiciously.

"And why didn't you tell me that?" She looked at me questioningly.

"Well, I have just recently found out that besides being annoying he can be very kind too. I have just recently started to have feelings for him besides annoyance," I said and Lena looked down.

"You should have told me, Alice. You didn't tell me, no, instead of that you actually told me to ask him out and make a fool of myself. You knew that he didn't like me and you pretended that you don't know anything," she said and before I could answer her she left the room.

Lena seemed like an ice queen to anyone who didn't know her. She liked to be smug; she liked to pretend to be the inaccessible. However, she was actually pretty much the opposite. She was very offended because she trusted me, not to mention she thought that I wanted to make a fool of her in front of the whole school, which of course I didn't want. I actually wanted her to be happy, even when I started liking Jasper I let her have him.

I was thinking hard what I should do and I only looked up when I heard the sound of the opening door and my other cousin was looking at me questioningly.

"What?" I asked even though her expression told me that she wasn't going to talk me about our little fashion show (not like she would even participate).

"Why did Lena slam her door and shout that you are a bitch?"Alex asked her big brown eyes fixed on me, analyzing me.

"She asked something and I told her the answer." I simply shrugged as I didn't want to explain everything to Alex now too. That day was very long even without one more pissed off cousin. I knew that Alex wouldn't be as angry as Lena was, but still. Who knew what a Realton girl would do? I didn't.

"And what did she ask?" Alex asked patiently while she leaned against my doorframe.

"She asked who Jasper likes," I said in the same manner.

"And what was your answer?" She questioned me and I rolled my eyes. "Me," I answered.

"So she hates you now just because you were joking around?" Alex frowned and I had no bigger desire to be able to jump out of the window just like Jasper did. However, I was just an awkward human teenager in an even more awkward situation.

"Not exactly," I said simply.

"I don't understand you, Aly. Don't speak in riddles, please," Alex asked me and I wanted to laugh. I usually just said what was on my mind; it was Jasper's talk to talk in riddles after all. It was just a topic I didn't really want to speak about.

"Jasper actually likes me, Alex. I wasn't joking that's why is your dear sister calling me names," I said and shrugged in an 'I-don't-care' way even though I actually really cared about my cousins. Alex seemed to believe what I was saying as she slowly nodded.

"So she hates you because his dream boy likes you?" Alex asked.

"Partly, she also hates me because she thinks that I wanted her to make a fool of herself in front of the whole school when she asked Jasper to the Prom," I told Alex and she nodded softly once again.

"How much did you lie?" She asked calmly but I knew that if she was a bit more like Lena, hot-headed, she would have done the same as her sister already. However, Alex was always the more logical sister, she didn't jump into conclusions, she just wanted answers and she always got them with her cold behaviour and questioning.

"What do you mean?" I asked and she rolled her eyes even though I actually wasn't sure what she really meant.

"Is Jasper your boyfriend? Did you lie about wanting to slap him? Did you actually encourage Lena to make her suffer? Do you have a partner for the Prom?"She asked and I was surprised that she didn't even seem to take a breath, that was my thing after all, not hers.

"No, no, no and no," I answered. Actually I didn't even lie; I wasn't sure what Jasper was to me. Not to mention that I had absolutely no idea what he thought about me and our relationship.

"So Lena is just being Lena?" Alex asked seriously.

"You mean, hot-headed?" I asked and she nodded." Yeah, I guess." I said and as the Realton girls liked to do, she left the room without ending our conversation. _O-kay. _

So I guess I should summarize what has happened after that, on that particular Sunday. Well, my Aunt and Uncle got home and as Lena and I have lost our spirit for the fashion show, Cynthy became our only model. She was actually the prettiest and sweetest little thing on Earth. Also, Lena refused to talk to me which I found a bit childish, my Aunt and Uncle just found it very confusing. They tried to find out what our problem was but Alex ended the case with a shrug and she just muttered 'Boys...' It was actually enough for my Aunt she nodded in understanding while my Uncle seemed just as lost. A gesture told me that Aunt Anna will explain everything to her husband.

My little sister just didn't understand why Lena would hate me (not that this was the first time she didn't speak to me) and after I told her that there was a small misunderstanding between us Cynthy didn't have bigger desire than to solve it. However, Lena didn't even listen to Cyn, which meant that she was really angry with me. (I still didn't understand her problem one hundred percent, but, hey, we are talking about Elena Realton, she could be a lot like Jasper. Both of them were very good at being a moody git.)

I got to bed early in the evening and when I got up in the morning I realized what day it was. Lena's childish behaviour made me forget that it wasn't only Alex's birthday that day but Valentine's Day too. At that time I didn't even realize what it meant for me. However now I know: 'We love Alice Brandon' Club. How could I ever forget about that?

"Good morning, guys," I said and I sat down to the breakfast table.

"Hey, Aly," Alex greeted me and Lena just looked at me coolly. It was a very good way to start my day.

"Happy birthday, Alex!" I said enthusiastically and hugged my cousin.

"Thank, Alice," she said and I was happy that at least one of my cousins didn't hate me.

"When are we going?" I asked after I sat down once again with a toast in my hand

"You aren't coming," Lena said her tone was serious and even colder than her expression.

"What?!" Alex and I asked in the same time.

"It is my car," Lena said as it explained everything. It actually didn't explain anything in my opinion.

"Am I missing something?" I asked and she looked at me. Her brown eyes were fixed on me when she said," It's my car and I can decide who I take with it," she snapped at me and before I could react, she did what she has always done, she left the room.

"I will speak with her," Alex looked at me with understanding and pity in her eyes. I nodded as I still couldn't believe that my cousin hated me so much she wanted me to walk to school when she could just take me to school.

So I did the only thing which came into my mind, I called a person I knew would take me anytime: Jason.

"Hey, Aly." I heard my childhood friend's voice and for a moment I forgot about everything. It was just like not a moment has passed since we built sandcastles together.

"Hey, Jay. Could you take me to school too? Lena may have banned me from her car..." I said and I heard Jason's chuckle.

"What have you done to earn Miss Ice Queen's anger?" He asked curiously and jokingly at the same time.

"We had a little... misunderstanding, you could say," I told him.

"Interesting, Aly. I will be there in ten minutes to pick you up," Jason told me.

"Thanks, Jay," I said feelingly.

"Any time, Aly," he told me and I ended the call. In the same minute Alex appeared in the doorframe with a grimace on her face.

"Sorry, I couldn't convince Lena, she is too stubborn you know her. I will accompany you for your little walk, okay?" She asked feeling sorry for me but I shook my head with a smile on my face.

"You don't have to, Jason will take me," I said easily and all she said is 'Oh..."

"So... You just called him?" Alex asked and I nodded." Why?" I asked.

"It just... don't you think that he may misunderstand your actions and he may think that he isn't the only one who wants more than being friends?" Alex and I looked at her. What?

"He is my friends, Alex. A long-term friend, we have been friends since forever. I just asked him to take me to school; it wasn't a declaration of love," I stated and Alex just nodded softly.

"Alex! We must go now!" I heard Lena's voice and Alex once again looked apologetically at me.

"I will see you in the school then, bye Al," she said and I waved to her. After I gave a hug to Cynthy who didn't understand why I didn't go with them I finished preparing and I waited before the house. A familiar black car appeared and stopped in front of our house. The door of the front seat opened and my messy dirty blonde haired, grey-eyed friend got out of his car with a smile on his face.

"Aly, it's nice to see you. You look wonderful," he said and I felt that I blushed. It was weird being complimented on my look by Jason. Not to mention that I wasn't wearing anything special and I had bigger problems than working on my make-up and hair for hours.

"Thanks, Jay," I said and when he opened my door I sat in the car which was empty. Where was Julie?

"Where is your sister?" I asked suddenly as I felt a bit uncomfortable alone in the car.

"I have already took her, she had to work on a project so she needed to be at the school much earlier than usual," he explained it to me and I nodded half-heartedly.

"So... thank you for everything. It would have been bad to walk to the school," I said and I even smiled at him.

"It's nothing, Al. I would do much more for you," he said after he started the motor. I didn't want to actually understand what he has just said." Will you tell me about your little misunderstanding with you kind cousin?" He asked and I shook my head.

"Sorry Jay, but at the moment I want to forget about Lena," I said and he nodded.

"I understand Aly, I just wanted to say that you can tell me about anything, you know. That's what friends are for, right?" He asked and a smile appeared on my face. He really was a perfect friend and I didn't understand why Alex would think that he might misunderstand my actions.

"You are a great friend, Jason," I said what was on my mind and smiled at him.

"I'm just honoured that I can spend time with a girl like you," he said and once again I wasn't sure how he meant his statement so I just smiled like a lunatic and I blushed hard.

"So, what would you say to my offer to take you to school every day until Lena and you make up?" He asked and I nodded.

"I would happily accept an offer like that," I said and he chuckled.

"That jacket really suits you, it makes your eyes even more emphasized," he said and I didn't know how to reply to his compliment. What do you say to _that_? To my luck that was the moment when the car stopped. Before I could open my door Jason was there and opened it for me.

"Thanks," I muttered and he just smiled.

"Hey, Alice." I didn't even see Bella before she appeared as Jason covered the sight.

"Bella," I said happily and I hugged my friend while Jason stood there a bit uncomfortably (and a bit too close to me).

"Oh, hey," Bella said like she has just noticed Jason (which was impossible by the way and the look on Jay's face told me that he knew that well too). "Would it be a big problem if I kidnap my friend? I have some girl talk to make," Bella said totally simply.

"Of course, I will see you later, Aly. Have fun," he said and he left us there.

"So... what was _that_?"Bella asked when we started walking to our class.

"What was what?" I asked curiously as I was confused.

"He was close to kissing you," Bella said simply and I stopped.

"What?" I asked and Bella looked at me as I was crazy (that has happened a little too many times lately).

"Don't say that you didn't notice. If I didn't appear I'm sure that he would have kissed you," she told me and sighed when she saw my expression.

"He just took me to school," I told her like she was crazy.

"Why didn't you come with your cousins?" Bella asked me.

"Lena hates me, she thinks that I wanted her to make a fool of her and she knows about Jasper liking me and not her. She simply banned me from riding her car with them. I needed a ride," I told her and she seemed even more confused.

"Why didn't you just call me or Jasper?" She asked.

"I'm sure that Rosalie wouldn't want to be in the same car as I'm." I shrugged and once again I earned a look from Bella which told me she thought I was completely crazy.

"Alice, we have more cars than I could even count," Bella told me in a style like she was talking to a three-year-old.

"I don't understand what your problem is." I simply shrugged when we reached the classroom.

"He obviously in love with you and you even encourage him," Bella said seriously and I just rolled my eyes.

"You are worse than Alex, "I said and now it was she who rolled her eyes.

"Alice, you just don't seem to realize how much influence you have over some boys," she muttered and I shrugged.

"You are impossible, Alice Brandon," Bella gave up just before the teacher appeared and the bell rang. After a very boring about Candide: or, Optimism by Voltaire Bella seemed very convinced that Jason still didn't understand that in fact I wasn't in love with him, nor will I ever even see him as a boy, just as a childhood friend.

"Bella, I have already told Jason that I'm not interested in him like _that_," I told Bella the thousandth time while we were walking to my class (not that we had the same lesson, Bella didn't seem like hurrying to get to her second period).

"Yeah and he has already told you that he won't give up," Bella answered and I rolled my eyes.

"You don't like him and you don't even know him," I said as a conclusion.

"I have no problem with the guy," she said simply.

"Then let me handle him please, Bella," I told my friend.

"I haven't finished it, Alice. I just don't want to see him dead because my dear brother becomes way too jealous," she said darkly and I shivered.

"I will take her from here."The mentioned boy appeared and I'm not talking about Jason.

"Hey, Jasper. Nice to see you too," Bella said a bit sarcastically as Jasper seemed to ignore her.

"I'm sure that you have a Government lesson to enjoy, Bells," Jasper said Bella disappeared after she reacted with rolling her eyes.

"Happy Valentine's Day," Jasper muttered when he looked in my eyes. I felt as something appeared in my pocket but I didn't even see him moving.

"So... you and me, this afternoon?" I asked referring to his idea of meeting... khm; I hoped his idea of a date.

"Yes, I will meet you right after school," he said to me and a small smile appeared on his face.

"It sounds like a plan." I nodded.

"Liss, can I ask something from you?" He asked me and I nodded enthusiastically.

"Of course," I said.

"Stay away from _him_," he said simply but his tone wasn't that soft anymore.

"From _him_?" I asked curiously but his expression made me realize what he was talking about.

"You are talking about Jay, right?"I asked and a grimace appeared on his face.

"He doesn't feel the same way like you," he muttered and when we reached the door he easily opened it and escorted me to our usual place.

"You are jealous." I finally understood it and his expression told me that I was one hundred percent right. "I remember that just yesterday that I should be with him," I said quoting his words.

"Yes, I said it to you. However, remember that I also said that I will be jealous?"He asked and I chuckled.

"You actually think that I would get together with Jay?" I asked and laughed at the idea.

"You seemed pretty comfortable around him in the morning," he muttered.

"He is a friend," I said for the thousandth time and I couldn't understand why none of the people who were the closest to me and who knew me the most could understand it.

"He is a friend who wants much more than his current position," Jasper said and I rolled my eyes.

"That's my point, he is not going to get more than his current position," I said and Jasper grimaced.

"I'm not so sure about that," he muttered.

"You are still a moody git who now earned the title 'jealous' too, Jasper Hale," I said and I rolled my eyes at his expression.

"Can I start my lesson Miss Brandon and Mr Hale, please?" Mrs. Goff asked when she appeared in that particular doorframe. Lauren and Jessica snickered and I blushed.

"Of course, Mrs. Goff," I said.

"Good, then please give your story to me," she said and when I gave the papers to her I came to realize that the day was going to be very long.

I also came to realize that Valentine's Day should be banned. Who invented it anyway?

_Not someone who had three admirers at the same time that's for sure..._

Not me.

**Answers to the reviews:**

**CelticCrossings: Thanks :D He is mine weakness too!**

**aue: Hey! Thank you. I love Renesmee but I found it impossible to write her in this story as without Alice's power Nessie and the whole Cullen family would have a big problem. Also, it would have meant reweriting the whol Twilight Saga, so no, she isn't in this story. Sorry for that. I hope you like it :)**

**Pixie97: Thank you very much :) It is a bit long for that xD You had to read a lot that's for sure. Sorry for not pleasing you, but I just couldn't let the whole Valentine's Day thing slip. I hope you still like it and you will read about their little date that's for sure.**

**Sarah: Who knows with Jasper? He is a moody git xD Well, Bella is a girl, Jasper is a southern gentleman, not to mention it was just as much his mistake. After all, he was there too. Not to mention Edward would kill Jasper if he did anything with Bella, don't you think? I'm too, because I have too many different ideas xD To be honest I'm happy if I know what happens in the next chapter usually... **

**batchgirl67: Thanks! About Jasper's point of view... This isn't only my first fic written in English, but also my first multi-chaptered one which is written in first person's point of view and in only one person's. I want to write this whole story in Alice's point of view, but I'm thinking about writing outtakes, like what's going on with Jasper in different parts of the story, some of them would be missing scenes, some of them would be mentioned, but not exerted ones. Do you like the idea?**

**JustAGuestGirl: It seems it is easy to make your day! xD Who doesn't like savior-Jasper? Although actually I'm a big fan of jealous-Jasper too :D Addicted? Sorry for that :D I will! Thank you!**

**aqua-love-angel-13: They are pretty cute that's for sure! :D Thanks! I hope you will like it!**

**Melanie: Why would it be awkward? I'm not a native speaker either and if you wnat to hear I learn German besides English in school :) Although probably you won't read my fics in German for a long time as I'm a 'bit' better in English than in German :D Thank you very much for your review and I'm more than honoured that you have written your first review for my story. Reading _is_ much easier that's for sure by the way xD I like Alice more than Bella too! (I'm sure it isn't very surprising...)**

**Jazzy286: Thank you very much! :)**

**Guest: I will keep writing that's for sure. I have already decided that I will finish this one day and I'm determined. Thanks for your review!**


	18. Of Valentines and confessions

17. Chapter

**1. Hey! I know that most of you want to kill me, but today is my birthday, so please do it tomorrow! :D I'm actually very sorry, but those who have reached chapter 17 probably already know that I have a serious problem with writer's black (and lazyness). I could go and promised that it would never happen again, but I'm sure it will. However, I will finish this story, even if not tomorrow. I really get to love Thunder and Lightning as it is my first ever story in English (okay, one which wasn't written for school). Also, I ahve worked too much with it already to let it go without finishing it up. **

**2. 107 REVIEWS! I love you all guys, thank you. And now those who have reviewed the last chapter: batchgirl67, Sarah v, aue, MaryySouzaC, CheerGurl1122, Divonne, JustAGuestGirl ****and hitachiin19. I love you guys really, I really appriciate that you have written to me and I'm really sorry for the lack of updates.**

**3. Answers to the reviews can be read at the end of the chapter.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Twilight Saga, all rights go to Stephanie Meyer.**

_Of Valentines and confessions_

Spanish class seemed very long and pretty boring. You could just ask why I didn't do anything interesting with the sexy blond vampire who was sitting right next to me. The answer is that Mrs. Goff fixed her big eyes on us and she was watching us closely the whole time.

"I'm dying in boredom," I muttered and I heard Jasper's quite chuckle.

"It's not fair to laugh," I mumbled but I was very unlucky as usual my teacher has heard me. _O-ops._

"Detention Miss. Brandon and you, Mr. Hale too," Mrs. Goff said and when I looked up I saw the gloating face of Lauren. I grimaced as I realized what it exactly meant: my date (or at least meeting) with Jasper. Great, just great, there was one thing I liked in the whole day, one thing which I've been waiting for and now it was all ruined just because Mrs. Goff was moody today. (Probably it had to do with Valentine's Day).

I sat quietly and tried to concentrate on the speech my teacher gave, but eventually pretty much failed. I had too much to think about, my last weeks were crazy...

I only looked up when the person sitting behind me poked me and slid a paper in my hand. Jasper raised his eyebrows and I shrugged.

"Miss. Brandon, I don't tolerate note passing during the lesson. Give it to me," the teacher said and I did what I was told to even though I wanted to laugh out at the irony. I still remembered well when I was passing notes with Jasper for a whole lesson. I had no idea what was in the letter and to be honest I didn't want to get to know, at least not in front of the whole class.

"As a little lesson I'm going to read it up," Mrs. Goff said and I nodded quietly. I looked around curiously in hope of realizing who have set me up.

"You ruined it, you ruined it all with being an annoying and talkative," the teacher stopped and she even blushed a bit, but looked very pissed off," the next word is a four-letter-word that shouldn't be used in school," the woman said and some boys snickered. It wasn't hard to guess what came there.

"You ruined my dream date with Jasper," I raised my eyebrows at that and turned to the boy sitting next to me who had a troubled expression and grimace on his face. I was sure that he didn't know about this 'dream date' either; also I was sure he knew as well as I did who has sent this message to me.

"You will never get him, he is mine," the teacher read further and everyone, even the boys looked around curiously to get to know who was dating the famous Cullen boy, Jasper.

"The signature said Lauren," the teacher looked angrily at the blond girl who was grimacing even though she was in the centre of the attention.

"Miss. Mallory you are going to spend the afternoon with Miss. Brandon and Mr. Hale in the detention. I hope you are happy," Mrs. Goff said and I wanted to protest, it wasn't that bad that I had to spend my day with Jasper (okay, that was very good) even if there was a teacher and we couldn't even speak, but with Lauren? It was going to be pure Hell.

If you thought that my day couldn't get worse then you were absolutely wrong.

"I can't wait for the afternoon," Laure said as Jasper and I passed her. We just ignored her, but we were the only ones who did. Everyone was interested in Lauren's letter and they asked things like: 'Jasper Hale asked you out?' 'He asked you to be his Valentine?' 'What date did Brandon ruin?' And of course she lied smoothly.

By the end of the day everyone thought that Lauren was dating Jasper, no one cared that Jasper showed no affection towards the blond and that he just looked disgusted even by the idea.

"I didn't even know that you had a date with Lauren this afternoon, I thought that we were going to spend the afternoon together," I said jokingly and Jasper rolled his eyes as he escorted me to Building Six where my Government lesson took place.

"You aren't the only who wasn't informed. However, now at least we can spend it together, just the three of us, like a small family. Isn't it great?" he asked sarcastically and I grimaced.

"Don't even remind me, I thought that..." I didn't finish my sentence for various reasons. However, the biggest reason was that I even forget to breathe because of the sight. Mike Newton was standing in that famous doorframe with a single red rose in his hand and he was looking at me with a wide smile on his face.

"Alice, it's so good to see you," he said kindly, but he reminded me to some predator who was waiting for its victim so I wasn't exactly touched by his kind tone.

"Hey, Mike," I said lamely and I didn't even need to turn to Jasper to feel the jealousy he was radiating. At least I wasn't the only one who felt awkwardly and who had no bigger desire to be somewhere else.

"You look great today, Alice," he said and it was kind of weird as I was still standing pretty closely to Jasper who didn't seem to want to leave in the near future.

"Thanks, Mike," I told him awkwardly. How should I react to _that_?

"Hale," Mike nodded to Jasper like he has just noticed my company.

"Newton," Jasper said just like Mike and I was standing with a grimace on my face between the two of them.

"I didn't know that you have Government here in the third lesson," Mike said challengingly but innocently.

"I don't have it now actually, I just escorted a young beautiful lady to her class," Jasper said simply, but his voice was strong and I was surprised Mike didn't wet himself.

"Well, she is already here, you can give her to me," he responded and I raised my eyebrows.

"Excuse me? I'm not an object you can just give away," I said and I stormed in the classroom not caring about the fact that Mike was standing in the doorframe and I pushed him a bit. I sat down next to a surprised Jason who fixed his grey eyes on me.

"You are a ray of sunshine," he said mockingly and I looked at him angrily which jus made him chuckled.

"I thought that you are sitting next to Mike," he stated, confusion clearly written on his face.

"Not anymore," I shrugged and looked at the door where the mentioned boy appeared. Probably Jasper said something to him after I left them there as he didn't start apologizing or begging for my love, but he sat down in the opposite of the classroom next to a pretty girl I didn't know.

"What did he do now?" Jason asked curiously.

"Apparently he isn't over me, or maybe now he is," I shrugged and Jay looked at me curiously.

"He thinks that I'm an object and he can order me around," I said angrily and he nodded in understanding. "He is going to be fine I guess, he will just give that stupid Rose to Jessica who will be head over heels because he didn't forget it was Valentine's Day and for days we will here Jessica bragging about her perfect potential boyfriend," I said more calmly now and my childhood fried laughed. "Oh, sorry I have left out the part that he has already tried to win Bella's heart with the same rose, it just didn't work."

"You seem to know him well," Jay stated and I shrugged.

"He is pretty calculable," I told him and he nodded.

"What are you doing this afternoon?" Jason asked curiously.

"I'm going to spend my afternoon in the school on detention," I said with a grimace on my face.

"Really?" he asked with a happy glint in his eyes I couldn't understand.

"Yeah," I answered and I didn't even know what was coming.

"Me too," Jason said and I nearly fell off my chair. Why was fate so cruel with me?

"What?" I asked not believing what I have just heard.

"Apparently Mr. Mason really hates Valentine's Day after what happened with his wife," Jay said and I nodded lamely.

"Mrs. Goff hates this day too," I said and I wanted to add that I did too.

"Hey, at least we are going to spend the afternoon together," he smiled encouragingly and pretty enthusiastically and I wanted to smile back and be happy and everything, but Bella's warning was echoing in my ears. Jasper was very jealous of Jason. Jasper, Jason, Lauren and me seemed like a group which wasn't going to survive hours in the same classroom.

At least I didn't have to answer as the bell rang and I only have to Mr. Jefferson for the next forty-five minutes. It was actually pretty refreshing after a morning like this.

"Can I escort you to PE?" Jason suddenly asked right after the Government lesson was finished. I stopped packing up and I looked at him awkwardly.

"Sorry, but Jasper has the same class and he usually stops by to take me," I said after a moment.

"So, Jasper Hale, huh?" Jason asked curiously, but somehow in a way offensively.

"Is there a problem with that?" I asked and I even raised my eyebrows. He was taken back with my reaction; he didn't think I was so protective over Jasper.

"I have heard some really interesting gossip about his family," Jason said and I was angry.

"Gossip is gossip, you shouldn't believe everything you hear in a high school," I said and I continued packing so I could leave sooner.

"I didn't mean it in that way," Jason said defensively, but I just rolled my eyes.

"Sure you didn't. Just so you know, Bella is one of my best friends and Jasper is a good friend of mine too so leave the Cullen family alone," I said and when I finished with the packing I stormed out of the classroom. My cousins would be proud of me; they would have done the same.

"Hey, beautiful," I heard and turned around to face Jasper whose eyes were slowly becoming lighter. If I had to take a wild guess, he has heard everything and he was very angry.

"Hey, yourself," I said and grabbed his hand in hope of getting him far from the classroom.

"PE with your brothers, pure joy," I said suddenly.

"Detention with Lauren Mallory and that git, pure joy," Jasper said in the same tone and I didn't even scold him for calling Jason a git.

The PE was pretty calm, actually the whole time Emmett was making fun of Jasper while he was answering him calmly and Edward and I were working. I thought that I could actually survive this day, but then came Lunch.

"You don't seem happy," Jasper said as we were walking towards the cafeteria and I laughed.

"We are going into a warzone," I stated and he raised his eyebrows.

"Lena, Lauren, Mike, Jason and I could go on and list quite a few names," I said simply and Jasper nodded and he had a weird glint in his eyes.

"Do you have a problem with ditching a Biology lesson?" Jasper asked curiously and I stopped.

"What do you mean?" I asked him and he smiled mysteriously.

"You and me, alone, having lunch," he said simply and looked at him weirdly.

"I'm not sure I want to be there when you are having lunch," I said and he laughed.

"I meant that you are going to eat and I just accompany you," he said simply and I nodded with a big smile on my face.

"Medical verification?" I asked him with high eyebrows and he took two papers out of his bag. I took them from him and looked at him questioningly.

"We always have a few for emergency," he said simply and I chuckled.

"So this is an emergency?" I asked cheekily and he nodded with a smile.

"It is," he told me with a smile on his face." I have to make sure you are having a stress-free lunch and that I make up for our ruined programme in the afternoon," he said seriously.

"Of course," I said and he smiled.

"Come on then," he said and he led me to the entrance. We left without anyone seeing us and when Jasper opened the door of Edward's Volvo I sat in.

"Where are we going?" I said curiously and he had a strange smile on his face.

"Home," he said simply and I looked curiously at him.

"What?" I asked and he chuckled.

"We are going to have a little picnic in my garden," he said and I was pretty sure he was gone crazy.

"You are taking me to a house of vampires to have some lunch. Why would you even have anything that I would be able to eat?" I asked curiously and Jasper laughed.

"Esme likes parties. Sometimes she holds parties, also she liked cooking for a reason I have never understood. We need food to hold up the appearance by the way. Also, as you have noticed my siblings are at school while Carlisle and Esme are working," Jasper said and I nodded, it made much more sense now.

"Won't Rosalie kill me for invading your privacy even at home?" I asked softly and I saw how his face darkened.

"Rosalie, my dear sister is troublesome, but you don't have to fear her. She liked to speak up, to threaten people, but she wouldn't dare to hurt you. She knows that we are a family and she would ruin her life if she ever even touched you without permission," the boy next to me answered and I nodded in understanding.

"So our picnic won't hurt anyone," I stated and he nodded.

"Of course not," he smiled.

"Where would you have taken me if Mrs. Goff doesn't ruin it?" I asked curiously the driving boy who grimaced.

"I won't tell you as I will make up for it and I will take you there in another time," he said and I huffed.

"Couldn't we just ditch the whole remaining day and even the detention?" I asked in hope of going to that mysterious place instead of sitting between Lauren and Jason for hours.

"I'm sure your Aunt and your Uncle wouldn't like it," Jasper pointed out and I sighed.

"Life isn't fair," I said as a whiny five-year-old would and he just chuckled.

"It isn't," he agreed.

The rest of the ride was spent by my complaining about life as general. Jasper seemed to enjoy my suffering as he was laughing all the way.

"Where do you live exactly, in Canada?" I asked curiously as we have already passed the border of Forks.

"Here," he said as he stopped the car a minute later. The car was standing in front of a white house with porch and which was three stories tall. It was very elegant and it certainly wasn't the type of house a person would imagine for seven vampires.

"It's beautiful," I said as Jasper opened the door of the car.

"Esme can do her magic," he smiled and he softly grabbed my hand.

"Close your eyes and wait here for a moment," he said and I nodded and even though probably I was the most curious person in the world I did what I was told to do. Hey, sometimes even I was a good girl.

I wasn't sure how much time has passed, but probably not more than two minutes when Jasper arrived back and he softly pulled me closer to him.

"Hey, Liss, trust me and I will escort you to my surprise," he said softly in my ears and my heart was beating ten times faster than it was normal.

"Okay," I said as softly as a breeze and I let him walk through the house, which I couldn't see because he put his hands on my eyes, not that I would ruin his plan anyways.

"Hey, now you can open your eyes," he said and I opened it a second later and my mouth was opened and I wasn't able to close it.

"Do you like it?" he asked suddenly and I turned back to him and stood in tiptoe, but I was still too small. I huffed and Jasper laughed at me.

"Thanks," I muttered, but I sat down on the soft light blue plaid which was on the grass. Jasper did the same while he was smiling at me. I looked at the plaid which was full of delicious meals. From sandwiches to mignons I found everything. Not to mention that there was a bouquet of yellow roses in the middle.

"How did you do this all in two minutes?" I asked and pointed at the plaid while Jasper was only smiling mysteriously.

"We are a bit quicker than humans are," he said jokingly and I still couldn't believe what he has done for me.

"It's... this is perfect," I said and I leaned closer to him slowly as I wasn't sure if he could tolerate my closeness. However, as he did the same I understood that I could kiss him and I did it. It wasn't long or very passionate, but sweet, very sweet.

"Thank you," I said after the kiss and he smiled.

"Happy Valentine's Day, Liss," he said and I flashed him a smile. Then something came into my mind and I had to ask it.

"Jasper, what are we?" I asked curiously and he raised his perfect eyebrows.

"You were Alice Brandon the last time I've checked," he said half-jokingly and I rolled my eyes.

"Yes, I know my name, I meant, what is between us?" I asked and he seemed to understand as he leaned closer and he fixed his golden eyes on my blue ones.

"Whatever you want, Liss. I don't want to make you do anything you don't want to. It's completely your decision," he said and I nodded.

"You know, I have just recently found out that you are more than an annoying git," I started and he chuckled at my honesty towards him. "But, what I feel... I haven't felt anything like this toward anyone yet," I told him the complete truth. His radiant golden eyes were on me and I couldn't resist I leaned closer and kissed him again. It was more urgent now and I had end the kiss before I forget to breathe.

"I have never thought that I would feel something like this, but... but, I think that I have fallen in love," I said quietly and softly but I was sure he heard what I have just said.

"Are you sure, you don't want to leave me here and forget about this whole thing?" Jasper asked seriously and I shook my head.

"I'm dangerous, Liss. My world is completely different from yours," he said and I knew that it was hard for him to encourage me leaving him.

"I know what I'm doing," I said quietly and he laughed dryly.

"That's my problem, Liss. I'm not sure that you fully understand," he told me.

"I don't want to forget about you, Jasper. I want to be with you, I want to date you," I said and I close my eyes for a moment but I felt his glance on me.

"I want to get to know you, I want to break your shell which you have built over the years," I said to him and he nodded softly.

"Then, let me do something properly," Jasper said and he grabbed my hand and kissed it softly. "Alice Brandon, will you be my Valentine?" he asked seriously and I nodded and he kissed me softly and gently.

"You haven't unwrapped your present," Jasper stated as he reached to my pocket. He took it in vampire speed and I looked at the small box curiously. So, I wasn't stupid when I thought that he put something in my pocket, I just completely forget about it over my disastrous lessons.

"I hope you will like it. Usually I let the girls choose their jewellery when it comes to presents," he said and smiled apologetically. I took the box with loudly beating heart and picked off the light blue ribbon of the dark blue box. I opened the box with shaking hands and I gasped when I noticed what was in it.

"It's... It's beautiful," I said as I fixed my eyes on the jewellery. It was a silver necklace with a heart. The heart was from the same silver, but it was decorated with small white gems and in the tip of the heart there was a bigger blue gem.

"I'm really happy and relieved, I wasn't sure you would like it," he said and I smiled at him. I had a strong urge to kiss him, but I didn't want to make him uncomfortable, I knew that it wasn't easy for him.

"Can you put it in my neck?" I asked suddenly and he grinned at me. He brushed my hair aside and he gently put the necklace on.

"Thank you," I said and he smiled.

"You should eat. What would Esme say if she found out you didn't eat anything from what se ahs done?" Jasper asked playfully and I did what he said, I grabbed a pink mignon and ate the raspberry favoured dessert.

"Thank you," I said and he smiled.

"I didn't make that mignon, it was Esme," he said and I rolled my eyes.

"I meant thank you for this whole picnic and for the necklace," I said and he nodded.

"I know what you have meant, but you deserve it. You don't have to be thankful," he said quietly and seriously.

"Shouldn't we go back?" I asked when I noticed how much time has passed. The lunch break was already over and it nearly the half of the Biology class has passed already.

"We should, but you should keep this," he gave me the bouquet and I smiled.

"Why yellow roses?" I asked curiously as I stood up.

"Well, I thought that it matches your cheerful personality more than red ones," Jasper said and I took his hind which he offered. He kissed my cheeks and left for a minute with the plaid and the food.

"We can go now," he said and I nodded. He led me through his house and I was completely stunned. It was beautiful and luxurious, not to mention elegant.

"This place is incredible," I said and Jasper flashed me a smile.

"Esme will be happy to hear this," he answered.

He closed the door of the house and opened the door of the car for me just as a true gentleman would do. I sat in as did he and he started the motor.

"And now comes living Hell," I said dramatically and he chuckled.

"It's just high school," Jasper said and I looked at him as he was some type of wonder.

"The two things are synonyms," I said seriously and he laughed at my childish behaviour.

"How will you come home, if we are destined to stay in the school so long?" I asked curiously and Jasper smiled.

"I will take the car," he said mysteriously and I looked at him questioningly.

"Your siblings are going to wait for you?" I asked him and he rolled his eyes.

"Nope, but Bella, being the kind soul she is, will come back with car, even though she wouldn't need to," Jasper said and I was even more confused than before. He seemed to understand that I'm lost so he explained," they could just leave the car behind and run, or they could just take off and leave me there and I could run back home, but both actions would be a bit conspicuous. Also, Bella knows that Lena wouldn't wait for you now and she doesn't want you to ride with Choser, so they take the car and she comes back," Jasper said and I nodded.

"Why didn't you just let me drive one of your other cars? I mean, Bella told me in the morning that you have more cars than she could count," I asked and he chuckled.

"I know that you think it is because I don't trust you, but my only problem was that it would be too conspicuous, even more than disappearing without a car. You know, are cars are pretty flashy, you have seen Bella's car already," Jasper said and I nodded. He was actually right.

The journey back to the school seemed too short, even though we have arrived just in time for our next class, which was Trigonometry for me and Chemistry for Jason (with Elena by the way).

"It was the best date I ever had," I told Jasper as he opened my door. We gave the receptionist our verification, who was looking at us suspiciously, but the fact that the paper was real and Jasper's ability helped us a lot.

"We should ditch more classes," I said and Jasper chuckled.

"I have a bad effect on you," he said and I rolled my eyes and stuck my tongue at him.

"Maybe," I grinned as he escorted me to my last class.

"Meet me at the detention," he said as we arrived to my classroom.

"I'm going to be the only one with positive feelings for you there," I said mockingly and he chuckled.

"It's probably true," he agreed.

"Have a great chemistry class," I told him and he just shrugged. We said goodbye and I sat down to my desk. Actually Math wasn't something that actually interested me at that moment, so I was just daydreaming for forty-five minutes. I played with my new necklace and I had a goofy grin on my face.

When the bell rang I went to my locker, I wanted to put my books in. However, when I opened it I blushed hard and I closed my eyes. _Great_.

My locker was full of red rose petals and I found a card:

_Roses are red,_

_Violets are blue,_

_Don't cast me away_

_Because I love you._

_J_

My problem was that I was pretty sure that 'J' didn't stand for Jasper. When I turned the white card I found another note.

_Be my Valentine, Aly._

And once again, the mysterious 'J' signed it. I knew that Bella and Alex were right, but it was hard accepting it, that Jason didn't understand that I didn't want more than being his friend. I sighed and looked at the slip which Mrs. Goff gave me and walked to the classroom which was mentioned on it.

I was the last to arrive because of the little accident with my locker (I had to pick up the petals which fell out of it). Mrs. Goff was the supervising teacher, which I didn't like, not even a bit at the moment. She was sitting behind the teacher's desk and was grading some Spanish tests, maybe our stories.

I was sure that Mrs. Goff made them sit next to each other in a group but it was still a weird sight. Lauren was sitting next to Jasper in the middle and in front of them was Jason. Lauren was a bit too close to Jasper for my liking.

"Ah, I'm happy that you have arrived Miss. Brandon. Please take place next to Mr. Choser," Mrs. Goff said.

"Yes, madam," I muttered and I sat down next to Jason, even if after quarrel I didn't want to.

"Sorry for the earlier," Jay said to me quietly.

"You mustn't speak," the teacher said furiously.

"Sorry, madam," Jason answered and the teacher continued her work.

"Do you like my top, Jasper?" Lauren asked and pointed to her neon orange top which didn't leave anything to your imagination.

"It's quite nice," Jasper, the ever gentleman said uncomfortably.

"Don't you want to touch its material? It is unbelievable good," she flirted.

"No, thank you. I don't want to," Jasper muttered.

"Be quiet," Mrs. Goff said but Lauren didn't pay attention to her.

"What about my rouge? The shop assistant said that it is kiss resistant, but I couldn't try it out myself yet? Would you help me?" she asked in a flirty tone.

"Sorry, but I can't," Jasper said and I was sorry for him.

On the other hand, my afternoon started to become hard too. I was watching Lauren who tried and failed to flirt with Jasper when I noticed a paper in front of me.

I looked up and saw that Jason was pointing at it encouragingly. I opened and read it.

_Hey, Aly!_

_I'm really sorry._

I sighed and wrote a reply.

_It's okay._

I tossed the paper to him and when he read it he smiled and he grabbed his pen again.

_Have you been toy our locker?_

I read when he gave it to me and I grimaced slightly, but he didn't notice.

_Yes._

That was my only answer.

_What do you think?_

He asked in the letter and I sighed. Was it right to break someone's heart while note passing?

_Jay, I meant it. I don't want more than being friends._

I wrote, but before I could give it to him I heard Mrs. Goff's shouting.

"Miss. Mallory, to the Headmaster now," she said and I looked up confusedly. "Mr. Hale, you got away with it this time," the teacher said and I looked at Jasper questioningly, who had lipstick on his face.

"I didn't do anything, it was Jasper," Lauren said, but the teacher wasn't convinced.

"I saw what I saw, Miss. Mallory. You have to go to the Headmaster in this moment. I will accompany you. You three, Miss. Brandon, Mr. Choser and Mr. Hale, you can go," Mrs. Goff said and I packed my things before she changed her mind.

In a minute I was out of the classroom and waited for the boys.

"What happened?" I asked Jasper as soon as I noticed him.

"Lauren wanted to kiss me, while I was concentrating on you," Jasper said and I was relieved to see that he was lipstick-free. I laughed out at the thought; Lauren did really everything to get the attention of Jasper. (Although I was really jealous, but at least I knew that Jasper pushed her away).

"You have saved us from two hours of suffering," I noted and he chuckled in relief.

"Actually Lauren did," he pointed out.

"Aly," Jason came out of the classroom.

"Hey, Jay," I said softly.

"I want to speak with you," my childhood friend fixed his grey eyes on me.

"That's what you are doing right now," I pointed out and Jasper smiled amusedly, but Jason was disconcerted.

"I mean, I want to talk to you, privately. You know, just the two of us," he said and I nodded softly.

"Sorry, Choser, but my sister is here to take us home," Jasper said to Jason. I didn't like where this conversation was heading. By the way, how the Hell would Bella here if she thought that the detention was going to end in two hours?

"I can take Aly home," Jason offered. "After all, I was the one who brought her to the school too."

"Maybe, if you let me talk," I suggested with a smile letting them know that they shouldn't forget that I was right there. Okay, I was short, easy to miss, but that easily?

"I'm sorry, Alice," Jasper muttered and I smiled at him.

"I will talk to Jason privately," I turned to Jasper who didn't like my answer, not even a bit. However, Jason was smiling triumphal way and looked at me as a happy puppy.

"Thanks, Aly," he said and I nodded.

"You don't have to wait for me," I turned to Jasper and Jason nodded.

"No, meet me in the parking lot," Jasper said and I nodded. "It was a pleasure," Jasper turned to Jason.

"My pleasure," he muttered, but I was sure none of the boys were actually happy about the encounter. They really didn't like each other which I hated, as I was in love with Jasper and Jason was a good friend of mine, a very old friend to be exact.

"Where would you like to talk?" Jason asked, and I shrugged. The fact that Jasper was staying meant that wherever I stayed he would be able to hear what I have said.

"In the garden," I said after a moment. He nodded and he led me outside where I leaned against a tree and he was standing before me.

"What did you want to speak about?" I asked innocently and Jason looked at me with his big grey eyes.

"I can't pretend anymore and say that being your friend is the only thing I want," he said quietly, but I heard every word perfectly.

"What do you want?" I asked him even though I had a good guess.

"You," he answered. "I have known you since I was a child, Aly. I know you very well, I could make you happy. Both of us know well, that we are perfect for each other," Jason said and I gulped. I didn't know how to answer that.

"Jason..." I started but he interrupted me. It was too much like the last time we have talked about this. I didn't like it, that encounter didn't end well.

"Aly, just give me one chance," he literally begged me and I was curious when he would kiss me shoes or something.

"Jay, I can't," I told him and he looked at me.

"Why? Why can't you just give me one chance?" he asked and I closed my eyes for a moment.

"Because even the idea of you and me together is sickening for me, Jay. Please, don't do this to me. I have told you already that I don't feel in that way," I said and he turned away.

"It's him, isn't it?" he asked suddenly and I looked questioningly at him.

"_Him?_" I asked as I found his words strange.

"Hale. You have a crush on him, just like Lauren and all those pathetic, drooling girls here do," he stated and I blushed. I wasn't a pathetic girl, thank you very much.

"I love you as a brother, why can't you just accept it?" I asked angrily.

"Because you don't even know what you are talking about, Aly," he said and I was close to leaving him there.

"You think that Jasper Hale is your Prince Charming, just as the whole girl population of Forks High think. You think that with his blonde hair and charming smile he is your love of the life. I'm pretty sure his bank account and his mysterious attitude helps too," he said venomously.

"If you think so low on me, why the Hell do you want me to go out with you?" I questioned him nearly shouting. I didn't like when someone questioned me like this not knowing what he really was talking about. I didn't fell in love with Jasper Hale because of his family's money. I knew him more than anyone else in this whole school (except of course his siblings, who knew him for a very long time).

"Because I know that you can do much better, Aly. We would be good together," he said desperately and looked at me questioningly, but I refused to meet his eyes.

"Leave me alone, Jay, please. I already told you. I won't be your Valentine, even if roses are red and violets are blue, I don't care and I won't date you. Especially after what happened today," I said and I stormed away leaving the dumbfounded boy behind, but I didn't care. (Again, probably I have been living with the Realton sisters too long, as this was something they would have done).

I didn't even stop until I reached the parking-lot where I was happy to see the silver Volvo. I walked quickly to the car to find it empty. Just great, that was what I needed now. Where were Jasper and Bella?

**Answers to the reviews: **

******batchgirl67: I will make the outtakes :) Oh, as you see, Jason sure wants to be Alice's Valentine... About Cynthia... Well, yeah she is eight and I don't know many eight-year-olds to be honest. She understands much, I think I ahve just written it wrongly, it just no one actually tels her what's going on. Thanks :)**

******Sarah v: Oh, they will make it official! Well, you can't be that thankful now. Sorry for the long waiting...**

******aue: I'm happy that you like my story. I know what you mean, I'm very curious too. :D**

******MaryySouzaC: I'm happy that you like it. Oh, there will be prom, but as in the real Twilight book it is just later on. Yeah, reading is always a good escape, it is like being in a different world.**

******CheerGurl1122: Thanks! Sorry for the lack of updates... **

******Divonne: I will :)**

******JustAGuestGirl: Yeah, I would like Jasper too! Lena... she is very stubborn, she is hard to convince... Oh, they will work it out, they are family after all. Thanks :) Actually, Alice has two cousins because it's my way to experience what I don't have. I don't have any cousins... :( **

******hitachiin19: They will (once xD). Jason isn't the type to give up, Alice... she really loves him, but the problem is that only as a friend, as a brother and she just can't understand why Jason can't accept it. It's a hard situation, because she doesn't wnat to lose him, but he doesn't accept that he can't have more than what he has. Soon didn't happen, but at least I have updated now, right?**


	19. Of problems and questions

18. Chapter

**1. Hey! I'm sorry as always for the long waiting. The summer holiday has started officially for me so I hope I will be able to update this story quicker. About this chapter: Well, this is a bit angsty and very exciting in my opinion. It is far from high school drama now... Blood, death, hoprrible visons... Everything you need! :D Okay, not that bad, but this chapter will show that this isn't just a boring love story...**

**2. 113 reviews, 85 followers and 43 favourites! Thanks guys! Especially for those who have written a review last time: Sarah v, JustAGuestGirl, cj moore, ZionVolturi and hitachiin19.**

**3. Answers to the reviews can be read at the end of the chapter.**

**4. With this update this story is officially over 100 000 words! I can't believe it!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Twilight Saga, all rights go to Stephanie Meyer.**

_Of problems and questions_

I was very proud of myself.

I have lost both Jasper and Bella.

I was standing in the parking-lot alone and looking for my friends who were nowhere to be found. I sighed as I realized that I won't find them this way so I took out my mobile and I called Jasper whose mobile was turned off. I sighed and tried to reach Bella. The mobile was ringing but I nearly put it down as it seemed that Bella won't accept my call.

"Hey, Alice. I'm sorry we took off, but we have a small... problem," Bella said it quickly except the last word and I was confused.

"What do you mean? What problem?" I asked her and I hope that she didn't put it down already.

"I can't speak now, sorry Alice. The key is still in the car, just take it," my friend said quickly and seriously and I raised my eyebrows. Did she just say that they have left a car here which was opened?

"So, I should just sit in and take it home?" I asked confusedly.

"Yes," Bella agreed.

"Is Jasper with you?" I asked curiously.

"Yes and we are all right. Don't panic, it's just... we had to go. Sorry again," Bella said and without saying goodbye she ended the call. Now, that was more than weird. I did the only thing that came to my mind; I actually sat in the silver Volvo, which was really opened. I was still not sure about the car taking thing, but then I noticed Jason and I didn't need more, I started the car.

I didn't want to be seen in the Cullens' car by Lena after the whole fighting thing, so I ended up parking the car quite far from my house and walking home. I tried to call Bella back but she turned off her mobile too. I didn't know how to feel, but one thing was sure, I was more than confused.

When I opened the door I was in front of Aunt Anna who smiled at me.

"Hey, where were you? The girls didn't know," she asked and I remembered how the weird things started. Of course, I was at detention. It only happened about a hour ago, but it seemed like ages.

"I got detention," I muttered and my aunt raised her eyebrows.

"My Spanish teacher doesn't really like Valentine's Day," I said and she nodded with a smile.

"What's up with you and Lena?" my aunt asked and I sighed. Of course she caught up with everything. I leaned against the wall in the anteroom and started talking.

"We have fallen for the same boy," I stated and my aunt frowned.

"And the boy likes you and not Lena," she guessed and I nodded.

"And who would that lucky boy be?" she asked curiously and I chuckled at her curiosity.

"Jasper Hale," I said and from my aunt's expression I knew that my emphasis made it clear that he was more than a teenage crush.

"You should invite him for dinner," she stated and I looked at her as she was crazy.

"You seem to forget that your sweet little girl, Elena lives in the same house," I stated and se smiled at me.

"Both of us know that she will be over it in a few days. She will find her big love again, just like she always does," she simply stated and I nodded. In a way my aunt was right. Lena tended to get over her crushes pretty quickly and then it always seemed she was never even interested in them.

"Thanks Aunt Anna," I told her and she smiled.

"No problem, sweetie," she said and I hugged her tightly. She went shopping for groceries and I headed in the living-room where my dear cousins and my sweet little sister were.

"Lace!" Cynthy got up and stormed to me. At least someone was enthusiastic to see me. Alex nodded with a smile in my direction while Lena just scowled. I loved her too...

"I see you got bored of making out," Lena stated venomously and I rolled my eyes.

"I thought you aren't speaking with me," I stated and she didn't react.

"Lena, don't do this," Cynthia said fiercely and she surprised all of us. She wasn't one to speak fiercely.

"What?" Lena asked in surprise.

"You are like a baby. Get over it," Cynthy stated and she crossed her arms. It seemed that I never gave her credit, but she actually knew much more of what was going on than I thought she did.

"She is a lying bi..." Lena started but it was enough for Alex too. She stood up and faced her older sister.

"That's really enough, Elena," she said, using Lena's full name, who was looking at me nastily.

"You know what, Lena?" I turned to her and she crossed her arms, just like Cynthy did before.

"I like Jasper, maybe I even fell in love with him and I can't do anything against that. He trusts me, he likes me too," I said and I turned around and left her there. I wasn't sure where I was going; I just stormed out of the house. I didn't care if anyone was following me; I just started walking in the direction of the forest.

I knew I was being stupid and the woods were far from the safest place where I could go, but I just wanted to be as far away from Lena as possible. I didn't even care if I lost the path; I was just walking straight ahead in the direction of nothing.

It was already quite late, which didn't help much. I knew that in a few hours I wouldn't be able to see anything, but there are moments when you don't care about anything. It was a moment like that for me.

The forest was alive, which I loved. Everywhere I looked I recognized traces of animals, some beautiful flowers. I wasn't sure how long I was walking; I left my watch and my mobile at home. However, by the time the rain started pouring I was lost. I wasn't sure what I should do until I noticed a cave. That's the place I headed to as I didn't have a better idea.

It wasn't big, I could hardly get in, but at least it was fairly dry. I looked around, but it was very dark until I noticed some papers in the back. It was a completely natural cave in the middle of the forest. There wasn't a path anywhere near so I shivered when I noticed it. Why would some papers be there? I reached for them and when I looked at them I wanted to pass out.

I have never seen the pictures before, but I knew exactly well who has drawn them. For one, the characteristic of the two drawings in my hands were the same I have been seeing every day. However, what really made me shiver was that I actually recognized the people on the pictures.

The first one was a bit wet, the left side of the picture was blurred, but I still got the jinx of the meaning of it. A shady figure was on the right corner. I couldn't see much of it, but I guessed it was a man in black clothes. The picture took place in the forest and in the left side... all I could see was red. _Blood_.

I've actually recognized the people on the next picture. It was a boy from the Quileute tribe and one of my cousins. If I had to guess I would have said Jacob Black and Alex. They were standing at a clearing and in the distance I could see the outline of another person on the ground. I couldn't recognize the person, but I was sure that he or she wasn't alive.

I didn't know how or even why my sister drew these pictures and how they ended up in that cave but I was sure that I have to find out. Something wasn't right with her.

Has she really seen these? Did this mean that at least one or probably two people would die in the close future? Who are the people I couldn't recognize on the pictures?

It was getting colder and darker and the rain didn't want to stop. I tried to get away from it as much as possible, but it wasn't a big cave. I curse myself for being so stupid and leaving without anything I could need.

My only hope was that one of the Cullens found me. I tried shouting, but in the downpour nothing could be heard. There was even thunder and lighting. I flinched when I noticed how close the lightning was.

I was alone in the middle of the forest with two pictures, both showing people die. I wasn't sure how my day ended up like that. It was supposed to be a day full of fluff and celebrating the birthday of Alex.

I tore the pictures and I threw the tiny bites of the drawings in the corner of the cave. I didn't want to see the sharp colours, especially the colour of blood.

I tried to calm myself down, but it was no use. A traitor tear ran down my cheek and I laughed dryly. At least I was going to die there and I didn't have to witness the deaths my little sister foretold.

"ALICE!" I heard when I was already close to falling asleep. I was cold, I shivered and it was hard to keep my eyes open. Before I could even react he grabbed me and held me tightly.

"Liss," he muttered.

"Jasper," I answered weakly.

"Everything is going to be okay," he said smoothly and I dryly laughed at what he has just said. I knew for fact that nothing was going to be okay.

"What happened?" he asked me as he brushed his hand against my cheeks. He looked in my blue eyes with his radiant gold ones. I closed my eyes for a moment before I looked down.

"I could ask the same," I muttered and he frowned. He seemed to understand what I meant as he hesitantly looked at me.

"I was needed for a few hours and when I got back I heard that you have just taken off alone," he said and he snatched me. I screamed but he just got me bridal style.

"I won't let anything happen to you. It's just... It's the quickest way," he said and I nodded lamely. I didn't trust my own voice.

"Do you trust me?" he asked and I nodded.

"I trust you," I muttered but he heard because a small smile appeared on the edge of his lips. He held me tight and I closed my eyes in the moment he made a move in supernatural speed. The wind was so strong I was afraid he will let me fall, but he didn't.

No, he was holding me tight.

I only opened my eyes when we stopped. We were standing in the edge of the forest and it seemed that the rain stopped or at least was close to stopping.

He gently put me down on the ground and I turned around.

"Thanks," I muttered, but my eyes didn't meet his. He gently lifted my chin and he made me look in his radiant eyes.

"What happened, Liss? I thought... I thought I might arrive too late," he said tormented like he couldn't imagine what he would do if something happened to me.

"I ran away," I murmured and closed my eyes. I shivered under his could touch as he brushed away a wet piece of hair from my face.

"You must have a hot shower and you must change into dry clothes. I'm going to be in your room by the time you are ready. We need to talk," he told me seriously and before I could react he was nowhere to be seen.

I sighed and I walked to the front door of our house. I opened it with shaking hands and I was surprised to notice that the first floor seemed completely empty. I walked to my room as quietly as I could, I tried not to be noticed, but my little sister left her room in the exact same time.

"Lace! Where were you?" she asked uneasily and looked at me with raised eyebrows. "You are dripping," she said softly and she came closer to me. "Are you okay?" she asked seeing my hesitance.

"I had some problem with the rain," I muttered, but she didn't let it go.

"Are you okay, Lace?" she asked again and I wasn't sure how to answer her question. Physically I was well except I was shivering; mentally I was far from well. All I could see was the person on the ground in the background and the redness... The blood.

"I need to talk to you later," I told her and without further explanation I turned around and opened my door. I went in leaving behind my dumbfounded little sister and grabbed some soft and warm clothes. I rushed to the bathroom and I stood under the warm water for at least ten minutes.

"Have you drown, Aly?" I heard Alex's shouting, but I didn't care. Even though the hot water was running through my body I was still shivering and I still felt cold.

"Are you even alive, Alice Brandon?" she shouted but I just closed my eyes and let the water rehash me.

"I assume you are dead," she grumbled, and I opened my eyes. 'You are dead' was the only thing in my thoughts. I tried to remember the person in the background who was lying there, dead. Was it me? Everything seemed hazy about the hours I've spent in the cave, but the idea seemed somehow acceptable. Have I see long dark hair? Was it even a girl or boy?

I left the shower and I stopped the water with even more shakily hands. I used my towel and I put on the warm clothing I have chosen before. I grabbed the hair dryer and started drying my hair. I was standing there looking in the mirror and I felt someone's presence. I turned around only to notice that Jasper was right behind me. I switched off the hair dryer and turned to him.

"Hey," I muttered and I closed the space between us. I let him put his arms around me and stroking my back lazily.

"Hey you too," he answered softly.

"I wasn't ready," I told him weakly.

"I needed to speak with you," he said seriously and he pushed me a bit away so he could look in my eyes.

"About what?" I asked and he shook his head.

"You know it well," he answered and I raised my eyebrows.

"I have no idea what you are talking about," I said and he looked at me questioningly.

"You just ran away, to the dangerous forest," he stated and I nodded. "Why did you do that?" he asked softly.

"I needed some time alone. My life has been pretty... messed up recently," I answered honestly, but I didn't meet his eyes.

"It's because of me, isn't it?" he asked dryly and I fixed my blue eyes on his gold ones.

"I just wanted to be away from my crazy ego-centric cousin," I stated but Jasper didn't seem convinced.

"You still haven't told me something. You are upset," he said and I wasn't sure if he knew because he could see though me or only because of his ability.

"It's... it's Cinthy," I said shakily and Jasper looked at me in confusion.

"Is something wrong with your sister?" he asked softly and I felt a traitor tear appear in my eyes again. Jasper stepped closer and held me tight.

"What has happened, Liss?" he asked, but I didn't answer.

"I can't help if you don't tell me what your problem is, Alice," he said and I knew he was upset, because he called me Alice instead of Liss.

"I think I have never mentioned to you before, but... she has prophetic powers too," I said and Jasper once again let me go. He looked in my eyes and I felt lost.

"What do you mean?" he asked and I sighed.

"Are you in there, Aly?" I heard my cousin once again and I looked at Jasper. He nodded and understood that we should leave the bathroom. He stepped to the window and with a quick movement he opened it and in no time he has already jumped out. I closed the window after him and I opened the door only to meet with a very angry Alex.

"How many times should I tell you that we have two bathrooms?" I asked with a frown and she rolled her eyes.

"How many times should I tell you that I was blessed with you and with Lena too?" she asked in the same way, but I didn't answer her, I just left her behind and I entered my room. Jasper was already standing in the corner and when I closed my door he appeared in front of me with supernatural speed.

"What do you mean, Liss?" Jasper asked softly and I thought I might not be able to answer when my sister's pictures appeared in my thoughts.

"While I have prophetic dreams which later on come true... Cynthy... she see images. Random pictures pop into her mind and she draws everything she sees," I told him softly and slowly. For a moment he stared at me and then he shook his head in disbelief.

"A family full of seers," he muttered. He looked up and frowned.

"That's not what made you so upset," he stated and I nodded.

"I have known it for a while now. Ever since you came here to do the Spanish homework," I stated and he nodded, He probably even remembered the picture my little sister showed us.

"What is your problem then, Liss?" he asked and I sat down on the edge of my bed. I took a deep breath before I started talking.

"In that cave... I've found two papers," I started shakily. He looked at me encouragingly and I continued." There were drawings. I'm sure they were drawn by Cynthy, they were drawn in the same style and I recognized Alex on one of them," I told him and his eyes were shining with curiosity.

"What was on those pictures, Liss?" he asked me and I looked out of my window.

"Death." That was all I said, but it was enough for Jasper. He came closer and he sat down next to me. He put his right arm around my waist and pulled me closer to himself.

"Are you sure that everything she draws is about the future?" he asked curiously and I rolled my eyes.

"Because you can just see Cynthy drawing a person lying in blood on the ground of a forest," I stated and he nodded softly. Both of us knew that my little sister was very far from that.

"What were those pictures doing in that cave?" he asked and I looked at him.

"I have absolutely no idea. That's what made me really upset to be honest," I told him and he looked at me curiously. "She can't do anything about her ability. I'm not sure why she draws everything she sees, but probably that what keeps her senile, I would do the same if I were her," I told Jasper who nodded.

"You are upset because you have no idea what your sister's drawing were doing in the middle of the forest," he stated.

"Not to mention both of them were very... not something for an eight-year-old. I have seen millions of drawings made by my sister already, Jasper and none of them were like that," I stated desperately and he held me tight.

"You should speak with her," he stated and he kissed in my hair. I nodded half-heartedly.

"I just don't know what to say. Have you ever felt that... you aren't sure you want to know the truth?" I asked and he nodded.

"Of course I have. However, that doesn't mean that you shouldn't. Maybe your sister is in trouble," he stated and I looked at him with raised eyebrows.

"What do you mean?" I asked suddenly. What trouble could my unbelievably sweet sister be? She could never do anything bad. Jasper seemed a bit hesitant, he probably didn't want to say what was on his mind, and he just let it slip. "Does it have anything to do with the fact that you just left me behind in the school and Bella said you had some type of problem?" I asked as I remembered that I still haven't questioned him about their disappearance.

"It has," he stated and I looked at him. I turned around and I brushed my hand against his cheek.

"Please, my little sister might be in trouble. I need to know," I asked him and he didn't look at me for a moment. He seemed far away, he was lost in his thoughts.

"What I'm going to tell now... It might make you even more upset," he said after what seemed like eternity for me. His eyes became focused again and he looked at me.

"Just tell me," I muttered and he nodded slowly.

"While I was waiting for you Esme called us," he started and I tensed. His tone suggested that there was some big problem. Esme called him... She was Cynthy's teacher. What has happened with her I haven't heard about?

"What happened?" I asked pleadingly.

"She was out with her class in the park. When they got back Esme sensed that a vampire she has never met before was at the school," he stated and I closed my eyes.

"What vampire?" I asked afraid of the answer.

"We don't know. We couldn't find the trace. That's why she called us, the whole family was trying to find out what an unknown vampire wanted at the Middle School," he said and I nodded lamely.

"Is it possible that someone got to know what she is capable of?" I turned to him, but he didn't look at me.

"I told you Liss, there are vampires in my word who would do anything to get new recruits with special powers. Having a seer would be on first on their list," he stated and I didn't know how to react.

"Why would they want an eight-year-old when they could have me?" I asked him and he shook his head.

"We don't even know if anyone wants anyone, Liss. There is a chance that a nomad was going through Washington and it sensed Esme and it was curious what she would do in a school," he stated and I shook my head.

"I'm sure there is more to that," I said dryly.

"That's why I didn't want to tell you, Liss. It isn't the first time for us you know and never did anything bad happen," he said but I wasn't convinced. There were just too many details. It was more than a coincidence I was sure about that.

"Promise me that you will tell me everything," I asked him and he looked at me.

"You don't want to know everything," he said softly and he closed his eyes.

"I do. Just promise me, Jasper," I begged him and he nodded.

"I promise," he said. He leaned closer and he kissed me softly. His lips were sweet and I never wanted him to let me. He pulled me close to himself and he gave a light kiss on my cheek.

"You should sleep now, Liss," he said softly and I nodded weakly. I was exhausted, physically and mentally too.

"Stay here," I asked him and he smiled.

"You don't even have to ask," he said and I lay down on my bed. He wrapped my blanket around me and held me tight. When I closed my eyes the first things which came into my mind were the pictures. However, I focused on Jasper's presence.

_It was a nightmare. At least normal people would call a dream like that a nightmare. The problem was that I was as far from normal as possible._

_It was dark. I couldn't see much of the things happening. I was running. Something was following me, playing hide-and-seek. I could feel its presence. I shivered. I didn't stop, I didn't care that my clothing was ripped, that I had a few minor injuries already. _

_The only thing my dream-self cared about was to get as far from that thing as possible. _

When I opened my eyes the first thing was to look around. I wasn't at the forest, no. I was at home, at Forks, in my bedroom. However, Jasper wasn't next to me in my bed.

"You seemed cold... I didn't want to make you more uncomfortable." I heard the perfect sweet voice I've got to love recently. He was standing in the corner of my room in the darkness.

"I... I had a disturbing dream," I stated and the same moment he was sitting on the edge of my bed. It was dark, I couldn't see his expression well, but those gold eyes were still shining even in the darkness.

"Was it your sister?" he asked softly but I shook my head. I closed my eyes for a moment trying to remember the details of my dream.

"No, it was me. I... I was running from someone... from something," I stated and he remained silent. "Jasper, do you think that my dream and Cynthy's drawings have something in common?" I asked desperately and he moved closer to me.

"I don't know, Liss. I really don't know what's going on, but I don't like this," he stated and I nodded. He wasn't the only, who didn't like that two seers were having visions about being killed and being hunted. These visions didn't seem to predict a nice and beautiful future.

"What's the time?" I asked shakily and I felt his glance on me.

"Half past four. You should sleep some more, it's still early," he stated, but I didn't feel like sleeping.

"I don't want to relive my dream again. It will be more than enough when it happens," I said dryly and I even chuckled humourlessly.

"I won't let any of these horrible things to happen, Liss. You have seven vampires on your side, no one can hurt you or your family," he said, but I knew the truth. My visions, my dreams always came true and I was pretty sure that the same thing was true for Cynthy.

"There are things which you can't stop from happening, Jasper," I muttered and he pulled even closer to himself.

"Maybe, but I won't let anyone hurt you. Never, Liss, never," he stated and even though I was still unsure I nodded. I knew that he serious and he really believed what he said.

"I would like to ask something from you," I turned to him and he nodded." If we are in a situation... if you can only save one of us, Cynthy or me, you must choose my sister," I stated and he froze.

"I can't do that, Liss. I can't lose you," he stated, but I shook my head.

"Just promise," I asked him, but he didn't react.

"You can't believe how much you already mean to me, Liss. There is a reason why I stayed away from you," he said solemnly and I knew he was serious, but I didn't react or care.

"Just promise," I stated just like before and he sighed.

"I can't lose you," he said again and I grimaced.

"I can't lose my sister either," I stated and he sighed.

"I promise," he said and I nodded.

"Will you sleep now? We have school," he stated, but I only shrugged. Even my smallest problem was a thousand times bigger than school.

"Who cares about school?" I muttered and he chuckled.

"Your Aunt and Uncle wouldn't be happy to hear that," he stated and I shrugged.

"I'm a rebellious teenager," I stated simply and he shook his head fondly.

"More likely a shopaholic selfless teenager," he said and I frowned at his words. (Not at the 'shopaholic' thing, because I knew well he was right, but at the 'selfless' part. I was really far from selfless.)

"Do you have any information about that... nomad?" I asked as I wasn't in the mood to hear how selfless I was from Jasper. He studied my expression and he hesitated for a moment.

"We don't know more than I have already told you," he stated and I looked curiously at him.

"Couldn't you just follow his... trace?" I asked a bit hesitantly as I wasn't completely sure what he meant by following him before. Jasper didn't answer for a moment; I thought I wouldn't get an answer.

"The rain ruined everything," he said eventually, but I was pretty sure he left out some important pieces of information. However, even if I didn't want to sleep I was pretty tired and exhausted and I wasn't in the mood to fight with him. "Sleep, Liss. Sleep tight," he said and gave me a kiss on my forehead. I lay down, even though I didn't want to sleep.

My body had other ideas. It seemed I was just too exhausted from everything that happened the day before. The moment my head hit the pillow I was asleep.

"_Blood. Sweet blood." These words echoed through the forest. I didn't know where it came from or even who said it, but my mind was full with it._

_Once again I saw myself running through the forest. I was even in a worse shape than before. It wasn't hard to guess that I had no more energy. In a few minutes my dream-self had to stop or she would collapse in exhaustion._

"_Blood!" The forest echoed and my dream-self shivered. _

I was woken up by Jasper's voice.

"Liss, wake up, please," he pleaded me and I opened my eyes. I looked at him and I realized that it was already morning as I could perfectly see his pale cheeks and his golden hair. I collapsed back to my bed and he lay down next to me.

"My power doesn't work on you while you are dreaming," he stated and I nodded.

"They aren't just dreams, Jasper. I'm using my abilities just like you do while I'm seeing them," I said and he looked at me curiously.

"Do you want to talk about it?" he asked but I shook my head. No, I didn't want to. It was hard enough to see it and remember it, I didn't want to speak about it some more.

"We have to go to school." I grimaced.

"I have to go home to change my cloths. I'm pretty sure some of the students would find it weird if I appeared in the same clothing I left school yesterday," he stated and I nodded even though I didn't want to let him go away and leave me alone.

"Will you come back?" I asked curiously and he smiled.

"Of course. You seem to forget, that you don't have anyone to take you to school," he stated and I wanted to say that Jay would take me but then I remembered our fight yesterday.

"People will find it weird that you take me to school," I stated and he rolled his eyes.

"Can't I just take my beautiful girlfriend to school?" he asked curiously and now it was my time to roll my eyes.

"You seem to forget, that they don't know what is between us," I said and he nodded.

"If you don't want the show up with me I understand..." he said and I sighed.

"You are just teasing me," I stated and he smiled.

"Well, it seems to work," he said and I grimaced.

"Just go home and get a car," I said and he chuckled.

"Yes, Ma'am," he said and in no time I was alone in my room. I sighed and I started to prepare myself for school. I wasn't sure about facing my family, but I had to. I left my room with a sigh and ran down the stairs.

However, what I wasn't ready to see was Jason in our kitchen next to Lena, Alex and Cynthy.

"Good morning," I said a bit too enthusiastically and cheerfully. (I was a great actress after all.)

"Lace!" My sister was just as enthusiastic to see me as I was before. Alex smiled at me and greeted me; Lena just grimaced while Jay had an unreadable expression on his face.

"When do you want to go?" he asked emotionlessly and I grimaced. That was exactly what I wanted after the previous day.

"You can go whenever you want, Jason... without me," I stated and I grabbed a toast. I sat down next to my sister.

"What do you mean?" he asked with a frown and Lena pointed to the kitchen's window. You could see the whole foreground from the window and the sight was not every day. Next to Jason's beat up car, was Jasper's Bentley, I've already seen. Jasper leaned against the black car and was looking exactly at me through the window.

"I think that's what she meant," Lena said a bit venomously, but what surprised me that pretty normally. Jason was just as red as a tomato and I was sure I blushed as well, even though I wasn't the type to blush.

"Yup, that seems to pretty much sum up the situation," I said and I grabbed my bag.

"Cynthy, do you want to come with me?" I asked my little sister who nodded happily.

"Of course," she said and with a wave to my cousins (yes, to Lena too) I've left the kitchen with my sweet little sister, Cynthy. I opened the front door and stepped out of the house.

"Can we take Cyn as well?" I asked him and Jasper nodded with a smile.

"Of course." He nodded and he opened the car for both of us.

"Jason won't be happy," Cynthy stated and I nodded happily.

"That's exactly why we are doing this," I said and before I sat in the car I stepped to Jasper and kissed him. He was surprise for a moment, but he reacted quickly. I turned around and noticed that my cousins and Jason were still looking at us from the window. I waved at them and then I sat in the car happily.

"I wouldn't be your enemy," Jasper stated as he sat into the driver's seat and I flashed a perfect smile to him.

"There is a reason for that," I stated and Cynthy laughed.

"That wasn't nice of you," she said when she finished and I shrugged.

"Jason wasn't nice to me," I said easily and Jasper started the car. "He just can't seem to accept that there will never be more than friendship between us." I sighed.

"Oh, by the way. You two are cute together," Cynthy said and I nodded happily."I made this for you," my sister said and gave me a paper. My heart nearly stopped. It wasn't a horroristic picture like the ones I saw yesterday full of blood and dead bodies, but it reminded me about my sister's abilities.

It was a scene from my dream with Jasper on the meadow. It was exactly how I saw in my vision when he asked me to the prom. This meant one thing: My sister's prophetic abilities were perfect, she actually saw the future just as I did.

"How do you like it?" she asked curiously with a big smile on her face. I had to admit, the picture was beautiful. It was way too detailed and accurate for an eight-year-old which made me shiver too.

I actually wanted to laugh. How have I never noticed her unbelievable talent? I looked in my sister's greenish blue eyes and forced a smile.

"It's beautiful, shortie," I said and I put the picture in my bag.

"I'm not short!" she said huffishly and I sighed in relief. She was still the little girl I knew and loved. I was just afraid what might happen to her.

I looked to my side to notice Jasper looking at me with concern in his eyes.

"Are you okay?" he asked so lowly I wasn't even sure I heard him.

"Yeah," I lied. I was very far from being okay. I looked back to my little sister who was still grinning and I shivered. She was too small, too strong and too talented.

**Answers to the reviews:**

**Sarah v: That will only happen in the next chapter! As you see they have bigger prohlems now! :) Thanks for the review!**

**JustAGuestGirl: Oh, she will meet them! Who is after her? Not one person I must say. Her ability... as you see in the original Twilight books a lot of people would do anything to get a seer like her. Oh, sorry about the waiting part. I really hope I will be able to update more now!**

**cj moore: Well, at the moment her hair is long, but when (or should I saw if) she become a vampire she will have short hair just like in the original books. Oh, just like Bella got to like Rosalie, Alice will too. They are actually pretty similar in some things so it wouldn't be that hard for them. About Jasper going away... To be honest I'm not 100% sure where this story is going. Of course I have a draft, but I'm the type to write before think.**

**ZionVolturi : Soon didn't happen, but hey, I updated! Thanks! :)**

**hitachiin19: That's what I thought. Lauren and Jasper? That would be a very weird couple :D To be honest, I didn't plan the ditching part, but they needed a Valentine's Day date! :D**


End file.
